There's always hope
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: (AU!)The Shugo Chara gang start sophomore year. Tadase still likes Amu, Amu might still like tadase, Kukai has fallen for Amu, Ikuto comes back,Amu becomes suicidal then someone is out to kill her?...why? Rated T for swearing, violence, romance :3
1. Sophomore year

**Ninjakat**: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I'll try my best!

**Ikuto**: *mumbles*I bet it will be a total failure...

*Ninjakat tries best to ignore comment*

**AMU**: *whispers* Ikuto, be nice ... you don't want to get on her bad side, trust me

**Ikuto**: *laughs* had bad can it be?

**Ninjakat**: oh, it's bad... *gives Ikuto the death glare*

**Ikuto**: *laughs* I doubt it, because you're a girl *smirks*

**Ninjakat & Amu**: You sexist!

**Amu**: *smirks* Ninjakat, I give you permission

**Ikuto**: *raises eyebrow* permission to do what?

**Ninjakat**: *pulls out katana* THIS! *chases after Ikuto*

**Ikuto**: *runs away* What the hell?! Where did that come from?!

**Amu**: While ninjakat is busy killing Ikuto, please enjoy the story! By the way Ninjakat does not own Shugo Chara. Obviously. I don't see the point of this.

**Ninjakat:** STOP RUNNING SO THIS CAN BE EASIER FOR BOTH OF US!

**(Amu's POV)**

My alarm woke me up at 5am. Being my lazy self, I hit snooze and went back to bed. '_I know it's the first day of 10th grade, I just don't want to get up from my soft...warm...bed..._' After I hit the snooze button about 5 more times, I decided to get up so I have time to eat breakfast. I slowly made my way downstairs, still in my pajamas and my pink hair still a mess, and smelt pancakes...I like pancakes, like, a lot. When _finally_ reached the table, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned around and my eyes widened, all I saw was a really bright light , so bright I thought I went blind.

When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw my dad looking at his new ugly picture of me on his camera. "My Amu! You have grown so much!" Cried my dad dramatically, he ran upstairs crying. I rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad with all my heart, it's just sometimes he acts...you know...retarded?

_I_ spotted a note on the table with my name on it, I unfolded the paper and saw my mom's handwriting, she was at work, she said: '_Amu, the pancakes are in the microwave, please wake up Ami too, have a great day at school dear_!' A small smile formed on my face. My dad came down the stairs with his camera in his left hand and his duffel bag on his right. He was leaving to his job; he takes pictures of literally _everything_, and he gets paid good for it because, well, the pictures look awesome.

My dad has gotten so good at what he does, that sometimes people hire him to take pictures out of Japan. He gave me a bear hug before he left, and I turned started turning blue... "D-dad!" I managed to choke out, he jerked away from me with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry Amu, I'll just miss you" tears were forming in his eyes and I had to stop it before it starts...or it won't stop. I know this because it's happened countless times. "Dad! Don't worry, I'll be here for a long time. And Ami will still be here too." My dad gave me a small smile, "I know that, but I just want us to stay like this." My dad just had to go and say that, we hugged and cried a little before he left.

I went upstairs to wake up my sister, but it turns out I didn't have to, she was watching one of Utau's new music videos. Ami has grown up a lot, and now she is starting the 4th grade. She is so pretty, that sometimes I wonder how we are related. "Ami," I calmly said, "breakfast." She turned off the T.V and followed me downstairs in her pajamas and long, messy brown hair. We ate our pancakes in silence, savoring every bite of the fluffy goodness. My mom is the best cook, period. After Ami and I cleaned up, we departed to our rooms. We have our own bathrooms so we don't have to fight over one.

After my warm shower, I glanced at my digital clock and let out a little "eep!" It was 6:30 and Tadase said he'd call at 6:25! _'Wait... what am I thinking? I don't care...'_ I ran to where I thought I put my phone and it wasn't there, "What? Where did I put it? Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" A few minutes of searching, I stopped when I heard vibrating coming from the bathroom. I looked inside and there it was. On the counter. In the bathroom. Where I was just freaking at. "I'm such an airhead…"

I grabbed my still vibrating phone, and expected to see Tadase's name but it was Rima's. I flipped my pink phone open and held it to my ear, and with my cheeriest voice I said, "Moshi moshi?"

"Cut the crap," came Rima's voice, I sweat dropped and said, "Great to hear you too Rima." I heard her sigh, "Why didn't you answer Tadase's calls? Are you sick?"

"I was in the shower," I responded, I heard voices in the background, and the clearest one was of Kukai's. Typical. "We are coming to get you after Nagihiko, so be ready in 10 minutes," then Rima hung up. I looked at my phone and saw that I had 6 missed calls and 1 new text, it read, _Answer the damn calls amu - Rima. _I sighed and got ready.

10 minutes later, my sister got picked up by her friend's mom, and I was waiting outside for a white Honda to pull up. The car finally arrived and I saw Tadase and Kukai in the front seats wave to me. I stood up and slung my blue bag over my shoulder and gave them an emotionless wave. Yes, my cool-and-spicy attitude has yet again returned.

**(Tadase's POV)**

We finally made it to Amu's, and she looked pretty bored. We didn't take that long did we? Kukai and I smiled and waved to her, she stood up, swung her bag over her shoulder, and gave us an emotionless wave. That's my cool and spicy Amu. We dated for a while back in middle school, but I broke up with her because she wasn't over Ikuto leaving still. But now she is more mature looking and people have told me she is finally over Ikuto.

I think it's time to move in again.

Amu got in my car and sat in the back seats between Yaya and Rima. "Amu-chi!" yaya screamed, I swear, the only way to shut her up is by giving her candy. I opened one of the candy filled compartments and pulled out a large twix bar, '_this will shut her up for a while.' _

As I was pulling out of Amu's driveway, I threw the candy at Yaya's face, and then I covered my ears. "_Caanndyy_!"She screamed. We all sweat dropped. As I was still turned around, I looked at Amu. She looked beautiful today, hell, she looks beautiful _every day_. "Good-morning Amu," I said while giving her my award winning smile. "G-good-morning T-tadase..." I think she still has feelings for me! _Yes_!

**(Amu's POV)**

I sweat dropped as Yaya scarfed down her twix, some things never change. I looked at Tadase, he is staring at me..._'why is he staring at me? Is it my hair? My clothes? My_-' "Good-morning Amu," I think I melted right there... His smile is so beautiful, do I still have feelings for him? I have no idea... "G-good-morning T-tadase..." '_Crap! I stuttered! Damn it! Wait, he chuckled! Why did he freaking chuckle?'_ Rima saw my distress and patted me lightly on the back. '_What's wrong with me?'_

**(Kukai's POV)**

_'Hinamori stuttered... Does this mean she still likes Tadase?'_ I sunk down in my seat a little. broke up a year ago, and now with her gone, Hinamori has been the apple of my eye, I guess, but she only thinks of me as a friend and I haven't really been giving her hints. But this year, I will make her love me. We got to the school and I was the first one out of the car, I waited for Hinamori to get out. Once I saw her get out, I was crowded by my fan girls. '_crap!'_ I struggled to break free, '_What the hell are these girls eating?'_

**(Amu's POV)**

Kukai was being dragged away from us by his fan girls, and he seems to be struggling hard to get out, like he has something important to say. He finally realized he couldn't win and gave up, they disappeared inside the building. Nagihiko put his hand on my shoulder and said, "So Amu, how was your summer?" "Eh," was my reply. He shrugged and we all headed into the building.

**Ninjakat**: So?

**Ikuto & Amu**: ...

**Ninjakat:** Aw come on! It wasn't that bad!

**Ikuto**: *smirks* w-

**Amu**: *covers Ikuto's mouth* Well, nothing really happened...

**Ikuto**: *removes Amu's hand* Where am I in this damn chapter?

**Ninjakat**: *shrugs* It's only the first chapter... take a chill pill

**Ikuto**: This better be a Amuto story or you. are. dead.

**Tadase**: What's wrong with a Tadamu story?

**Ikuto**: EVERYTHING! *throws Tadase out the window*

**Tadase**: AAAAHHH!

**Ninjakat & Amu**: TADDAASSEEE!

**Ninjakat:** *pulls out katana and chases Ikuto*

**Ikuto**: What the hell?! Again with the katana?! Where do you even put that thing?!*runs away*

**Kukai**: Hi Hinamuri!

**Amu**: Hello Kukai!

**Kukai**: *pulls out popcorn* Want some?

**Amu**: Sure

**Kukai**: R&R


	2. crazy dream and mysterious call

**Ninjakat**: Here's the 2nd chapter!

**Ikuto**: It better be longer

**Ninjakat**: It is, chill cat

**Ikuto**: so why is your name Ninjakat again?

**Ninjakat:** because...it just is

**Ikuto**: ...okay...am I going to be in this chapter?

**Ninjakat:** you're going to have to read to find out!

**Tadase:** Duh

**Ikuto**: I thought I threw you out the window...

**Tadase:** I came back in

**Amu:** now, now Ikuto, calm down or else Ninjakat will take out her katana again

**Ikuto:** ... fine...

**Ninjakat:** kukai, disclaimer pleeeaaassee!

**Kukai:** Ninjakat sadly does not own Shugo Chara!

(Amu's POV)

My class is with all my friends except Kukai and Yaya, sadly. He is still a grade ahead of us and she is still a grade lower. We got to talk a lot since it was only the first day of school. I went to my locker afterwards and got mauled by a bunch of guys.

"Amu, date me!"

"You're hot Amu!"

"Can I have your phone number?"

"Want to hang out?"

"Want to make love?" I snapped at the last comment, I grabbed the voice's owner and chucked him down the hall like a boss. Everyone stopped and stared at me, I knew what was coming...wait for it...wait for it... "_Cool and spicy_!" there we go.

I walked out of the building with my nose in the air and my bag over my shoulder. '_Damn my outer character...'_ "Hinamuri!" I turned around and saw Kukai running towards me. He finally reached me and smiled, "Ready for practice?" He asked, "Not really," I replied. Kukai frowned for a second and smiled again, he mimicked my voice while saying, "Why yes Kukai, I am ready for practice!" I grunted, I just really wanted to get home. Kukai took my hand and started sprinting. I thought we were going to sprint around the building like we always do, but he sprinted off campus.

"Where are you taking me?" I managed to say, we stopped in front of the park. Kukai turned and smiled at me, "Right here!" We walked in silence for a while, "Kukai, what are you thinking about? You're normally never this quite.." I heard him chuckle, "It's nothing, Amu" I stopped dead in my tracks, and blushed. Did he just say what I think he said? Kukai put his arms behind his head and said, "Do you mind me calling you that?" I blushed a little more, that's the first time he's called me that, I wonder why... "It's okay for you to call me that..." I finally said, he smiled and pulled me in for his famous bear hug. If I didn't know any better, I'd say my dad got lessons on hugging from him.

I chuckled at the idea. Kukai pulled away from me and raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" I smiled, "nothing."

(Kukai's POV)

'_Okay, now what kind of hints can I give her...'_

"Kukai, what are you thinking about? You're normally never this quiet..." Said Amu, I chuckled, _'she's on to me'_, then I thought of a hint I could give her. "It's nothing, Amu." I heard her footsteps stop and I smiled to myself, I put my arms behind my head and turned around, she was blushing... I made Amu blush! Maybe it was too soon though... "Do you mind me calling you that?" I asked, I saw her blush increase, '_Damn, I'm just too good.'_

She replied,"It's okay for you to call me that…" I was so happy that I pulled her into a hug, but then she chuckled...I started to question why. I pulled away from her, "What's so funny?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Nothing," she said, and I decided to leave it at that. We sat down on a nearby bench and talked about how school was today. I felt a sweet craving so I asked, "Amu, want some ice cream? My treat," She gave me a sweet little nod and followed me to the ice cream stand.

I bought us both chocolate. We sat on the bench eating our ice cream when Tadase came around the corner... just great, I was on a roll and he has to show up. He waved at us and I faked a smile and waved back. He approached us and said, "Chocolate?"'_No you idiot, it's cow shit!'___I wanted to yell out, but I kept my fake smile on and said, "Yup." He motioned us to scoot and we did, he sat by Amu so now she was sandwiched by us. "I'd thought you guys might be here, I don't know where my phone is right now…but I came to tell you that Yaya is having a party tomorrow and you guys are invited,"

"Ooh, party," Amu said. Tadase got up and smiled, "You guys better get home soon, school tomorrow, and I won't be able to pick you guys up since my car is in the shop." He left, thank God. Amu and I just finish our ice creams, "I'll walk you home," I said. She nodded and we left.

It got dark really fast, and we pretty much walked in silence the whole way. We reached Amu's house and she said, "Do you want my mom do drive you home?" I shook my head, "Nah, it's okay." We hugged and I left, feeling a bit stupid, _'__**Come on Kukai, you could have done better than that!' **_'_I know but I just didn't want to go too fast!' _About 20 minutes later I finally made it to my house.

_(Amu's POV)_

I got inside and in the living room, I saw dad with his arms crossed. He gave me a stern look and said, "Amu, who was that boy outside?"

"_You were spying on me?!_"

"_Answer the question!_"

I stiffened, my dad can be a real prick sometimes... "He is my friend Kukai, remember? You've meet him before! He was just walking me home because it got dark." He relaxed a bit, "Oh yes, I remember him, what a nice boy." Then he went upstairs, probably going to cry. My mom came in the room and gave me a big hug, "Dinner's ready Amu." Yes! Dinner! I smell _chicken_!

After dinner, I went into my room and threw myself on the bed, and just like a flash of light, I saw me drenched in blood, screaming, then my friends crying, and I also saw...Ikuto? I shook my head, '_I need to get my head cleared...'_ I took a nice, hot bath.

I got out and screamed.

Rima was standing right at the door to my bathroom. "Nice to see you too Amu," She said. "_What are you doing here_?!" I cried, Rima look hurt, my expression softened and I said, "I didn't mean it that way, you just came here all of a sudden..."

"Is it wrong to come over to a best friend's house? I want to talk to you about something." Rima doesn't always come over to "talk about something" so it must be serious. We sat on my bed, "What is it?" I asked concerned, "H-how can I..." She blushed madly. Boy troubles. "Who is it?" silence... "Nagihiko..." I nearly fell off my bed, '_Nagihiko? But she barley talks to the guy, and when she does, it's because she is insulting him!'_

Rima looked at me strangely, "What? Is it really that unbelievable that I like Nagihiko?" "Uh...Kindah..." Rima put her whole body on my bed. "I have a really hard time expressing my feelings towards boys..."

"Well, tomorrow when you see him in school, give him compliments," Rima gave me a questioning look, I sighed, "Compliments are something good you tell someone, like I like your hair." Rima sat up, "So that's all? Just give him compliments and he'll be mine?" I raised an eyebrow, "No... You need to talk to him more and be nicer, maybe even tell some jokes," Rima nodded and we both got up. She gave me a big hug and told me how great of a friend I was and left. I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed. "What a day," I sighed out, and then I let darkness devour me.

_I was running through the streets, a scared look on my face, tears coming down like waterfalls, blood smeared my pink hair. I was wearing a long white dress, stained with blood. I heard footsteps behind me, and they were coming up quickly. The ground was wet from the rain and I was cold and bare foot. Where the hell was I? Why the hell was I covered in blood? Who Is chasing me? _

_My thoughts were cut short when I slipped and fell on the sidewalk, pain went through my ankle, and I screamed for help like I was in some sort of horror movie. The city was deserted, and it was only me and my attacker left. I started crawling; I could hear the footsteps clear behind me. I crawled into this alley where I hid by this dumpster. The anonymous footsteps stopped at the entrance of the alleyway, and it slowly started again making its way towards me. "Wake up, Amu!" I screamed, the footsteps started going faster, "Wake up!" I cried, "Wake up, wake up!" Then I heard an anonymous voice come out of nowhere, it sounded worried, "Amu, wake up! Please wake up!"_

I opened my eyes and my mom was shaking me, when she saw that I was awake, she hugged me. She started making these comforting noises, "It's okay Amu, you're awake now, it's okay." I moved my foot around, it didn't hurt. It was just a dream... My dad flew into my room with his special metal bat called "The Anti-rapist bat." When he saw no rapists in my room, he immediately dropped it and came running to me, hugging me. Ami came in and did the same thing. I love my family, but I have never experienced a nightmare like that...ever. It was so scary, I can't imagine what I must have been doing in reality.

It was 4:30am, no point in going to bed now, besides, I was too afraid to. My mom made me, dad, and Ami eggs and bacon before she left. After breakfast, Ami and I said good-bye to dad. He was leaving to America for 2 weeks. I got ready for school and everything, then when I was about to leave, I got a call. I looked at my phone and there was no caller I.D. The number didn't seem familiar to me too.

Cautiously, I flipped open my phone and put it to my ear, "M-moshi moshi?" There was a little pause, then a masculine voice was heard, "So, you still have the same number after all these years."

'_Who the hell is this? Wait, why am I saying this in my head?' "_Who the hell is this?" I heard a chuckle coming from the other line, then he hung up. I started shaking uncontrollably, '_Was my dream... a vision? I-is it really going to happen?'_ I tried calling my friends to come pick me up but they wouldn't answer, and Ami got picked up a long time ago too. My last resort was to run to school, so I did just that.

**Ninjakat:** So? better?

**Amu:** Um… yeah, one question… _Who the hell was on the phone_?!

**Ikuto:** Must have been me!~

**Ninjakat:** Or a serial killer

**Ikuto:** _What?_! _How dare you put my little strawberry in danger!_

**Amu:** A..._Serial killer_?! I'm going to die aren't I...*starts crying*

**Tadase:** *Hugs Amu* It's going to be okay, I'll protect you. *glares at ninjakat* See what you've done?

**Kukai:** You should be ashamed of yourself... *Puts on brass knuckles*

**Ikuto:** *Pulls out butterfly knives*

**Tadase:** *Pulls out pistols*

**Rima:** *Pulls out grenade launcher*

**Ninjakat**: Oh. Shit. R&R! *makes hand signs and disappears*


	3. Yaya's party

**Ninjakat**: Chaaaapter 3! wwee! writing stories is ffuun!

**Ikuto:** ...are you... high?

**Ninjakat:** *snorts* nnnooo

**Amu:** ...let's back away slowly...

**Nagihiko:** Don't you think we should help her?

**Ikuto, Amu, Kukai & Rima:** *looks at Ninjakat then at Nagihiko* Naah

**Nagihiko:** ...okay... well let's do the disclaimers then...*looks around* What the hell? Why would they ditch me like this?

**Ninjakat:** *touches Nagihiko's face* nnaagggiiihiiikkkooo~!

**Nagihiko***slaps hand away* thank God Ninjakat does not own Shugo Chara!

(Rima's POV)

'_Damn Tadase and his broken car... I hate walking! _A_nd having short legs doesn't help me at all!'_ I turned around when I heard someone running, it was Amu, and she looked scared. She finally caught up to me and I rubbed her back, she was panting pretty hard, I wonder what happened... "Amu, what happened?" She held up a finger and I patiently waited for her to explain. She finally stopped panting, "igotthiscall fromaguythat mightbeaserialkiller!" '_What did she just say?' _"Amu, repeat, _slowly,_" she sighed, "I got this call from a guy that might be a serial killer..." My eyes widened at serial killer, "But how do you know it's a serial killer?" She looked like she was about to cry, "Last night I had a dream that someone was chasing me and I was soaked in blood, then not so long ago I got a call from a man who said 'So, you still have the same number after all these years?'"

I hugged the now crying Amu, I swear, if I find out who this bastard is, I will go ninja on him! I wiped Amu's tears with my handkerchief, and then Nagihiko came over. Great timing... "What happened to Amu?" I explained everything, and his hands were clenching and unclenching as I finished. He told Amu that everything will be alright and that he and the rest of us will be there to protect her. We all walked hand in hand to school.

(Tadase's POV)

Kukai, Yaya and I waited at the gates for Nagihiko, Rima, and Amu. _'I wonder what's taking so long... I hope nothing bad happened...' _3 figures started coming towards the gate, Nagihiko, Rima, and Amu. Holding hands. With Amu in the middle. Crying. Kukai, Yaya and I rushed towards them. Yaya pulled Amu in to a hug, "Tell Yaya what happened," But she shook her head. Rima and Nagihiko gave us a sign that meant "Private meeting. now."

We escorted Amu to class; there was still 5 minutes until class started, so there would be enough time for Rima and Nagihiko to explain. The halls were empty and the doors were closed. Rima explained everything and when she finished, words cannot describe how I felt at that exact moment...well, maybe it can. _Rage_! "_If I ever find that baster, he's really going to get it_!" Kukai and Nagihiko held me down; Kukai spoke up and said, "You don't think we care about her as much as you do? Chill, it could have been a prank, even if this guy is dangerous, we have no idea who he is or what he looks like."

Kukai was right... I simmered down. A teacher came out into the hallway and yelled, "_Get to class, you punks_!" Punks? _Punks_?! I have never been so insulted in my life...We went to class, and I saw Amu looking at the window, I saw her reflection, her eyes were red from all the crying. The bell rung and just like she's been taken out of a trance, she reached into her bag and pulled out today's due homework.

LUNCH

(Amu's POV)

I can't get it out of my head. I need to think positive, it could be a prank like Kukai told me, yeah... let's go with that... I walked over to the table where me and the other ex-guardians sat, (AKA the cool table) and I sat between Kukai and Nagihiko. Rima was sitting directly across from him and I gave her a face that said, "Go for it!" She blushed a little and quietly said, "N-Nagihiko?" She started playing with the ends of her hair, Nagihiko looked up from his food, "Yes Rima?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."_Mayday_! _Mayday!_ I kicked her from under the table which made her yell out, "I'm sorry!" She covered her mouth and gave me a death glare when everyone at the table started looking at her. Nagihiko gave her a questioning look, "Um... For what?" He asked, Rima blushed harder, "A-about... you know... insulting you... and stuff..." Everyone in the whole lunchroom gasped. Things were silent for a long time as Rima's blush got deeper...and deeper…

To my relief, Nagihiko tilted his head a little and smiled, "Thank you Rima, for apologizing, I hope we can become great friends!" Rima's blush was not humanly possible now...but hey, it's an anime, heads get bigger and our souls come out of our mouths. I was going to start eating, but then I saw a significant amount of vegetables on my plate... "How the hell.."

Kukai started cracking up, he pointed his finger at me and said, "Your face was hilarious!" Then he tried to mimic how it looked like. I have to admit, it looked so funny that I cracked up as well. Everyone at the table followed. I punched Kukai's arm playfully and said with a smile, "You jerk!" before I went back to class.

(Rima's POV)

'_Oh my God! Best day ever!' _Nagihiko and I where the last ones at the table, he got up and I panicked, "W-W-Wanttowalktoclasswithme?" He stopped and looked at me curiously, "What?"

I blushed, '_Crap! I'm ruining this!'_ "I-uh, do you want to walk to class with me?" I gave out a nervous giggle, which in my opinion sounded ridiculous. Nagihiko smiled and said "sure", I started rejoicing mentally.

We walked to class in silence, he broke it by saying, "Are you okay? You've been acting strange lately, I have to honestly say that I never thought I'd live to see you apologize, especially to me." I blushed, what was I so pose to say? "Well… I-uh, felt bad that I insulted you before..." '_There you go.'_

I didn't see it coming... Nagihiko hugged me right there... The heat on my face got hotter. Then he took my hand and led me towards class.

(Nagihiko's POV)

I can't believe this, she actually asked me to walk to class with her... what is going on with this girl? Does she have a fever? "Sure," I said, I could see relief form on her face, but why? We walked in silence for quite some time; I broke it by saying, "Are you okay? You've been acting strange lately, I have to honestly say that I never thought I'd live to see you apologize, especially to me." She blushed,_ again_! _'Why is she blushing?'_

"Well.. I-uh, felt bad that I insulted you before..." She actually felt bad... I know that we are going to be great friends. I hugged her right there, and I felt her blush. Again. _Why_?! I took her hand and led her towards class, since her head is up in space.

(Kukai's POV)

After school, I waited for Amu by her locker, it was time for our training. I closed my eyes for a while, remembering the last time we trained. I slowly opened them to meet violet ones... _'wait... something's not right here'_...I yelled when I realized who was staring at me. '_Utau?! Why is she here?!' _

_"_Hello, Kukai." I jumped a good 3 feet away from her, "Look," She started, "I didn't come all the way over here to hook up with you again, I came for Amu, where is she?"

"She will be here soon…" And as if on cue, she came around the corner, when she saw Utau, her eyes lit up. "_Utttaaauuuu_!"

"_Amuuuuu_!"

Girls are loud... They hugged each other for...um...a long time. Then they left the building.

(Amu's POV)

"Utau, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" She smiled, "Is it wrong for me to come say hi to my best friend? Well anyways, what are you doing tonight?" I thought for a moments, "I'm going to Yaya's party, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind if you tag along," "Perfect!" She squealed. She hugged me and took off. '_What in the world..' _I got home and was greeted by my mom and Yaya. I looked at her and said, "And you're here because...?"

"Because Yaya is going to help pick out what Amu-chi is going to wear tonight!"

I raised an eyebrow since it's Yaya's party. And if it's her party, shouldn't _she_ be the first one there?

"Oh, that reminds me," Said my mom "I got you and Ami some new clothes."

"Let me guess, Ami is upstairs modeling her clothes isn't she?" My mom laughed and pinched my cheek, "You know your sister so well!" Yaya ferociously grabbed my hand and sprinted upstairs to my room. There, she threw all the clothes on the floor. "Yaya!" I cried, but she was too busy _not_ caring. "Hmm...I just realized," Started the girl, "Yaya is not good at picking clothes..." I snorted, "You got that right," Then Yaya looked like she got an idea. She ran out my room and into my sister's, then I heard some yelling going on, and then next thing I knew, Ami was in my room, growling.

"You could have ripped my new shirt you jerk!" I sighed, if Ami were to choose between clothes and sister, she'd pick clothes, hands down. Yaya gave my sister an evil look, a look that said "If you don't do what I say, I will bite your face off with my cavity filled teeth!" Ami agreed to do this after she got that look. Ami is really good at picking clothes, she picked out a cute black necklace with a big sparkly black heart on it, then she picked out a white one shoulder shirt that went down to my hips.

The skirt that she picked out for me ended just below my thigh, it was black and had a little white heart on the bottom left corner of it. Next were the white leggings, then the black flats with white bows on it. I tried it on and was forced to model it in front of them, my mom came in and she did both mine and Yaya's makeup.

Yaya was wearing a cute simple green dress with black flats like mine but without the bow. Then we were all set and I had my mom drive me to Yaya's house. A bunch of people were there already, and I got butterflies. "Have fun!" My mom said before she drove off. We walked casually into the house, _'Oh yeah, check us out, we are fashionably late,' _All eyes were on us as we walked in, Yaya's house was pretty big. She even hired a DJ! And I think she invited just about the whole school.

Yaya and I walked towards our clique; they all stared at us from top to bottom. "You guys really know how to clean up," said Rima, She was wearing a cute black and pink tube top, black leggings, and black high heels, which made her grow a good inch. "You look so cute Rima!" I said, she blushed and whispered in my ear, "I'm trying to look good for you know who!" I chuckled, she really is trying hard isn't she?

Kukai approached us and said, "You two look beautiful," I blushed at the complement. Tadase and Nagihiko also said the same thing. The music changed into 'Time Of My Life' by the black-eyed peas. I looked excitedly at my friends, "Let's dance!" We danced and danced and danced, until I saw Utau. She was wearing a cute red spaghetti strap dress and black heels; she saw me and came over. "Hey guys! Great party Yaya!" Yaya nodded, and then we all started dancing again.

After 'We are who we are' by Ke$ha finished, Utau told me she has a surprise waiting for me in the backyard. The first thing that came in mind was a puppy. I don't know why, my brain just works like that. "Well then, let's go see it!" I took her hand and tried to take her out there with me, but she refused, I wonder why. She shooed me off and I shrugged, walking towards the backdoor.

(Tadase, Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko's POV)

'_Something is not right.'_

(Amu's POV)

I exited the house and caught sight of the big full moon, it was beautiful. I bet the stars were jealous. I looked around and saw nothing, '_So where is this surprise Utau was talking about?' _"_Here puppy puppy!_" Then I whistled for it to come, but nothing did, I sighed and turned around heading for the door, '_Utau's gonna get it.'_

I stopped when I heard a deep chuckle,"What made you think Utau's surprise was a puppy?" '_Oh my God, it's the same voice...'_ My instincts told me to turn around and kick him where the sun don't shine, so I did just that.

"You serial killer!" I cried, He dropped on his knees and his hands went between his pants and then he started to moan in pain. '_Something's not right here' _The mysterious man has such familiar blue hair... After all that moaning(of _pain_), he stood up a good 2 feet taller than me. His dark blue eyes are so familiar... His face... where have I seen him before? Then it hit me, very hard.

"I see you finally remember who I am," His voice was deep, with a sprinkle of pain. I stood there frozen, '_This can't be happening to me...' _What unfroze me was the back door slamming open and the boys yelling, "_Amu_!" I ran, I needed to get away, I needed to get home, I needed to get in bed so I can wake up, and it would have been just a nightmare...

**Ikuto:** Why did you kick me in the nuts Amu?

**Amu:** I thought you were a serial killer!

**Kukai:** Things are getting intense..

**Tadase:** *grabs Amu's hand* Don't worry Amu, I'll protect you from him

**Ikuto:** *chucks Tadase out the window*

**Tadase:** AAAHHHH!

**Amu:** TAAADDAASSEE! Ikuto you baka!

**Ikuto:** But I'm your baka *winks*

**Amu:** *snorts and turns the other direction*

**Utau:** I don't think Amu enjoyed my surprise..

**Amu:** Apparently, by the way, has anyone seen Ninjakat?

**Nagihiko:** I haven't seen her since Rima came in after Ninjakat touched my face

*Everyone looks at Rima*

**Rima:** What?

In a box somewhere in Timbuktu...

**Ninjakat:** Uumm...help?


	4. Dark days

**Ninjakat:** Hello! I'm back from Timbuktu!

**Amu:** I'm glad you're finally back! It was boring without you!

**Ninjakat:** *Throws souvenirs at everyone*

**Ever one but Rima**: *SOUVENIRS!*

**Rima:** Aren't you mad at me?

**Ninjakat:** How can I be? You sent me to Timbuktu! I've always wanted to go there!

**Rima:** *mumbles* That backfired..

**Ninjakat:** What was that Rima?

**Rima:** Oh, nothing...

**Kukai:** I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter...

**Nagihiko:** Me too... Ninjakat does not own Shugo Chara!

(Amu's POV)

I kept running, I didn't look back. '_Ikuto went to find his father 3 years ago, and now out of the blue, he just comes back? Without warning? I finally got over him! Why me? He just thinks he can waltz right back into my life? NO!' _

To my luck, it started raining, and the driest place I could find was an alley. I sat by a dumpster, hugging my knees. '_Freaking Utau...' _I tried getting some sleep, but the stench kept me awake, and I was sure my makeup was washed off by now. All of a sudden I felt Déjà vu, and I shuddered. I heard voices coming towards me, "Hey, I see some pretty sexy legs by that dumpster!"

Footsteps started coming towards me, '_My dream...' _I panicked and ran the opposite direction of the voices, but I hit a dead end. Where was my savior? Whenever I am in a situation like this, someone comes and save me. But the time I _really _need someone to save me, there's no one... The footsteps were getting closer and coming in faster. Then they got to me, two drunken men. I kicked and tried to scream, but they gagged me with my shirt.

It started raining harder. I started crying, '_**No one is coming to save you Amu, just give up and let them do what they want to you'**_ I listened to my inner, and when they were done with me, I passed out. I woke up and it was still dark, my attackers left my clothes, thank God. I tried to get up, but it was too painful.

'_I was just raped...'_ I sat back down on the floor and started crying until the sun started coming out of the sky, '_I need to go home.' _I managed to walk to my clothes; they were wet and dirty from the mud. I got my clothes on and wobbly walked home, that God no one was on the streets yet. I reached home and I saw cop cars in front of my house, the first thing that came into mind was my mom. I managed to run inside, and all the cops stopped and looked at me. "Is this your daughter?" called one of the cops, my mom sprinted into the room and hugged me, she was crying hard. "Where the hell where you? And why are you a mess?"

I couldn't tell my mom what happened; she'd have a heart attack. "I got lost, and I slept in an alley..."

"Thank god you're alright..." My mom sorted things out with the cops, and then she gave me a bath. I had no school today so I decided to sleep in. My mom woke me up around 1 in the afternoon and told me I had some visitors.

(Ikuto's POV)

I heard from Utau that she came home and was alright, I guess I shouldn't have shown up like that without warning. I feel like crap. Utau knocked my door down as I finally got comfortable in my bed, I opened one eye, "What is it?," Get ready, we are visiting Amu. She didn't have to say anything more; I was ready in a second. We met up with Tadase, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Yaya, who all gave me a mean look. I put my hands up in surrender.

"What the hell did you do to Amu?" asked kiddy king, God I want to slap him across the face so bad, "Nothing, she just remembered who I was and ran off."

"Oh," they all said. I found my father back in Rome, and he told me to come back here because I kept talking about Amu, and he promised me that he'd visit. We reached Amu's house and Amu's sister answered the door, her eyes were red and puffy. Yaya hugged her and we went inside, Midori was sitting on the couch with her hands rubbing her face. She stood up and faced us, her eyes were also red and puffy, I feel bad for her. She greeted us and took us to Amu's room, she told us to wait by the door and that we should go in one by one. She went inside and told Amu she had guests, then came out and let Yaya go in first.

(Amu's POV)

Yaya came in and she closed the door behind her. I was expecting her to say something like, "_Amu-chi_!" but she silently walked over to my bed. "Amu-chi, are you feeling better?" I nodded slowly, this wasn't Yaya, "Who are you and what did you do to my Yaya?" She smiled, "I'm was just really worried about you."

After Yaya, Nagihiko came in, he just told me to feel better and to be careful next time. Next was Utau, "Amu, why did you run away from Ikuto?" I was getting kinda mad, I went through hell and she asks why I ran away from Ikuto, so I turned my back towards her. "Amu..." I held up my hand and shooed her, she then silently got up and left. Next was Kukai, who kept saying that he will be there to protect me next time, and Tadase, who said the same thing.

Rima came in next and she asked me, "Now how did you get lost? You've lived here forever! You know this place so well; you can find your way home blind folded!" _'Rima knows me so well...' _I didn't respond to her, so I turned my back on her, just like I did to Utau. She grunted and got up and left. That's it right? No more visitors? I waited for a minute for someone else to come in, and when no one did, I tried to go back to sleep. Then I heard the door open and footsteps come in. "Mom, just, let me sleep, please!" No response. "Mom?"

I turned around and there I saw him. Ikuto. In my room. I screamed, "_Why are you here_?!" He showed no emotion, "I'm sorry..." he said, I relaxed a bit, "I'm sorry you got no warning of me coming, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you were lost... I tried to find you, but I guess all that sprinting with Kukai really paid off, huh?" He smirked, it has been years since I've seen that smirk... he's grown taller, but other than that he looks the same. "Ikuto, did you find your dad?" I asked, "Yes, and then he told me to come back." I gave him a questioning look, "Um...why?" "Because," he smirked, "I wouldn't stop talking about you." I then blushed deeply.

(Ikuto's POV)

It has been years since I have seen her blush. My, has my Amu grown. She grew her pink hair to her hips, and I am actually seeing something on her chest. I smirked again; she has changed so much while I was gone. "W-what do you m-mean?" After all these years, I can still make her stutter. "I meant what I said, I wouldn't stop talking about you, I missed your pink hair..." I walked closer, "I missed your honey golden eyes..." I walked closer, "I missed your sweet smile..." I was close enough to kneel down and have my face 2 inches from hers, "I've just missed you." She looked away, blushing harder, I smirked. I took her chin and had her face me, "Have you missed me?"

She didn't speak for a while, but when she opened her mouth to say something, Kiddy king came in. "Time's up Ikuto," I sighed and turned around to leave. Before I got out I said, "See you, Amu," I couldn't see it but I knew she blushed.

(Amu's POV)

I smiled to myself when I was finally alone. "Ikuto..." A week later of being sick in bed, it was 2 in the afternoon. I decided to get some fresh air. I put on a pink shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black converse. I was still hurting from my encounter with those men, and remembering that, I cried. What has become of this world?

I wiped my eyes dry and headed downstairs. My mom and sister greeted me, and then I told them I was going outside, before I left Ami called out, "Don't get lost!" I paused for a while outside the door, '_Where should I go?' _When I finally made up my mind, I decided to go to the park. The walk to the park was peaceful, but then it only reminded me of last night, but I tried not to cry. I got to the park and headed towards the playground and took a seat on the swings, and started swinging.

5 minutes later, someone stopped me. I turned around and saw Tadase, and I gave him a warm smile. He sat down on the swing next to me. "I feel," he started, "Like you're hiding something, something that happened last night..." I thought I stopped breathing, '_Is it that obvious?' _"The others and I are concerned about you, now if you're not hiding something, look me in the eyes and tell me so."

'_What do I tell him? Everyone will pity me if they know!' _I looked him in the eyes, "I'm not hiding anything." '_I can't believe I lied to Tadase'_ He smiled, "Okay Amu, I believe you, if you don't mind, I have family business to attend to," I nodded, then he hugged me and left.

I got tired of swinging so I headed for the ice cream stand to get, well, ice cream. "What would you like?" Asked the man, I opened my mouth but before I said anything, a voice behind me said, "Two chocolates please." I turned around and saw Kukai smiling at me, "Glad to see you out and about!" I gave him a smile; he pulled out his wallet and paid for our ice creams. We sat on the bench like we always do.

"Amu," He started between licks, "Why are you walking funny?" I choked on my ice cream when he said that, Kukai patted me on the back, when I stopped coughing I chuckled nervously. "Walking funny? Ha! You must be crazy! I'm walking fine!" I think I scared him, "_Oookay.._" Thank God he decided to drop it. It was around 4 and he had to go home, "Want me to walk you home?" I smiled, "No thanks Kukai, I'll stay here for a while," He hugged me and sprinted off.

I took out my phone from my pocket and looked at the time again, '_4:30' _I figured it was time to head home, but a certain man with blue hair sat next to me. "Going so soon, Amu?"

"Yeah, it's getting late..." He sighed, "Stay a while, then I'll walk you home." I figured that I would be safe walking in the dark if Ikuto was with me, so I took his offer. "So," he started, facing towards me, "What sort of crazy stuff have you been doing while I was gone, hm?" I blushed, '_Did he mean-'_ He smirked at me, God was he getting on my nerve right now, "My my, you have become perverted, haven't you?" "N-no!"

He flicked my nose, I cried,"What was that for?" It didn't really hurt, but I rubbed my nose anyways. He put his right leg up on the bench and rested his cheek on it, "Because you're so cute." I blushed again, '_This is so embarrassing'_

"But really," He started again, "What have you been doing?" I thought about this for a while, "Well..." I said quietly, "I dated Tadase back in middle school..." I saw shock and anger mix in his face for a second, but then he went emotionless again, "And you two broke up because..?" '_I can't believe he just asked that, if I tell him, then he will laugh in my face!' _"Because...because...uh..." I started playing with my finger nails and blushing, and his eyes were burning hole in my head. "Because..why?" He asked, and I gulped.

From the corner of my eye, I saw two men walking towards us, and I froze in terror. Ikuto started waving his hand in front of my face, "Earth to Amu!" The men approached us and asked me, "Hey, I think I've seen you before somewhere... have we met?" '_They're the men who raped me..._' I started tearing up, and they all saw it, "Um... was it something I said?" Asked one of the men, I quickly got up and pushed the man as hard as I could and yelled, "_You bastard_! _Get the hell away from me!_" Then I ran crying, I heard one man say, "What the hell is her problem?" At this point I was sobbing uncontrollably, and I heard Ikuto catching up, "Amu! Wait!" I had no idea where I was running, and I was already out of breath, so I had no choice but let him catch up.

He pulled me into a hug and he let me cry on his chest, then he rubbed my back softly. When I started crying less, he asked me what happened back there. "I-I can't tell you..."

"Yes you can," he said, "You can tell me anything." '_If I tell him, what will his reaction be?' _I figured he wouldn't let me go until I tell him, so I sighed. "They...They...Um.. They... raped me..." I felt Ikuto stiffen, "Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" I could tell he was trying to keep from yelling at me, "Because you would all pity me..." Then he pushed me so I was standing a few feet away from him, "_Amu! What if you're pregnant_?!" I haven't thought of that... I dropped on my knees crying. 5 minutes later after I finished crying, Ikuto took me to the drug store to buy me a pregnancy test, he bought me the most expensive one and led me to the bathroom. Then I did it, I peed on the stick. A few minutes later I got the results, I came out the bathroom looking at Ikuto with wide eyes. "Amu..."

**Ninjakat:** I'm sorry Amu... I'm pretty sure you hate me now...

**Ikuto**: You're damn right she does! She won't stop crying, no thanks to you!

**Kukai:** If Rima wasn't sick, she'd kill you.

**Ninjakat:** Thanks Kukai, that makes me feel so much better

**Kukai:** anytime

**Utau:** I hate you, Ninjakat!

**Ninjakat:** Tough crowd...

**Nagihiko:** I can't believe you did this to Amu!

**Ikuto**: She better not be pregnant...

**Ninjakat:** We'll see next chapter, so R&R!


	5. Revenge

**Ninjakat:** here's 5!

**Nagihiko:** Yay

**Ikuto:** You're slow

**Ninjakat:** You wanna go? *pulls out katana*

**Ikuto:** yup *walks out the door*

**Rima:** I was sick yesterday and didn't get to see the last chapter, anyone want to tell me what happened?

**Kukai:** where do I begin...

*5 minutes later...*

**Rima:** WHAT? *Glares at Ninjakat* you're. dead.

**Ninjakat:** *Makes hand signs and disappears*

**Tadase:** Ninjakat does not own Shugo Chara!

(Ikuto's POV)

She came out of the public bathroom with her eyes wide. I started thinking of the worst, "Amu..." "It's negative," she said, my brain started processing what she just said, and then I sighed in relief. "Thank God..." I said, then my thoughts traveled to two certain rapists, I clenched my teeth and hands. Amu came closer to me, "Ikuto... What's wrong?"

'_Those two are gonna get their asses kicked!' _

"It's nothing Amu... But I better be taking you home now, and when we get home, either you or I have to tell your mom what happened to you." She started crying again and I hugged her, "Amu, she has the right to know, and so do your friends." She stepped away from me and looked up at the stars, "You're right Ikuto, but I'm afraid of what their reaction would be..."

"Your mom will understand, and if not now then later, and as for your friends... I'm pretty sure they'll understand too." She looked at me and smiled... but I've seen that smile before, it's a fake smile, and I hate that smile.

On the way to her house, she got a call from her mom, because of my good hearing, I heard everything she said. "Amu, where are you? Are you safe?"

"Yes mom.." Amu said quietly, her mom started to worry some more,

"Amu, what's wrong? Are you coming home now?"

"I'll tell you later, and Ikuto is walking me home right now.."

"Okay hun... just be safe, please..."

"Alright..bye.."

Then she hung up and sighed, looking straight ahead, "Ikuto, I'm scared…"

"I'm right here Amu, you have nothing to be afraid about when I'm with you." She looked up at me and smiled for real, "Thank you."

We arrived at her house and her mom was standing outside with her arms crossed. We walked over to her and she gave Amu a hug, but she didn't respond. She pulled away from her and said, "Amu, what's the matter?" She looked up into her eyes and started crying, but she didn't say anything, then I sighed. "Amu," I started, "If you don't say anything, I will." She looked down as I finished, "Fine," She said. She looked up at her mom again, "Mom...That night that I said I got lost...Well, I wasn't lost... I was.." she stopped to take a deep breath in, "Raped."

Her mom gasped, then she started crying along with Amu, "Honey, why didn't you tell me sooner? What if you're ...pregnant?" Amu wiped her eyes before saying, "I was afraid to tell you... and I'm not pregnant, I took a pregnancy test." I stood there watching them cry, waiting for them to stop so I could talk to Midori. I guess she noticed that I wanted to talk to her, so she sent Amu inside to go to bed. Midori then walked up to me, "Thank you so much, Ikuto, for caring for my daughter..."

"It's no problem, but if you don't mind..." I didn't even have to finish my sentence, "Please do it," she said before going inside.

When she got inside, I got my phone out and called Nagihiko, Kukai, and Tadase, and put them all on the same line. They all picked up and I told them what happened, they didn't believe me at first, especially kiddy king, but I told him Amu lied. He couldn't believe it._ "Let's go kick some rapist ass_!" screamed Kukai, then followed by everyone else except me, "Wait, who are these guys anyways?" Asked Nagihiko, I said, "Those guy are the town's biggest drunk bastards, so I'm sure they're at the bar. We agreed to meet there then hung up. Kukai was the first one there, "Hey, I'm not old enough to go in there," He told me, I sighed and said, "Don't worry kid, I'll bring them out."

"_Hey! _I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever."

Then Nagihiko and Tadase arrived. "Alright," I started, "I'll bring them out and you guys meet us at that alley over there." I went into the bar, it smelt like puke. I don't drink, and I'm not planning to anytime soon. It was really hard to look for these men with all these random women grinding on me. I pushed all of them off me and caught sight of the two men I'm looking for. They were dancing with women with what appears to be a vodka bottle in their hand, and they didn't seem drunk, '_Good, then they can feel and remember the pain they are about to get.'_

I quickly walked towards the two, avoiding women who wanted to dance with me. I reached them, and I said, "Where's the money?" I figured men like them would have gone to someone to "borrow" money for all the alcohol they bought. They stopped and looked at me up and down, "So you're one of Susumo's boys? Alright then, let's go." They followed me out the door and I said, "We better go somewhere more private, I'm pretty sure someone heard us" They nodded and followed me to the alley, '_These guys are idiots!' _

As they got inside the alley, Nagihiko held down one man and Kukai held the other, "_What the hell is going on here_?!" Screamed one the men, Tadase looked at him in the eye and said, "Do you remember Amu? The girl with pink hair?" The two men looked at each other, "Yeah, we saw her at the park earlier with that guy," He looked over to me then back to Tadase. "Well," said Kukai, "Do you remember raping her?" The two men looked shocked, "No, but now that I think about it-"

Tadase punched him in the stomach and the man spat out blood, "What the-" They were gagged with the cloth that Kukai brought along, '_This is my chance to get back at these bastards!' _I kicked the man on the left on his face and punched the one on the right. Tadase spoke up, "You take the left one," I nodded and started beating my enemy senseless. "Hey!" said Nagihiko, "I'm mad too!" We traded places so now I was the one holding him while Nagihiko beat the crap out of him.

Once they were passed out, we tossed the bloody messes aside and started walking home. "Amu is never to hear of this," I said, they were silent so I took it as an "okay"

(Tadase's POV)

I can't believe we just did that... but I feel a bit better now. I woke up the next day for school and went to check on my grandma, she has recovered from her sickness, but I just worry that one day I'll wake up and she won't be here. I found her in the kitchen making something, we said 'good morning' to each other and I sat down at the table and turned on the news.

_This just in, two men in an alley by the moonlight bar, was brutally beat up and tossed to the side. They are still unconscious, and we don't have any clues to who their attackers are._

I quickly turned off the T.V. "Something the matter, Tadase?" Asked my grandma, I gave her a little smile, "It's nothing." After I got ready I texted my friends if they wanted me to come pick them up since my car is fixed.

Nagihiko: No thanks Tadase, I already decided to ride my bike

Rima: I already took up my mom's offer to drive me to school and she is taking me right now

Kukai: I'm already at school

Yaya: Yaya 's grade doesn't have school today remember?

The person I was waiting for a response now was from Amu, but I'm pretty sure she'd say no like everyone else. Then I got her message.

Amu: Sure.

I smiled, in my head I was celebrating, Amu and I get to have some alone time. Finally. I arrived at her house and she was outside like she usually is. She hopped in the front seat and said, "Where's everyone else?"

"They couldn't make it," I replied. I started driving to school, which was about 5 minutes away from her house. "Amu," I said and she looked at me, "Yes?"

"Do you still have feelings for me?" I quickly looked over at her so I could get back at looking at the road, she was blushing like crazy. "T-tadase...I..don't know..." I squeezed the wheel a bit, enough to make my knuckles turn white. We arrived at school and I parked the car, "Don't leave just yet," I said right after she unbuckled her seat belt. "What is it Tadase?" I unbuckled mine and faced her, "It's Ikuto isn't it?" She blushed a bit, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I started, leaning forward so my face was a foot away from hers, "The reason why you don't know if you still have feelings for me is because of Ikuto, right?" "I don't know..." She said. I leaned forward some more so that our lips are an inch apart. She started blushing like crazy again. Then I closed my eyes and kissed her, she didn't respond, and it didn't feel right anymore. I leaned back and opened my eyes, "You don't have feelings for me anymore, and apparently, I don't have feelings for you..."

"Tadase?"

"Yes?"

Amu smiled, "Let's be friends, kay?" I smiled back, "Okay," then we hugged and went to class.

**Ninjakat**: All done!

**Ikuto:** Sweet! I got revenge on those bastards!

**Nagihiko:** congratulations! This may be your shortest piece yet!

**Ninjakat:** Hey! I'm tired! I'm going to take a shower before I get picked up so I can talk to my dad!

**Nagihiko:** where's your dad?

**Ninjakat:** It's personal...

**Rima:** Ninjakat, I like you again

**Ninjakat:** Thanks Rima

**Ikuto:** hey wait a minute... *Reads ending again* WTF?

**Tadase:** *backs away slowly*

**Amu:** Hey guys! What did I miss? *Scrolls up*

**Ikuto:** *Takes mouse away* Nothing..

**Kukai:** Yeah, nothing

**Amu:** ...you guys are weird... R&R

**Ninjakat:** By the way, things are gonna get REALLY emotional next chapter! :3

_Don't do drugs do tacos!_


	6. Welcome back you demon

**Ninjakat:** here's 6! By the way, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

**Ikuto:** I bet you paid them to write them, didn't you?

**Ninjakat:** Nooo...

**Rima:** You should make this your longest chapter.

**Ninjakat:** I will, don't worry.

**Amu:** I'm really nervous...

**Ninjakat:** Okay then, but you're gonna hate me in the end.

**Amu:** Why?

**Ninjakat:** I don't own Shugo Chara! But I wish I did...

(Amu's POV)

The day went smoothly like it should have, I walked towards my locker and saw Kukai smiling and waving at me. I walked by him and opened my locker to get my math book out, my locker has a mirror inside on the door, and I noticed Kukai checking himself out. I chuckled. "What's so funny, Amu?" I blushed a little at the new name he's given me.

"You, silly!"

Kukai put his hand to his heart and made a sad face and said, "Amu, you hurt my feelings..." He sounded like he was really hurt, so I believed that stupid lie. "K-kukai... I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" I stopped when he started cracking up, when he finished; he wiped his now forming tear away. "I was kidding Amu! You're so gullible!" Now I was the one who was offended this time, he finally noticed this and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Amu, I'm so sorry..." I smiled, "It's okay Kukai... You were just playing."

"No, it's not alright! I hurt your feelings!"

"It's alright! really!"

"I feel horrible when I hurt your feeling though!"

"You never felt horrible before did you?"

"I have!"

"But why are you telling me this now?"

"Because-"

We just noticed that a crowd of people were watching us, their eyes telling us to "Go on, finish your sentence!" I looked at Kukai, and he looked back and removed his hands from my shoulders. He whispered to me, "Can we go somewhere private?" I nodded and he followed me outside. We found a nice quite place with no people around by a pond. We were quite for a while until I broke the silence.

"Soo... about that sentence you didn't finish..." He smiled at me, but this smile was different, I have never seen this smile before and I have no idea what it meant. He grabbed my hand and held it in his, he took in a lot of air before saying, "Because I lo-"

"_Kukai!_"

We covered our ears, '_What the hell was that?'_ From a distance, we saw a feminine figure running towards us, as she got closer, I noticed she had brown curly hair... '_She kinda looks like-' _Kukai read my mind,"Saaya?" She approached us and gave Kukai a flirtatious smile, and she gave me a scowl. "Happy to see me Kukai?" He looked shocked, and disgusted,

"I thought you moved to New York."

She smiled more, "I did"

"Then why are you back here?"

"Because I missed you!"

"I've already told you before Saaya, it will never happen!"

"But Kukai! Give me a chance!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Go away!"

Saaya looked at me like she wanted to punch me in the face, "It's Amu isn't is?" At the same time, Kukai and I said, "wwhhaa?" She scoffed, "You know what Kukai? I'm over you already! I don't need you! anyways, I saw a sexy man with blue hair at the park today, and I gave him my number. Maybe _he_ will give me a chance! And by the way Amu, get ready to wish you were never born!" And just like that, she stomped off. I soaked all her words it. '_**It's amu isn't it?' 'I saw a sexy man with blue hair' 'Get ready to wish you were never born!' **_Saaya wouldn't do anything too bad would she? Sexy man with blue hair? Could be anybody... '_It's Amu isn't it?' _What did she mean? I started piecing things together until I got it. Kukai was in love with me.

I looked over at him shocked; I think he was staring at me this whole time... "You make some pretty funny faces when you're thinking hard," I blushed, "K-K-kukai?" He smiled, "Yes, Amu?" "D-do you..." I gulped, "Really lo-" He cut in, "I really do, more than I ever thought I could. I only wish it was me who said it instead of Saaya giving you a clue and you piecing it out..." "Kukai... I.. really don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything Amu, just think about it, want me to walk you home?" I nodded.

**As we are walking**

"Kukai, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you break up with Utau?"

He gave off no emotion, "She was unfaithful.."

"Oh..."

"I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but why did Tadase break up with you?"

I gulped big time.

"Oh, because... He said I wasn't over Ikuto leaving..."

"I saw you guys kiss today."

I stopped dead in my tracks. '_He saw us kiss?'_

"Sorry," He started, "Did I push it?" I continued on walking,

"No, I'm just surprised is all. Tadase wanted to see if we still had feelings for each other, so that's why he kissed me. We don't have feelings for each other, so we're good friends now." Then I smiled at him, and he looked relieved.

"Okay then, how 'bout Ikuto?" I stopped dead in my tracks again, he turned around and said, "You really gotta stop doing that.." I continued walking, "Sorry. Um.. Ikuto... I really don't know, I finally got over him and he appears out of the blue. You both make me feel the same way though.." Now it was his turn to stop dead in his tracks, I turned around, "Kukai?"

"How do we make you feel, Amu?" I blushed really hard.

"Um..." I then started playing with my fingernails. He continued on walking and as he passed by me, he ruffled my hair. "Kukai!" I desperately tried to fix my hair, and I heard him chuckle, "So cute.." By this time, we were 5 minutes away from my house, and I was still blushing, Kukai noticed this but didn't say anything. We arrived at my house and we stopped at the front door, "Sooo..." says Kukai, "Sooo..." I repeated. Things were getting really awkward between us, then he held his arms up with the words, "Come give me a hug" written all over his face, I smiled and hugged him, he was so warm and I felt so secure. But then I thought of Ikuto, '_What would he do if he saw me and Kukai like this? He wouldn't care... he doesn't like me like that anyways... all he does is tease me..' _I felt Kukai smell my hair, then he pulled away, "What's wrong, Amu?"

I blushed a little, "Huh? How did you know?"

"Because I felt you stiffen."

I let out a big, "oooooh," then he chuckled and pet my head instead of ruffling this time, "You're beautiful.."

"Um... thanks? You're not bad looking yourself!"

"Amu, what do you like about me?" I thought for a minute,

"Well, you're smart, athletic, funny, sweet, and hot..." I said the last part _really_quietly and blushed. "Your turn Kukai." He didn't even have to think,

"You're cute, beautiful, funny, energetic, smart, artistic, you're a great cook, you smell like strawberries, you're cool and spicy, athletic, and sweet." He gave me a thumbs up before saying, "Oh, and I think you're hot too!" I blushed so hard, I almost had a heat stroke. "Amu!" He held me before I fell to the floor, "You okay?"

"Y-ya.." The position that we were in didn't help me at all, one of his hands were supporting my back and the other went around my waits, so I was "Dipped" We gazed into each other's eyes for a minute, but then instead of Kukai's face, I saw Ikuto's... and his face was leaning forward. When I finally registered what was happening, Ikuto's face disappeared and it was now Kukai's, still leaning forward. Then we kissed. It felt so right... but then extremely wrong.. (**Ninjakat: Okay, so I know this looks like it's turning into a Kukamu story... but just you wait!) **Our eyes were closed and I responded, but at the same time didn't to his kiss. We finished and he put me back into standing position, he looked a bit sad, "Kukai...?"

"You have feelings for me..."

"..."

"But you have stronger feelings for Ikuto... I can tell, you didn't look at my face the same was when I was leaning in to kiss you."

"Kukai..."

"Amu, it's okay, really... it's okay" Then he started walking off, and I started bawling my eyes out. I didn't even think about it, I ran behind him and hugged him. "Kukai, I don't want this to change anything between us, I love you dearly, but as my best friend. Please..." He turned around and hugged me, "Thank you Amu.." He left, and I went inside to find my mother and Ami with their arms crossed, staring at me... '_Did they-_' "You have some explaining to do." Said Ami, I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Kukai said he loved me earlier, and then we kissed, but he said I have feeling for someone else, then I asked him if we could be friends and he said yes, and that's that." I started heading towards the stairs when my mom called out, "I called your dad," I stopped to turn and look at her, "Why?" I asked, "Well," She pushed up her glasses, "Because you got raped, and because you need someone to protect you from evil boys, so he said he will be here by tomorrow." My mouth opened in a giant 'O' "Mom, I have my friends to protect me, you didn't need to get dad to his job because of me!"

My mom screamed, "You're forgetting you got raped!" I felt tears rolling down my cheek, and Ami went up into her room to avoid the conversation. We didn't say anything for a few minutes until... "Go to your room," And I obeyed. I cried myself to sleep.

**Dream world**

_I was in a hospital wearing my pink pajamas, there were a bunch of doctors and nurses running around, but they didn't see me. "Excuse me," I tried asking a nurse that rushed past me. No response. 'Okay..?' I kept trying to ask people, "What's going on here?" But it seemed like I didn't exist. I shuddered and walked forward. The hall in front of me was very long, and it seemed like every step I took, Less people were in the hall. It came to a point when there were no people, and all the way to the end was a black door, when all the others were white. I slowly walked towards it; It was calling out to me._

_"H-hello? I-is anyone here?" I tried calling out, but I was the only one there. As I got closer, the lights started flickering, until the lights started going out one by one, starting from the beginning of the hall. Darkness was getting closer, so I managed to run to the black door. I reached it and held the knob; it was cold when the hall was warm. A few lights left, and I went in, shutting the door softly behind me._

_I heard the sound of the heart monitor, slow beeps. I turned the corner, and I saw everyone, the ex-guardians, Ikuto, Utau, and my family. "W-whats going on here?" I yelled, but I forgot no one could hear me. They were all crying, even Ikuto, "Oh Ikuto," Utau said between sobs while holding her brother, "I can't believe she's really going..." What was Utau talking about? In the far corner, I say Saaya, smiling, in a freakish way.. she was looking at the person on the bed... I decided to see who this person was, I slowly made my way past everyone, every step I took, I felt pain. I reached the bed and the person's face was covered with the sheets, I reached out and quickly pulled the covers off. The heart monitor started going 'bbeeeeepppp' And I screamed._

_It was me. Cold and lifeless. 'What's happening?' The room started spinning, then I looked down and screamed some more, I was drenched in blood. I looked up, and saw Saaya, holding a bloody kitchen knife... I screamed...And screamed...And screamed.._

_**_Reality**

I woke up sweaty, '_What the hell...'_ I heard something downstairs, and decided to go investigate. I looked at my alarm clock and it was 1pm, '_Why didn't anyone wake me up?' That means I missed school!' _I slowly walked downstairs, and the noises started sounding like very loud sobs. I found Ami and my mom and the couch crying like never before, the TV was on and they were watching the news, '_What could've they saw that could be that bad?' _I approached them, "Why are you guys crying?" My mother and sister didn't even look up at me, my mom just grabbed the remote and rewinded the news. Then she stopped it.

_This just in, a japan airlines plane exploded at 10 am this morning just on the outskirts of town. There is said to have been a suicide bomber on the plane and the plane exploded in the air._ My mom stopped the video and she and Ami started crying some more. "Well, that sad, but not _that _sad.."

"Amu..." My mom started, wiping her puffy red eyes, "Your father was on that plane." _The world suddenly stopped, and I was alone in the dark._

**Ninjakat:** I warned you it was going to be emotional.

**Amu:** I HATE YOU! *runs off*

**Ninjakat:** *looks around* Where did everyone go? Oh! a note! *picks up note and reads* Dear Ninjakat, we all hate you, so we left. Hate, Rima. *Crumples up note* Tough crowed... soo... R&R?


	7. Trial

**Ninjakat:** I'm back with chapter 7! Oh by the way, I need more reviews... I'm going to start losing interest in this story if I don't get more reviews... *Starts crying* (Future self: No, you don't have to if you're too lazy, like me sometimes )

**Ikuto:** Wow... you're really desperate aren't you?

**Ninjakat:** Shut. up. And hey! you guys came back!

**Everyone:** Well you are writing this story

**Rima:** But we still hate you, so you better make this chapter a good one.

**Nagihiko:** Ninjakat does not own Shugo Chara!

(Ikuto's POV)

I can't believe this... Last night... I saw Kukai kiss Amu... Once I saw them kiss I took off. I guess this is it for me. I laid down on my bed some more, wasting away the day, when I heard my door open. "What is it Utau?" No answer. I turned my head and saw a man at my doorway. He looked just like me... Oh wait, Duh, It's my dad.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," He said, raising an eye brow, "Thinking of someone?"

I sighed, "I'm not that surprised to see you, and no, I'm not thinking of anyone..." My dad started cracking up, "_Liar_!" I sighed again, after he finally finished he said, "Tell me what happened son." It was a demand, not an opinion. After I finished telling him what happened he let out a big, "Aahh.." then he said, "If I were you, I would have stayed 'till the end."

"Why?" I asked, "Because," he started, "She probably would have rejected him." I thought about this for a moment, "Dad, I confessed to her a couple years ago, and she thought I was kidding..."

"Well silly, that's because you always tease her!"

"Well she's so easy to tease!"

My dad rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Go see her today." Then my dad left to go talk to Utau, I think. I sighed and went to Seiyo High, it was about time for them to get out anyways. I looked around and saw no Amu, but then someone hugged me from behind. I hoped it was Amu, but I was wrong. "Ikuto! You came to see me!" It was that annoying girl from the park, what was her name again? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I pushed her off of me and said, "Have you seen a girl named Hinamori Amu anywhere?"

She looked hurt, then really mad. "Why does she get _everything_?" Then she stomped off, '_What the hell is her problem?...' _I saw the ex-guardians in a little circle, I walked up to them and they all looked up. Kukai came running to me saying, "Have you seen Amu?" I shook my head, "I came over to ask the same question."

"Maybe Amu-chi is sick?" Asked Yaya, Kukai shook his head, "She was perfectly healthy when I walked her home." Then I just remembered that they kissed, Tadase spoke up, "We should go check up on her." We all nodded and started walking.

**As we are walking**

Kukai looked at the ground the whole way, Nagihiko put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?" Kukai shook his head, "It's all my fault...All...my fault..." Maybe Amu did reject him... "Why is it your fault?" Asked Rima.

"I kissed her last night... and I shouldn't have." Everyone gasped except for me and Kukai noticed, but didn't say anything. We arrived at Amu's house and Tadase knocked on the door, Ami answered. She was crying again, her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair's a mess. "Ami... why are you crying?" Asked Yaya. Between sniffs, Ami said, "N-No v-visitors… allowed a-at this ti-time" Then she closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell is going on?" Shouted Rima. They decided to leave, but I stayed. I climbed up to Amu's balcony, I couldn't see inside because of the curtains. I knocked on the glass door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I knocked one more time, and Amu opened the curtain a bit, slowly. It was dark inside but the sun was still out, she only showed half her face. "What do you want?" She quietly asked, I just stared at the half of her face, it was wet from all the crying she's done, and her eyes were just like her sister's...but worse. I couldn't take it anymore. "Amu. Open. Now." She shook her head, "No visitor's" And then she closed the curtain. I was in shock; I stood there until the sun went down.

And I decided to stay for a bit more.

(Amu's POV)

I laid on my bed and started crying, '_Things will never be the same again..' _I got my photo albums from under my bed and started flipping through the pages. Most of them were pictures my dad took. I saw a picture of me and my dad hugging on my 14th birthday, I smiled, but then I started whimpering. Then I closed the photo album and threw it at my wall. My mom then came in the room. "What the hell, Amu?" She walked over to me and slapped me across the face. I gasped and slowly touched the spot she hit me, and then she sat on my bed crying. "I-i'm sorry Amu...it's all my fault..." I rubbed my mom's back, and I didn't have enough water in my body yet to cry with her. "Mom," I said, "It's not your fault.." She sat up and wiped her nose, "You're right Amu.." I smiled, but then she turned to me, and she looked angry, "It's _your _fault!" I looked at her, speechless. "W-why is it my fault?"

"If you never got raped, this would have never happened!"

"But it's not my fault!" I yelled back, then she slapped me again and stomped out of my room saying, "I'm going to the bar! don't expect me to be home anytime soon!" '_This can't be happening...I guess it is all my fault... what's the point of living now?' _I slowly walked in to my bathroom and closed the door behind me, I opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a shaver. I threw it on the floor and it broke in pieces, and I took the razor and held it to my wrist. '_This is how people do it right?'_ I slowly slid it across my skin, and winced in pain, _'But it hurts...'_I tried again, but this time, I did it harder and faster.

I dropped the Razor and I on the ground, my wrist was bleeding uncontrollably. My mom was probably at the bar now like she said, and Ami was asleep, so I cried out in pain. "_Why?! Why me?!_" The bathroom door slammed open, it was Ikuto, and he stared at the scene in front of him in shock. We didn't say anything for a while, and then he slowly walked towards me. He took a dark towel and put it on my cut, "Ikuto..."

"Why Amu..." He asked quietly. My wrist stopped bleeding and he picked me up and took me to my bed. When he set me down, he asked the question again. "My dad died.." I heard him gasp, '_How did he get in? Oh yeah... I left the door unlocked.." _He hugged me and I started crying. He started petting my head and I pushed him away, "You better leave Ikuto." He scoffed, "After what you just did? I don't think so!"

"What if my mom comes back?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd be gone for a while."

"But what if she comes back?"

"Then I'll explain everything." I closed my eyes as he pulled me into a hug again, and all those horrible thoughts disappeared.

(Ikuto's POV)

I can't believe this... I even heard everything her mom said... It's not Amu's fault, it's nobody's fault... She finally fell asleep with a small smile on her face, I put her under the covers and kissed her forehead then gently cleaned her wound. '_It's alright Amu...everything will be alright...' _I decided to come back early tomorrow to check on her, so I left.

There were a bunch of cop cars at my house, so I ran in, worried about Utau and my dad. "There he is!" Called one of the cops, they ran towards me and grabbed me. I saw a news van come around the corner as I got handcuffed, "What the hell? What's going on here?" I yelled, Utau and my dad came out, they were about to run towards me when the cops stopped them. The news reporter woman came out of the van and started talking to the camera, and then the camera pointed to me. I struggled to break free, but these men were EXTREMELY Muscular. They shoved me in the police van, and there I saw Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase, they all looked as shocked as I was.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Asked Tadase, we all shook our heads except for Kukai, so we all looked at him. "I left the cloth back in the alley..." He said. _'Oh yeah, I forgot about that' _But then I remembered Amu, I looked down, and the van started moving. "What's wrong Ikuto?" Asked Nagihiko, "Amu's father died," They all gasped, "And she's become suicidal.."

"Oh my God..." Said Kukai, "That's not all," They looked up at me, "Her mom is now beating her because she says it's all her fault." They all sat there in their own thoughts. We arrived at the police station, and we went in to be interrogated, we went in one by one. I was last. "Please sit," Said the detective, I nodded and took a seat across the table from him.

"So, your friends tell me that you guys assaulted those men, because they raped your friend?" I nodded.

"You know, there are better ways to deal with guys like them." I nodded again. The detective sighed and said, "You and your friends will have to deal with the judge tomorrow." I nodded and left. The cops took me and the others to an empty jail cell. It was small, and had only 3 beds and a toilet. "Oh shit." Said Tadase, crying. Once we were locked in, I turned to the others. "This. Is. Bad. Amu... she's in trouble. I don't want her mom beating her, and I don't want her to hurt herself again." They all nodded. Kukai said, "We better win that case tomorrow, but as for now, we can't do anything about it. Let's sleep." We all nodded, Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko took the beds and I took the floor. '_I really hope we win...'_

(Amu's POV)

I woke up to my mom's voice, "_Amu! Get your lazy ass out of bed_! _Now_!" I hurried out of bed and went downstairs, nearly tripping in the process. I arrived at the kitchen where I saw Ami sitting at the table, and my mom standing with her arms crossed, staring at me. "Make Ami breakfast, now! I need to go to work." Then she pushed passed me and walked out the door. Ami looked at me sadly, "Mom's lost it... and dad's funeral's next week..."

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, ignoring everything she just said. Ami sighed, "I don't really care..." I made her cereal, "Aren't you going to have breakfast?" I shook my head and went upstairs to get ready. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open, 18 missed calls, all from Utau. I called her back and she answered, "Amu?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Utau?"

"Have you not turned on the news?" Utau was crying,

"No bu-"

"Turn it on... and call me back when you see it." Then she hung up and I looked at my phone questionably. I sighed and went downstairs and turned on the news.

_The detectives have found the attackers of the 2 men who were brutally assaulted in the alley next to the moonlight bar. The culprits are 3 teenage boys, and 1 man. They are going to be judged today-_

I turned off the T.V. The guys_ the_y showed were my attackers, and their attackers, were my friends... I started crying, '_What will I do if they go to jail?' _My sister saw me crying, but she didn't say anything. I went up to my room and called Utau.

"I can't believe this..." I said

"You're coming with me to the trial,"

"What? Why? I have school!"

"Amu, do you care about school more than your friends?"

"..."

"I'll pick you up in 10 minutes." Then she hung up.

Ami just left, and a black car came up on the driveway. I was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, a black long skirt, and black flats. I got into the car. Utau was wearing a black dress and black heels. Utau turned on the radio as we came to a red light. The court is about 10 minutes away from my house. "You can change the station if you want Amu," I nodded.

'_Today the attackers will be judged i-' _I switched the station,

'_They brutally beat them up-' I switched it again,_

'_They will most likely be found guilt-' I switched it again, "Ugh!" I miss you by Avril _Lavign_ started playing._

'I miss you, miss you so bad, I don't forget you, oh it's so sad-'

I turned off the radio and started crying. Utau pulled over and rubbed my back, "Amu, please don't cry... If you cry, then I'll cry, and then I won't be able to drive!" I started crying less and looked up to her, "Thanks Utau." The rest of the drive was in silence. We arrived at the court house and she parked the car and we got out. I then saw Tadase's van park next to ours and Rima, Yaya, and Tadase's grandma got out. Utau and I hugged them and went inside.

We sat in the front rows and waited patiently for the trial to start. Rima and Utau were sitting next to me, and they were both playing with their fingernails. I took both their hands and held them in mine. (A/N: **Ninjakat: I apologize in advance, I have no idea how these trials or whatever you call them work XD)** The trail started and Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto came through the doors, followed by my attackers. There were two stands, so one of my attackers was standing while the other was sitting on the chair behind him, the same went for my friends and Ikuto was the one standing. He turned around and saw me, and winked, guess what? I _didn't_ blush.

I was in too much pain to blush, Ikuto turned around as Judge Judy **(**A/N: **Ikuto: Judge Judy? Ninjakat: Hell yeah!)** sat at her seat. "Takeo," She said as she put on her glasses, "What were you and your friend doing before you were assaulted?"

'_This woman is scary..' _Takeo said, "I was just heading to his house to hang with him, when these crazy people," He said while pointing at my friends, "Grabbed us, took us in the alley, and abused us!" Ikuto scoffed, "Yeah right!"

"_It is not your turn to speak, blue haired person_!" yelled Judge Judy, I saw Ikuto wince. Judge Judy calmed down and drank some of her water; she set it down and turned to Takeo again. "Did they say anything to you as you and your friend were being abused?"

"Nothing, I guess they did it just for fun."

The Judge looked at Takeo's friend, "And is what he's saying true?" He nodded.

"Well then," She turned to Ikuto, "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Him and his friend are liars! The only reason why we did what we've done is because they raped our friend!" Judy nodded and said, "Is she here now?" Ikuto nodded.

"Ikuto please sit down, and will the girl who got raped by these men come up to the stand?" I hesitated; Rima whispered to me, "_Go, it will be all right." _I stood up and walked to the stand, all eyes were on me. "What is your name, dear?" Judge Judy asked softly, "H-hinamori Amu, your honor..." Judy nodded, "Go ahead and tell us everything that happened."

I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I fought them back. I cleared my throat before I started. "My friend was having a party, so I went; my friend Utau told me she had a surprise for me in the backyard. I went to the backyard and say Ikuto, and then I ran because it hurt to see him so suddenly. It started raining so I decided to go to the driest spot I could find, which was an alley. I sat by this dumpster when these two showed up drunk, I ran the opposite direction of them but got to a dead end.

They got to me…. and raped me...and that's about it." I sighed as I finished, "You can go back to your seat," said Judy. She had Ikuto go back to the stand again and she turned her head towards Takeo, "Her story was very believable, don't you think?" Takeo looked down. "Ikuto, do you know what these two were doing before you beat them up?"

"Um-"

"_Um is not an answer_!" she yelled, and I chuckled quietly.

Ikuto jumped a bit as she said this, but regained his composure.

"They were in the bar dancing with women with vodka bottles in their hands."

Judy nodded and looked over at my attackers again, "Is this true?" Takeo laughed, "Hell no!" She looked at his friend who was sweating uncontrollably, "Well?" She asked. He shot out of his seats, "I'm sorry your honor! My friend is a liar! What this man says is true!" Then he covered his mouth and Judy smiled. "The punishment for you two is 3 years in jail, and as for you 4, you're free to go." Then she banged her gavel. **(**A/N: **Ninjakat: I dont think Judge Judy decides if people go to jail, but let's pretend she does.)**

The cops took my attackers away as my friends and I stood up and cheered. I ran towards the boys and we had a group hug, then we all walked outside. "Tadase, we gotta go," Said his grandma, he hugged me once more and waved to the rest of us, then left. "Amu," came a voice very close behind me, I turned around and my face was an inch away from Ikuto's. He was staring at me intently, "W-what is it?" I asked, he grabbed my injured arm and pulled up the sleeve. I jerked away and pulled my sleeve down, the reason I did that was because Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Kukai were watching. Utau slowly walked up to me, "Amu... why?" I started tearing up, I ran away from them and the boys were on my heels. I got away when I crossed the road when it was okay for me to go, but it turned red on them as I reached the other side. "_Shit_!" I heard Kukai and Ikuto yell. I kept running till I was sure I lost them, I took out my phone to look at the time and found I had 20 missed calls and 13 new messages, which read:

_Amu, please come back!_

_-Utau_

_Amu-chi..Why?_

_-Yaya_

_Amu, Yaya is going nuts because of this! You better come back!_

_-Utau_

_Amu.. how could you? Why didn't you tell me?_

_-Rima_

_Amu, what's going on? Rima called me and said you ran away! call back!_

_-Tadase_

_I called Tadase, you have a lot of explaining to do_

_-Rima_

_Amu, please, PLEASE come back! I'm BEGGING you!_

_-Nagihiko_

_Yaya and I are having a major break down, COME BACK! PLEASE! RESPOND!_

_-Utau_

_Come back Amu! Everyone else and I don't want anything bad to happen to you! please tell me where you are!_

_-Kukai_

_AMU! ANSWER THE PHONE! PLEASE!_

_-Nagihiko_

_I'm scarred Amu! please come back! And Yaya is going ballistic! She threw her shoe at me!_

_-Utau_

_Amu, don't do this to us! please..._

_-Kukai_

_Amu... come back, please..._

_-Ikuto_

I starred at my last message for a while, and then Ikuto started calling me. I hesitated, and then pressed the button to decline a call. I wiped my tears and headed into the drug store, there I bought black hair dye. '_My hair is too bright and pink, I have to change it.' _The time was 1 pm, Ami wouldn't be home till 3 and my mom wouldn't be home till 4. '_Good'_ Then I headed home.

I passed a store that sells alcohol, and called the first man who passed by. "_Pssst!" _I called, the man looked around then pointed at himself while mouthing the words, "me?" I nodded and he approached me. "How much is the vodka in there?" I asked, he looked stunned then mischievously smiled, "$50" he said, I nodded and pulled out my wallet. He held his hand up in a motion for me to stop, "For a pretty girl like you," He started, "I'll get it for you for free." We exchanged smiles, and then he went inside to get my drink. I walked over to the store next to it so no one will suspect anything.

The man came out and handed me a paper bag with the drink in it, "Enjoy," He said before going the opposite direction. I checked to make sure he got the right one, I smiled, '_Even better, he got me Everclear.'_

**Ninjakat:** AAALLL DONE! MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

**Amu**: Everclear? What the hell is that?

**Ninjakat:** Oh, for those of you who don't know, it's the strongest alcohol drink in the world.

**Amu:** *Gasps then looks around* Where the hell are the others?

**Ninjakat:** Still looking for you

**Amu:** oh...

**Ninjakat:** R&R!

I'm sad, it was my birthday yesterday and I spent it alone :( Well me and my mom did go eat sushi and she bought me 2 new pairs of shoes, but still! She left afterwards! I'm supposedly going to be celebrating it tomorrow with my mom and some friends... like 2 friends because I'm a failure. So I'd really like it if I get a lot more reviews for my story :) thanks.


	8. Change

Ninjakat: I'm back with chapter 8! Wow, I still can't believe it!

Ikuto: have you seen Amu?

Ninjakat: uuhh… nnnoooo.. I don't own shugo chara! *runs away*

Ikuto: *chases* TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!

(Rima's POV)

I still can't believe she did that. Why didn't she even tell me?! The boys were still probably looking for her, Utau took Yaya home, so it was just me. I started walking towards my house when I saw Nagihiko running up to me. "Nagihiko!" I said crying, he pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry Rima, we still can't find her," He whispered. He released me from his grasp and I pulled out my phone to see if Amu called or texted. Nope, nothing. He took my hand and said, "Come one, I'll take you home." We walked in silence for a long time, and we kept looking around to see if we can find Amu. I sighed, we've been going at this for a few minutes now. Nagihiko looked at me with a smile on his face, but you can tell he was sad, "I'm sure she'll turn up soon Rima."

"Nagihiko?" I asked,

"Yeah? What is it Rima?"

"Do you know why Amu cut herself? That's not like her at all!"

Nagihiko looked at the ground and sighed,

"In the cop car yesterday, Ikuto told me and the other boys that Amu's father died in the plane that blew up, and her mother is beating her now because she thinks it's her fault."

I stopped walking and dropped to my knees crying, "I can't believe this, Amu… My best friend…."

After I finished crying, Nagihiko helped me up. "Nagihiko…" I started, "I'm scared, I'm scared for Amu. I don't want anything bad to happen to her, I've never had a friend like her…"

Nagihiko responded, "I know how you feel…" Then he pulled me into a hug again. He started petting my hair and made comforting noises, but I knew he was also crying. He took my hand again and walked me home.

(Utau's POV)

"_Yaya wants Amu-chi!_ " Yaya was going nuts in my car, "Please Yaya, stop! You're going to make me crash into another car if you keep this up!" Yaya calmed down a bit, "Utau, aren't you sad about this? I thought you were her _best friend_," She spat out the last part. I stiffened, trying my hardest not to turn around and yell at her. "Yaya.." I started, "Amu _is_ my best friend, and I am just as sad as you are, maybe even more. But throwing a fit isn't going to help." I arrived at her house and she got out right away and slammed the door. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. When I figured she was inside the house, I opened my eyes and started driving again. That's when Kukai started calling me.

"_Utau! _I just saw Amu, she's heading towards her house!"

"Thanks, Kukai," I said before hanging up.

Kukai was right; I parked my car by the sidewalk and waited for Amu to pass it. When she did, I jumped out and hugged her. She started screaming. "Amu! Amu! It's me! Utau! Calm down!" She did, "Amu, We are all so worried about you! Why are you doing this?" I said, pointing to her injured arm. She turned around and huffed, "It's personal," She started walking but I grabbed her arm, she wasn't getting away this time.

"We are best friends Amu, we don't keep secrets." I heard her scoff, she turned around to face me, that's when I noticed and large paper bag in her hands, '_How did I miss that?'_ She narrowed her eyes before saying, "You mean, _were_ best friends." I soaked in her words. I dropped to the ground crying and she turned around and continued on walking. Kukai came up from behind me, "Utau, why did you let her go?" My head snapped up and I smacked him in the face, then I got up, went to my car, and started driving home.

(Kukai's POV)

I touched the spot her she hit me, it was burning. When I was finally back to my senses, Amu was gone. I started sprinting to her house and caught sight of her. I grabbed her arm and she turned to face me, "I'm busy," She said emotionlessly.

"_What did you do to Utau_?!" I yelled, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I just told her that she and I can't be friends anymore, just like how we can't be friends anymore."

I just stared at her, shocked at what she said. "Let me go douche bag."

"No." I responded, and then I noticed the bag she was holding, "What's in the bag?" I asked. She gulped, and then tried to get out of my grasp again. I saw Ikuto and Tadase come around the corner; they saw me with Amu and ran towards us. "Amu, why are you doing this to us?" Asked Tadase, tears forming in his eyes. Amu didn't respond, and her bangs covered her eyes as she looked at the ground. Ikuto was looking at the bag she was holding this whole time, he looked at me and I shrugged. "What's in the bag Amu?" Asked Ikuto, she struggled to break free again.

I was getting tired so Tadase and Ikuto held on to her, they each grabbed one arm. I stood in front of Amu with my arms crossed. I looked at Tadase, he nodded, then I looked at Ikuto, and he nodded. I nodded back to them and took the paper bag from Amu's arms. I looked inside it, then looked at Amu in shock, I was speechless. "What's in it Kukai?" Tadase asked, then Amu started crying. "E-everclear…." I said looking at the bottle again. I took it out to show the other two. Rima and Nagihiko found us and sprinted towards me. "Kukai! What the hell are you doing with that thing?! Put it down!" Yelled Nagihiko, I looked at him, "Amu was going to drink this…" Rima turned to Amu, who just looked away. "_Amu! Why do you have to solve your problems like this_?!" Shouted Rima, Amu still stood there avoiding Rima's face. Rima kept shouting at her while the boys and I stood there in shock. "_Shut up_!" shouted Amu, Rima was quiet in an instant. "UGH!" she said, "Let me go!" Ikuto took his free hand and squeezed her cheeks, then he made her face him. "Amu, I'm sick and tired of this. There are better ways to solve your problems, just let. Us. Help. You." Then he let go of her cheeks.

(Amu's POV)

I'm pretty sure he bruised my cheeks, which is just great. I needed to get home. I kicked Tadase, then Ikuto, and they released me in an instant. I hurried and grabbed the bottle in Kukai's hand before he can register what's happening. I arrived at my house; I locked all doors and windows. I heard pounding on the front door, and Ikuto shouting, "_Amu! Open up or I _swear _I will break this door down!_" I took my bottle of ever clear, my hair dye, plastic gloves, and some scissors from my room and ran out the back door.

Just as I got out, Ikuto broke the front door down. I ran to the woods and I didn't even know where I was going. I ran into a stream, so I decided to stop there. I knelt down besides the water and took out the hair dye and placed it besides me, and then I got the scissors and carefully cut my long hair, back to the way it was in 6th grade, shoulder length. I then put the gloves on and carefully dyed my hair black. When I finished, I just sat there a while, thinking about my dad. '_**Amu…' **_Came my dad's voice, I looked around, "DAD? DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" '_**My Amu…. What have you done?'**_ My dad's voice was fading away, "DAD! COME BACK!"

"AMU?" Came Ikuto's voice, I jumped up, grabbed my bottle of ever clear, and ran off into the deeper part of the forest.

(Ikuto's POV)

I could have sworn I just heard Amu's voice… I came across a stream, there I saw long pink hair scattered everywhere, a empty bottle of black hair dye, plastic gloves that are now black, and scissors. "Oh no…" I said. Kukai and Tadase finally caught up to me, "Did you find something Ikuto?" Asked Tadase, they stopped right by me and looked at what I was looking at. "Oh Amu…" Kukai said softly, "Come on!" I yelled, and I leaped across the stream, heading deeper into the woods.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Said Tadase, I turned and looked at him,

"Do you want to get Amu or not?" He didn't say anything, but him and Kukai leaped over the stream and followed me into the forest.

**After 3 hours of searching**

"Ikuto… I think we're lost.." Kukai said, just then we heard crazy laughter just north of us. We looked at each other then sprinted in that direction. We saw nobody, so we just stood there for a while. Then a bottle of ever clear dropped from the sky and almost hit Tadase in the head, "SHIT!" he cried. We all looked up, and on a very tall tree, lying down on a branch, was Amu. We all started freaking out.

"_Amu! Get down from there right now!_" said Kukai,

"_Amu! Please come down!_" cried Tadase, I stayed silent, trying to figure out how the hell she got all the way up there in the first place. Amu started singing off key, "~ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT, GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM!~" She was swinger her arms all over the place, and if she kept that up, she would fall. I started holding my breath . She fell backwards saying, "WWWEEE!"

"OH MY GOD!" We all screamed. I got into position and caught her right on time. "~IIKKUUTTOO!~" she sang my name over and over again. "What are we going to do with her?" Asked Tadase, "I'm going to take her to my house," I said, and they both nodded in agreement. We made it out of the woods in time, just as the sun set. Amu was fast asleep in my arms. I said goodbye to the two and headed to my house. As I was walking, people on the streets looked at me questionably. But then there was that one girl who I met at the park, she saw us and stomped off.

We arrived at my house and I knocked on the door, Utau answered. Her eyes were puffy, her hair was a mess, and she was carrying a bucket of ice cream. She looked at the girl in my arms, "Who the hell is that?!" She cried, and Amu snored a bit. "Who do you think?" I asked quietly. She looked at the face harder, and shook her head, I sighed, "AMU!" I cried.

"Oh my god..." I heard her say, she moved to the side so Amu and I can come in. My dad was sitting on the couch, watching the scene in front of him. I went up to my room and shut the door behind me with my foot, and then I laid her down on the bed. I stared at Amu, her now black hair was a mess, and so were her cloths. Utau kicked my door open; she was holding some of her pajamas. "Ikuto, Leave." I nodded and went downstairs to talk to my dad. He was still sitting on the couch.

I sat next to him and he asked me what happened. I told him everything, from her father's death, to her getting drunk. He shook his head, "What do I do about this?" I asked him. He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Right now, she needs you son."

(Utau's POV)

I just finished changing her. She looks so different now with short black hair. Amu snored loudly. Ikuto came in and I said, "She's sleeping in my room." He nodded, he picked her up and went to my room and put her on my bed. I turned off the light and gently got into bed next to her. It took me a couple hours to finally sleep. I woke up and looked at Amu's sleeping face, her eyes slowly flickered open. She screamed when she finally realized who I was. "_How the hell did I get here?_!" she screamed as she jumped out of my bed clumsily, she clutched her head. Ikuto came in the room with only his boxers on; Amu turned around, blushed, and screamed more, "_Why are you almost naked_?!" She clutched her head again/ Then she looked at her clothes, then back up at Ikuto.

I got up and stood by my brother, Amu's face was very red, I'm pretty sure I knew what she was thinking. I spoke up, "It was me who changed you, Amu," I heard her sigh in relief. Then Amu dropped to the ground, clutching her head. "_ugh_! My head hurts!" Ikuto and I helped her up; she looked at him blushing again. "W-will you go put a shirt on?!" My brother smirked, _'what is he planning…?'_ "When you say it like that I won't!" Then he hugged her and her blush grew deeper. "_I-Ikuto?_! _Didn't I just say my head hurts?!_"

"You know you like me shirtless," He said,

"N-no!"

"You're stuttering silly, you must like it." Then he pulled away from her when she cried out in pain again. My dad came in the room with some Tylenol and a glass of water and handed it to Amu. She thanked him and he nodded. After she gulped her pill down, she said, "Oh shit! My mom!"

"I called her last night, she said you can stay over here as long as you like," said my dad.

Amu looked at the floor, "Figures…" She looked up at me, "I'm so sorry Utau.." She started crying. I knelt down beside her and hugged her. "I called the rest of your friends, they said they will be here in a bit." Then my dad turned around and left.

(Amu's POV)

After he left, Ikuto also kneeled down next to me and hugged me, "You had me so worried," He whispered. They helped me stand up, and then they gave me privacy in Utau's room so I can change into one of her clothes. I dressed in her red tank and blue shorts. I went into her bathroom and combed my black hair and washed my face. I went back in her room and sighed, '_Who would have thought this would happen to me..'_

I looked out the window and I could have sworn I saw Saaya behind a tree looking at me, I rubbed my eyes and looked again, she wasn't there. '_I'm still half asleep…'_ I stretched while screaming bloody Mary, and Utau came running in. "What is it Amu? Are you hurt?" I looked at her questionably, "Oh, that? No, I just stretched." She stood there for a moment looking at me, then she started cracking up, "Oh come on Utau," I said, "It's not that funny!" She laughed a bit less, "Are you kidding me? That's hilarious!" I couldn't hold it anymore so I laughed with her, my head still throbbing a bit. "Come on," she said as she took my hand, "There are people downstairs waiting for you."

'_I have _a lot _of apologizing to do..'_

Ninjakat: YAY! DONE!

Utau: YAY! AMU'S BETTER!

Ninjakat: sure..

Utau: What is that supposed to mean?

Ninjakat: uuhh… So do you like Ice cream cake?

Utau: YAY! I LOVE ice cream cake!

Amu: r&r

_P.S: anyone know what the uniform for the girls at Seiyo high look like? I'm clueless -_-_


	9. When she was almost murdered

Ninjakat: Chapter 9 is here!

Nagihiko: You should update faster…

Ninjakat: Well I try to update as fast as I can, at least I'm not like those people who literally take FOREVER to update.

Nagihiko: I guess so

Ninjakat: now do the disclaimer or die

Nagihiko: NINJAKAT DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! Please don't hurt me

(Amu's POV)

We arrived downstairs and I saw Nagihiko, Ikuto, Aruto, Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Ami, and my mom. _'Wait… Ami and my mom?!' _"W-what are you doing here, Ami? Mom?" My mom pushed her glasses up and sighed, "I'm just here because Ami wanted to see you," Then she handed Ikuto a piece of paper, "And because Ikuto has to pay for my door he broke down."

"Oh.." I said quietly, "What?" She started, " You were expecting something else?" She asked and I shook my head. Aruto cleared his throat and we all looked at him, "Midori, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She stood up and they left, leaving me alone with my friends. "So… would you like to say anything Amu?" Asked Utau, everyone looked at me. I started sweating, "Um…" I looked down, "I'm sorry," I mumbled quietly. Kukai put his hand to his ear, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

I looked up, "I'm sorry okay, I'm so… so sorry." Kukai crossed his arms and smiled, "That's better." Everyone else was smiling (even Ikuto) but Rima, so I looked at her, but she looked away. I walked up to Rima and put my hands on her shoulders. "Rima?" She still didn't look at me, "Rima, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking, I understand if you won't forgive me…" She looked at me like she was going to cry, then she hugged me, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," She said.

"You have nothing to apologize about Rima; I was being a jerk, to you all and myself." I saw a flash of light and looked at my other friends and Ami. Tadase took a picture of me and Rima hugging and the others were standing next to him, smiling. Aruto and my mom came into the room and she said, "Amu, we need to talk privately."

I looked at my friends who looked worried, but Aruto smiled and mouthed the word "Go" I nodded and followed my mom outside. She shut the door softly behind her and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Amu-" She started but I cut in, "I'm so sorry mama, and I'm sorry about dad, I really am." To my surprise, she smiled. "A-are you okay mom?" I asked, prepared for a slap, I flinched when I thought she was going to slap me, but she just fixed her hair. She saw me flinch, "Oh Amu… Look what I've made you think of me… I'm a horrible mother aren't I…"

"N-no ma!" I said quickly, she smiled a bit.

"No Amu, don't lie. I've been a terrible mother for the past couple days, and no words can say how sorry I am…" I hugged her with a smile plastered on my face. She hugged back. She pulled away and said, "Amu, I just noticed this, your hair…it's short… and black?"

"Oh yeah… Sorry mama… it will grow out." She hugged me again,

"No Hun, you're fine." We pulled away again and she said, "I have an idea, why don't you sing at dad's funeral Sunday?" It's been forever since I sang something in public, I smiled, "It would be an honor." We hugged once more. We didn't hear the door open but we did see a flash of light. We turned around and saw Ami holding a camera.

We went inside and my mom and I made breakfast for everyone. We made bacon, eggs, French toast, waffles, and pancakes. The dining table was long, and can sit up to 12 people, so we had 1 seat left. Yaya started right away, but that wasn't a surprise. She saw me looking at her, and with her mouth full of eggs and bacon she said, "I'm so glad you're okay!" I nodded and started eating my food. I sat in between Rima and Ikuto, and Nagihiko sat across from Rima and Utau sat across from me.

Rima never looked up, she kept her eyes on her food. I looked at Utau; she finally understood that Rima liked Nagi a lot, so she started smiling like crazy. Then I looked at Ikuto who was looking at the two of us, then he smirked and said so only I can hear, "You two have some matchmaking to do." I smiled at him and started eating my breakfast again.

We all finished eating and I felt like the fattest person in the world, I held on to my belly and let out a moan of satisfaction. At the moment it was only me, Kukai, and Ikuto at the table, the rest were helping my mom clean. The two turned to face me and they raised their eyebrows at the same time. "My goodness Amu, save it for the bedroom," Said Ikuto, I blushed and Kukai laughed. I hit his arm and said, "You are so perverted! Is that what you do for a living now?!"

"Hahaha _no_," He said sarcastically "I play my violin at concerts and make a lot of money out of it, I am pretty popular in Europe."

'_Wow, first is Europe, what's next?'_ Then I remembered something that made me sad, so I looked at my feet. I felt the aura in the room changed. The boys got worried and Kukai came over to see if I was okay. I looked at Kukai and asked him if he could leave me and Ikuto alone for a little bit, he nodded and went into the kitchen to help the others.

I turned towards Ikuto; he had a worried look on his face. "Ikuto… Since you're such a famous violinist and all… won't you have to leave again?" He sighed and rested his elbow on the table, "Amu, if I ever do leave, I will come back for you like I always do. And I _promise _that if I leave anytime soon, I will call you often and I will be back a lot sooner." I sighed in relief and he smirked. He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad you care about me…"

I blushed just a little bit and hugged back. That's when I felt a weird sensation on my ear, a weird sensation that I haven't felt it in years. When I finally realized Ikuto was biting my ear, I jumped up and screamed, "PERVERT!" He chuckled and everyone ran into the dining room to see what all the commotion was about. Tadase said, "What is it Amu, did he touch you inappropriately? Because if he did I swear I will cut off his p-"

I cut in, "_He bit my _ear!"

There were a few giggles going on in the room. I looked at my mom and Aruto and they both had their arms crossed, and they were smiling. I grunted in defeat and casually walked out of the house. I guess no one really noticed me leave.

The warm sun hit my skin and gave me shivers, not the kind you get when you're cold. I walked to the backyard to look at the garden Utau made a couple years ago. Her apple tree was growing little by little, and I smiled at that, I know it will be the most beautiful apple tree ever. I walked over to the vegetables, the tomatoes she planted were growing very nicely, and so were her green onions. I walked to the flowers, and there were rows and rows of them. Utau just recently put a bench by them so I sat on it. I closed my eyes and relaxed, the world melted away.

I had no idea how long I was there, so I thought it would be best to go in before everyone got worried. Before I sat up, I saw a coin at my feet; I smiled and said, "See a coin, pick it up." I bent down and grabbed it, and as I did that, I heard a noise above me, then I heard someone swear and run off. I stood up and turned around, I didn't see anything- 'Wait_! What's this?'_ Something shiny was floating above the bench, I reached out and touched it, and then I jerked away.

It was a very thin wire.

'_Who would do such a thing?!'_

I heard a lot of footsteps behind me, so I turned around and saw everyone but my mom and Aruto. Yaya came running towards me, "Amu-chi?! What happened?! You're so pale! Like you saw a ghost!" I pointed at the wire and everyone but Ikuto looked at me questionably, "What are you pointing at?" Asked Rima. Ikuto walked towards the bench and held the wire carefully in his hand, "Do you see it now? Someone's out for Amu." The wire was attached to a tree nearby and the house, so Ikuto went to untie it.

My mom and Aruto came running towards us. "What's going on here?!" Aruto demanded, he looked at each one of us and his eyes stopped at Ikuto who was now untying the wire. He pointed at him and said, "What is he doing?!" I gulped, No matter how much I wanted to say it, I just couldn't. Nagihiko said it for me. "Someone tried to kill Amu with a wire…" My mom gasped loudly and I ran and hugged her. She started petting my hair and was crying, "I don't want anyone to hurt you.." She whispered. Ikuto came up from behind and said, "As long as she is with someone, she can't get hurt, so we can't leave her out of our sight until we catch this killer." Everyone nodded.

We all went back into the house and I sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. The first thing that came on was the news, and I immediately changed the channel, '_I've had enough bad news for one day.'_ A random Spanish soap opera was on so out of curiosity, I switched to it.

**(A/N: I have no idea how to speak Spanish, so just pretend they're speaking it****)**

'_I thought you loved me!'_

'_I never loved you! I just used you!'_

'_Get out of my sight you ungrateful whore!'_

'_Fine!'_

I sat there with my head tilted, trying my best to understand what they were saying by their actions. Utau sat next to me and said, "Amu?...why are you watching a Spanish soap opera?"

"I…I don't know…" I responded, Utau laughed and I turned the T.V off.

"Amu, let's forget about what just happened outside, wait! No! I meant to say that when you're with one of your friends, just enjoy your time." I looked to her and nodded, then she smiled wickedly and rubbed her hand together as she said, "Now let's go set Rima and Nagi up!" I smiled and stood up with her.

(Nagihiko's POV)

The adults were having a private meeting in the kitchen about Amu. I went into the living room where I saw Utau and Amu grinning wickedly at me, "What?" I asked. They just giggled.

"Where's Rima?" Asked Amu with her hands behind her back, "Um… I don't know? Maybe with the others in the other living room?"

Utau took my left arm and Amu took my right, then they started walking towards the other living room. "W-what are you guys doing?!" I asked, they didn't respond, they just smiled at each other. Utau kicked the door open with her foot and everyone inside turned and looked at us. Utau looked at Amu and nodded at her and she nodded back. Amu let go of my arm and went inside the living room, "Let's go Nagi," Utau whispered, then she started dragging me somewhere else. Before the door closed to the living room, I heard Amu say, "Oh Riiimmmaaa!" '_What are they planning?!"_

"UTAU!" I shouted, she didn't respond, and this girl's grasp was impossible to get out of! Before I knew it, she threw me in one of the guest rooms. "STAY!" She commanded before shutting the door. I looked around the room; it had a queen size bed, a dresser, and a large window. I walked to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. I grunted and lay down on the bed.

(Rima's POV)

I saw Nagi being dragged off by Utau. '_If she touches him inappropriately I will-' _ "Oh Riiimmmaaa!" Amu called, Tadase stood up and walked to Amu, "Amu, are you okay? You don't seem like what happened outside didn't affect you.." Tadase really shouldn't have said that, Amu looked at the ground and her smile she had on when she came in was gone. "Amu… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have said anything…" Everyone in the room was silent. I stood up and successfully pushed Tadase out of the way while saying, "Move Tadagay!" He turned and looked at me with a sad expression on his face. I ignored it and looked at Amu, who was still looking at the ground.

"Amu, don't listen to him, what did you want to tell me?" In an instant, her head was up and she was smiling. She took my hand and said, "Come with me," and we sprinted out the room. She did most of the running because since she was going so fast, I was flying. We came to a door where I saw Utau in front of it with her arms crossed. She looked at me with a mischievous smile on her face. Before I knew it, Utau opened the door and Amu pushed me in, then she slammed the door and locked it from the outside. I turned to the door and started pounding on it, while using my colorful language on them. I heard giggles and footsteps retreating down the hall.

I kept on swearing, then I felt a presence behind me. "You have a _very _colorful language young lady!" I slowly turned around and saw Nagihiko while his arms crossed. I blush crept on my face. The room was brightly lit thanks to the sun.

"Na-nagihiko?! What are y-you doing h-here?!" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Do you have a hair pin?" He asked, I got back to my senses and nodded. I took it out and handed it to him, he thanked me and went to the door.

About 5 minutes later, I heard a snap and Nagihiko cuss. I was sitting on the bed now, coming up with creative ideas on how to kill Utau and Amu. Nagihiko sat next to me and I blushed. "I guess we're stuck in here until they let us out… so mind telling me what you're thinking?" I smiled at him, "Oh, just thinking of some creative ways to kill those two!" He laughed and said he was thinking the same thing. We sat there for a few more minutes just sharing our ideas on how to get back at them.

My hands were on my lap, then I rested it on the bed. Nagihiko didn't notice this and he rested his hand on top of mine by accident. We were silent in an instant, and then we jerked away from each other. Nagihiko got up and started saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm pretty sure you hate me now! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean it!" He kept this up for a minute, so I got up and walked up to him. He's a lot taller than me, so I had to stretch my hand out all the way, just to put my finger to his lips. He started blushing. I removed my hand and placed it back to my side and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry.. I don't know what got over me…" I said, he started smiling,

"It's fine." I blushed some more, '_How can he be so calm about that?!'_

"You know," he started, gazing into my eyes, "You are even cuter when you blush." My whole face was red and I gulped, and he chuckled. He bent down and placed his hand on my cheeks and slowly moved forward. His lips softly brushed over mine, and he pulled back a bit.

"I'm so sorry Rima…" He said, I got out of my daze and looked at his red face. I smiled, I pulled him back down and kissed him. He didn't respond right away because he was a bit shocked, but after a while he did. We closed our eyes and continued kissing.

(Tadase's POV)

'_I'm sure Amu hates me now… this is just great.'_ I was walking around the house, trying to figure out a way to apologize to her, when I passed a door and heard strange noises. I thought of the worst, so I kicked the door open, then I blushed. Rima and Nagihiko, were making out. The two looked at me like they wanted to kill me, so I backed out of the room slowly and ran down the hall. Then I ran into Amu. We both fell to the floor and she yelled, "OW! SON OF A-"

"No need to finish your sentence," I said, getting up and offered her my hand. She looked at it like I was holding someone's guts, then she got up herself. "Look Amu, I'm so sorry-" She held up her hand then dusted off her shorts. I smiled and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I saw Rima and Nagi making out not so long ago.." Her eyes lit up and she yelled, "_Utau_! _Get the camera!_" In an instant, Utau was right at her side holding a camera, then they ran to the room Rima and Nagi were just in.

Once they were out of my sight, I sighed and continued walking down the hall. I came across the backdoor so I went outside and walked to where Amu was almost killed. I stood there, looking at the bench, when I heard a "Hey!" behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Saaya pointing a revolver at me, she had this crazy look in her eyes too. I held my hands up, "S-saaya? What are you doing with that thing?" She started laughing evilly.

After she finished with her evil laugh she said, "Tadase, take this gun, go inside, and kill Amu for me."

I stared at her in shock, "Hell no!" I shouted, she turned the gun to the side. "If you don't," She started, "I'll kill your grandma, and if you still don't do what I say, I'll kill your other friends too." I started crying, "You wouldn't.."

"Oh really?" She said as she tilted her head, "I'm the one who almost killed Amu today!" I choked on my own words, then she threw her gun next to my feet and she started leaving. Before she left she said, "Oh, and I will kill you and everyone else if you tell anyone about this." Then she was gone. I stared at the gun next to my feet; tears started falling from my eyes. Then I picked up the gun, and walked inside the house.

Ninjakat: Finally finished! *Wipes sweat off of forehead*

Tadase: *Stares at me in shock* WWHHHAAATT?!

Ninjakat: Sorry Tadagay

Tadase: *Points gun at Ninjakat* Change this chapter now!

Ninjakat: *Taps chin* Ummm… NO! R&R *Disappears in puff of smoke*

_Oh goodness! I just thought of something great I can put in the story! It made me laugh so hard when I was washing the dishes! This will be at the funeral scene! :D_


	10. When she was almost murdered AGAIN

Ninjakat: Woohoo! Chapter 10! XD Happy?

Tadase and Amu: NO!

Sweetkairiangel: Cupcake

Tadase: Uh… who are you?

Ninjakat: *Throws sweetkairiangel out the window* A friend

Nagihiko: Uh… Okay…..Ninjakat dowes not own shugo Chara!

(Amu's POV)

Utau and I kept on taking pictures of Rima and Nagihiko when they were kissing (They didn't know that we were there) until I stubbed my toe and yelled. They quickly turned to face us and gave us a death glare, then Utau and I backed out of the room slowly and ran to the living room laughing. We arrived at the living room and everyone but Tadase was there sitting and talking to each other. Everyone stopped and looked at us when we came in the room breathless and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Aruto asked, Utau plugged the camera into the T.V and showed everyone the pictures of Rima and Nagi, there were gasps, giggles, and "Awww's" all around the room. Rima and Nagi came into the room holding hands, and when they looked at the T.V, they blushed.

I sat next to Ikuto and he raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked, he smirked and said, "Nothing." I didn't notice he was scooting closer to me so I continued talking, "So, what do you think? Me and Utau did pretty good huh?" He put his arm around my shoulder and I blushed really hard, "You did wonderful , my dear little strawberry."

I shot up off the couch, and just when I was about to scold Ikuto, I saw Tadase behind the couch crying. Every one turned and looked at him, "T-tadase? What's wrong?" I asked, he shook his head. "I'm sorry Amu… I'm so sorry…" Then what happened next was in slow motion, his hands were behind his back and he pulled out a gun. Ikuto's eyes went wide as he jumped over the couch and ran to Tadase. Someone flew in front of me as I heard the gunshot. I closed my eyes.

When I opened it, Ikuto was holding Tadase from behind and his gun was on the floor. I looked around the room and saw everyone with their mouths open, staring at me feet. I looked below me, and saw Ami in her pool of blood. Screams were heard all around the room, but I kept silent. I dropped to the ground and touched Ami's face with my trembling hands. Then it was me who started screaming, even though it hurt. Then Ami started coughing and I gasped, "A-ami? You're alive? SOMEONE CALL 911!" Aruto dashed to the phone and my mom was kneeling next to me. Ami looked at me, smiled and said, "You know, if I didn't move in your way, you would have died." I chuckled softly as a moved some of her hair out of her face. The ambulance came and Ikuto, mom, Aruto and I were packed in the ambulance with Ami. Ikuto sat next to me and tried to comfort me while Aruto tried to calm my mom. Utau was driving the others to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital and they took Ami into the ER right away, while I and everyone else waited outside. Tadase was there, and I had a hard time containing my anger, but it wasn't only me who had a hard time. Everyone else was sending him death glares and clenching their fists. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran to Tadase and punched him in the face.

"_Why_? _Why did you do it?!_" Tadase started crying and he said, "I-I can't tell you! If I do then she'll kill us all!" I took his collar and started shaking him, "_Who is she_?!" He didn't respond after that, so I continued punching his face. Ikuto grabbed my waist and pulled me away from him, "That's enough Amu," He said. I looked at Tadase and his eye and lip were swollen, and his nose and mouth were bleeding. A nurse came by and immediately took Tadase away. I held on to Ikuto as I was crying, and he rubbed my back.

We stayed like this until the doctor came out, and we all huddled around him. "So?" Asked Kukai, the doctor smiled and said, "She'll be just fine, she can leave in a 3 days, don't worry." Everyone sighed in relief, and then the doctor told us we can visit her tomorrow. We were outside the hospital when my mom said, "Amu, want to come with me to the store? I want to get Ami some things for tomorrow." I nodded and said goodbye to everyone. We took a taxi back to the house, and when we got there, I noticed my mom's door was different. "Do you like it?" She asked, I nodded and we went inside the sun lit house.

We went to our rooms to change because we had some of Ami's blood on us. I laid down on my bed and started crying softly, and I heard my mom in the other room crying too. I took out my phone and had an incoming call from Ikuto, I flipped it open and held it to my ear, "Moshi Moshi?" There was no answer, "Ikuto, are you there?" I heard a woman chuckle on the other line. Then she said, "If you want something done, do it yourself," Then she hung up.

I stared at my phone in shock, then my mom came in the room and said, "Are you ready?" I shook my head and she left. I quickly changed and ran downstairs, stopping when I saw my mom in the kitchen holding a kitchen knife and examining it. "M-mama? What are you doing?" She smiled wickedly but then shook her head and put the knife down, then she put her hand to her forehead and said, "I don't know… Let's just go."

We got into the car and my mom started driving, somewhere along the road, my mom pressed on the gas pedal harder. "Mom! Stop! You're going to fast!" She turned and smiled at me wickedly again, "I know." I was about to attempt to jump out of the car when she started slowing down, "I-Im sorry Amu, I don't know what's happening to me.." We arrived at the mall and we went into Ami's favorite clothing store. My mom bought her a black shirt with a red rose on it, and she also got her white skinny jeans. I got her a bunch of cute jewelry. Then we got her a get better soon card and a balloon. As my mom was paying for the things, I noticed Kukai walk in. He noticed me and waved, then I went up to him smiling. "Are you getting Ami something?" I asked, he nodded his head, "What should I get her?"

"Ami loves clothes and jewelry,"

"Alright then, thanks!" Then he kissed my cheek and I blushed.

(Kukai's POV)

I kissed her cheek and she blush, I couldn't help it! She's so cute, even with black hair. I know she will never love me as much as I love her, but I just want her to be happy. Her mom finished paying the stuff off and Amu had to go, we hugged before she left. I walked around the store, trying to put myself in Ami's shoes, which was really hard because I don't talk to her much.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked a man who worked at the store, he looks like he's my age, but then again appearances can be deceiving. "Can I help you?" He asked again, flipping his red shaggy hair. "Um..yes you can actually…what do you think a 4th grade fashionista might like?" He thought about this for a moment, "Follow me," Then he led me to the dresses, he showed me some stuff that I saw Ami in, then he showed me this dress that I know Ami would _love_.

It's purple and it goes up to the thigh, it has a black belt and the design on it was pretty abstract. "I'll take it," I said. The man was also the cashier, I paid off the dress and as I was about to take off he said, "Your girlfriend's pretty cute." I blushed and looked at him with a goofy smile on my face, "N-no! She's just a good friend!" The man crossed his arms and said, "So is she available?" I didn't want to answer the question so I took off.

Just as I left the building, a hand grabbed me and took me to the back of the mall. When the person let go, I realized it was Ikuto. "What are you doing?" I asked, he just shook his head and said, "You're trying to steal my little strawberry aren't you? I see the way you look at her." My mouth was hanging open, "N-no! I mean- I LOVE her! It's j-" Before I could finish my sentence, he punched me in the face.

"_Bitch_!" I yelled, he yelled back, "You know very well that _I_ Love her!" I rubbed the spot on my cheek where he punched me, "You didn't let me finish my sentence asshole." He froze so I found this an opportunity to speak, "I love her, it's just that I know she will never love me that way, she loves someone else but doesn't realize it yet."

Ikuto took my collar, "_Who_?!" He demanded, I shook my head and he let go, "You'll find out," I said before I walked away.

(Ikuto's POV)

Who then hell is this guy he's talking about? Tadagay? Hell no! after what he did to her sister, she will never love him. Nagihiko? Ya.._no_, she helped set him up with Rima so I doubt she likes him that way.

'_Who the hell could it be?!'_

I walked to the park with my hands in my pockets, it was getting dark but I didn't care. By the time I reached the park, the sun has gone down. I walked to a hill and lay there, looking at the stars, when a person comes around and hugs me.

"_Ikuto! You came for me!_!" It was that one annoying girl I met not so long ago, so I pushed her off of me since she's no Amu. "Woman, will you just leave me be?!" The girl pouted then said, "First of all, it's Saaya, second of all, _no_! We're soul mates, can't you see?" I scoffed and got up, but she pulled me back down and attacked my lips with hers.

Her lips tasted slimy and disgusting, I pushed her off of me as hard as I can, and I sent her flying. I started walking the other direction when she called, "Don't worry my love! We'll be together soon!" '_What does she mean by that?'_ I put it out of my mind as I walked back home. As I was walking I felt something in my pocket. I reached down and pulled out my phone, '_That's weird… I don't remember bringing my phone in the first place..'_

I arrived home and Utau was standing at the door with her arms cross. "Where were you and where's your phone?" She asked, "At the park, and in my pocket." She uncrossed her arms and let me inside the house, when she shut the door she stood in front of it and crossed her arms again. "Amu said a woman answered your phone when she got a call from you earlier, care to explain?" My eyes widened, "What?! I don't see how that's p- Oh…" Utau raised an eyebrow, "Oh, what?" I looked at my phone again and looked at the recently dialed numbers. The woman called Amu 3pm, around the time I couldn't find my phone, then it appears after I see Saaya… "I think this girl name Saaya took it from me and secretly gave it back.. How she took it, I have no clue…" Utau's eyes widened.

"Saaya?! Ikuto, don't you remember her? She threatened to kill me while I was dating Kukai! And when Amu called me, she said that the woman said, "If you want things done, do it yourself." Ikuto, do you think it was Saaya who almost killed Amu today?"

"We don't have any real proof Utau."

"Tadase!" Utau screamed,

"What about the gay fag?"

"He said that if he said why he tried to kill Amu, she'll kill us all! Maybe Saaya's the one who gave Tadase the gun and ordered him to kill her!"

"That could be a possibility…"

Utau grunted and stomped off, but as she did this she said, "if you care for Amu, you'd take this more seriously!"

My dad came out of nowhere and put a hand on my shoulder, "Son, listen to your sister," Then he sat on the couch and turned on the T.V, while I went upstairs to my room. '_I have a lot of thinking to do.'_

(Amu's POV)

I was laying down in bed when I got a text from Yaya

_Amu-chi, we don't have school for the remainder of the week because some kids planted dozens of stink bombs around the school, so do you want to come with me and the others to the water park tomorrow after we see Ami? _

I smiled and texted back,

_Thanks Yaya, and I would love to go! Who's coming?_

Not even a minute later I got a text from her,

_Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima._

I was going to reply but she texted me again,

_Oh I almost forgot, Utau and Ikuto _

'_Ikuto's coming? Well this will be interesting…'_

I didn't respond to her text because I was too damn tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

**Dream world**

_I was swimming in the ocean, and for some strange reason I could breathe underwater. I dove down and explored the ocean, every single fish that passed by, and every piece of coral I saw, and it was all so beautiful. My long pink hair went into my face- Wait, long pink hair? Oh well, I continued swimming. The water was getting colder, so I decided do go to the surface to see where I was, but no matter how far I kept swimming up, the surface never appeared._

_I shrugged and kept swimming forward; trying to find someplace I can sleep because I felt dead tired. That's when I noticed a figure in the distance floating. I swam to it, its back was turned to me but I could tell it was a male human. I turned the figure over and screamed, it was dad. I closed my eyes and kept swimming, I didn't care where I went as long as it was away from the dead body. I opened my eyes and saw another figure in the distance, and it was coming towards me. _

_For a second I thought it was my dad again, but I was wrong. The figure came closer and I saw her long hair, the figure was holding something but I couldn't make out what it was. The figure came even closer and it was Saaya, holding a large kitchen knife. The same kitchen knife she was holding in my last dream. I panicked and tried going to the surface again, but it just kept getting farther away from me as Saaya kept getting closer. I looked behind me and saw no sign of Saaya, so I sighed in relief. Then I faced forward, and she was right in front of me, and she stuck the knife in me._

**Reality**

(Normal POV)

Midori ran into her daughter's room at 6 in the morning when she heard her screaming. She bolted through the door then desperately tried to wake her daughter. Amu punched her mom in her sleep as she was moving, but Midori ignored the pain and continued trying to wake Amu. "_Wake up_!" She yelled, Amu stopped moving and her eyes slowly flickered open. "M-mama? What happened? Why are you crying?"

Midori wiped her tears away and said, "You had yet another bad dream Amu, you want to tell me what it was about?" Amu shook her head quickly and Midori sighed. "Well we need to find some way to get rid of those dreams, are you willing to tell _anyone_ about your dreams?" Amu nodded her head slowly. "Who?" Asked Midori, Amu smiled a little before she said, "Ikuto…" Her mom smiled and said, "Honey, do you like him?"

"Yeah.."

"No, I mean do you like like him?" Amu started blushing madly, then she shook her head and Midori chuckled. "You remind me so much of me when I was younger."

Midori took Amu to the car and started driving to Ikuto's house.


	11. Water park!

Ninjakat: Sorry I didn't update faster, I was busy making A Picnic To Remember. It sucked, I was half asleep while writing it and I didn't bother fixing it, but oh well.

Kukai: It's okay, at least Amu and I kissed

Amu: *Blushes*

Ikuto: *send death glare to Kukai* I absolutely HATED that story! And don't forget Kukai, you're in an Amuto fanfic right now!

*Ikuto and Kukai start fighting and Ninjakat tries to break them up*

Amu: Ninjakat does not own shugo chara!

(Ikuto's POV)

I was rudely awakened to someone pounding on my door. I grunted and went to go open it, but Utau beat me to it. She looked through the window and gasped, "Who is it Utau?" I asked, she flung the door open to reveal Midori and her daughter. They were in their pajamas and Amu looked kinda pale, but she smiled when she saw me. "OH MY GOD! Come in come in!" Cried Utau, Midori shook her head and said, "I only came here to drop Amu off, if it's okay with you." My dad came out of nowhere and said, "It's perfectly fine, we love having Amu over," Then he winked at me.

Amu hugged her mom and Midori left, leaving Amu standing at the doorway with her eyelids halfway closed. Utau grabbed her arm and took her inside, shutting the door behind her. "Amu, what's wrong?" She asked, she sat her on the couch and we followed. Amu looked at the floor and said, "Utau, Aruto, can you leave Ikuto and I alone for a moment?" said people nodded and went to the kitchen.

Once they were gone, I sat next to Amu and she turned to face me. Her eyes were red like she didn't get a lot of sleep. "Amu, tell me what's wrong."

"Ikuto… I don't want to go to sleep… every time I sleep… she's there…" I put my hands on her cheeks and said, "Who?" Amu's eye's started falling again so I shook her, "Make it stop! I don't want to sleep!" She yelled, then she started crying, "Who do you see in your sleep?" I asked again. "Saaya… She's always there in my sleep with a big kitchen knife!"

My eyes widened, then I asked quietly, "Amu… why did you come to me for this?" She wiped some of her tears away, "Because when you were there when I was sleeping last time, I didn't have any nightmares." I looked at her speechless, then I nodded, "Fine then, let's go up to my room." "O-okay..But you better not try anything!" I sighed and said, "I promise I won't do anything you really don't want me to do." She smiled and stood up, then Utau and my dad came in with a tray of cheese and crackers. "You know you want some," Said my dad as he put the tray down and grabbed some food for himself. Amu smiled and grabbed some.

After that snack, we all departed to our rooms after I told everyone Amu was sleeping with me. My dad was okay with it but Utau….not so much. I got into bed and Amu was still standing up, but her eyelids started drooping again. I sighed and got out of bed, then carried Amu bridal style. Her eyelids snapped open when I did this, then she blushed. I set her down gently under my covers and tucked her in. "Thank you Ikuto…" Then she was sound asleep. A smile appeared on my lips and I kissed her forehead, then I hopped into bed besides her. I took a look out my window and saw a female figure, I quickly turned on my lamp light, and the figure was gone.

(Amu's POV)

I woke up and stretched, '_That was the best sleep I've got in a while!'_ Then I just realized that this wasn't my room. Then I remembered my mom took me to Ikuto's last night. My eyes widened and I turned around on the bed, it was a bad move because Ikuto's face was an inch close to mine. He was wide awake and smirking. "Had a good sleep Amu?" I blushed then said, "Yeah… What time is it?"

Ikuto sat up and said, "Time for you to get a watch." I grunted and sat up myself, "I'm serious! What time is it?!" Ikuto laughed and said, "8, go into Utau's room and change into one of her clothes, we have to see your sister soon." I nodded and left his room.

I was at Utau's door when I heard snoring. I laughed quietly and knocked on her door, the snoring stopped and then I heard footsteps coming closer. Utau opened the door and I laughed, there was a lot of dried drool on the side of her mouth. "What?!" She asked, "You should wash your face Utau, you look ridiculous!" Utau ran to the bathroom and I heard her shriek. I entered her room and shut the door behind me. "Can I borrow your clothes again?" I called, "Sure!" She responded.

I changed into a white tank, black shorts, and black slippers. It's a good thing Utau and I have the same shoe size. Utau came back into the room and took a good look at me, "You look sexy," I blushed, then someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" called Utau, Aruto poked his head in and said, "Amu, your mom wants to know if you want her to bring your bathing suit at the hospital since you and your friends are going to the water park today." I nodded and Aruto left. Utau quickly changed into a light pink tank, white shorts, and white slippers.

The two of us went downstairs and we found Aruto and Ikuto cooking in the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good! What are you guys making?" I asked as I sat down at the table. "Omelet!" Aruto called as the food started sizzling. When they were done, Ikuto set the table then sat on my left and Utau sat on my right. Aruto sat across from us and pouted, "No one's going to sit by me?" Utau sighed then sat next to her father.

The breakfast was delicious; honestly, it was the best omelet I've ever had in my life. And that says a lot since my mom makes omelets and she's the best cook I know. "So, what did you think Amu? You know, Ikuto mostly made it, I just cracked the eggs and threw away the trash." I looked at Ikuto in disbelief, "I had no idea you could cook this good!" Ikuto smirked and thanked me. After breakfast, it was 9 and we really needed to start heading to the hospital.

We got into Aruto's red Ferrari and he started driving. "I've never been in a Ferrari before.." I said in awe, "You get used to it," Said Utau. We arrived at the hospital and met up with the others, the only person we had to wait for was my mom. About a minute later she arrived with a paper bag with Ami's stuff in it in her left hand and a balloon and a plastic bag with my bathing suit on her right. She handed me the plastic bag and smile, "I just bought it for you, all your other bathing suits are boring to look at." I gave her a questionable look and looked in the plastic bag. I blushed at what I saw.

"M-MOM! Why would you get me this?! I don't want to be seen in this!" Rima grabbed the bag from me and opened it, then she took the contents out. It was a black string bikini with a skull on the bottom part where my right butt cheek goes. "RIMA! DON'T SHOW EVERYONE!" I cried, the girls laughed but the boys just stared at it with their mouths open. "Amu, be proud of your body, you have gotten a very good figure over the years!" Said my mom, I grunted and snatched the bikini back from Rima then stuffed it back in the bag. "Let's just go!" I said, stomping off to Ami's room. Then the other's followed me.

Ikuto caught up to me and whispered, "I just have to say this, I can't wait to see you in that bikini!" I blushed and attempted to push him, but he didn't budge. Ikuto grabbed my arm and started squeezing it, "Amu, I seriously need to take you to the gym." I scoffed and continued walking.

We arrived at Ami's room and the nurse let us all in. Ami was wide awake and watching a cartoon, she turned it off when we came in and her eyes lit up. I went to her bed and hugged her, "How are you feeling?" I asked, "A lot better now that you guys are here. Oh! You guys got me presents?! Maybe I should get shot more often!" Ami didn't notice us stiffen when she said that because she was too busy opening up all our gifts.

She was extremely happy with what she got, then the doctor came in and said she will be in good condition to leave tomorrow. We hugged Ami once more before we left.

Outside the hospital, I hugged my mom before she left to work. The others came in Yaya's dad's car so that's what they're going in to get to the water park.

We arrived at the water park, and we wasted no time getting out. "BYE ARUTO!" I called, he waved and took off. "Utau, you brought my swim trunks right?" Asked Ikuto, Utau nodded and we met up with the others at the front gate. Rima and Nagihiko we holding hands and Rim whispered something in his ear that made him chuckle. The water park was huge, and this was my first time going to it! We paid our fees and the boys and girls separated to change.

In the changing room, I just sat there looking at my bikini while the others started changing. Yaya came out wearing a pink one piece that showed her back, Rima was wearing a 2 piece but it wasn't a bikini, the top didn't show any naval exposure. Utau came out in a plain red bikini, and she looked really hot. "Oh wow Utau… you have a _perfect_ body…" Utau scoffed and said, "Amu, I've seen your body before, and it is ten times sexier than mine._ And why aren't you in your bikini_?!" I jumped at the last part and blushed, "It's so revealing! I'm not going out wearing this! Yaya, want to trade?!" Yaya quickly shook her head and ran outside, then Rima followed her so I won't ask her the same question.

Utau grabbed my bikini and said, "Amu, you change into this bikini, or I'll do it for you!" I gulped; she was sending me a very scary death glare that only an Utau can achieve. "FINE!" I yelled, I snatched the bikini back from Utau and stomped inside the changing room.

I stared at myself in the mirror and pouted. '_There is no way in HELL I'm going out showing so much skin!'_ Then Utau started pounding on the door, "Amu! I know you're changed! Get out now or I'm coming in after you!"

"No! Utau, do me a favor and call my mom? I changed my mind about the water park!" Things were silent for a long time, and I actually believed Utau went to call my mom. I sighed in relief and started changing into my normal clothes. Before I could even get my bikini top off, I heard a, "KKYYAAAA!" Then Utau broke down the door.

"_Utau! What the flip?!_"

"_Don't you ever dare think about changing, young lady_!"

"_I'm not going out like this_!"

"_Yes you are_!" Utau grabbed me and started pulling me out of the changing room, I held on to the door as much as I could.

"UUTTAAAUUU! LET ME GO! AAAHH!"

(Random guy who was walking by girl's changing room POV)

I heard a chick fight going on in the girl's changing room. "UUTTAAAUU! AAHH! LET ME GO!"

"NO! LET GO OF THE DOOR!"

"HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING OUT LIKE THIS! I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING STRIPPER!"

I was ssoooo tempted to walk in, but this small girl with long blonde hair stood in my way and said, "Don't you even think about it perv." I turned around and saw four other people sending me death glares. I gulped and ran away.

(Amu's POV)

Utau and I were both out of breath, then I gave up and said, "Utau, do you have a towel?" I wasn't thinking so I let go of the door, Utau saw this and smiled. She grabbed my arm and ran outside. I felt like the whole world just stopped and looked at me. Utau let go of my arm as she was running and when she did, I tripped.

I closed my eyes, I thought I was going to fall flat on my face, but I didn't. I opened my eyes and saw arms supporting me. I slowly looked up and saw Ikuto who looked shocked. I blushed very hard and slowly walked backwards. I took a good look at his body and blushed more; it was like he was sculpted by a God! And he was wearing black swim trunks. I couldn't stop looking at his body, and then he came walking over to me.

He whispered in my ear, "Like what you see Amu?" I blushed and looked away, I could feel him smirk. "Just for the record Amu," He said a lot louder, "You look hot yourself." I blushed even more.

"AMU-CHI! _Let's go on the slides_!" Yelled Yaya, she was tugging on my arm when I said, "Wait Yaya! We don't even have sun block on!" Nagihiko came out of nowhere with three bottles of sun block, "I've got that covered!" Then he tossed Kukai and Ikuto a bottle of sun block, "Come on Rima!" Called Nagihiko, Rima just finished setting down 3 blankets and laid down on the first one. "_Ready_!" She called back, then Nagihiko was right by her side rubbing sun block all over her.

"What are you guys waiting for?!" Called Nagihiko, I blushed and looked at Ikuto and he was blushing too. I smirked and said, "You're blushing!"

"N-no I'm not!" I laughed and he sighed, then he gently grabbed my arm, "Come one, I'm gonna put some sun block on you." I blushed and followed him to the blanket. We passed by Utau and Kukai who were arguing because they really didn't want to put sun block on each other. "Let's just get this over with!" I heard Utau finally say, Kukai nodded and followed Utau to the other blanket.

"Lay down," Ikuto commanded, I nodded and hesitantly laid down between Utau and Rima. "This. Is. So. Awkward." I said quietly, Utau heard me and said, "You got that right." Ikuto moved my short black hair out of the way and started putting sunscreen on me. It was really cold so I shivered, then I heard Ikuto laugh. He started massaging my back and I blushed, his hands were like magic.

Then his hands wandered just above my bikini bottom and he started rubbing the sun block on there. I felt myself drift away, then I fell asleep.

"Amu! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto's face, he was holding me up in sitting position. I looked down at the front of my body and saw he put sun block on there, then I started blushing. I heard him chuckle and he said, "Don't worry, I didn't touch you inappropriately." I sighed in relief and Ikuto handed me the sunblock while saying, "Your turn." I blushed and looked over at Rima and Utau, they were both putting sun block on their partner. Utau had a very bored expression on as she was putting the sun block on Kukai. Ikuto laid down on the blanket and said, "Start," I blushed even more.

I put sun block on his amazing back and started rubbing it all over him. I might have been mistaken but I think I heard him purr… after I finished his back I said, "Done!" Then I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "No you're not," He said as he turned around, my face turned red once again and I gulped, "I-Ikuto! Can't you do the front yourself?!" Ikuto looked at me and smirked, "Hey, I did it to you, now you have to return the favor." I heard Rima chuckle so I sent her a death glare, she was putting sunblock on the front of Nagihiko and Kukai was putting the sunblock on himself.

I looked at Ikuto again, his eyes were closed and he was waiting for me to start.

I put some sunblock on his stomach and then I rubbed all over quickly, "DONE!" I cried out, "No you're not Amu, you didn't do it right."

"Well how do you do it right?!"

Ikuto opened his eyes, smirked and said, "Like this," He grabbed my hands and placed them on his stomach, then he slowly moved them around. He removed his hand and said, "Can you do it by yourself or do you still need me to help you?"

"N-no! I guess I could do it…" He patted my head and said before closing his eyes, "That's my little strawberry." I once again rubbed the sunblock on him, my hands wandered over his abs and I smiled, "You have nice abs…" I said quietly. I really hoped he didn't hear, but he said, "Why thank you."

After I finished rubbing the sunblock on him, he opened his eyes and sat up. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" I couldn't respond, my whole face was so red. Rima and the others were on the waterslides so we were the only ones at the blankets. Ikuto stood up and offered me his hand, "Come on, let's go on some water slides." I took his hand and he helped me up. "Which one do you want to go on first?" I asked, he shrugged and said, "I really don't care."

All of a sudden Ikuto and I got separated from a crowd of girls, they looked at me and sent death glares then they started flirting with Ikuto. To me, it looked like he was flirting back, but then I just realized that one of the girls in the crowd was Saaya. I backed away slowly then ran off to find the others.

Ninjakat: Oh look, I'm done.

Amu: Can't you just kill Saaya already?!  
>Ninjakat: *Grins evilly* Who said I was going to kill Saaya?<p>

Amu: *Shivers and takes keyboard away* You should do something like this:

(Amu's POV)

I stopped running to look at Ikuto one more time. Out of nowhere, a guy with a hockey mask appears before Saaya with a chain saw, saws her to pieces, then leaves.

Ninjakat: …. Do I have to respond to that?! R&R If you care!


	12. When your dream becomes a reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara… But I should.

Ninjakat: I'm back with 12!

Nagihiko: Yay

Amu: Are you going to kill Saaya in this chapter

Ninjakat: No

Amu: …I hate you

Saaya: *Grins wickedly* Hello Amu

Amu: *Runs off screaming*

(Utau's POV)

I was flirting with this really hot guy when I saw Amu running towards me with fear in her eyes. I pushed the guy I was flirting with out of the way so I could get to my best friend. "Hey, what's your problem bitch?!" I gave him a death glare then huffed, "You're not that hot anyways!" Then I continued running to Amu.

I reached her then put my hand on her shoulders, "Amu? What happened?! Where's Ikuto?!-Oh God, if I find out he's been touching you inappropriately-"

"Sa-SAAYA! SHE'S HERE!" I stared at her in disbelief, then I snapped out of it with my brows furrowed. "Where's that bitch?!" I asked as I walked past Amu, but she grabbed my arm and said, "N-NO! Utau, don't" I looked at her questionably, and then I crossed my fingers behind my back, "Why not? I'm not going to hurt her." Amu let go of my arm and said, "O-okay… just don't hurt her." I smiled wickedly and ran off to find that bitch.

I told Amu I wouldn't hurt her, but hey, the bitch tried to kill her.

I found a crowd of girls in bikinis and figured that's where Ikuto was. I pushed those sluts out of the way and found Saaya clinging onto my brother's arm. Ikuto was trying to get Saaya off him but she was too strong I guess. I stomped up to her and punched her nose.

"CHICK FIGHT!" I heard some random man yell. Saaya fell on the floor and held onto her nose, I looked at Ikuto and he had shock written all over his face. "Utau, where's Amu?" He asked, "She came to find me when she told me she saw Saaya." "Utau!" I turned around and saw my other friends running towards me, "Utau, what did you do?!" Asked Amu, I crossed my arms and said, "That Bitch deserved it." Saaya stood up then looked at her bloody hand, then she started laughing.

I raised my eyebrow, and before I knew it, she punched me twice as hard. I was sent flying backwards and Amu caught me. I looked up, and Saaya was gone. I felt something trickle down my neck, it was blood from my nose. And speaking of nose, I couldn't even feel it. Amu and Ikuto helped me stand up, I looked over Amu's shoulder and could have sworn I just saw Tadagay….

Saaya's friends crowded around Amu and I and if looks could kill… We'd be way more than dead. "Girls, leave." Said Ikuto, they nodded then left, often turning around and flipping us off. "Guys, let's just enjoy this day and stay away from Saaya and her bitches… PLEASE!" Said Rima, we nodded then went to one of the slides.

(Amu's POV)

Because my mind kept wandering off in space, I got separated from the group. There was like… hundreds of people at the park so it would be really hard to find them. I sighed and went to go on some rides by myself, hoping I'd bump into them.

I was standing in line for this red slide when the two guys in front of me turned around. They stared at my exposed body for a while, and I just froze there. The guy to the left whistled and said, "Damn girl! You look fine!" I noticed a bit of drool coming down from the guy on the right's mouth. The man on the left said, "I'm Kane, and this is my pall Greg." I just noticed that they were westerners. "Uh… Hi?" I said nervously, I walked a little when the line started moving. "And what's your name cutie?" I blushed and said, "H-hinamori Amu… but just call me Amu."

It was time for Kane to go down the slide, and he winked at me as he did so. Greg was next to go, he turned around and faced me. "So… You taken?" I remembered the night I was raped, and I better be safe than sorry. "Yeah, I am, sorry to disappoint you," The man smiled and said, "Nah it's cool, your boyfriend's one lucky guy sweetheart."

Behind me, I heard people say stuff like, "Hey, watch it!" "Stop cutting you punk, wait your turn!" I turned around and say Ikuto walking towards me. He arrived next to me and said, "There you are Amu, do you know how worried me and the others were?! And who's your…_friend_." He looked at Greg coldly and the man chuckled nervously, "So…" He said, "You must be her boyfriend, I'm Greg." Ikuto looked at me with a shocked expression; Greg looked at us suspiciously, "Y-YEAH! This is my..uh…_Boyfriend_, Ikuto!" I held on to Ikuto's arm and forcefully smiled, Greg then went down the slide on his turn.

Ikuto smirked and said, "So… boyfriend huh?" I madly blushed and pushed him away; he chuckled and said, "Chill Amu, I get it." I sighed in relief, then it was my turn to go down the slide, I gulped as I stared at the black hole. The life guard cleared her throat and said, "You going? The other people in line are getting impatient." I looked at her and smiled, "Yeah I'm going, it's just- AAHH!" Ikuto pushed me down the slide and yelled, "Sorry, but you forced me too!"

I was screaming like crazy, the tube was pitch black and that scared me even more. '_Why the hell did I go on this ride in the first place?!'_ I finally saw light, then I held my breath as I exited. Freezing water splashed onto my face, and it took me a moment to realize that I've stopped. I looked up and saw Ikuto way way _way_ up high waving to me. I got out and waved back. I waited for him to come down, then I felt a familiar presence behind me.

I turned around expecting to see Utau, but it was Kairi. I haven't seen him in 2 years! He hasn't changed a bit, but he has gotten taller. He looked at me questionably and said, "Amu? Is that really you?" I just remembered that I cut and dyed my hair, I nodded my head and said, "Y-yeah… So how have you been Kairi?" I asked as I hugged him, he hugged back and said, "It's been good, but I feel better now that I'm with my friends." I pulled away from him and smiled.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Yaya sprinting towards us. Kairi followed my gaze then froze in terror. Yaya tackled him to the ground and gave him a bone crushing hug, Kukai came around and tried to get Yaya off him. I looked at Kairi and he was turning blue, then Utau and the others came running towards us. Once Yaya was detached from Kairi, she yelled, "Yaya missed you!" Kairi smiled and looked at the others.

Ikuto came down the slide with an emotionless expression, he got out and looked at Kairi. "Oh hey Kairi, long time no see." Kairi nodded and before he could say anything, Yaya grabbed his arm and started sprinting off somewhere else. "Hey guys, want to go to the pool?" Asked Kukai, we all nodded and followed him

Everyone kept on looking at me. The guys were drooling and the girls sent me death glares. We arrived at the very big pool and we jumped right in. "Let's play marco polo!" Yelled Utau, we all agreed Nagihiko was going to be it first. He counted to 10 and we swam away from him as fast as we could, "HERE I COME!" He yelled. "Marco?" "Polo!" "Marco?" "POLO!" Nagihiko was getting close to Rima and she held her breath, "Marco?" Nagihiko called again, "P-Polo.." Rima said quietly.

I saw him smirk, and with his eyes still closed, he kissed Rima. "GET A ROOM!" Called Utau, Nagihiko smiled and said, "Your turn hun." Rima nodded and counted to 10. "Marco?" She called, "Polo!" We replied. This went on for a minute, then she caught me, "Yes! Just who I wanted to get!" I sighed and closed my eyes. I started counting to 10 and I heard everyone swimming away from me. "Marco?" I called, "Polo!" "Marco?" "Polo!"

I reached out my hand and felt a muscular arm, I thought it was of Ikuto's but when I opened my eyes, it was Greg. "Well hello there Amu, may I join in your game?" I looked at everyone and they all shrugged, I looked back at Greg and said, "Sure, why not." Greg started counting to 10 right away; I panicked and started swimming like crazy. Greg got Ikuto so it was his turn now, he counted to 10.

"Marco?" He called, "Polo!" About a few minutes later, he was getting closer to me. "Marco?" He turned away from me, "Polo.." I said very quietly. I guess he heard me say it because he turned back around and started coming towards me, I saw him smirk, "Marco?" He called again. Utau started giggling from a distance. "Polo…" I was whispering now, then he lunged at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Gotcha," He whispered in my ear, I blushed and let out an "Eep!" He chuckled and pulled away from me.

"G-guys? Can we not play this anymore?" I asked, they shrugged and started swimming somewhere else. I looked at Ikuto and he was smirking, "Sore loser," He said. I scoffed and stated swimming away from him. The pool was getting less and less crowded, I looked forward and my eyes widened, Greg and Utau were making out.

"Oh, Utau…" I said quietly.

I was floating on the water, trying to relax, when something grabbed my foot and pulled me underwater. I couldn't even scream. I was at the 8 feet deep part of the pool, and I was getting dragged down more and more. I looked down to see who my attacker was.

It was Tadase.

I tried kicking away, but it was no use, and I was running out of air. Tadase stopped at the bottom, and when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing. He was still holding on to me tightly, then his gaze wandered over somewhere else. I followed his gaze and saw Saaya swimming towards me. I recalled my dream.

I took Tadase's hand then twisted it back, he cried out in pain, but it only made his air supply go down faster. I hurried and swam to the surface with my ears hurting on the way. I was afraid I wasn't going to reach it like what happened in my dream, but I made it out. I wasted no time swimming to the surface.

"AMU!" I heard Kukai call, I didn't even bother to look at him, my only thought was to get to safety. I jumped out of the pool and looked at the water, still trying to catch my breath. At the far end of the pool, I saw Saaya and Tadase get out. She saw me and flipped me off, while Tadase as holding onto the hand that I'm pretty sure I broke.

"_Oh my God_! _What happened_?!" Cried Rima, I turned around and all my friends were there (Even Yaya and Kairi) staring at me worriedly. "S-Saaya and Tadase… They tried to kill me!" Rima and Yaya hugged me, while the others (Except for Kairi) were clenching their teeth and fists. "Tadase and Saaya tried to kill you?! Someone tell me what's going on here!" Kukai took his arm and led him away from us, then he told him everything. Kairi turned around and looked at me shocked.

Utau couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore, "Alright, _that's it!_ Amu, I'm sorry, but I'm going to kill that bitch, and it is not going to be merciful!" Ikuto grabbed her arm and said, "Utau, we should take this to court." Utau huffed and said, "Fine." Ikuto let go of her arms, then Utau said before running off, "But I'm going to hurt her first!" Nagihiko ran after her so she didn't get hurt herself.

Yaya's face was red with anger, then she got up saying, "Yaya's going to help Utau!" Then she started running off and Kairi followed. Kukai and Rima helped me stand up, then Ikuto said, "Amu, never leave our sight again. Not until we deal with those two." I nodded. "Are you hurt Amu?" Asked a very concerned Kukai, "Yeah Kukai, thanks."

"The park will be closing in one hour." Came the voice from the intercom.

I heard screaming and shouting and cussing from a distance. "Oh no," I said, then I ran off with the others by my side.

We arrived at the scene, Utau and Saaya were pulling each other's hair out, Yaya was on Saaya's back choking her, Nagihiko punched Tadase, he punched back, then Kairi hit his pressure point on the base of his neck and paralyzed him.

Cops came out of nowhere and broke up the fight, next came the ambulance who took Tadase away.

"You're all coming with us," Said one of the cops, I looked at Ikuto and I heard him say, "I'm getting fucking tired of getting in trouble." The cops led us to one of the cars and drove off.

Ninjakat: Done! Sorry, I'm not going to update any faster for a while. You see, I'm getting sick, and school starts in like… 2 days. So crap.

Amu: I really really really want to have peace! Kill Saaya!

Kukai: Ya!

Nagihiko: How would you like it if you were almost drowned?!

Ninjakat: Actually, I've almost been drowned by a Korean girl twice. (Not trying to pick on Koreans here, but I really was almost drowned by two of them 0.0)

Amu: And you didn't like it did you?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! *Runs off*

Ninjakat: *Sighs* Good things come to those who wait. R&R if you care!


	13. A moment alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara I'm getting tired of adding disclaimers, but I'm pretty sure you all know by now that I don't own Shugo Chara.

Ninjakat: Here is 13!

Ikuto: Good, I wanna know what happens

Ninjakat: Just keep reading

Dory(From finding Nemo): Just keep reading, Just keep reading

Ninjakat: *Sweat drops* Uh… Dory? You're not in the right Fic….

Dory: Oh I know. NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Ninjakat: EEPP! When did you get fangs?!

(Midori's POV)

I was waiting for a call from Amu. The phone rang and I sprinted toward it. "_Amu_?!" I said, a little bit too loudly, "Is this Midori?" Came a man's voice.

"Yeah… who is this?! Where is my daughter?!"

The man cleared his throat before speaking again, "She's here in jail with her friends, please come by." Then the man hung up. I dropped the phone and without even thinking, I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen counter and sprinted to my car.

(Amu's POV)

I was sitting on the bench, still in my bikini but with a black towel covering it, and I had Ikuto on my right and Rima and Kukai to my left. "My mom is gonna freak…" Mumbled Rima, "Well my eldest brother is going to kill me," Stated Kukai, "My dad is going to go ballistic," Said Ikuto with an emotionless face. I just stared at my feet and played with my finger nails. Ikuto put an arm around my shoulder and said, "It's going to be okay Amu." I looked at Rima and Kukai and they nodded their heads.

The first adult to run through the doors was Kukai's eldest brother, Kaidou. Kaido spotted him and stomped towards his little brother, "_Kukai!"_ He roared, Kukai sighed and got up. Kaidou worked things out with the cops, then the two left. The next to come in was Rima's mom; she approached her and grabbed her ear. "Ow! Mom! Stop it!" Cried Rima. While Rima's mother was sorting things out with the cops, she looke like she was grabbing her daughter's arm forcefully. Rima kept looking down, and in a little while, they left.

About a minute later, Aruto came in with his hands in his pockets, and he was walking calmly over to Ikuto. "So, the popo gotcha? What did you and Utau do this time?" Ikuto sighed and said, "It's more like what Utau did. Her, Saaya, Yaya, Kairi and Nagihiko are somewhere else because they were the ones in the fight and they can't control themselves and we were just standing there."

"Ah…" Responded Aruto.

He then sat right by me. "What was this fight all about?" He asked, looking at me. I chuckled nervously and looked at Ikuto, "It's okay Amu, he's a cool dad." I nodded and looked at Aruto again who was raising an eyebrow at me, "So earlier at the water park, Utau punched Saaya on the nose when I told her not to, then she was punched back harder. We avoided Saaya and her minion for the majority of the day, but then after we played marco polo at the pool…" I looked at the floor and Aruto put a hand on my shoulder, "Go on," He said. I looked back up at him and finished my story, "Then we all separated and I was floating on the water with no one watching me. A hand suddenly grabbed me and dragged me down to the bottom of the pool, when I looked down to see who my attacker was, it was Tadase. And when I looked at him in the eyes, I saw nothing, completely, nothing. I then focused my attention on the figure swimming towards me, it was Saaya. I had a dream not so long ago, that I was swimming in the ocean and Saaya was coming at me with a knife. Remembering my dream, I panicked and broke Tadase's wrist by twisting it backwards. I went up to the surface, swam to safety, and then my attackers got out on the far side of the pool. Then when I told the others, they got in a fight with them."

Aruto looked at me with his eyes widened, "Tadase? That's not right… Tadase would never do something like that-"

"But he did," interrupted Ikuto, Aruto and I turned to face him. His back was hunched, his elbows where resting on his knees, and his head was bowed down. It took me all my courage to say to him, "Your dad's right Ikuto… I've known Tadase for a very long time… he wouldn't do such a thing…" Ikuto's head snapped up and he look at me and said, "Saaya convinced him to shoot you, but he accidentally ended up shooting your sister, what makes you think he wouldn't do it again? Face it Amu, he's gone. He's one of Saaya's minions now." Then he quickly got up and went somewhere else. Aruto and I sat there frozen in our own thought. '_Ikuto's right… Tadase is gone…' _

Tears started to slowly fall down my face without me knowing it, Aruto lifted my head up and wiped them away. "Amu, Ikuto is just as sad as you are. Keep in mind he has known Tadase longer than you have, he just doesn't know how to express how sad he is properly…" Right at that moment, my mother dashed in with two different shoes on, one was white and the other was black. She was panting very hard as she scanned the room, her eyes stopped on me. She quickly walked towards me and pulled me in a big hug, "Oh my goodness…. Thank God you're okay…" She released her grasp and she asked me what happened, Aruto spoke up, "Amu, go find Ikuto, I'll tell your mother what happened." I thanked him and took off, hugging my black towel close to my body.

I scanned each hallway, there were a lot of busy cops running around, "Excuse me, may I help you with something?" Asked an overweight police man, I looked up at him and he was eating a chocolate donut. "Y-yeah, you can actually, you see I'm looking for-" The man started walking away, "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?! I need help!" The man turned his head to the side and said before walking away again, "Sorry miss, I'm kindah busy, ask someone else."

I sweat dropped as I stared at his retreating figure, '_Asshole..'_

It was getting a lot darker outside and there where less cops in the building. I arrived at this hallway where there were no cops around, but a blue haired man sitting on a bench. I slowly approached him, "Amu… now is not the time…" He said, I ignored him and took a seat right next to him, he didn't say anything after that. "Ikuto… I know you're hurting. The ordinary eye can't see it because you're so good at hiding it, but I can see it. Ikuto…" I rested my hand on his shoulder, "Please tell me how you feel…"

Ikuto looked in my eyes, I saw sadness… pain…anger- '_And something else…' _Then I remembered, it's the emotion I saw in Kukai's eyes.

Love.

'**NO! He doesn't love you! It's just a trick again! Next thing you know, he flicks you on the nose and says 'Gotcha!'' **My inner kept screaming in my head, but Ikuto didn't flick my nose, or smirk, he just stared at me…

Ikuto slowly wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around him. He brought me closer and held me tighter. I was in a bit of shock, but I quickly came over it.

"Amu…" He whispered, "Y-yeah?" I said lamely. If I wasn't mistaken… I could have sworn I felt him drop a tear on my shoulder. "Amu, you have no idea how scared I was when you told me you got raped. You have no idea how scared I was when I opened that bathroom door and saw you with a bloody wrist. You have no idea how scared I was when you ran away. You have no idea how scared I was when I found out you were almost killed. You have no idea how scared I was when Tadase pulled out that gun. And you have no idea how scared I was when I found out Tadase and Saaya tried to kill you again. Amu, I don't want to lose you.. if I lose you, I might as well kill myself, since I will have nothing else to live for…"

I started crying on his shoulder, and he started petting my hair. "I-Ikuto… if I do die, don't kill yourself. Think about your dad, think about Utau. If you die, you won't be able to live your dream as a world famous violinist …"

"No Amu," He said straightforwardly, "That is not my dream." We pulled away from each other and I looked him in the eyes, "What is it then?" He opened his mouth to speak, but a cop down the hall said, "Hey! You crazy kids! Get out of here! You're not supposed to be in here alone! Get!"

Ikuto and I sighed and left with the cop escorting us out. We arrived at the bench we were in earlier; Aruto was rubbing my mom's back as she was crying. I was about to say something to her when an obese cop came out of nowhere. It was the same obese cop that ignored me earlier. "Utau, Saaya, Yaya, Kairi, and Nagihiko will have a trial tomorrow, that is all." Then he turned around and left. I looked at Aruto and said, "I hope you guys have a good lawyer, because Saaya's parents have a ton of money." Aruto slightly smiled and said, "Amu dear, you're forgetting that Ikuto and I are professional violinists, and Utau is a famous singer."

We all went home while Utau, Saaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Yaya stayed there.

My mom and I didn't talk to each other on the car ride home, nor did we talk to each other after that, we just went straight to our rooms. I went straight to my pink laptop and went on facebook, I got tagged in a photo of Utau and Saaya fighting. "Oh my fucking god," then I untagged myself and went to go see if the story was on the news. I went to the website and in big bolded letters, "Teens fighting at waterpark, one paralyzed." I rolled my eyes and shut my laptop off, and then I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put my pajamas on. I tossed and turned in bed, there were too much stuff going on in my head. I grunted and slowly got out of bed and made my way downstairs. I didn't check the time but I was positive it was around 11 at night.

I made it into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out some milk, then I checked the cabinets to see if we had any cookies left. I smiled widely at the sight of Oreos. I poured myself a glass of milk and put some Oreos on a plate, I turned around and saw a figure standing over me. I screamed and the figure grabbed my mouth, "Shh! Amu! It's me!" I squinted my eyes and they finally adjusted to the darkness, it was my mom.

"Oh! You scared the crap out of me! Not literally…" My mom smiled a bit and said, "What are you making there?" I looked over to my plate of Oreos and glass of milk, "Oh, just milk and Oreos… I can't sleep at all."

"Neither can I," She responded.

She helped me take the food to the living room where she set up a movie for us to watch. "What movie did you put on?" I asked, she smiled and said, "You'll see." The movie started playing and my eyes widened to what it was.

"Mom! Why did you have to go and pick Titanic?!" My mother never took her eyes off the screen, "You've never seen it before, it's a really good movie."

"I heard it was inappropriate for children," I said, crossing my arms. My mom chuckled and said, "Amu dear, you're not a child anymore." I smiled at her comment.

(Ninjakat: If you have not seen Titanic yet, then I would suggest you skip the next 2 paragraphs.)

It was cute so far, then they showed the girl naked. "Oh goodness!" I cried, my mom laughed and said, "Be mature Amu, this is art." I rolled my eyes and continued watching the move. The part where I found out the ship was sinking made me freak out and jump out of my seat, "NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT IT TO SINK! JACK AND ROSE MUST BE TOGETHER _FOREVER!"_ My mom pulled me down and said, "Calm down and watch the movie quietly!" I nodded and continued watching with tears forming in my eyes.

We were now at the part where they are now stuck in the cold ocean and Jack and Rose only had a piece of wood to support them. Tears started streaming down my eyes when Jack let go and died. The movie ended and my face was wet with tears. "So, did you like it?" Asked my mom, wiping a tear away. For some reason, a certain blue haired man appeared in my mind, "I loved it," I replied with a smile. We parted to our rooms again and I tried going to sleep, after watching that movie and having that late night snack, it was a lot easier to drift away.

My dream that night was the movie Titanic, but instead of Jack and Rose, it was Ikuto and I.

The bright warm sun woke me up and I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I wiped my eyes and discovered I'd been crying in my sleep. I sighed and got out of bed, I looked at my clock and saw it was 8 30, the trial started at 10 and we were picking Ami up at 3. I left my room and entered my mom's, she was sound asleep and snoring. "Mom, mom! Wake up!" My mom's eyelids slowly flickered open, "What is it Amu?" She said, her voice groggy, "You need to get ready, we are going to the trial today remember?" My mom sat up and put on her glasses, "Amu, I have work, Aruto is coming to pick you up, but I will be there when we get Ami. Plus your dad's funeral is tomorrow and I have to go get things set up, plus you need to find a song to sing." I smacked my forehead, "Crap! How could I forget about that?!"

"It's alright Amu, I know you will figure something out." Then she took off her glasses and laid back down on the bed. I sighed and quietly walked to my room, I changed in a red shirt, a jean skirt that went to my knees, and black high heels. I ate my breakfast and found my way into the living room, I picked up the titanic and looked at the cover, '_This movie was so beautiful…'_

I heard a knocking on the door so I put down the movie and quickly answered the door. "Hello there, Amu!" Said Aruto, "Hey Aruto, where's Ikuto?" He smirked and said, "In the car waiting," "Oh.." I replied. We walked out into the blazing hot sun and headed towards the black Ferrari. I took a seat in the back behind the passenger's seat, where Ikuto was. We drove off and I looked at Ikuto's face from the mirror on the side of the car, he looked like he was gazing in to space… "Why are you staring at me, Amu?" He asked, I heard Aruto chuckle, I blushed and said, "I-I-I wasn't starting at y-you!" Ikuto smirked and said, "Lies." I huffed, crossed my arm, and looked at another direction.

We finally arrived at the court house. '_Oh goody….'_

Ninjakat: Oh my fucking God! This took me FOREVER to write! Even though there is not that much, I had to write little by little because I had school, then when it came into the weekend, I had chores. I REALLY hate chores.

Amu: I'm sorry to hear that, now you better write this story faster or sweetkairiangel is gonna come getcha!

Ninjakat: *Scoffs* I'd like to see her try! I kicked her in the face one time! (I was half asleep and she made me.)

Sweetkairiangel: It hurt and you made my mouth bleed jerk.

Ninjakat: *Rolls eyes* wwhhaattever.

Rima: She's right, you are a jerk… jerk.

Ninjakat: *Raises eyebrow* Nice comeback, R&R if you care!

p.s: I will try to find time to write this story quicker Hey, school is living hell, and in a few more weeks I bet I'm going to be buried in homework.


	14. Surprise surprise

Ninjakat: Chapter 14 is here! P.s, story is almost done… I think… hold on, let me think for a second *looks up into space*

Nagihiko: *Sweat drops*

Ninjakat: Oh! Okay, so I will be putting up more suicidal stuff soon! *Grins evilly at Amu*

Amu: WHAT?!

Rima: *walks towards Ninjakat with a rabid squirrel*

Ninjakat: SHIT! *Makes hand signs and disappears*

Kukai: On with the story!

(Amu's POV)

I stepped out of the car and into the blazing hot sun again, from a distance I saw Rima and Kukai coming towards me. "Amu! We've been waiting forever for you! Didn't you get our texts?!" Asked Kukai when he got near me, "Shit! I forgot my phone!" I replied, smacking my forehead. We walked in to the court room and the only available seats left where in the back. Rima, Kukai, Aruto, Ikuto and I had to squish together to fit. I sat in between Ikuto and Kukai.

We sat there in silence until Utau, Kairi, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Saaya came out, and then Judge Judy. (**A/N: Ikuto: AGAIN?! Ninjakat: Heelll yyeeaahhh!) **Utau and Saaya where the ones standing, then they pledged that they will tell truthful answers. The court got very silent as the trial started. Judge Judy leaned forward a bit. "So what's all this crap all about?!" She asked, eyeing Utau. Utau cleared her throat, but before she could speak…

The lights went off.

Everyone started panicking.

The court officers brought out their flashlights and fumbled with them to turn it on.

Then there was a scream of utter terror.

Everyone stopped panicking and stopped in their tracks.

"I found the switch!" Called one of the officers. He turned on the switch. I was facing the back wall since I had no idea where I was going when the lights were off. "Oh God…" I heard someone by me whisper, I looked at this person, and he was staring at something that everyone else was staring at. I followed his gaze and stopped breathing.

Judge Judy was lying on the floor in a bloody mess. Utau and Saaya never left their spots on the stand; they were nowhere near Judge Judy when it happened. The cops started yelling at us saying, "Alright, no one move!" Some cops ran out of the room with their hand on their gun, and a few stayed. One inspected Judge Judy and said, "Her throat has been slit." The officers started checking each one of us for weapons, but found none on us. Then the officers who ran out, ran back in and said, "The cameras showed no one leaving this room, the killer is still in here."

"Alright then, in two days, I want every single one of you back here in this room. If one of you is gone, we will assume you are the killer, understood?" We all nodded our heads and each one of us gave our fingerprints before we left.

We were out the parking lot Nagihiko said while holding Rima's trembling hand, "Who the hell would do such a horrible thing?!" Aruto shrugged and said, "We will find out soon." I looked at Utau and she was clenching her fists, "Utau… what's the matter?" I asked, she looked at me and said, "I believe it was Saaya who killed Judge Judy." We all stopped and looked at her, "And how is that possible?" Started Kukai, "She wasn't anywhere near the switch, nor was she near Judge Judy. Plus the officers found no weapon on her." Utau shook her head and said, "I don't know, but whenever I am by that bitch, I always sense evil."

It was about 12 in the afternoon now.

Nagihiko, Kuaki, Yaya, and Kairi got into Rima's mom's car then drove off. The rest of us said nothing on the way to Aruto's house for lunch.

We arrived, and once we got out of the car Utau said quietly, "Saaya is an evil bitch." We ignored her comment and went inside the house. The house was pretty cool due to the air conditioner being left on; I walked towards the kitchen with Ikuto to help prepare the food. "So chef," I started, "What are you making today?" Ikuto turned around, smirked and said, "What would you like my dear?" I blushed and broke eye contact, "I-I don't care, as long as it's good…" He laughed and said, "Hun, everything I make is good." Ikuto then started naming things I had to get for him, there were fresh chile, pork, soy sauce, sugar, garlic, etc. When I got all the ingredients he wanted me to get I asked, "Okay, I give up, what are you making?" Ikuto then started cutting the pork and said, "Braised pork with spicy soy sauce,"

Then he ordered me to start making the rice and I obeyed, Aruto's head popped through the open door and said, "Oh my god…. That smells delicious." Ikuto nodded and Aruto left. About 40 minutes later, the food was done, we put the food on plates and brought them to the dining room. Utau and Aruto were anxiously waiting for us at the table, drooling.

We started eating the food and oh my god was it delicious. I thought crept into my mind, then I asked everyone at the table, "You guys are coming to my dad's funeral tomorrow right?"

Aruto choked on his food, Utau spat out her water she was drinking, and Ikuto froze with his mouth open and chopsticks full of rice in the air. I looked at them all questionably, "Is something the matter?" I asked, they all looked at me in shock, "_Tomorrow_?!" They all said in unison. I nodded and they all looked at each other worriedly, Ikuto looked at me and said, "How come you are telling us this now?! We thought it wouldn't be until like, next week!" I shook my head and he sighed, then he looked at his dad and said, "You should tell her." Aruto's eyes widened and he said, "Hell no! You tell her!" Ikuto looked at Utau, "You tell her, you're her best friend," Utau shook her head, "No, You! She trusts you the most!" Ikuto looked down and mumbled, "I just can't win here can I?"

I sat there confused until Ikuto raised his head and looked at me with a sad expression. "Amu?" He said, I didn't say anything, but waited for him to continue, "We can't go." It took me a while to register what he said, Ikuto noticed I had a hard time processing it so he said it again, "We can't go Amu, I'm so, so sorry…" I shook my head and tears started forming in my eyes, "Why?! You all know how important this is to me!" I cried.

Everyone looked down and we were silent for a very long time.

Ikuto broke the silence by saying, "We all have a concert tomorrow… that's why we can't go…" I shook my head and tried to replace my sadness with a smile, "I-It's fine, really. I don't mind."

"No Amu, you do mind, we're not stupid. We can see right through your fake smile." I didn't respond after that.

A few minutes later when we were finished, I got up and said, "Don't worry, I'll clean all this up." As I was starting to pick up all the dished, Utau grabbed my hand and said, "No, you and Ikuto cooked, now my dad and I will clean." I sighed and agreed, and then I headed to the farthest living room to kill time.

I threw myself on the couch and turned on the T.V, then started watching a random drama show. I never noticed someone come in. I turned my head and saw Ikuto, but I didn't realize it was Ikuto at first so I screamed and threw a pillow at him. "Whoa! That was some throw!" He said, it took me a while to calm down, when I did Ikuto said, "It's time to go get your sister." I jumped off the couch and followed him to the car where Utau and Aruto were waiting for us.

I had to sit right next to Ikuto since Utau occupied the front.

I didn't look at him once; I just stared out the window.

"Utau, dad, and I have been talking…" Started Ikuto, I looked at him and he continued, "We decided it would be best… if we didn't do our concerts tomorrow, so we can come to your dad's funeral."

My eyes widened, but just as quickly as they did, they narrowed and my brows furrowed, "No, your concert is important, you guys just can't quit it." Ikuto shooked his head and turned away from me.

We arrived at the hospital and I saw my mom standing by the hospital doors, we got out and greeted her. Then we went inside and my mom talked with the person at the front desk, when she was finished, we went to go get Ami.

We arrived at her room and saw her dressed in the dress Kukai bought her, she twirled around and said, "Isn't it lovely?" I smiled and hugged her. I hugged her like she was going to die today. "I-I can't breathe!" I pulled away from her and looked at her smiling face, then the rest of the group hugged her. We were now out of the building, and I had to go home with my mom and Ami, "Bye…" I quietly said to Ikuto, Aruto and Utau. They waved and went the other direction.

I turned towards my mom and sister, and they were looking at me questionably, "Alright, what did I miss?" asked Ami. I shook my head and said, "They told me they can't go to dad's funeral tomorrow because they have a concert to do…" My sister looked down and said, "Oh.."

In the car, my mom kept telling me it was okay, but I didn't talk. We arrived home and I looked at my mom and said, "Can I go for a walk?" She nodded then I got out and started walking. I was lost in thought, so I had no idea where my feet were taking me. I arrived in front of the mall, so I sighed and went in, hoping shopping could take my mind off everything.

I kept looking through windows, but nothing interested me. I sighed, but something caught my attention, it was a certain boy I knew. "Hey Kukai!" I called as he kept on walking, he stopped and turned around, confused because he had no idea where my voice came from. I started waving and he spotted me, then he sprinted over with a smile on his face. I thought he was going to stop, but he didn't, instead, as he was getting closer, he spread his arms out and captured me in a hug. "_Oh shit!_" I cried, which made heads turn, "Oopsies…" I whispered.

Kukai pulled away and said, "How are you?" I gave him a little smile and said, "I'm good now, how about you?" Kukai's eyes narrowed and he said, "What do you mean by, 'Good _now'?_" I chuckled nervously, but then stopped and looked down. "Ikuto, Aruto, and Utau aren't going to my dad's funeral tomorrow. They have a concert."

Kukai didn't say anything for a while, but then he said, "Oh…" I lightened the mood a bit by saying, "You hungry? My treat." Kukai smiled, then he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the food court.

We arrived, and he wanted hamburgers so I got two. It didn't take him long to finish it though, when he was done, he just sat there, watching me take small bites of my food. Then he finally said, "Are you afraid of getting fat or something?" I shook my head and continued eating.

It was time for me to go, so Kukai and I hugged and went our separate ways. I was walking home when I passed by this weapon store, as I passed by the window, I saw two familiar figures. I quickly knelt down to make sure they wouldn't see me, and when I looked again, it was Saaya with Tadase. Tadase had a cast on his hand that I broke, and on the other hand, he was carrying a plastic bag. And he just stood there, like a statue… Then I looked at Saaya, she just gave a man at the counter a whole lot of money. Then I noticed the cashier looked around nervously then place a shiny new gun inside a case, handed it to Saaya, then she put it in the plastic bag Tadase was holding. She thanked the man, then said something to Tadase and they started heading towards the door.

I panicked and looked around for somewhere I could hide, there was an alley right next to me, so I went there and hid in the dumpster. I must have been lucky, because a second later after I closed the lid, Tadase and Saaya where right next to me. "Here Tadase, you know what do," Said Saaya, I then heard plastic being moved around and Saaya handing Tadase something. "Your wish is my command," Came Tadase, his voice sounded odd, like he was a robot…

As I heard them walking away, I heard Saaya say, "That bitch isn't going to get away this time." I shuddered, and when their footsteps where gone, I got out of the dumpster, and pulled out my phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" Came Rima's voice, "R-R-Rim-ma?" I said, my voice shaky, "Oh my god… Amu, what happened?!"

"C-can…"

"Can what?"

"Can y-your mom pick me up? I'm s-so scared…"

"Tell me where you are."

I gave her my location, then after we hung up, I put my back against the wall and started crying. I must have been crying for a long time, because Rima's mom's car pulled over by the side walk, and Rima flew out and pulled me into a hug. "We will talk about this later, but I have to take you home now," She said. I nodded and followed her to her mom's car, got in, then we drove off.

'_Why me?!'_

Ninjakat: Sorry it was short, I just really wanted to get this chapter over with. Gah, school is hectic, then I had even more chores than I did last week. Then yesterday, someone hacked into my email, then deleted/Stole it! Why would someone do such a thing! I had to change my primary email address for every single website I go onto!

Rima: Well maybe someone was just really hates your guts.

Ninjakat: *Raises eyebrow* did you have anything to do with this?

Rima: NO!

Ninjakat: *Sighs* I'll live I guess, R&R if you care!


	15. Sleepover with Rima

Ninjakat: 15! Hope I didn't keep y'all too long!

Amu: Someone's gone southern..

Ninjakat: Yes, yes I have *Pulls out banjo and starts playing random song* Yeeeha!

Amu: *Runs away in utter terror*

Rima: *whacks Ninjakat on the head with a frying pan*

Nagihiko: *Stares at motionless body on the floor* Uhhh….. On with the story? *Pokes body with stick*

(Ami's POV)

The doctors did a very good job, I feel as good as new! I twirled around in my pretty dress, '_Wow, Kukai did a VERY good job'_ Then I heard the doorbell ring multiple times. I rushed downstairs and my mom was already at the door, she then opened it to reveal Rima with an arm around my sister. She looked like she just came face to face with a ghost. "Amu…" I whispered, "Come in!" Said my mom, Rima let go of Amu and said, "I really have to be somewhere right now, but is it okay if I come back later to check up on her?" My mom nodded, took Amu, then closed the door.

"Amu, what the hell happened?! Wait don't tell me… it's that bitch Saaya isn't it?"

Holly crap… That's the first time I ever heard my mom say that word, and Amu looked pretty surprised too. "Yes…" My sister said weakly, mom led her to the couch and I sat on the other side of her. "Hey mom?" I asked, she looked at me, "We should put Amu in martial arts or something…" My mom looked at Amu and said, "What do you think?" My sister looked into her eyes and said, "I would love to."

"We should also hire someone to teach you how to use a gun," My mom said, Amu nodded.

My mom got up and said, "Well, you're safe for now dear, in the meantime, find a song you're gonna sing at your father's funeral tomorrow while I put you in a martial arts class." Amu nodded, then went up to her room.

(Ikuto's POV)

I forcefully slammed the car door once I got out, then I quickly made my way to the front door and opened it, then slammed it behind me. Then I went up into my room, and once again, slammed the door, then locked it. "_I'm so stupid!_" I yelled, '_I should've asked Amu when the funeral was going to be a long time ago…'_ I threw myself on my bed, face first. I heard footsteps downstairs, then a pair were coming upstairs, probably to check up on me.

"Ikuto!" Called my dad, knocking on my door, I ignored him. He called my name a few more times until he finally got the message and left. I sighed, and then opened my window. I then climbed on top of the roof to think about how stupid I am. I got myself comfortable and watched cars whiz by. Then I remembered what Kukai told me back at the mall,

Flashback

"_I love her, it's just that I know she will never love me that way, she loves someone else but doesn't realize it yet" _

"_WHO?"_

"_You'll find out."_

End of flash back

I laid down and put my hands behind my head, _'Am I a __pedophile__ for being in love with Amu? I mean, there are tons of married people out there that are years apart…'_ I closed my eyes and drifted away in thought.

(Amu's POV)

I threw myself on my bed, face first. I rolled over, taking my pillow and hugging it in the process. '_I have no idea what I should sing tomorrow…'_ There was a little knock on my door, "Come in!" I called, Ami came into my room and sat next to me on my bed. "Ami, I need help choosing a song," I said, Ami smiled, "Get your laptop."

I set my laptop on my bed, turned it on, put in the password, and then handed it to Ami. She opened up the internet and rapidly typed something, Youtube opened, she rapidly typed something again. She opened up a song, and it was Bye Bye sung by Mariah Carey **(A/N: Look it up on youtube, it's a really good song.)** . "Oh…I'll do that one!" I said, my sister smiled then left to room, leaving me alone to practice the song.

It didn't take me long to memorize the song by heart, it pretty much burned inside my head now. I looked outside and the sun was beginning to set. I sighed and smelt something being cooked downstairs, so I hurried off to see what it was. My mom was cooking soup filled with vegetables and some shitake mushrooms, it looked really good. She finished cooking, and I helped her set the table. The doorbell rang, "I'll get it! I said, I opened the door, and Rima was standing there with a big red duffle bag. "Uh… Rima? What's with the um… bag?" Rima walked into the house and said straightforwardly, "I'm staying the night. My mom came in the room wiping her hands with a towel and said, "That would be wonderful! Make yourself at home dear!" Rima unzipped her bag and pulled out a big tub of chocolate ice cream, "You don't have any do you?" She asked, my mom smiled widely and said, "No, thank you very much!"

We ate dinner with Rima, it was a pretty entertaining evening because she kept on telling us jokes. She even made water come out of Ami's nose, and I got a picture of it on my phone!

After we all had some ice cream and helped my mom clean up, we said goodnight and went to our rooms. Rima sneaked the half-filled tub of ice cream up to my room. "What are you doing with that?" I whispered, "We might need it!" She whispered back. We changed into our pajamas, and after that, Rima sat next to me on the bed with the tub of ice cream in between us and two spoons in her hand. "Here," She said, handing me one of the spoons, "Now let's talk about earlier shall we?" I stabbed the ice cream and pulled out a big chunk of it, then my eyes got teary as I shoved the ice cream in my mouth. "Wow… that bad huh?" Rima asked, I held up a finger as I gulped the ice cream down.

"Saaya and Tadase are going to try and kill me again, I saw them outside the weapon shop, and heard them talking in the alley. Rima also stabbed the ice cream and took out a chunk, "That bitch!" She yelled quietly, then she shoved the spoon in her mouth. This process went on for a while.

"Rima," I started, "You should do martial arts with me, I don't want to do it alone." Rima put her spoon down, hugged me and said, "I would do almost anything for my best friend." Then she pulled away and said, "Kukai told me about Utau, Ikuto, and Aruto. And it's okay Amu, and I'm pretty sure they feel really bad about it."

I took another spoon full of ice cream and shoved it in my mouth.

Once we were finished with the whole tub, Rima got up to throw it away, tripping on something in the processes. She landed on the floor with a big thud, and then we heard my mom angrily shush us from her room.

Rima got up and slowly tip toed to the trash can, she threw it away and tip toed back. "Let's sleep, I'm tired," She said, crawling into my bed, I sighed and turned off the light, then crawled in the covers next to her. Rima fell asleep right away, but it took me a while because of all the things that happened to my, and will happen to me. I finally fell asleep.

(Dream world)

_I was all alone in my pajamas, and everywhere I looked, I saw white, and only white. "Hello?!" I called out, my voice echoed, and no one responded. I called out again, but it had the same results. I slowly started walking, hoping I'd find something other than white._

_I've been walking for what seemed to be an hour, when I came across this white puffy door. In hopes that it would lead me out, I opened it and the door made a creaking sound. The door was wide open now, and inside was pitch black, the curious part of me wanted to go, but the other ones didn't. I went inside anyways and the door closed behind me by itself, so now there was no trace of light. _

_It started getting colder, and I started walking faster because I felt something evil, pure, evil. I felt something cool and soft touch my bare feet. I knelt down and felt grass, then it wasn't so dark anymore, I looked up and saw the moon shining dimly and there were no stars in the sky. _

_From a distance, I saw a dead tree with its branches giving in, I cautiously walked through the field of grass to it. I approached it, and then realized I wasn't wearing my pajamas anymore, it was a plain white spaghetti strap dress that reached to my knees. I looked up, and the said tree was gone._

_I walked until I saw a black majestic horse, and what I found very strange about it, was that its mane was dark blue… I didn't even realize I was walking closer towards it…like I was drawn to it. _

_The strange horse looked at me, it was calm. I also noticed that its eye are dark blue…_

_I was now close enough to touch it; it walked a little bit closer and bowed his head, waiting for me to touch it. I cautiously reached up, afraid it was some sort of trick, but it wasn't. I placed my hand on its head, and a picture of Ikuto flash in my mind. _

"_Hey boy, why are you out her all alone?" I asked, the horse neighed, and then turned so that his side was facing me, like he wanted me to hop on. I did so, and once I got settled in, he took off running._

_He ran in the nearby forest, and I kept my head low to try my best to avoid branches and bugs. We came across this little stream and I got down when he stopped to drink. "Why did you take me here?" I asked, the horse stopped drinking, walked towards me, and nuzzled me. Then, he quickly ran away, back into the forest. "Come back!" I called, but he didn't return._

_I heard a twig snapped behind me, then the wind started picking up. I quickly turned around and saw no one, but I looked closer and saw a hand behind some bushes. I ran up to it, and discovered Tadase a few feet away from his hand. He was scootching back, and his eyes were wide with fear. His hand grabbed the bloody flesh where his left hand had once been. "Help… me.." He said, then he got up and ran away. _

_I stood there like a statue, watching him. 'What the fuck is going on?!' Then out from the bushes came Saaya in a long brown dress covered in blood, she grinned from ear to ear when she saw me, "Hello Amu." _

_I started sprinting off, trying not to trip. I could hear her, she was right on my tail, and she was getting closer too. Out of sheer bad luck, I tripped. I turned my face to the side, and saw Saaya's feet right there. "Goodbye, bitch," Saaya said evilly, I closed my eyes, prepared to die, but a few seconds later she didn't deliver the blow. _

_I opened my eyes to find myself in the white room again, and then…_

(Reality)

The warm sun hit my cheek, and I turned over, only to be face to face with Rima who was still sleeping. I looked at my clock and it was 6:30 in the morning, so I quietly got out of bed. I took a shower, and when I got out, Rima was once again standing at the door, scaring me half to death. "_Rima! Stop that_!" I yelled, clutching my heart, she just stepped into the bathroom and said, "You take forever, woman," then I exited the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

About a second later, Rima came out and said, "Shit, I forgot something." I watched her walk past me and head towards her duffel bag, "Where the hell did I put it?" She mumbled. "AHA!" She yelled, loud enough to make me jump, "Rima! You scared me half to death again!" Rima looked at me questionably and said, "Wait, if I scared you half to death twice… wouldn't you be dead?" I rolled my eyes and continued watching Rima. "What the crap is that?" I asked, looking at the white bottle in Rima's hand. Rima smiled and said, "Hair dye remover, you look hotter with pink hair, plus I think your dad would want you to have your natural hair color on his funeral day." She stood there waiting for my response, "Alright, fine!" I said, Rima jumped in joy and dragged me into the bathroom.

(Ami's POV)

Dad's funeral wasn't until like, seven hours, so I just sat around watching my idol Utau's music videos.

"_You look hot again_!" I heard someone yell; I jumped up and started investigating. "What the crap.." I murmured. I walked past Amu's room and heard a loud argument going on between Amu and Rima, so I opened the door, but what I saw shocked me.

Amu's hair was bubble gum pink again.

My eyes lit up and I ran to my big sister and hugged her, "I missed your hair!" I cried, my sister also wrapped her arms around me.

(Amu's POV)

After Ami left, Rima kept going on about how hot I looked. "Amu, let's ask your mom if we can go to the park," Rima said, I shook my head, "I bet she wouldn't allow it on a day like this." Rima ignored me, took my hand, and led me out of my room and into my mom's. Rima knocked on my mom's door softly, "Come in!" Came my mom's voice, Rima entered first, "Yes Rima?" My mom asked. I came in the room next, and she stared at me for quite some time like she didn't know who I was, then she slowly walked towards me and hugged me tightly. "I missed your hair," She whispered, and I just smiled into her chest.

"Midori, can Amu and I go to the park for a while? We promise we'll be back for the funeral," Rima said, my mom pulled away from me and pushed up her glasses, "Why of course!" Rima winked at me then we left.

It was perfect weather outside, so Rima and I stayed quiet for the majority of the walk while taking in our surroundings. We arrived at the park and we raced to the playground, "You should give up, since you know I'm gonna win!" Called Rima, I stuck my tongue out at her and yelled back, "It's more like the other way around!"

In the end, I won, thanks to Kukai and all his sprinting. We took a seat on the swings and started swinging, but then I was stopped so suddenly, I screamed.

I slowly turned around, and was face to face with Nagihiko, "Amu… is that you?!" He asked, I slightly smiled and nodded, then he smiled back and hugged me. He then turned to Rima and kissed her on the lips, "I missed you," He said, Rima blushed and stuttered, "I-I missed you m-more!" Nagihiko chuckled and kissed her lips again, then said, "I'm sorry but I have to leave you two, you see, my mom forced me here to practice dancing and I managed to escape her when I saw you two,"

"It's totally fine, Nagi," I said, Nagihiko hugged me and blew a kiss to Rima before leaving. "I love my boyfriend," Rima sighed, "You're welcome," I said, Rima punched me playfully.

"Oh! Do you want ice cream?!" Cried Rima, "At 7:30 in the morning?!" I responded, Rima just nodded and I sighed, "Fine," Then she took off.

About a few seconds after she left, I saw a really pretty butterfly sit on a flower, so I got up and walked towards it. I just stood there examining its beauty when I felt a presence behind me, "Back so soon Rima?" I said, no answers, I turned around and saw a man's black shirt. I slowly looked up and saw Ikuto's face, and the expression, surprise.

"Amu?" He asked, I nodded my head, but then looked down again after remembering he wasn't coming to my dad's funeral today. Ikuto held my chin with his thumb and index and had me look up at him, "You are beautiful," I blushed and looked away.

"I've got to say," He started, "I wasn't expecting you to be here," I looked up, "What do you mean?" I asked. Ikuto smirked and said, "Do you mind telling me what song you are going to sing today?" I looked at him questionably, but then said, "Bye Bye by Mariah Carey." Ikuto smiled then walked off, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" I called, but he just kept on walking. I turned around and saw Rima with her eyebrow raised and holding two cones of chocolate ice cream, "What the hell was that all about?" She asked, I shook my head and took a cone from her.

Rima looked like she was going to explode if she didn't say something, "What is it Rima?" I finally asked.

"_Do you love Ikuto?!_" She yelled loudly, my eyes widened and I stared at her in shock. I recalled all the times he's teased me, like the times I thought we were going to kiss but he did something else. And that really pissed me off. But I know he would never settle for a girl like me, I bet he has a girlfriend back in Europe or something. He only sees me as a friend.

"No," I said flatly, then I continued eating my ice cream while Rima watched me with a sad look on her face.

Ninjakat: *Stretches* OOOHHH GOD! THAT FEELS GOOOD!

Ikuto: *Attempts to read last part*

Rima: *Whacks Ikuto in head with frying pan* Bad kitty!

Amu: Stares at Ikuto's twitching body

Ninjakat: Rima, you remind me of Rapunzel from Tangled, anyone ever see that movie? That was a good movie.

Rima: Thank you, thank you.

Amu: *Still staring at Ikuto's twitching body*

Ninjakat: …..Hope this chapter was okay, It actually took me one day to update on a school day! Wee! And I know that there are silent readers who read this story, if you can, please tell me what you think? Or I guess you could just click next and go on reading; at least I know you are enjoying this since you've stuck with me so far.

R&R if you care


	16. When she jumped

Ninjakat: 16 is here! Whoopp!

Ikuto: *Sighs and shakes head* You are an odd, odd person.

Ninjakat: Thank you! That ment so much! :P

Ikuto: Just get on with the story freak!

Ninjakat: Kay, so it's still about 7:30 in the morning in the story, and who knows how much stuff could happen before 1:30 (Tsumugu's funeral) *looks evilly at Amu* Bwahaha, Btw, I going to put in recaps now :D

Recap:

"_Do you love Ikuto?!" She yelled loudly, my eyes widened and I stared at her in shock. I recalled all the times he's teased me, like the times I thought we were going to kiss but he did something else. And that really pissed me off. But I know he would never settle for a girl like me, I bet he has a girlfriend back in Europe or something. He only sees me as a friend. _

"_No," I said flatly, then I continued eating my ice cream while Rima watched me with a sad look on her face._

(Rima's POV)

Amu took a long time to answer my question, I bet she was thinking he doesn't really love him, but he does! It's so obvious, why can't she see that?! And she loves him but doesn't accept it! Ugh! "Amu," I said, Amu looked up from her ice cream, "Ikuto loves you, a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean,_ a lot._" Amu ignored me and went back to eating her ice cream. I grunted and walked off somewhere else to cool myself down.

I came back about 10 minutes later and saw no sign of Amu anywhere, "_Amu!_" I called, I ran all around the park, but I didn't see her. I saw Nagihiko up on a hill with his mom, and they looked like he was just about done practicing. I ran towards him and said quickly, "AMU'SMISSINGANDICAN'TFINDHER!"

Nagihiko raised an eye brow, "What?" Then he started looking around, "Where's Amu?"

"That's what I've been saying! I looked everywhere and I can't find her!" Nagihiko looked like he just held his breath, "Nagihiko, time to go!" His mother called, Nagihiko grabbed his civilian clothes and went behind a tree, about a few seconds later, he came out in a blue shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Mom, I'm going with Rima, I will be back later!"

"Okay dear!"

Nagihiko turned to me after his mom left, "Why the hell did she run away again? Did you two get in a fight?!" I thought about this for a moment, '_We didn't have a fight, did we?'_ I shook my head and said, "I just asked her if she loved Ikuto, she said no, then I told her Ikuto loved her a lot but she wouldn't accept it!" Nagihiko shook his head and sighed, "Well she's obviously not here at the park, I'll call Ami and see if she's home, and her mother does not hear of this until it is 11 and we still haven't found her."

I nodded and he whipped out his phone to call Ami. '_Why did she go?...'_

_*Flash back*_

-About the time when Rima walked away-

(Amu's POV)

I watched as Rima walked away, she was really getting on my nerve at the moment… I went back to finishing my ice cream, once I finished, someone walked up to me and stood by my side. I look at who this person was and froze.

It was Tadase.

"T-Tadase? Why are you here?!" I asked, Tadase just emotionlessly looked at me, then he finally said, "You don't deserve to live." My eyes widened, "W-Why the f-fuck would you say that?!"

Tadase blinked once, "Look at this mess you put your family and friends into, you're a sick monster, and you deserve to die. Some of your friend can't go to sleep without being so worried about you." A sinister smile formed on his lips, "And Ikuto is planning to kill himself, I heard him as he walked away from you earlier. I heard him say he's going to jump off that cliff not so far from here, you know, the one that has a lot of rocks at the bottom? Well, I have to go now, I just thought you might wanted to know that."

Then he turned around and left, leaving me with my eyes wide and teary and my mouth opened. I took support from the wall that was right next to me before I fell, and started crying. "No! he's lying!" I yelled, I took out my phone, flipped it open, and called Ikuto.

It went straight to voicemail.

I called him about 10 more times, but he still didn't pick up, so I called Utau. "Moshi Moshi?" Came her voice, "_Utau?! Where's Ikuto_?!" I screamed, "Uh… I haven't seen him all day, I woke up and he wasn't here… Amu, are you okay?" I hung up on her and called Aruto, he said the same thing too.

Panic rushed through me, '_I need to get to Ikuto before it's too late!' _I then started sprinting off to the cliff.

*End of flash back*

I reached the cliff, **(A/N: In my head, I was picturing the cliff Bella from twilight jumped off of.) **I saw no sign of Ikuto. "Ikuto!" I yelled, "He already jumped, Amu," Came a female voice from behind me, I turned around and saw Saaya, standing there with her arms crossed. "_Why didn't you stop hime_?!" I yelled, Saaya looked kind of sad, "I tried to, but he was too strong!"

I walked to the edge and looked down at the water beneath me.

'_Look at this mess you put your family and friends into, you're a sick monster, and you deserve to die,' _Tadase's words kept playing over and over and my head, up to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore. "I'm coming Ikuto," I whispered.

Then I jumped.

About a second after I jump, I could sworn I just heard Nagihiko and Rima scream, "_Ammuu_!"

I closed my eyes and my hair started whipping around everywhere, I thought about the good time I had in this life, and I thought about the bad.

But I mostly thought about Ikuto.

Before I knew it, I was in the warm water, but I guess I missed the rocks because I wasn't dead yet… I think.

The current was so strong and it kept tossing me back and forth, I didn't even attempt to swim to the surface. I closed my eyes tighter as I couldn't hold my breath any longer.

I finally died. I think.

….

…

…..

(Rima's POV)

"_Holy shit!_" I screamed as Amu continued falling, Nagihiko ran to the edge and I followed. We looked down and saw water splash up, "Amu…" I whispered, then I started crying loudly into Nagihiko's shoulder. "Come on Rima," Nagihiko said while taking my hand, "There might be a chance she'll live," But Nagihiko's voice was filled with doubt.

I followed him anyways down the cliff and to the shore, there we patiently waited, holding our breaths and praying to God. My lip started quivering, but before I could cry, I saw something pink in the water. "_Nagihiko! Look!_" I cried, pointing in the direction of the pink. We ran in the water and found Amu, face down, and pale.

"Oh god…" I said, with all the strength I had left, I helped Nagi carry Amu to shore. We set her down and Nagi checked to see if she was breathing, she wasn't, so he started performing CPR. "Come on Amu, come back to us," He said as he pressed down below her rib cage.

About a minute later, she coughed out the water, and her skin turned to its normal color again. I gasped in excitement, I was about to hug her, but Nagihiko stood up and held on to me, saying, "She need air right now, hug her later." I nodded and knelt down besides Amu, I started crying again because I thought she was really gone.

"R-Rima! Why did you fucking save me?!" I stared at her with my eyes wide, "Why the fuck do you want to die?!" I yelled. Amu hesitated, but said, "Because I can't live without Ikuto!" I looked at her quizzically, "Did Ikuto die?" I asked, almost in a whisper. Amu nodded her head and I started crying. "How do you know this?" I asked, "Saaya told me," she replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows and yelled, "_What?! Amu, why did you believe that bitch! I bet you Ikuto is still alive_!" Amu's eyes widened and we didn't talk for a long time. Nagihiko cleared his throat and said, "We should go."

(Amu's POV)

'_Damn that lying bitch!'_ I took out my phone and prayed that it was still alive, it was, somehow. I was getting a call phone Utau, I pressed the answer button, put the phone to my ear and said, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Amu, it's Ikuto, why did you call?" Rima, Nagihiko and I were walking to my house, and I stopped.

Ikuto is alive.

"Oh thank goodness," I said as I placed a hand on my heart, "Um… are you okay Amu?" He asked, I grinned widely and said, "Just great Ikuto." My grin turned into a frown when I thought of Saaya, "Saaya told me you jumped off the cliff, so I jumped too, but Rima and Nagi saved me. If they were there a second later, I would be dead right now."

There was a long pause, then Ikuto finally said, "Oh God.. Amu, _please_, make sure someone is watching you at all times! Don't you ever listen to Saaya again, you hear me?" I flinched then said, "Yeah… but there's one other thing…"

"What is it?"

"Tadase talked to me at the park. He's the one that said you were going to jump, and he also told me that…." My voice got quieter, so I cleared my throat and continued, "He told me that I was being a burden to you all, and that I am a sick monster for making everyone worry so much…."

Another long pause.

"You are not a sick monster, you are the complete opposite of that. And you're not a burden, we don't want you to get hurt. Amu I…."

Another pause,

"I need to go, You're with Rima and Nagi right?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright… be safe Amu… I'll see you soon."

Then he hung up. Rima and Nagihiko stared at me talking on the phone this whole time, then Rima took my left and and Nagi took my right, and walked to my house.

(Ikuto's POV)

I punched the wall, "_Damn you, Ikuto!_" I yelled at myself. I pulled my hand out and looked at the big hole in the wall, "_Shit_!" I sat on my bed and put my hands to my head, "Why Amu?! And why the fuck is Tadase this way?!"

That's when I decided to pay Tadase a little visit.

My dad and Utau where away somewhere, so I got out my dark blue Ferrari and started driving off. I got to his house and examined the outside, the plants in the front look like they haven't been watered in days.

I got out and shut the door softly, then carefully walked to the front. I door was opened a bit, so I decided to let myself in, I walked through one of the halls and saw no one, then I walked into the kitchen, and my heart stopped beating for a second.

Tadase was in the far corner crying, and sitting on the kitchen chair….

Was his grandma with a kitchen knife through her heart.

Ninjakat: That was a sad ending to this chapter, if I do say so myself.

Tadase: You killed my grandma, bitch!

Ninjakat: *Punched Tadase in the face* Shut up Tadagay! No one loved you! Well, maybe your boyfriend does.

Tadase: I don't have a boyfriend!

Random man in bright purple shirt with Tadagay's face on it: *walks in room crying*I thought you loved me! You said so last night!

Ninjakat: *Falls to the floor laughing*

Tadase: *blushes* B-Benny! Why are you here? I told you to wait at the house!

Ninjakat: *Laughs more*

Benny: We are through! *Stomps off*

Ninjakat: *Still laughing* R&R if you care!

P.s: I don't mean to offend anyone who likes the same sex out there, I support gay pride

p.p.s: I'm straight

p.p.p.s: Not trying to offend anybody who like Tadase, but that boy just gets on my nerves most of the time -_-


	17. Knock knock, who's there?

Ninjakat: Chapter 17, hold on to your hats

Amu: What if they're not wearing hats?

Ninjakat: Then they should get a hat. Hats are good for your soul.

Amu:….

Nagihiko: On with the chapter!

_Recap: _

_I got out and shut the door softly, then carefully walked to the front. The door was opened a bit, so I decided to let myself in, I walked through one of the halls and saw no one, then I walked into the kitchen, and my heart stopped beating for a second._

_Tadase was in the far corner crying, and sitting on the kitchen chair…._

_Was his grandma with a kitchen knife through her heart._

(Ikuto's POV)

My mouth hung open as I couldn't speak at that second, I looked at Tadase and he looked back at me, "W-Why Tadase…why?" I walked over to his grandma and closed her eyelids, and then anger rushed through me. I quickly walked over to the asshole and grabbed him by his collar, I was ready to punch when he said, "_No! I didn't do it! I swear!_" I put him down but made sure I was blocking him from escaping. "Who the fuck did it then?"

Tadase started shaking, "S-S-Saaya!"

"Oh fuck," I said, kicking the wall. I looked back at Tadase, "And why the fuck did you tell Amu she was a sick monster?! If anyone's the sick monster, it's you and Saaya!"

"I never wanted to hurt Amu! Saaya did something to me! She came over not so long ago and asked me to do another mission, I said no so she tried controlling me again, but it didn't work! So she…. She killed my grandma!" Tadase started crying again.

His story was very believable, then again….

"How do I know you're not lying?" Tadase shook his head and said, "I don't know how to prove it!" "How was Saaya controlling you?" I asked, more in control, "She'd put something in me, she said she had someone make it for her…"

"Come on," I said, grabbing his arm, "We'll have other people decide if you can be forgiven." Before I left the house, I made sure he wasn't carrying any weapons, he wasn't so we went to my car. I had him sit right by me and I made sure he wasn't gonna do anything funny.

We arrived at my house, we got out and we stayed outside, "Why can't we go inside?" He asked, "Because I don't trust you yet." I got out my phone and called Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Nagihiko. I didn't call Rima since I know she was with Nagi and Amu. I told them to come over for an emergency meeting, but I told Nagihiko not to tell Amu and Rima because they would get worried. Well, Amu would, Rima would kill Tadase if she saw him now.

After I called them, I stood there, watching Tadagay's every move.

Kukai came running up to me, but he stopped when he saw Tadagay. He pointed his finger at him and looked angrily at me, "Why the fuck is this bastard here?!"

"This is what this meeting is going to be about, I will tell everyone what happened when the rest get here. In the meantime, try to hold your anger," Kukai nodded and sent a death glare to Tadagay. The next to arrive was Yaya on her pink bike, she gently laid it on the grass and came walking towards Kukai and I. She saw Tadagay and her face turned red with anger, "_You_!" She said, sending a death glare to him, "Why are _you_ here?" Tadase started shaking and I said, "Hold your temper Yaya, I will tell you when the rest get here."

Kairi came next on his black bike, he set it down by Yaya's and did the same thing Yaya did when she saw Tadagay, and I told him the same thing. Kairi grunted and stood by Yaya, who was leaning against the garage door, and Kukai was sitting on the grass. "Who else is coming?" Asked Kukai, "Nagihiko should be here soon." I replied

"What about Rima and Amu-chi?" Asked Yaya, pulling out a pink lollipop from her back pocket.

"I think it would be best if they didn't know," Yaya nodded and placed her lollipop in her mouth. And Kairi watched her do it. Tadase looked at the two questionably.

Nagihiko finally came running about a minute later, we waited for him to talk after he finished panting. "Alright, let's get this started; my mom wants me back home soon."

We sat in a circle on the grass, I was on Tadagay's left and Kukai was on his right, next to Kukai was Yaya, then Kairi, then Nagihiko. "Now can I express my anger?" Asked Yaya, I nodded and said, "_Say_ Whatever you need to say to Tadase." Yaya stood up calmly, then said,

"_I fucking hate you_! _How could you betray us_?!_You even helped Saaya try to kill Amu-chi more than once_!_ And I am pretty sure there are other things you have done but I don't know of it yet_!_ You are an asshole_!" Yaya sighed and sat back down. We all stared at her with our mouths open, she twirled the lollipop around in her mouth.

We all watched Tadase stand up, and Kukai and I were ready to pounce at him if he tried escaping. He rubbed the blue cast on his hand and said, "I understand you're all mad at me… but I didn't mean to do all that stuff. Saaya was controlling me, she put something in me that made me obey her every command, but she had to put more in me every other day because it wears off. She came to my house today and tried to put the drug in me, but I refused, so…" He cleared his throat, "She killed my grandma, then left."

Everyone was silent, and we all looked at each other.

Nagihiko was the first to speak, "I forgive you."

We all turned to look at him, waiting for a reason, "I know when a person's lying, and when Tadase lied in the past, I could tell. But he isn't lying." Tadase gave him a small smile and Nagihiko nodded, "So you guys… What do you say? Yaya?" We all looked at Yaya, she looked at Tadase and said, "Nagihiko is pretty much a lie detector, so I'm going to have to believe him on this one. I forgive you."

Tadase smiled, and looked at Kairi. He sighed and said, "Fine, I forgive you too." Tadase looked at Kukai, and he looked away. "Kukai," Started Nagihiko, "Do you forgive Tadase, or not?" Kukai turned to face Tadase, "Alright man, I forgive you. But it's going to take a while for me to fully trust you again." Tadase nodded, and everyone looked at me.

"I forgive you." Tadase grinned, but before he could say anything I said, "But not everyone has forgiven you yet. Remember: there is still Rima, Amu, Ami, and Midori, Utau, and my dad. The toughest one's for you to get an apology from is everyone but Amu. _Especially _Utau and Rima." Tadase nodded, fully understanding why.

I got up and said, "Kukai, keep Tadase in your sight. You should take him to your house and get him ready for Amu's dad's funeral later." Kukai nodded and left with Tadase. I checked my watch, and it was about 9:30. Everyone else left, and I went inside to practice the song I was going to play at the "Concert."

(Amu's POV)

We were at the front of my house when Nagihiko was getting a call. "Yeah?" He said, there was a long pause, "Alright, I'll be right over," He said with a serious voice. "Who was that?" Asked Rima, "Ikuto wants to show me… uh… something he found earlier and he needs my help with it." Nagihiko Kissed Rima and hugged me before he sprinted off. Once he was out of sight, Rima and I went inside.

"I wonder what Ikuto has to show him…" I said, Rima nodded. I spotted a note on the kitchen table, but Rima spotted it first since she was the first one there, she read,

"_Dear Amu, Ami and I went shopping for some fresh roses and black dresses for us. Ask Rima if she has a black dress already, if she doesn't, call me before 10 so I can buy her one."_

"Your mom is so nice," Said Rima, putting down the note, "but I already brought a dress". Rima and I watched Naruto Shippuden on TV for a while, and then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I said, I opened the door, and guess who I saw.

If you said Saaya, you're correct.

"W-why are you here?" I asked, she stood there emotionlessly, looking at me. Then a sinister smile formed on her lips. "Who's at the door?" Called Rima, she turned around from the couch, her eyes widened and she yelled, "_Amu_!_ Close the door_!" Just as she said that, Sayaa brought out a knife, before she could stab me, I closed the door and she hit it instead. I locked the door, Saaya pulled out the knife and said, "Here I come." I backed away, Rima jumped over the couch and grabbed my arm, then we sprinted to the back door. Rima opened it, but closed and locked it when she saw a boy standing there with a knife. Saaya started kicking the door and Rima and I rushed upstairs, she quickly pulled out her phone and called someone, probably Nagihiko.

We got to my room, and we locked the door. "_Kukai_!" Rima screamed on the phone, "_Saaya's here with other people and she's trying to kill us_!" About a second later she put the phone back in her pocket and said, "Kukai will be here any minute, I called him because he's the fastest."

Downstairs, Saaya was still kicking the door open, and the guy we saw at the back door was kicking that open. "What are we going to do in the mean time?" I asked Rima, "I don't know." We went into the balcony and saw another guy, he was climbing up the tree to get to us. He also had a gun, the gun Saaya bought. He shot at us, but he missed, Rima and I screamed and went back inside and locked the balcony door.

Rima and I ran into my bathroom, we shut and locked the door behind us. I grabbed my blow-dryer and Rima grabbed some alcohol from one of my cabinets. There was a gunshot heard in my room, glass shattering, the two doors being knocked down downstairs. Footsteps were coming upstairs and someone was shot at the bathroom door.

Rima and I got down quickly, then the guy started kicking the door. He shot at the knob and the door opened slightly. Rima and I quietly stood up and got into fighting stance. About a minute later, the door swung open, and we let out a war cry before Rima squirted his face with alcohol and I bashed his head with my blow-dryer.

It took us a minute to realize it was Kukai.

"AAAHH! MY EYES!" He screamed as he rushed to my bathroom sink and put his eyes on the falling water. "Oh, my god… we're so sorry Kukai! We thought you were someone out to kill us! Where are they any ways?" I said. About a few minutes later, Kukai wiped his eyes with the towel I gave him, his eyes were now bloodshot red and puffy. "I think they left when they heard me,… you really did damage on my head Amu," He said, rubbing his head. I blushed and said, "So, so sorry."

We cleaned up as much as we could, I had a shattered balcony door and the doors downstairs were busted. After we cleaned, Kukai handed me a case. "What is this?" I asked, taking the case from him, "My older brother wanted me to give it to you… it may be a shock at first, but it's for your protection." I looked at him quizzically and slowly opened the case on the kitchen table, in it was a pistol.

"It's already loaded with bullets," Said Kukai softly, "But Amu doesn't even know how to use a gun!" Rima said. Kukai nodded, "I know, my brother said he can teach Amu if she wants." I stood there motionless. '_I don't want to kill anybody…'_

"I understand you don't want to kill anybody," Kukai said, reading my mind, "But it's for your own protection. If I wasn't here sooner, you would both be dead right now." Rima and I looked at the ground; I picked up the gun, but almost dropped it because it was a little too heavy. "_Whoa! Careful_!" Yelled Kukai, taking the gun from my hand.

"Don't touch this until you know how to handle it."

I nodded and looked at my mom and Ami who came into the kitchen with bags in both of their hands.

"_What happened to my doors_?!" My mom screamed, dropping the plastic bags revealing dresses. "Saaya," Rima said straightforwardly. My mom grunted and said, "Amu, you and Rima are taking martial arts starting tomorrow, and I'm also going to hire a body guard for you. I called the police earlier about Saaya but they wouldn't believe me. They said shit like, "Saaya is a sweet girl, she would never do something like that!""

"Alright mom, and there's a few more things. My balcony window got shot down, my bathroom door also got kicked down, and Kukai's brother gave me a gun and offered me lessons on how to use it." My mom nodded, "I have enough money to fix those, and you can go take the lessons tomorrow after martial arts which starts at 8am." I nodded.

"Amu, I have to go get ready for the funeral, I'll see you soon, be careful." Then he kissed my cheek and sprinted off. I blushed and looked at my mom who was smiling a little bit. "Look what we got for you and Rima!" Said my sister, lightening the mood a little bit, "I already have a dress though…" Said Rima. "Oh we know that," Started my mom, "We got you other things too, you're pretty much part of the family!" Rima's eyes got watery when she said that, then she ran up to my mom and hugged her.

Ninjakat: Awww, what a lovely ending to this messed up chapter!

Rima: *Wipes tears away* That ending was nice… BUT I HATE SAAYA! I WILL CHUCK HER IN A DEEP HOLE AND SHE WILL DIE THERE!

Ninjakat:*backs away slowly*

Amu: I'm still sad about the Iktuo, Utau, and Aruto thing….

Ninjakat: Oh! Speaking of Ikuto, I'm making another Amuto fanfic! (Maybe) It's called the switch. I'm done with chapter one, but I'm not sure if I should publish it or not. It's about Amu and Ikuto switching bodies but they keep it a secret and try to work out being the opposite sex. Here's part of it:

Then bright pink mist started coming out of the humpty lock, and dark blue mist came out of the key. "Oh my goodness nya.." Said Yoru, then the two mists passed each other. The blue mist came into my lock and the pink in Ikuto's key, then there was a bright purple light, and everything was dark to me in the next second. I passed out.

…

…..

…

…..

I woke up on the ground, and the first thing I saw was Yoru hovering over me. "Are you okay nya?" He asked, "Yeah Yoru.. I'm fine.. I think…" I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

But something was terribly wrong.

"WHERE'S MY HAIR?" I yelled, looking at Yoru, "What do you mean? Your hair has been the same way for years nya!" I looked at my feet, I wasn't wearing shorts anymore, I was wearing jeans. I got up and felt taller than ever, I Then looked at my hands.

'_These aren't my hands…'_

Ninjakat: So? Yes? No?

Ikuto: Interesting….

Ninjakat: Well, R&R if you care! :3


	18. Funeral

Ninjakat: Chapter 18 is ready! And it is a very, very special chapter :p And it's not only because it is the chapter with the funeral scene.

Saaya: Gooodd…. Well, I hope I kill Amu…

Ninjakat: *Takes out katana*Who invited this bitch?!

Saaya: *Takes out knife and gun and starts fighting with Ninjakat*

Amu: *Roots for Ninjakat* On with the chapter!

(Rima's POV)

I wish I had a mother like Amu's. Midori was shocked at first, but she hugged me back after a while. We pulled away and she said, "I'm going to get lunch ready for you all, would you like sandwiches?" We all nodded our heads, her sandwiches are the best.

We were sitting at the table, eating our lunch when Midori said, "I'm planning on quitting my job." Amu, Ami, and I spit out what we were chewing, "WWHHAATT?" We all said at the same time. Midori sighed and said, "I'm getting really bored with it, what I want to do now, is open my own restaurant. Amu and I looked at each other, and because we are best friends, we can tell what we are thinking by reading our faces.

Amu tilted her head a little and smiled somewhat, '_That's actually not a bad idea'_

I widened my eyes a bit and nodded, '_You're right, that could work out pretty good!'_

We looked back at Midori, and she was smiling, "So, what do you guys think? Should I go for it?" "Mother," Started Ami, "You are the best cook ever, you should totally do it!" Midori looked over at Amu and I, and we smiled widely and nodded.

"That settles it then! I'm going to do it! But what should the restaurant be called?" We sat there thinking for a moment, "_The unicorn cornicopia_!" Cried Ami, we looked over at her with our eyebrows raised. "Well, I just thought we might get an idea if we said what pops into our minds…"

"Unicorns? Really Ami? Unicorns?" Said Amu with her arms crossed, Ami sunk into her seat a little bit. "Why not just call it Midori's?" I suggested, Midori put a finger to her chin and said, "Hmm… that could work!" We finished our lunch and it was time for us to get ready for the funeral. Ami gave me a bag which had everything Midori bought for Amu and I.

We raced upstairs and I won, mainly because Amu tripped. I laughed when she did so, because that's what best friends do! "Rima," started Amu when we entered her room, "Remember when you asked me earlier… if I… loved Ikuto?" I quickly closed the door and locked it, "Yeah?" I said, trying not to sound too excited.

Amu was turned away from me, so I found this to be a perfect opportunity to call Ikuto. I quickly called his number and put the phone behind me. "What do you want" I heard him say, "So Amu," I said a little loudly so Ikuto could hear, "Do you love him or not?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking…" She said as she sat on her bed, "I've known him since I was in 5th grade… and honestly, I use to despised him. But once I got to know him, I discovered a soft side to him. Since then, I've been thinking about him differently. I know now how he must have felt when his mom died a couple years ago, and I was sad when I found out about him being forced to work for a company he didn't want to work for. But he had to because he was protecting the ones he loved. Ikuto may not have always been there for me, like when he left and didn't come back or contacted me for years, it seems like he is making it up to me somehow. I don't know Rima…. He makes me feel… funny… most of the time, whenever I look at him or think about him, my stomach flips! Whenever I am near him, I feel so secure and protected… and.. and… loved… Rima, I do love him…"

A very large smile appeared on my face, large enough to scare Amu, "Rima…. Why are you looking at me that way?!"

"Oh, no reason," I said, ending the call with Ikuto behind me.

(Iktuo's POV)

I was in the middle of practicing when my phone started going off, I grunted and picked it up. Mashiro Rima was calling. "What do you want," I said flatly, "So Amu," '_Amu?' "_Do you love him or not?"

I sat on my bed listening as hard as I could, '_Love who?'_

"I've been doing a lot of thinking…" I heard my little strawberry say, "I've known him since I was in 5th grade… and honestly, I use to despised him."

'_She used to despise me?'_

"But once I got to know him, I discovered a soft side to him. Since then, I've been thinking about him differently."

'_Thinking differently how?'_

"I know now how he must have felt when his mom died a couple years ago, and I was sad when I found out about him being forced to work for a company he didn't want to work for. But he had to because he was protecting the ones he loved."

'_She actually felt bad?'_

"Ikuto may not have always been there for me, like when he left and didn't come back or contacted me for years, it seems like he is making it up to me somehow."

'_I'm so sorry about that Amu… and you're right, I am trying to make it up to you.'_

"I don't know Rima…. He makes me feel… funny… most of the time, whenever I look at him or think about him, my stomach flips!"

My eyes widened, '_Do I seriously?'_

"Whenever I am near him, I feel so secure and protected… and.. and… loved… Rima, I do love him…"

My mouth opened, I didn't even hear the rest of their conversation, but I did realize Rima hung up soon afterwards. I had my mouth still open about a minute later, and then I closed it and smiled. '_Thank you, Rima…'_

(Amu's POV)

"Amu, Amu, Amu," Said Rima, shaking her head, "If you knew what I knew, you would kill me." I looked at her confused, '_What the fuck is she talking about?'_

My mom bought me a simple but pretty spaghetti strap black dress that had a black bow on it, and Rima got a cute strapless pink dress. After looking at the dress that she now loves, she put on her black v neck dress that went past her knees a little bit. She then put on her black flats and helped me with my dress. I was also wearing a little black bag where I put the CD with the song I was going to sing in, "You look beautiful…" Rima said, I thanked her and walked to my necklace box my dad made for me a couple years ago.

I let my hands wander around it, it was a plain pink box with my names written in red on it, but it meant a lot to me. I opened it and pulled out the last thing my dad gave me, a pure gold heart necklace. Carved on the back of the heart said, _you'll always be in my heart, Amu – dad._

I put the necklace on, squeezed the heart, and started crying. Rima came up to me and hugged me, and I cried on her shoulder for quite some time. I finally got a hold of myself, and Rima and I were going to go downstairs, but when we opened the door, we screamed and closed it. There was a man standing there.

He knocked on the door and said, "I'm sorry I scared you, your mom hired me to fix the busted doors, I just need to come in and look at what I'm going to work with." Rima and I looked at each other, I pressed my lips together and narrowed my eyes, '_Do you think it's safe?'_

Rima nodded and we opened the door, "Come in!" I said, a little too high. The man raised his eye brow and said, "You both need to move out of the way first," Rima and I sweat dropped and quickly moved out of his way. "What in the world happened in this house?! Were you robbed?"

"Uhhh….Sure…" I said, the man shrugged and said, "You're gonna need a new balcony door, but as for your bathroom door, you just need a new knob." Then he started writing stuff down on his pad and left the room. 30 seconds after he left, we went downstairs too. My mom was standing in the living room with a long-sleeved black dress and a black hat, and she was talking to the man who was just up in my room. My sister was watching another one of Utau's music videos on TV in the living room, she was wearing a dress similar to mine, but without the bow.

After my mom was done talking with the man, she called, "Are you girls ready to go?"

"Yeah!" We called back. My mom grabbed her car keys, headed outside, and we followed. "Mom, is it okay to leave this man here in house our house?" She nodded and said, "If we come home and we have something missing, I'll just call his boss, tell him what happened, and I'd get my stuff back and he'd get fired."

"I see…" I said, we got into the car and I sat in the front, while Rima and Ami sat in the back. "So what song are you going to sing?" Ask my mom when she started driving off, "Bye Bye by Mariah Carey," I replied. **(Ninjakat: Guys, I think I've been saying this wrong… I think I was supposed to be saying memorial instead of funeral, because I looked up funeral in the dictionary and it said that you bury someone afterwards, but Tsumugo blew up with the plane… Oh well, I'm going to keep saying funeral because I can.)**

We arrived at this big white building, we went inside and into one of these rooms where my mom set up everything. There were a lot of chairs, there were pictures of my dad as a baby and up at the front of the room, and in the very front of the room, was a little stage where I was going to sing. I walked over to my dad's pictures and looked at the closely, the last picture was a picture of the whole family. A silent tear rolled down my cheek, then the guests started arriving.

My mom set up a long table outside with food and drinks on it, that's where we were going to go after I sang. The funeral/memorial started and my dad's mom went up on stage to talk about my dad. She tried her best not to cry, but it was just so painful for her that my mom had to help calm her down when she was off the stage.

My dad's friends talked, and after that, Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase came in. My eyes widened, '_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa wait! Tadase?! Why is he here?! And why are the others so calm about it?!'_ I looked at Rima and she looked at me worriedly, they came over to us and hugged me, my mom, and Ami. Except for Tadase.

"Tadase… why are you here?" I asked, trying to be calm. Kukai told Rima and I what happened at their emergency meeting, I looked at Nagihiko, and he nodded. I looked back at Tadase, he was wearing a white button down shirt, black pants and black shoes. "Amu… please forgive me… I never wanted to hurt you… I swear," I smiled just a little bit and said, "I-I guess it's okay, if Nagihiko believes you, I will too." Rima said the same thing, but had a harder time doing it.

Tadase didn't hug me, but instead went to go apologize to Ami and my mom. I didn't see what their reaction was because I wasn't near them at the time. My friends went up on stage and said their testimonies, then Ami, she said, "My dad was a wonderful person… He was such a great photographer, ever though he didn't start out as one as I'm pretty sure you all know," The crowd laughed a little bit, "My sister was lucky enough to spend the most time with him, those two really were something…" Ami wiped away a tear rolling down her face; she couldn't go on anymore so she let my mom go.

"My husband and I met at high school, I was one of the preppy girls and he... well… he wasn't very popular and every called him a nerd. I honestly never really paid attention to him myself, but one day in our art class, we were partnered up. I wasn't really happy about that though, about a few minutes after we were partnered up, I discovered how funny he was. He wasn't like any other guy I've talked to before…The night we graduated college was the night he proposed, and I happily said yes. We got married and was blessed with our beautiful daughter, Amu. Then we were once again blessed with another beautiful daughter, Ami. His death was too sudden, and we will miss him greatly.. ." My mom handed the microphone to me and she wiped her tears away.

"That was beautiful mom… and you're right, his death was way too sudden… and I would like say the same for everyone else who died on that plane. But we all have to keep moving forward, even though it's hard, but they will not be forgotten, and they will always stay in our hearts… I'm going to be singing Bye Bye by Mariah Carey."

The music started playing and I got ready to sing.

"This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
>Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady<br>Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
>This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers<br>Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye"

As I looked at the crowed, I saw Aruto sitting in the back, I gave him a questioning look and he just smirked at me. I opened my mouth to sing the next part, but the music stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular, someone started playing the violin behind me, I quickly turned around to see Ikuto playing the song's tune. Then a certain girl with long blonde hair in pigtails and is wearing a black dress came on stage. "I thought you guys had a concert!" I yelled in the microphone, Ikuto shook his head and said, "We wouldn't miss this for the world, Amu."

Ikuto continued playing and Utau started singing the next part, (Ninjakat: What's bolded is what Utau is singing)

"**As a child there were them times  
>I didn't get it but you kept me alive<br>I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
>It's something more than saying, "I miss you"<br>But when we talked too**

All them grown full things separation brings  
>You never let me know it, you never let it show<br>Because you loved me and obviously  
>There's so much more left to say<br>If you were with me today face to face

Both:

I never knew I could hurt like this  
>And everyday life goes on like<br>I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
>I wish I could find a way try not to cry<br>As time goes by

And soon as you reached a better place  
>Still I'll give the whole world to see your face<br>And I'm bragging next to you  
>It feels like you gone too soon<br>Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<br>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

**And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
>And you never got to see me back at number one<br>I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
>I wish that we could spend the holidays together<strong>

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
>With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight<br>I thought you were so strong that you can make it through whatever  
>It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever<p>

Both:

I never knew I could hurt like this  
>And everyday life goes on like<br>I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
>I wish I could find a way try not to cry<br>As time goes by

And soon as you reached a better place  
>Still I'll give the world to see your face<br>And I'm bragging next to you  
>It feels like you gone too soon<br>The hardest thing to do is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<br>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

**This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
>Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady<br>Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye**

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
>This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers<br>Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye, bye

Both:

I never knew I could hurt like this  
>And everyday life goes on like<br>I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
>I wish I could find a way try not to cry<br>As time goes by

And soon as you reached a better place  
>Still I'll give the world to see your face<br>And I'm bragging next to you  
>It feels like you gone too soon<br>The hardest thing to do is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<br>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<br>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,

Amu:

(High) Bye bye

Everyone started clapping, and Iktuo, Utau, and I bowed low.

Outside, Ikuto was holding Utau while Tadase apologized and explained what happened. I poured myself some water and sat down next to Rima on the grass, "I still can't believe they came…" I said, Rima winked at me and took a bite of her watermelon, "You were all great up there!" Said Nagihiko as he sat down next to Rima and kissed her on the cheek. " I nodded and took another sip of my water.

Then all my friends (Even Tadase) Sat by us, next came Utau and Ikuto. "Thank you guys… for coming today, it really means a lot," I said when they were right by us, they nodded and sat with us. Ikuto sat next to me and I blushed when our legs touched. "You okay there Amu?" He asked, I nodded and gulped all of my water down. "I'm going to get more water!" I announced, I stood up and quickly walked to the table.

I was pouring my water when Ikuto stood next to me, I was paying more attention to his presences, I completely forgot I was pouring water still. Ikuto grabbed my hand and I put the water down, then I carefully drank the water so it wouldn't spill. "Amu, I love you," He said suddenly, it was so sudden, I chocked on my water. Ikuto patted my back as a coughed the water out. When I did, I looked up at him, "Ikuto…" I said silently, then I looked away blushing, "You're teasing me again aren't you?!"

He took my chin in his two fingers, then turned my head towards him. "I'm not teasing. Remember that white day when I told you I loved you and you didn't believe me? I wasn't lying Amu." I stared into his dark blue eyes, '_How can someone like him love someone like me?'_

The moment ended when we heard someone scream, "IT'S TSUMUGO'S GHOST! RUN!" I turned to the direction of the "Ghost" and saw my dad standing not so far away from us.

Ninjakat: OOOHH! I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!

Everyone: Oh my god!

Ninjakat: Hahaha, this is the thing that made me laugh while I was doing the dishes that one day, I'm so happy I get to finally publish this! Ha! Oh, and review! I absolutely love reviews from you guys! It makes me happy inside! :D Anyways, I really wanted Tadagay to be extremely miserable and die a horrible death, but I'm just too nice.

Tadase: *Sighs in relief*

Ninjakat: So I will make that happen in a different story in the future! Tadagay haters unite!

Tadase: *Screams like a little girl and runs away*

Ninjakat: Hahaha, and this story is far from done, and I will also be putting up The Switch tomorrow after school.

The song Bye Bye (You rock Mariah Carey) is also dedicated to the people who lost their live on 9/11


	19. Dorthy, you're not in kansas anymore

Ninjakat: 19 is here! Ahhh! I'm so excited! I love writing this story! I will cry when it's done!

Amu: It's going to be a happy ending right?

Ninjakat: ….

Amu: WELL?!

Ninjakat:….. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *Disappears in puff of smoke*

(Amu's POV)

I dropped the cup of water I was holding on the grass.

"What's going on here?!" The "ghost" said, I couldn't even breathe, '_How is this possible?'_ I slowly made my way towards the "ghost" and as I got closer, I started running towards it, crying. I hugged him, he was not a ghost, he was alive and well, '_I still don't understand how this is possible…'_ My dad hugged me back, "I missed you too Amu, but um… why are you all celebrating my death?! I'm not dead!" I didn't respond to his question, I just kept hugging him and crying more and more.

My mom and Ami came along and hugged him too, "We thought you blew up with the plane! If you were alive, why didn't you call?" My dad pulled away from us with a sad look on his face, "Once you told me about what happened to Amu, I rushed to the first plane that was leaving to japan. But I missed it, and the next one came in two days, but two days later there was a terrible hurricane! And I couldn't call you guys because of it! And I just barely got here! I went home expecting to find you guys, but I looked at the calendar on the fridge and todays date was circled, and it said my funeral was being held here!"

We all hugged and cried some more, when I was finally satisfied, I let go of my dad and walked over to Utau and Rima, "Can you believe this?" I said with a smile on my face, they smiled back and hugged me.

Ikuto came over, I forgot about everything we were talking about earlier and hugged him, and he hugged back. This celebration went on for a long time, then it was time for us to go home, but as I was walking behind my family, a hand put a cloth over my mouth and took me inside the building and out the back. The cloth had some sort of chemical in it, and I passed out.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in the dark, I tried getting up, but it seems like I was duct taped. I heard some sort of very loud engine nearby, and whatever I was in, it started shaking. I finally realized I was on a plane.

I tried to scream but my mouth was duct taped too, so I started crying, '_Oh God, help me…'_ I felt the cool metal beneath my right foot; my shoe must have dropped when I was taken inside the building. There was no use trying to get our since I couldn't move, see, or talk, so I fell asleep.

(Ikuto's POV)

Midori and Tsumugu came running up to me before I got in my dad's car, Midori was carrying the shoe Amu was wearing. They finally reached me and cried, "_Have you seen Amu_?!" My eyes widened and I shook my head, I looked at Utau and my dad and they shook their heads as well. They all read my mind, and we sprinted off to look for her.

(Amu's POV)

*1 day later*

I woke up when the plane landed, the door opened, the sun came in, and revealed a guy wearing black everything, and he even had gloves and a mask on. He took me and put me in this big wooden crate that had only one little hole on the side of it. I looked through the hole, and another guy wearing black everything came and helped the other guy carry me.

They set me on a truck and drove off, '_This is not Japan…' _The people looked different, and the place looked different. We stopped in front of this house in this nice, quiet neighborhood; the house is old and made up of red bricks.

The men carried me inside, the curtains were closed and it was dark, but not too dark. Then they opened this door and went downstairs into the basement, then I was tossed out of the wood and the men left. I stared at the figure in front of me with pure terror.

Yup, it was Saaya.

(Steffany (Ninjakat)'s POV)

I was eating a sandwich while looking outside the window on the back door, I was home alone, and that's the way I like it. I watched as a black van carrying a large wooden crate pulled up in the driveway at the house across the street that was just recently bought.

I watched as two men wearing all black and wearing masks and gloves got out and took the crate outside. "Hmm…" I ate the last bit of my sandwich and bent down to pet Coconut, one of my four cats. I looked at the wooden kitchen table in front of me and saw the gift basket Robert, my mom's boyfriend, wanted me to give to our new neighbors when they get here.

For safety reasons, I grabbed one of the kitchen knives and hid it behind me on the waist of my pants, then I covered it with my black and white striped shirt. I grabbed the gift basket, put a fake smile on my face, and headed towards the house.

I knocked on the front door four times, and one of the men dressed in all black appeared, but he didn't have his mask on. '_He looks Japanese…'_ "What do you want?" He asked in a mean voice, but I kept my smile on, "Are you the owner of this house?" The man narrowed his eyes, and then yelled something in Japanese. He left the door and a girl about my age appeared, "WHAT?" She yelled, I jumped and for a second, my smile was gone.

'_I think I know this girl…' _"Welcome to Utah! The beehive state!" I said, fake cheerfully as I handed her the basket. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Kay… thanks…" She slowly took the basket from me and closed the door. The second she closed the door, my smile was gone and I headed back home to make a call to Japan.

(Amu's POV)

Saaya just stood there, looking evilly at me, then one of the men called her upstairs and she hurried along. The only thing in the basement was a single metal chair, '_What is she going to do to me?!'_ She wasn't gone very long, she came back downstairs and said, "Stupid westerner."

Saaya stood in front of me again and took off the duct tape on my mouth, "What are you going to do to me?" I asked weekly, Saaya grinned, "Slow torcher." I started crying, "What did I do that was so bad?!" Saaya's grin turned into a frown, "Ever since elementary, you've taken all the boys, girls, and fame away from me. It's like everything is now revolving around you and not me! You even got the hottest guys liking you!"

I stared at her in disbelief, "Those things aren't important Saaya!" Saaya scoffed, walked over to me, and slapped me straight across my face. She slapped me so hard, I felt a bit of blood stream down my nose. She laughed evilly, "Look at you, you're pathetic, worthless, just a piece of trash no one cares about!" I looked at her in shock, "No! You're wrong! Rima cares! Nagihiko, Utau, my mom, dad, Ami, Kukai, Tadase, and Yaya cares! Even Iktuo!" Saaya smirked,

"Are you kidding me? They're just pitying you!" Then she spat on my face, laughed, then left.

Leaving me alone in the dark. But I'd rather be a lone in the dark than being in the dark with Saaya.

(Steffany's POV)

I grabbed the card I bought from 7-11 that let me make long distance calls for an hour, I dialed my friend Rima's number. I know her because I met her at a park here in Utah, and we've been friends ever since. "Moshi Moshi?" She said, her voice a little hoarse, "Rima? This is Steffany… um, is something the matter?"

There was a long pause and people talking Japanese in the background, "Actually Steff," She started, "Right now isn't a good time, you see… my best friend Amu was kidnapped, and I'm pretty sure it's by this girl named Saaya…."

That's when a light bulb went off in my head, I knew it! I did know that girl across the street! I met her in New York when I was with Rima! She told me she was evil! And she is! She threw her shoe at me and called me a hobo!"

"I have to go Steff… call me later," Before she hung up, I yelled, "_Rima, wait_!"

"What? What is it?" She said, "Saaya just bought the house across the street from me, isn't that weird? Then two men wearing all black came with a black truck and in the back of the truck was a large wooden crate, then they took it inside!" There was a _really_ long pause, then Rima said, "What's in the box?" I shrugged, but realized she couldn't see it and said, "I don't know, but I thought that may be of help somehow…"

"_Steff_! _Thank you!_" Then she started saying stuff to her friends in Japanese, she got back on the phone and said, "You still live in the same house?"

"Yeah…"

Then she hung up. I looked at my phone confused.

(Ikuto's POV)

Rima told us the news; we all jumped in Rima's mom's van and drove to the airport where my dad's jet was. Yes, you're jealous. We arrived and all but Rima's mom came with us, she hugged her daughter goodbye and took off to work. We quickly got into the jet and seated, within the next few minutes, we were ready for takeoff

Utau looked down and said, "Oh my god… I hope Saaya didn't do anything to her, if she did, I will tear her limbs off one by one…" Rima nodded in agreement. It was night in Japan, and we were all so tired since we looked for Amu every single minute today. We all fell asleep.

(Steffany's POV)

My friend Monica, short brown hair blue eyes about 5'5'', came over since I forced her to, she has also met Rima in the past but she never met Saaya. We kept looking at the house, '_Something's going on in there and I have a feeling it's not good…'_ Then we heard a girl scream and it was cut off short, Monica and I looked at each other in worry.

I put the knife back in the waist of my pants, and we headed off to the house next door. I pounded on the front door, and the man in black who answered before, answered again. "_What is it this time_?" I heard Monica gulp, but I kept my cool. "What's going on in there?!" I demanded, the man was pushed out of the was by Saaya who yelled before shutting the door, "_Leave us the fuck alone_!_ We don't want your cookies_!" I raised my eye brow, and just stood there.

Then a light bulb went off in my head.

I grabbed Monica's arm and sprinted back to the house, where we (mostly me) came up with a plan to save the girl in distress. And it will begin, midnight.

*Midnight*

I put war paint on my cheeks, but Monica refused because she said it didn't go with her hair, I scoffed and put it on her anyways. Then we dressed in all black, I got a little black backpack and put the things we needed in it, like rope, knife, hammer, screwdriver, scissors, and a flash light.

-theme song for mission impossible starts playing here-

We looked outside and saw no lights on in the house, I nodded at Monica, she nodded back, and we left my house. We swiftly made our way over, then when we got to the wall in the front; we put our backs to it. I held up three fingers and counted down to zero, then we quietly made it to the back. "I heard the scream come from down there," I whispered, pointing at a window on the bottom part of the house. I got out my screw driver and unscrewed the bolts, then I carefully took the window and placed it aside quietly. "You go," Whispered Monica, "Whimp!" I replied. It was totally dark down there, so I brought out my flashlight and shined it on the floor to see how far down I would go.

It wasn't that far so I didn't need the rope, for now. I quietly jumped down and shined my flash light in every direction; I came across someone tied up to a metal chair in the middle of the room. I tip toed over, she had pink hair and she looked like she passed out. Dry blood covered her nose, mouth, and eyes. The left side of her face was swollen, and she had cuts on her arms and legs.

I had to cover my mouth from gasping too loud; I untied her and carried her to the window. She weighed like, nothing to me. Monica helped get her out, then I went and got out myself, I put the window back the way it was before. Then we took off quietly with Amu on Monica's shoulder.

Ninjakat: I'm going to be in this story till they all go back to Japan :D YAY

Ikuto: NOO

Ninjakat: you're just jealous

Ikuto: *Raises eyebrow* of what?

Ninjakat: *Takes out cookies* I have cookies and yoouu don't!

Ikuto: *Looks down in sadness*

Ninjakat: Haha! R&R!


	20. Uhoh

Ninjakat: 20!

Amu: I can't believe you actually made it this far…

Ninjakat: IKR? Isn't it amazing? Well, on to the chapter!

I should probably tell you guys what I look like since I didn't last chapter,

I'm kinda tan, I have almond shaped eyes which are brown, long black hair that's almost to my waist, and I'm about 5'3'' Ya, I'm so short.

Recap:

I had to cover my mouth from gasping too loud; I untied her, and carried her to the window. She weighed like, nothing to me. Monica helped get her out, then I went and got out myself, I put the window back the way it was before. Then we took off quietly with Amu on Monica's shoulder.

(Steffany's POV)

Monica and I were the only ones in the house and she was staying for a sleepover. We set the girl on the couch in the living room then I ran to the bathroom to get a wet rag. I handed Monica the rag and ordered her to clean her wounds, I ran downstairs go get her clean clothes to wear.

I came back up and Monica was still working on cleaning her face, I got myself a wet rag and helped Monica clean her up. Once she was cleaned, I put some hello kitty bandages on her cuts on her arms and legs. "Why can't we just take her to the hospital?" Asked Monica, "Because my mom or her boyfriend isn't here to take us there, and if we call the ambulance, it will attract Saaya,"

"Oh," She replied.

We changed her, then her eyes fluttered open, Monica went into the kitchen to get her some food and water. She saw my face, and her eyes widened, she sat up, looked around, and then looked back at me. She started speaking Japanese, so I asked, "Do you speak English?" The girl nodded and said, "Where am I, and who are you?" I smiled and said, "You're safe at my house, and my name is Steffany, my friend Monica is going to be here soon with food and water for you. What's your name?"

This girl was still not sure if she could trust me, she sighed and said, "My name is Hinamori Amu," My smile vanished, '_Amu? So this is Rima's friend, the one who's been kidnaped!'_ Monica came in with a plate full of left over spaghetti and a glass of water. I turned on the TV while Amu ate her meal. After she finished, the doorbell rang. My eyes widened and I took Amu and hid her downstairs, then I put a finger to my lips before closing the door.

I looked out the window on the door and saw a little child, but when I opened it, it was no child. It was my friend Rima. We hugged and I let her inside, then she was greeted by Monica. I took Rima downstairs and opened my closet, revealing Amu. They cried, hugged, and talked to each other in Japanese. "Where's Ikuto and the others?" Asked Amu in English, Rima smiled and said, "Aruto is waiting in the car and Ikuto, Utau, your mom, dad, sister, Kairi, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase are all waiting at the hotel we're staying at. We are going back to japan later tomorrow."

Amu nodded, then she looked at Monica and I and said, "Thank you guys, so, so much. Without you guys I would be dead…" Monica and I nodded and followed them upstairs. We looked through the window to see if Saaya was awake, but all lights were off. We all hugged as the two exited the house and into the car.

(Saaya's POV)

I heard a car outside; I swiftly made my way towards the window in the living room and parted the red curtains a bit. A dark car (It's pitch black outside so I couldn't tell) was parked in front of the house across the street, where that stupid westerner lives. A small girl with long hair exited the car; she rang the doorbell and waited.

Some light in the house turned on, and the westerner opened the door. They hugged and she took the girl inside, but I watched the car that was still parked in front, there was someone it there… waiting. One of my servants came up to me and asked if I wanted something to eat, I shooed him off.

Sometime later, the door opened and revealed two westerners and two… non-westerners. I squinted my eyes and looked more closely, then they widened and I growled. Rima and Amu where among them, _"Shit!" _I thought out loud. Rima and Amu left and the westerners stayed, '_I have to think of something, fast.'_

I called my servants, and they were at my side in a second, "Go pay a visit to the house across the street, make sure those bitches perish. As for me, give me the car keys." They nodded and handed me the keys to the truck, I didn't have my license yet, but fuck that.

I hurried and got into the car and immediately followed the one Amu was in.

(Steffany's POV)

Monica and I were just about to turn in for the night, when a loud banging was heard upstairs. We grabbed the first thing we touched, I grabbed my acoustic guitar and Monica grabbed my math book. The lights weren't turned on upstairs, so it was pitch black in the house. Before we even got to the last step, the door flung opened, my cats panicked and ran downstairs.

Heavy footsteps were heard; Monica and I quietly went down the steps and hid. One of two assholes turned on the light and started coming downstairs into our trap, while the other one searched the top.

Once he was in target, Monica swung my math book and it made contact with his face. She repeated this process until he was knocked out, or dead, we couldn't tell. The other asshole heard the commotion going on and ran downstairs, and I swung my guitar to his head. But it was no use.

My guitar broke in half, and he was still standing, and he was growling at me. Monica and I took a step back, and he took a large step forward. He extended his hands, but before he touched me, my cats jumped on his face and started clawing him.

He screamed in pain then threw them all off, one of my cats was thrown to the wall and she let out a cry. I narrowed my eyes and rolled up my sleeve, "You're gonna wish you never did that bitch!" Then I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He bent down and groaned in pain, when he did I kneed him in the face, then I grabbed the bloody book out of Monica's hands and started smacking him around. He was finally passed out, or dead, on the carpet.

I looked at Monica, her eyes were wide, "When the crap did you become a ninja?!" I shook my head, "No time to explain, we have to warn Rima." I took three huge leaps and I was in my room, then I snatched my phone from under my pillow. I was about to call Rima, but my friend Tiffany, 5'9, light brown hair with bangs and blue eyes, was calling. I pressed the answer button and held the phone to my ear, "Tiff! You're staying at the sleep-in hotel right?" **(A/n: Sorry, only name I could think of :D) **There was a pause, then she said, "Yeah… why? I was just calling to see if-"

"TIFF!" I yelled, I didn't see it but I knew she jumped,

"Wh-What?!"

"I know you know Kukai, he's there, warn him Saaya is coming and she's following Aruto's car!" I hung up, then Monica and I looked at the bodies on the floor. I sighed and went upstairs to grab the black garbage bags.

(Kukai's POV)

We guys were rooming together, but our room was just across the hall from the girl's. There was a faint knock, "I'll get it!" Announced Nagihiko, then he ran to the door and opened it. '_Please be Amu, PLEASE be Amu!'_

"Kukai, it's for you!"

I sighed and walked to the door, a girl I met a long time ago in Japan was at the door. I smiled, but she didn't smile back, "Tiff, what's the matter?" Tiffany closed her eyes and said, "I just got off the phone with my friend Steffany, she told me Saaya is on her way and she's following Aruto's car."

I stared at her in shock, and then I turned around to see all the other guys staring at her in shock too. "I'd get going if I were you," She said as she opened her eyes, I thanked her and closed the door. "Shit! Tsumugo, you still have that gun right?" He nodded and made his way to the closet and pulled out a pistol. Tadase was still sitting there speechless while all of us were busy trying to find something to kill Saaya with.

He finally snapped out of it and grabbed a metal pole from the bed. Then we headed towards the main floor, it was about two in the morning, so no one but us would be wandering around at this hour.

There was no on at the front desk, so we waited for two cars to pull up. Nagihiko's phone went off, and he quickly got it out. "Rima, be careful , Saaya-" There was a pause, then he said, "Okay, we are inside and we are ready to terminate her, whistle to let us know it is you guys." Then he made kissy noises into the phone and hung up, "They know she's following them," We nodded and continued waiting.

Then we heard two cars being parked and people getting out, then Rima started whistling something. She came in casually with Aruto and Amu, I had to contain myself from hugging her because that would ruin everything. They moved towards us, and we all waited for Saaya to come in. She walked past us and looked around, then Tsumugo shot her, Tadase bashed her head with the pole, I smacked her face with the telephone, Nagihiko threw a toaster at her, and Kairi threw a blow dryer at her.

Yaya, Utau, Tiffany, Midori, and Ami ran down the stairs with metal poles in their hands, "Damn it, Yaya wanted to help kill her!" Cried Yaya.

Then the manager came running in, but he stopped when he saw everyone with a deadly weapon and a motionless body on the floor. "_Oh my God_" He cried, he rushed towards the front desk and pushed a red button, and red buttons are definitely not something you press if you want ice cream.

We all ran and piled up in Aruto's car, and people had to sit on people's laps. Tiffany was sitting on mine, "Where are we going to go?!" Cried Tadase, Tiffany spoke up, "To Steffany's"

(Steffany's POV)

Monica was helping me throw the bodies in the trash outside, when a familiar car drove up. Out came about thirteen people, among them was Kukai, Rima, and Amu. "You guys! What happened?" I asked, running up to them, leaving Monica alone with the bodies. "The cops are after us, we need a place to stay for the night, if you don't mind," Said Aruto.

"Sure! My mom and her boyfriend won't be back until tomorrow night!" Rima introduces Monica and me to everyone, I looked over at Monica and she was drooling over Kukai.

He noticed this, and backed away slowly.

Ikuto helped my throw away the bodies, then I showed them inside. Some were sleeping in my mom and her boyfriend's room, some in my mom's boyfriend's daughter's room, some in the living room, and some in my room.

We wasted no time getting the sleep we lost.

Ninjakat: I apologize for the shortness, but I bet a lot of you are rejoicing after Saaya was beaten up!

Everyone that hates Saaya: YYAAYY!

Ninjakat: *Does evil laugh*

Amu: What the…

Ikuto: *Takes Amu's arm and slowly walks away from Ninjakat*

Ninjakat: I love how my evil brain functions! Well Pip pip cheerio! And R&R if you care! :D


	21. Saaya Yamabuki's 'little' secret

Ninjakat: 21!

Kukai: Hurah

Nagihiko: It's about damn time!

Ninjakat: Sorry, I have 2 other stories

Amu: So?

Ninjakat: So, after this chapter, I'll start writing the next chapter to my Naruto fanfic, then after that I'm going to write the next chapter to The Switch.

Amu: Oh, that's good.

Naruto: I'm here with the ramen! *Hands Ninjakat a bowl of ramen*

Ninjakat: *Has eating contest with Naruto*

Amu: *Sweat drops* Umm.. On with the chapter I guess…

Recap:

Ikuto helped my throw away the bodies, then I showed them inside. Some were sleeping in my mom and her boyfriend's room, some in my mom's boyfriend's daughter's room, some in the living room, and some in my room.

We wasted no time getting the sleep we lost.

(Amu's POV)

My eyes snapped open when I realized someone was shaking me, then I heard, "Amu, wake up, you need a shower." My eyes opened and I was face to face with Steffany, her long black hair was a mess and she looked like she just got up. "Sore wa nan-jidesu ka?" I asked groggily, she raised an eyebrow, "What?" I sat up, rubbed my head and said, "I'm sorry, I almost forgot I was in America. I asked what time is it?"

Steffany nodded her head and said, "It's seven in the morning. Everyone else is asleep but I figured you would have wanted dibs on the shower first, it's downstairs by the way." I smiled and hugged her, then she gave me extra clothes to change in when I finished.

I turned on the shower then striped out of my clothes, once the water was warm, I hopped in. Once the water touched one of the cuts on my arm, I winced, the wound wasn't that deep but it stung like crazy. Then I thought, '_Well at least she's dead, I wouldn't be worrying about her anymore.'_

Once I finished, I changed into Steffany's blue shirt and jean shorts. I came out and saw Kukai standing at the door, but I didn't know that it was him right away so I screamed. "I'm so sorry Amu, I was just waiting my turn, the others are already awake," I nodded my head and went upstairs. Steffany turned on the TV to see if we were on the news. Everyone sat around the plasma TV and waited, right now they were talking about this drug dealer. But then the topic was changed.

"_Just last night, four cops and the hotel manager of the sleep-in hotel were murdered. Sharon is at the scene right now so we will turn the time over to her."_

"_Thank you Jean. There are many cops here right now investigating what happened, they said there were no witnesses of the murder but they've been told that what they heard first was a gunshot. The police went to look on the computer to check to see if anyone on the list was signed in but not in the building, but everything at the front desk has been destroyed-"_

Steffany turned off the TV and turned to face everyone whose eyes were wide. "They didn't mention Saaya's body…" She said softly, I looked at my dad and he shook his head, "I shot her heart, I'm sure of it…" My mom rested her hand on his shoulder, "Well, even if the bullet didn't reach her heart, you guys hit her head with poles and stuff." I started crying then I ran to the back door to look out the window.

I gasped and backed away, Saaya's car was there. "What is it?" Asked Utau, I pointed at the window and she looked to see for herself. "Oh my God!" She cried, then everyone else went to go look out the window too. "How the fuck is that possible?" Asked my sister, surprisingly, my parents didn't scold her.

"I have no idea…" Replied Nagihiko, Kukai came up and joined the group, "What?!" He cried.

"That's it," Said Ikuto, "We are going back to Japan. Now." We all turned to look at him then he repeated, "Now. It's too dangerous for Amu to be here." Steffany's eyes widened, "But what about me?! She'll come to kill me!" Tiffany and Monica looked at her and said at the same time, "You're ninja, you can handle them." She gulped and looked at the ground.

We left right away, making sure we were making enough commotion to have Saaya look out the window. "Bye guys," The three westerners said with a wave, we all waved back and piled into Aruto's car.

(Steffany's POV)

Once they drove off, Monica and Tiffany told me they had to go home, I pleaded them to stay but they left anyways. From the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw the curtain move at Saaya's house. I quickly went inside, locked all doors and windows, grabbed a random machine gun, and then headed downstairs in my room. About an hour later, the doorbell rang. I slowly got off my bed and cautiously walked up the stairs. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Saaya standing there, looking at me.

I rested my back against the wall and thought, '_How the fuck does she not look like she's been hurt?!' _When I finally got the guts to do it, I walked towards the door and opened it. Saaya looked at me from top to bottom then back up and asked me, "Where the hell are they going?!"

"They went back to Japan,"

"What?! Fine then, I'll be leaving here shortly too." Then she turned around and started to walk back, but she turned back and said, "Oh, and before I go…" I raised an eye brow and she grinned evilly.

Her eyes turned black, her teeth grew sharp, her nails grew longer, and her tongue turned into a snake's type of tongue. "_Holy fuck!_" I cried, she laughed. Her voice was deep and scary as hell. "Who are you?" I asked more calmly, she stopped laughing and said, "I sold my soul to the devil. I wonder what westerners taste like, well; I guess I'm going to find out."

Then she lunged at me, I shrieked and slammed the door just before she could get through. My cats sensed her presence and they all hid downstairs again. I backed up as I gripped my machine gun tight; it was the only thing that I had that could protect me from this demon.

Saaya ripped the door off its hinges and threw it to the side, I aimed my gun and was ready to fire. Once she stepped through the door, I started shooting at her like crazy, and a bunch of the bullets hit her head. She let out a cry and fell to the floor, then she got back up again, and this time, black wings popped out.

My eyes widened, and I started shooting at her some more. She grabbed my gun and snapped it in two, I gasped, and then I had a plan that might not work but was worth a try. I ran downstairs into my room as fast as I could, then I took out my silver cross and showed it to the demon in front of me. She started screaming at me then started flapping her wings and exited out of the house through the roof. And I live downstairs so she had to go through the rooms upstairs too.

I stared at the hole, '_My mom and her boyfriend will be so pissed… but I have to call the others. Wait, they won't pick up because I'm pretty sure they are in the air by now. Shit!_ ' One of my cats stood next to me, looked up at the hole, then hissed.

(Ikuto's POV)

I looked at Amu who was looking out the window with fear in her eyes; I unbuckled my seat belt and sat next to her. "Amu…" I said quietly, this girl has been through way too much, Amu turned to look at me, "What?"

"I'm sure Steffany will be fine, I can see the ninja in her,"

"But what if being ninja isn't enough? Ikuto, Saaya survived _all_ the blows you guys gave her!"

I looked down, now I was worried. I made a mental note that said that the first thing that I will do when we reach Japan is to call Steffany. "Ikuto," whispered Amu, "I'm scared…" I felt my eyes water, so I pulled Amu into a hug.

We stayed like that for a while, until her dad cleared his throat in front of us. Amu and I separated, and the look he was giving me said, "May I talk with my daughter for a moment please?" I nodded my head and went back to sit down in my original seat.

(Amu's POV)

My dad sat next to me and hugged me, I hugged back. It felt so good to know he wasn't gone and he could still hold me in his arms. "Amu, I trust Ikuto, I know he's a good man. Anyways, we will protect you, even if it costs us our lives." I looked at my dad in shock, '_How could he say such a thing to me?'_ "It's true Amu, besides the pilot, everyone on this jet would be willing to risk their life for you. Especially Ikuto.

I blushed and looked at Ikuto who was looking out the window in thought. My dad smiled and left once Rima was in front of us. Rima took a seat and said, "I just don't get it. I don't get how Saaya would still be alive; even after all that beating…" I shook my head, "I don't get it either, something's not right here and I just can't put my finger on it…maybe…" I looked at Tadase who was talking to Kukai and Nagihiko; apparently he's gained their trust again.

Rima followed my eyes and saw who I was looking at, "Tadase!" She called; he looked up and waited for Rima to say something, "Get your ass over here!" I could heard Tadase say, "Be right back," Before he walked over to us. "Yes?" He asked, "Tadase, is there something you're not telling us?" Tadase's eyes widened, then he said nervously, "I-I… No." Rima shook her head, "Stop lying, bitch, and tell us what you know."

Tadase looked down and mumbled something, "Speak up!" I said, he looked up at me, then at the window. I too looked at it, and could have sworn I saw Saaya with black wings fly by… With a shocked look, I looked at Tadase who was looking back at me.

"She sold her soul to the devil."

Everyone who was talking stopped and looked at him,

Then there was a loud bang coming from on top of the jet.

Ninjakat: So So So sorry about the shortness :3 Hahaha, don't kill me :P I'll go ninja on you if you try!

Amu: I'm pretty sure someone out there hates you now. Like me, and everyone else in the story.

Saaya: Not me, I'm fine with the story so far

*Everything gets quiet*

Saaya: *Grins evilly at Amu* She you in the next chapter Amu *Leaves room*

Amu: *Screams* Why me?!

Ninjakat: Patience, this is all part of the plan *Grins evilly*

R&R If you care!


	22. The plan

Ninjakat: Sorry for the long wait, but chapter 22 is here!

Nagihiko: Finally, I grew a beard waiting for this chapter to come out.

Ninjakat: Don't tempt me.

Rima: To do what?!

Ninjakat: *Pulls out katana* I'm the writer of this damn story! *Types: A bikini appears on Nagihiko*

Nagihiko: *Looks at self in mirror and blushes* WHAT THE-

Ninjakat: On with the chapter!

Recap:

"She sold her soul to the devil."

Everyone who was talking stopped and looked at him,

Then there was a loud bang coming from on top of the jet.

(Amu's POV)

I started shaking with fear and everyone was silent, waiting for Saaya to rip the roof of the jet off. But after a minute, nothing happened. I turned around and looked out the window to see if I could find her, but all I saw were clouds.

Then out of nowhere, her face popped up in front of the window. I screamed and Ikuto ran up to me and took me in his arms, we all watched Saaya to see what she was going to do next. Saaya said in a deep, demonic voice, 'I'm not going to kill you just yet. Your death with be slow and painful!'

I started crying and Saaya flew off, I'm guessing back to Japan. Everyone, besides the pilot, was crying, even Ikuto who was still holding me. I looked over at Kukai who was hugging Utau, she was crying hysterically while Kukai was shedding silent tears.

(Steffany's POV)

It was time for me to go to school, today is Wednesday and I'm pretty sure I would be missing 1st period science because I left at 8:00 and school started at 7:30, and it took me a while to walk there. I dressed in a white shirt with black stripes on it, dark blue skinny jeans and black and pink skater shoes. I arrived just as 1st period finished, and my second period was homeroom, but I am excused from it so I could tutor two of my friends in Chinese. One of them was Monica.

When I went inside the class room, I noticed my teacher wasn't inside, but Monica was, and she was writing something on the white board. I threw my stuff on a chair and looked at what she was writing, it said 'I love you' in Chinese. Monica turned around and smiled, but I just frowned at her, she walked up to me and hugged me, "Steff! I'm so sorry me and Tiff left you!" I pushed Monica off me and gave her a death glare, "No you're not! Saaya came to my house, turned into a fucking demon, and she and I had a one on one brawl!" Monica looked at me, and then at something behind me. I turned around to see my Chinese teacher, Ms. Peng, staring at me with wide eye. "Steffany!" She cried.

After sorting things out with the teacher, the only thing I talked about with Monica was Chinese. Once the bell rang to signal we had to go to third period, I packed up my stuff and started getting ready to leave. "Steff," Monica said quietly, "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," I said before leaving.

Third period was the same as always, boring and I absolutely hate it. Fourth period is Chinese, but Monica and I didn't talk, going to fifth period which is geography, then sixth was language art then I had lunch. I sat with the group I usually sat with, and my friend Kendall and I kept talking about Naruto as we scarfed down our sandwiches. In seventh period gym, we were outside playing flag football, and our team won. But I did get hit in the face by someone's elbow. Which _really _pissed me off.

Last period was math, and nothing interesting ever happens there.

As I was walking home, I was thinking up excuses to tell my mom and her boyfriend later on tonight when they get back, but when I arrived home, I was shocked to see a bunch of construction workers working on the house. Tiffany and Monica came up to me, "We hired them, they're magical, it's the least we can do after leaving you to fend for yourself." I smiled and hugged them both. The workers worked fast and were finished an hour before my mom and her boyfriend came home, they didn't suspect a thing…but I'm sure they did…they just didn't say anything…

'_I just hope Amu and the others will be okay…'_

(Amu's POV)

We arrived back in Japan at one in the morning, and I didn't even get to sleep because I was so scared. Ikuto carried me out and we went into Aruto's Ferrari that he left here in the parking lot, "I'll take her back to your house if you don't mind," He said to my dad. My dad nodded and took my mom, sister, and friends, besides Utau, in his car.

Ikuto sat in the back with me while Utau sat in the front; he put my down in laying position and rested my head on his lap. He started stroking my hair and said, "Sleep, Amu," I closed my eyes and drifted away.

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room, and my dad was sleeping right beside me. I looked at my clock and the time was six in the morning, I had school today, _'Should I go?'_ I woke up my dad by poking his arm, his eyes snapped open and he sat up. "What is it? Is someone in here?" I shook my head, "No, I was wondering if I could go to school today," My dad thought for a moment, "Alright, but call Ikuto so that he can escort you."

I got up and went to my bathroom to take a shower. I first checked to make sure Saaya wasn't there, thank God she wasn't. After I showered, I opened the bathroom door a crack to see if my dad was there in my room still, when I saw that he wasn't, I went inside to change.

After I changed into my blue and black uniform, I went downstairs to make myself cereal. When I reached the 1st floor, I brought out my phone and called Ikuto as I walked into the kitchen. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Amu?" He said on the other line,

"Ikuto, my dad wants to know if you can escort me to school…"

"I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Alright, thanks."

We said bye at the same time and hung up, Ami came downstairs in her uniform. "Hey Amu…" She said sleepily, "Did you sleep okay?" I nodded, "Yeah… I take it you didn't" Ami got herself a bowl from the cupboard and poured her cereal and milk after I did, "I had a nightmare last night, it was about you and Saaya." We took our bowls of cereal and put it on the kitchen table where we started eating it while watching one of Utau's music videos.

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation, "We haven't gone to school for over a week, you excited?"

"I guess… are you?"

"Yeah, it's been a while."

I got a text from Tadase, who was now living with Tsukasa, it read,

_Amu, I'm picking up the others in my car, do you want me to pick you up too?_

"What does it say?" Asked Ami, I bit my lip, "Its Tadase, he asked me if I want him to come pick me up in his car, he says that he is picking the others up too…" Ami put her spoon down, "I heard Ikuto was coming, but if he wasn't, would you get in his vehicle?" I looked at the text again, "Well…no, I wouldn't. I still don't fully trust him, even if Nagihiko does. But you're right, Ikuto is coming." Ami nodded her head and said, "Same here, I'm going to turn on the TV if that's alright with you." I shrugged and texted _No thanks_ to Tadase.

The first thing we saw when she turned the TV on was Nobuko's big red lips, she's the fortune teller. I raised an eyebrow; somehow, the topic today was demons, '_How ironic.'_ I turned my chair so I was facing the TV,

"Have you ever bumped into a demon?"

'_Oh yeah,'_

"Is it trying to kill you?"

'…_I question how she knows this…'_

"If you're seeking help, you have come to the right place!"

"What the crap…" Whispered Ami, "I know…" I replied.

Nobuko continued, "Demons are tough, but can be destroyed with fire. A really big fire. But to lure the demon to the fire, you need to be strong, no fear whatsoever, demons can sense fear through false confidence. First you need to find the demon's weakness, and then bind them with silver chains. Afer that, then you throw them into the fire. And that's all for today, tune in next time!"

Ami turned off the TV and looked at me and said, "Do you think we should try it?" Before I could say anything, the doorbell rang, and I was certain it was Ikuto. I quickly walked to the door and swung it open, "Ready to go?" he said.

"Ami, you're getting picked up by your friend, right?" I called, Ami replied, "Yeah! I'll clean your stuff up for you too!"

"Thanks Ami!" I called back.

Ikuto and I walk for about a minute of silence, and then I just blurted out what Nobuko said on the TV. Ikuto raised his eyebrow. "Do you really think it would work?" He asked, I responded, "Well….maybe? It's worth a try. But what is Saaya's weakness?" We thought about that for a while, and then I said, "Boys! Fame! That's what she told me when she told me the reason why she hates me!" Ikuto tapped his index finger on his chin, "Hmm…" Then he took his hand in mine, and I jumped a bit.

"I-Ikuto?" I asked, Ikuto removed his hand and said, "I-I'm sorry Amu, I don't want things to be too awkward between us. Anyways, I can't risk you getting hurt." I gave him a sweet smile, and his head was bowed down and looking at the ground. I stopped, and then he stopped and turned around to look at me, "Why did you stop?" He asked. I ran up to him, stumbling a little bit, and captured him in a hug. "Amu?" He asked, "Thank you…" I said softly.

He hugged back, and he took my hand in his again and we continued walking to Seiyo high. When we reached the entrance, we saw Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi waiting for us. "Amu-chi!" Yelled Yaya as she ran up to me and hugged me, when she did, Ikuto released his hand and I felt kind of sad…

The others ran up to me and hugged me too, even Tadase. Tadase looked over at Ikuto and gave him a nod, and Ikuto nodded back. Then when it was time for Ikuto to go, I gave him a big hug and he kissed my forehead. I watched him turn around and walk away, and when I turned back around to face my friends, they were all smiling. "What?" I asked, Kukai gently grabbed my arm and said, "Nothing, let's just get inside before we're late."

Classes went great, during lunch, I talked to my friends about what Nobuko said. They all gave each other worried glances, then Rima said, "That sounds really dangerous Amu, did you tell Ikuto about this?" I nodded my head and said, "It's worth a try, if we come up with a really good plan, I'm sure we can destroy her. By the way, I haven't seen Saaya today, any of you seen her?" Tadase spoke, "Yeah… I saw her walking in the halls, when she saw me looking at her, she gave me an evil smile…"

"Same with me!" Cried Kairi, "What the hell is she planning?!"

I looked down, "Slow, painful torture… just for me… hopefully, just me…" Everyone's eyes widened, "What?!" They said.

"I just hope that she's only targeting me."

Kukai spoke up, "Let's go outside and talk about this more before someone hears us," We all nodded, stood up, then left.

Outside, when we were sure no one else but us seven could hear us, Kukai said, "How could you say that?!" I looked down, "I just don't want the rest of you to get hurt on my account…" Nagihiko went up to me, grabbed my face in his hands, made me look up at him and said, "Amu, we _want_ to protect you." I smiled and hugged him.

After school, we arranged an emergency meeting at Rima's house, whose mom is on a business trip. We also contacted Ami, Ikuto, and Utau to come over to; they came ten minutes after we arrived first. We all gathered in the big living room, then Nagihiko stood in the middle and said, "Thank you all for coming, we are here to come up with a plan to destroy Saaya. First, her weakness is guys, and fame. We will have to find a way to lure her to our trap with those two elements, then the next step is finding a way to tie her with silver chain, last step is throwing her into a fire. A _big _fire. So, any ideas?"

Insert random cough here.

Ami raised her hand, "Okay, so let's have Ikuto and or Kukai lure her into the woods at night somehow, where we have a big campfire that's covered in gasoline has not been lit yet. And that's all I've got."

"Alright, good start," Said Nagihiko, Rima raised her hand and he called on her to speak.

"Well, we can have Ikuto and Kukai lure her by having them tell her something like, "You were right, you are the one for me, not Amu," Then when they lure her into the woods and she thinks they will have a threesome or something, Nagihiko and Kairi can tie her up with the chains, and while she is being tied up, Amu and Yaya can start the fire, then we all take Saaya and throw her in."

Kukai and Ikuto looked at each other, Ikuto said, "Why the hell are _we_ supposed to be the ones to do that?!"

They were ignored.

Nagihiko looked at Rima and said, "That may work…" Rima smiled and said, "Aren't I smart?" Nagihiko walked over to her and kissed her lips, "I am so lucky to have such a smart girlfriend."

"Alright," I said, "When are we going to put this plan in action?" Nagihiko looked at me and said, "I think the best time would be Sunday night during the full moon. I don't know why…but it just works."

We all nodded our heads. Except for a pretty pissed Ikuto and Kukai.

Ninjakat: Well, that's over with. By the way, the stuff with how to kill a demon is something I made up.

Rima: Obviously.

Amu: I can't wait for Sunday, killing Saaya will set me free.

Ninjakat: sure.

Amu: WHAT'S THAT'S SUPOSE TO MEAN?

Rima: Spoiler! Give us a spoiler for what's going to happen Sunday or I will kill you!

Ninjakat: Nope, R&R if you care!

*Magical Pegasus appears and takes Ninjakat away*


	23. Hero

Ninjakat: Haha, I just had a vision of the last chapter. I decided to split it up to two parts because I am going to make each about 7,000 words long (Future self: I didn't accomplish this. *sad face*), and also because I want to piss you guys off. Cliffy!

0Kukai: AAHH! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Ninjakat: *Slaps Kukai* Shut up! The last chapter is not going to be here for a while. Maybe in a couple more chapters, anyways, here is the long waited chapter 23!

Shugo chara gang: *Weakly* Woop woop…

Ninjakat: What's wrong?

Rima: Out of stamina.

NInjakat: Oh! Well in that case, have a cookie! *Hands out chocolate chip cookies*

Shugo chara gang: *eats cookie*

NInjakat: On with the chapter!

Recap:

Nagihiko looked at Rima and said, "That may work…" Rima smiled and said, "Aren't I smart?" Nagihiko walked over to her and kissed her lips, "I am so lucky to have such a smart girlfriend."

"Alright," I said, "When are we going to put this plan in action?" Nagihiko looked at me and said, "I think the best time would be Sunday night during the full moon. I don't know why…but it just works."

We all nodded our heads. Except for a pretty pissed Ikuto and Kukai.

(Ikuto's POV)

We got ready to go home and I asked Amu if I could walk her to her place, just because I wanted to talk to her. She gave me her famous blush and said, "Sh-Sure?" I looked at Kukai and he winked at me, along with Kairi, Nagihiko and Tadase. That little bugger turned out to be good after all. We walked out first, and Ami stayed awhile because she didn't want to butt into anything, so Utau was going to drive her home. We walked in silence for what seemed to be an hour, but it was really just 10 minutes. The sun slowly started to set, and I looked to my left to see the beautiful view because we were on top of a hill, next to a river. I walked down the hill, "I-Ikuto? That's not the way to my house!" I turned around and smirked, "I know, come down her with me?" I asked, her face turned red and she said, "No! Get up here before someone kidnaps me!" I turned back around and continued walking, "You can stay up there and get kidnaped or come down here with me, your choice," I called. I heard her grunt and she followed me.

She met me at the bottom by the river, she took my arm and said, "I'm here, now let's go, it's getting dark!" I didn't move, I just smiled, yes,_ smiled_. Look at what this girl had done to me! Anyways, she released her grasp and said, "W-why are you smiling?! Stop being such a pervert!" I turned to face her, she was so beautiful, and I still can't believe she loves me…

"You wish, Amu," I replied, she raised her eyebrow, "What? I don't wish that!" I sat down on the grass, "What do you wish for?" I asked.

She sat down next to me, but like, three feet away from me, "I'm not going to tell you…" She said quietly, I smirked, "I'll make you a deal, you tell me what your wish is and I'll tell you what my dream is." She didn't say anything for a minute.

"How 'bout you tell me what your dream is, and I'll tell you what my wish is."

"You'll chicken out right after I tell you what my dream is; I think it would be better if you told me first."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Please Ikuto, I will try not to chicken out, I really want to know what your dream is!"

I scootched a bit closer to her, "Really? I didn't know you cared about me so much!" She blushed, "W-what?! Says who?"

"Well, you."

She shut her mouth, then said, "Ikuto, just tell me what your dream is." I sighed, "Alright, you win. This time." I took a deep breath then said, "My dream is…"

Her big honey golden eyes told me to continue my sentence.

"My dream is to marry this girl that I love with all my one day."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and I held back my laugh. I've already told her that I love her, but she's still clueless. "And who's that?" She asked, curious. I smiled and said, "I will tell you once you tell me what you wish for." Amu sighed, "Fine, fair enough. I-I wish to-" Her phone started ringing, then mine. Amu stood up then walked a couple feet away to talk to the person who was calling her. I took my phone out, looked at the caller I.D, and pressed the answer button, "Yes, dear father?" I said sarcastically, there was silence for a few seconds, then my dad said, "Was I interrupting something?" I stood up and walked away from Amu who was on the phone with someone, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Would you like me to call back later?"

"Nah, you totally killed the mood, just tell me what you want already."

"I just need you home to cook something, Utau is in a pissed off mood because she lost this necklace of hers and she won't cook anything. And I am starving!"

I sighed, "Alright dad, I'll be there soon…"

I hung up and looked at Amu who was done talking on the phone and was looking at me, "Was that the girl…?" She asked, I raised an eyebrow, "What girl?" She slowly sat down, "The girl that you love!"

"What?! No! The girl I love is You-Nicaua?" I have no idea why I didn't just say _you._ _'I've already told her I loved her before, why is it so hard now?'_ Her eyes got watery, "Yunicua? Odd name, well, I hope you guys will be happy together!" Then she stormed off, I stood frozen for a second, processing what happened, '_Damn it Ikuto! Damn it!'_

I ran after her, she was way ahead of me and heading towards her house. The sky became dark and the street light turned on. "Amu! Wait! It was a misunderstanding!" I yelled, but she didn't slow down, she sped up. "Amu!" I called again, she flipped me off. "Damn it Amu! Stop running and let me explain!" But she was out of my sight by now, '_Thanks Kukai, thanks for teaching Amu how to run fast. Should I call someone? No, there is no time. And this area is dangerous, I need to find her before-'_ Images of the night Amu lost her virginity to a couple bitches flashed in my mind, my eyes watered, I would kill someone if that happened again. Then I would hate myself for letting it happen.

I started running, following my gut. I turned a corner and stopped for a bit to catch my breath, then, that's when I heard her scream. Amu. _My_ Amu. _My _strawberry, screaming. I followed the sound and came across a group of guys gathered around in a circle, my senses told me Amu was among them. _'Why do men have to be such rapist sometimes, dammit?!'_ I pushed passed the men and into the middle of the circle, I saw Amu getting her clothes ripped off by a man with jet black hair, and he looked like he was my age. Now just wait a damn minute- This guy, _I know this guy_! We went to school together, and he was one of my few friends!

"Yeah! I can't wait for my turn to screw her!" Said one of the men in the group,

"I want a turn to touch that sexy body!" said another,

Amu struggled to break free, but my ex-friend, Kyo, was strong, and I mean, _really _strong. "I-Ikuto…" I heard Amu whisper as she was getting her top pulled off, and that's what made me snap. "Kyo…" I said with a deep voice and a growl, the crowd stopped laughing and Kyo held onto Amu's fragile wrist, "Who the fuck are you?" Asked an irritated Kyo, a black aura surrounded me, "Oh!" Said Kyo with a smile, "Ikuto! Long time no see, _buddy!_ What, you want a turn with this slut? You're goanna have to wait your turn, I got to her first." Amu looked at me with silent tears streaming down her face, then she looked at the ground.

I growled again, this time, more menacing. Menacing enough to make Amu shiver.

"Let her go, and I won't hurt you…" I said deeply, the crowd laughed. "You're kidding me right? Come on, we both know it's me who will win. Just like how it was when we were friends. I never lost a battle against you, and you should know I have gotten way stronger over the years."

I frowned at him.

"What makes you think _I _haven't gotten stronger, _asshole?!_" Kyo smirked, "We'll see, if you beat these guys, I will fight you." Then Kyo backed out of the circle with Amu and the men circled around me with an evil look on their faces. Some cracked their necks and knuckles, and some pulled out stuff like a lead pipe and a club. My rage consumed me, I was mad enough to go on a rampage, and that's what I was planning to do.

The first guy attempted to punched me, I sidestepped quickly, grabbed his wrist, and twisted it back. He let out a cry of pain. "You bitch!" Cried a few of the other men, I prepared myself, and then they all attacked at once.

I dodged, hit, block, dodge, and hit. I even punched or kicked some hard enough to make them fly to the other end of the street. Last man standing, besides Kyo who was by one of the walls with Amu watching, was a huge black man with a spiked club in his hands. He started running towards me, and I started running towards him. Before we met up in the middle, he begun to swing his club, I jumped up and did a flip, while successfully avoiding the fatal hit. I gently landed on the ground, and while the black man was still a bit confused, I jumped up and kicked his neck with all my might, causing him to fall on the ground, possibly dead.

I turned towards Kyo who was smiling, Amu was looking at me intently, Kyo nodded and said, "Good job! I haven't seen anyone fight so hard in a long time! I am defiantly going to enjoy this!" He whistled and a tall man with white hair came around the corner and grabbed Amu's arm when Kyo let go. Kyo cracked his knuckled and said, "Come get some."

I quickly ran towards him, I was ready to punch when he suddenly moved out of the way so fast, it was like he was ninja. Maybe he was, but who gives a shit, I need to save Amu and I need to save her now.

I turned around so I could punch Kyo in the face, but he beat me to it; he punched me so hard that I flew back. "Don't underestimate me," He said with a growl, I wiped the blood off of my mouth with the back of my hand. He started running towards me with incredible speed, just when he was about to reach me, I smiled. My smile confused him enough to make his lose focus, so I kicked his jaw and sent him flying. A few seconds later he landed on the asphalt with a large _thud._

I looked at the man with white hair evilly, he started shaking, let Amu go, and ran. Amu ran up to me and hugged me, and I hugged her back, then there was a moan of pain coming from Kyo. "Y-You honestly think I'd give up that easily bitch?- Gah!" I walked over to him until I was about a few feet away, "In your condition," I started, "I wouldn't dare get up while I am still standing here. You're lucky you're not dead." Then Kyo passed out.

I took Amu's hand and we walked back to her house, she didn't look like she was almost raped, but I did look like I was in a fight. We stopped when we were a few houses down from her house, I didn't want her parents getting the wrong idea if they saw me. I told Amu I'd be watching her until she got back to her house, and that I would walk her to school tomorrow, she nodded yes then left. Her dad answered the door and let her inside. Then I turned around and walked home, hating myself.

(Amu's POV)

I walked into the room and looked at the angry expression on my dad's face. "You're late!" He said after he closed the door, my mom came into the room and cried, "Amu! We called you 10 times! Where the hell have you been?!" I didn't know what I was going to say, then my dad said, "What the hell did Ikuto do to you?! I swear on my grave that if he harmed you in anyway-"

"_No_!" I cried, I was sick and tired of this, "He _protected _me! I was going to be hurt by this group of men, when Ikuto risked his life to save me!" My dad and mom became speechless; they looked at each other, then back at me. "You're not hurt are you?" Asked my mom, coming closer to me, I shook my head, "And Ikuto?" Asked my dad, I bit my lip and said, "He got hurt pretty bad, he didn't come to the door with me because he thought you two might get the wrong impression or something…" My mom put her hand to her mouth and gasped, "Oh no!"

She pulled out her phone and started dialing, she held her phone to her ear and started waiting, as she was waiting, she was taping her foot furiously on the ground. "Yes!" She said finally, "Is Ikuto there?" There was a pause and my mom's brows furrowed, "What? A-alright, he might not be that far, I will go look for him." She hung up her phone and looked at us, "He isn't back yet and I'm worried because the way you put it, it sounds like he's not in great condition, he might get worse so we better go find him." Ami came down the stairs in her pink night gown, "What's going on?" She asked, looking worriedly at me, "Ami, stay here," Said my dad before we exited the house.

We got into the family car and I sat in the back behind the driver's seat. "I hope nothing has happened to him…" Said my dad quietly, my mom started driving towards Ikuto's house, and sure enough, we found him. He was limping and blood was coming out of his mouth. My eyes widened and I gasped. My mom pulled the car over and Ikuto looked at us with a brow raised, he didn't know it was us yet until I rolled down my window. "A-Amu?" He asked, my mom rolled her window down and said, "Get in the car, we are taking you to the hospital." Ikuto nodded his head and got into the car and into the seat next to me. "Ouch," He said emotionlessly when he got in.

My dad started dialing a number on his phone, then he put it to his ear and waited, "Yes, we are taking him to the hospital right now, don't worry Utau- Calm down, he's fine! Yes, yes I know. Alright, bye." Then he hung up and looked at my mom, "Aruto and Utau will meet us at the hospital soon." My mom nodded her head.

I looked at Ikuto who was looking at me, "What?" I mouthed; he smiled and mouthed, "Nothing," Then looked out the window. I don't get this guy, I really don't. We arrived at the hospital and we all got out of the car, "Ouch," Ikuto said plainly as he got out, "Tell me, honestly," I said, "Does it hurt or not?" He looked at me and smiled, "There you go again, caring about me so much, my, I'm a lucky man." I blushed, and then I blushed harder because my dad was standing right next to him when he said that. But he didn't get mad, he didn't cry. He smiled. '_What is wrong with everyone?!'_ My dad helped Ikuto walk into the hospital, when we got inside, he was taken right away.

A few seconds later, Aruto and Utau came running in, "Where's is he?" She asked once she saw me, I shrugged and said, "They came and took him away." A doctor came up to us and said, "If you can, please wait patiently here while we give Ikuto an X-ray." We nodded our heads and sat down on the waiting chairs. About five minutes afterwards, a woman who was crying hysterically passed by with a man behind her, comforting her. "My baby! Oh- My baby!" She cried, "It's alright… everything will be alright…" Said the man, he too was crying, but silently. "_No_!_ It's not alright!_" She cried, "_She was only seven_!_ Oh-My baby_!" And that was the last we heard before they went out the doors.

"Oh my god…" Said Utau quietly, I looked at her and a tear rolled down her cheek, a tear rolled down my cheek too, and before we knew it, we were hugging and crying. About an hour or so later, the doctor came back and said that Ikuto was fine and only had a couple fractures on his right foot that would heal really quickly and if he was strong enough, it would be healed by Sunday. "Thank God," Said my mom as she put her hand to her heart, I got a bit curious so I asked, "Sir… I'm just really curious but… that lady who left a while ago said her baby died, and she was seven… what happened?" The doctor scratched the back of his head and said, "I'm not really supposed to say anything, but we are not sure what happened to that child. She had all the blood drained from her, but there are no holes in her body. We are guessing that the blood came out of her eyes ears mouth or nose. I read something about this once, work of a demon it said. But, they don't exist, we are continuing research to find out what happened, in the meantime, please don't say anything." We all nodded our head and the doctor continued, "We will let you take Ikuto now, but he will be in a cast and crutches."

Ikuto came out with the doctor escorting his not long afterwards, his right foot had a cast on it and he was in crutched coming towards us. When he reached us and when the doctor was gone, he said, "God, this is so embarrassing, I told the doctor I would be fine and that I heal fast, but no! He had to be such an ass about it!" He stopped talking when he saw the blank expression on our faces, "What's wrong?" He asked, "I-I think Saaya…" I said quietly, "Saaya what?!" He asked, "I think Saaya killed that little girl… that little, innocent girl…"

I turned white when I saw a familiar person quickly walk past us to the front doors, so fast that I think I was the only one who noticed her. She was wearing a pink shirt and white capris that wear covered in blood, she winked at me, then she was gone.

Ninjakat: Yaay, done.

Amu: You….You MURDERUR! AND A WHOLE LIST OF OTHER THINGS!

Ninjakat: Man, if you hate me now, you are sooo going to loath me later! Tehe.

Amu: W-why?

Ninjakat: *Disappears in cloud of smoke and transfers to another room with no one in it*

I guess you are wondering why I transferred rooms, it's because I don't want to be tempted to give spoilers with the shugo chara gang asking me questions, sooooo ya. R && R if you care!


	24. Well Hello There Creepy Stalker

Ninjakat: Chapter 24, oh yeah.

Ikuto: All riighhtt.

Kukai: oh yeess

Nagihiko: Booyah

Tadase: Hu-rah.

Ninjakat: *Sweatdrops* Umm… okay? On with the story…?

Recap:

I turned white when I saw a familiar person quickly walk past us to the front doors, so fast that I think I was the only one who noticed her. She was wearing a pink shirt and white capris that wear covered in blood, she winked at me, then she was gone.

(Amu's POV)

I started shaking; Ikuto dropped his clutches and he held onto my shoulders, "Amu, was it Saaya?" I nodded my head and stuttered, "I-I saw her… She was covered in blood… she winked at me…" Ikuto looked at the door and back at me, "But I didn't see her.."

"She was moving really fast, I think I was the only one who saw her…" Ikuto looked at me emotionlessly, "_I'm not crazy_!" I cried out all of a sudden, Ikuto's eyes widened and he said, "What? No! I believe you! I was just thinking!" Ikuto hugged me, but he accidentally took a step forward on his bad foot and he cried out in pain.

A nurse rushed over to him and she picked his crutches up, gave them to Ikuto and said, "Silly boy! You of all people should know you are not fully healed yet!" She looked at my scarred face that was soaked with tears, "Are you okay miss? Do you need a doctor?" I shook my head and gave her a fake smile, "I'm fine, I'm just happy Ikuto's okay…" The nurse smiled and walked away.

My parent and I walked with Aruto and the others to his car. "See you tomorrow," Said Ikuto before he got in the car, I looked at him startled, "But your foot!" I protested. He smiled and shook his head, "I told you I would take you to school tomorrow, so see you." Ikuto got in the car and my parents and I watched them drive off. After about a minute passed, my dad put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Let's go home, my little sparrow."

When we got home, my mom yelled, "Ami! What are you doing up?!" Ami was standing in the living room, "Because I was worried and couldn't sleep! Is Ikuto alright?" I nodded my head and Ami went upstairs with me, into our rooms, I changed into my pajamas then went to bed. I had only like, 6 hours of sleep to get.

My eyes snapped open just as my alarm clock started blaring; I turned it off and slowly walked into the shower grabbing my towel along the way. I stripped, open the shower curtains to turn the water on, then screamed.

Standing there…..

Waasss….

_Rima!_

"_Rima_!" I shrieked, Rima looked at me from bottom to top and said, "Ha." My face grew red with anger and I grabbed my towel and covered myself up, "Ha? Ha?! You break in to my house, hide in my shower, and all you say is _ha_?!" Rima nodded her head and I sighed.

"By the way," she started, "I didn't break in, Ami let me in," I felt a bit bad for yelling at her like that. There was a knock on my door, "You okay, sis?" Asked Ami worriedly, "Yeah! Rima just scared me,"

"Okay, at least you're not hurt. I'll go tell dad and mom what happened." Then she left.

I tied my towel on me then put my hands on my hips then said, "Excuse me Rima, I need to shower." Rima got out and casually closed the door saying, "I'll tell you why I'm here when you get out." After my shower, I put my towel back on, dried my hair, and then walked into my room to find Rima reading one of my manga books, "Can I borrow this?" She asked as I closed the door, I said, "Sure," And started changing into my school uniform. We had about one more hour until school starts.

"So…" I said after I put a red X clip in my hair, "You were going to tell me why you're here?" Rima put the book down and sighed, "Ikuto called me and said that he won't be able to bring you to school like he said he would. He said he is extremely sorry and will make it up to you on Sunday, he said that he is really disappointed in himself and he didn't want you walking to school by yourself so he asked me to walk with you." I raised an eyebrow, "Well why didn't he call me instead of calling you?" Rima started reading my book some more, "He did but he said that your phone was off." I went to my desk and picked up my phone, it was off, so I tried turning it on but it wouldn't. "Shit!" I said quietly, "It's dead!"

Rima sat up, "We have a little time, you can charge it a bit before we go." I nodded my head and plugged my charger into my phone then to the wall. I sat on my bed next to Rima who was still reading the book, but once I sat down she made a little doggy ear on the page, closed it, then looked at me. "Rima…" I started, "Ikuto...He has got to stop joking with me….it's breaking my heart." Rima furrowed her brows and said, "What?! Oh my God Amu… just when we thought… never mind…." "What?" I pushed on, Rima shook her head, "This is between you and Ikuto." We both kept silent for a while until my mom came in the room and said, "Hey Rima, Amu, Ami has been picked up, your dad is going to work now but he says he loves you and now I'm off to work too. Be safe kids!" Rima and I nodded our heads, when my mom closed the door, we looked at each other.

"Let's get going," She said, I nodded and followed her out the door. We grabbed a banana before we exited the house.

"Soo…." Said Rima finally after a long walk of silence, "Did you finish your homework?" I nodded, "I did it yesterday. It wasn't that hard considering I haven't been at school for a bit." Rima nodded her head. I sighed, "It's Friday…" "So?" Asked Rima, "So," I started, "That means there is 2 more days until Sunday, and we both know what's going to happen then…" We were quiet again, we were almost to the school when Rima said, "Nagihiko and Tadase went out last night and got most of the stuff we need, what we need left is the gasoline and the chains."

Tadase came walking towards us as we entered through the gates, "Saaya isn't here today, great right?" Rima and I looked at each other, everyone but the ones who were with me at the hospital knew that Saaya killed a child last night. "Well it depends on how you think of it…." I said looking at Tadase. Tadase was living with Tsukasa for a bit but is back living with Kukai. Tsukasa will come back from his trip next week. Tadase nodded his head, "I know, let's just think about this positive for now."

We went to class and did everything we were supposed to, I worked extra hard to get my grades up a bit. I wasn't failing anything; I just wanted to make sure that everything is perfect.

*Lunch*

We sat outside this time around a big tree. I was in between Kukai and Rima. "Are you okay?" Asked Kukai as he took a bite out of his food, I nodded my head. Kukai put his food down and looked worriedly at me, "No you're not!" I looked at him and I was so close to punching him in the face, "J-just forget it…" I replied lamely. "Tell us what's wrong Amu," Said Nagihiko who was sitting behind me and I couldn't see him, "Fine…" I finally said with a sigh.

I told them everything that happened yesterday night, by the time I was finished, nobody uttered a single word. Then finally Rima said while standing up, "You just don't see it do you? I'm not talking about the Saaya thing, but believe me I'm concerned about that, but I'm talking about you and Ikuto! Amu, how could you be so blind?" Then she turned around and left, not long afterward, Nagihiko got up, said, "Sorry Amu, but I have to go comfort Rima…we'll talk about this later," Then left.

Now it was just me, Kukai, and Tadase, and they were still not uttering anything. A couple minutes later, Kairi and Yaya came running up to us. "Amu-chi…" Said Yaya when she finally reached me, "Nagihiko told us what happened, do you need us here to comfort you?" I shrugged, then Yaya motioned for Kukai and Tadase to move some more since there was more space. Yaya sat to my left and Kairi to my right, he put his hand over my shoulder and said, "Hey, it's alright, we'll get through this…" I gave him a smile, a fake smile.

The bell started ringing; signaling us it was time to go in. We all stood up and went inside to resume classes.

While the teacher was giving us a lecture, I got a not passed to me, but I didn't know who. I looked around but no one was looking at me. I unfolded the note and read, _'Is the color of your nipples pink too?'_ I blushed madly and crumpled up the paper without thinking. The teacher stopped talking and looked at me, along with the other class. I heard a few people giggle and snicker. "Do you have something you want to say Miss Himamori?" Asked the teacher. My face grew red with anger. "For the last time…." I said with my teeth clenched, "It. Is-_Hinamori_!" Everyone just blinked. But then-

"_Cool and spicy_!"

Seriously…it's been years! You'd think that this would have died down already!

Class resumed, when it was over, Rima's mom took me home with her daughter. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" She asked, pouting, I slightly smiled and said, "Yeah… I'll be fine, I need to do my homework and get to bed anyways. Rima nodded her head and I exited the car, I waved as they drove off.

Nobody was home, so I made myself some instant noodles, sat down on the couch and watched TV while enjoying my food. After my food and program was finished, I started doing my homework in my room when someone texted me. It was from Ikuto. My battery was about to die so I quickly plugged it in. After that, I read the message,

_Hey Amu-koi *Insert smirk here* how was school today?_

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, I texted back,

_It was fine I guess, I told the others what happened._

He responded in a minute,

_Is that so? Well then, what are you doing now?_

I gave my phone a weird look then texted,

_You sound like a creepy stalker…_

After 10 minutes of no texts, I got worried so I texted him again,

_Ikuto? Are you okay?_

"Aw, look at you caring for me," Came a male voice from behind me. "_What the_-!" I jumped up and backed up to the wall. Ikuto came walking up to me, yes, _walking perfectly normal _towards me. "Y-you're all better?" I said with a gulp, "Amu, Amu, Amu… You better pull back from caring about me a bit before people start worrying." I raised an eyebrow, "huh?" I shook my head, "_No,_ I should be talking here! Why are you in my room like some creepy stalker and why are you walking perfectly?!" Ikuto smirked and stepped a bit closer to me so we were about 2 feet apart.

"I came over but you weren't here, then I remembered you were at school so I came in from your _unlocked_ balcony door, which you should lock before anyone else but me breaks in, and apparently, I got my fast healing from my dad." I ignored the balcony comment, "So no more fractures?" I asked, Ikuto put his hand on the wall right next to my head and started leaning his face forward slowly. His face was now close enough to mine that I closed my eyes….

But nothing happened.

I snapped my eyes open to find Ikuto standing 3 feet away from me, I blushed, "_W-What's your problem, you pervert_?!" He gave off no emotion, "That's not going to be happening until you say it." I crossed my arms,

"Say what, exactly_?"_

"It."

I sighed and gave up, then I said softly, "Not trying to be rude or anything, but can you please leave so I can study in peace?" Ikuto nodded and left without saying anything else. I started studying again, but it was harder this time since all I had in my mind was Ikuto. '_Maybe he really does love me… Maybe Rima's right, I am just blind… I only see the pervert and not the hero who has saved my life countless times… I owe him more than my life… I owe him….'_ My mind stopped right there when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock on my door.

"Sweetie, it's mom, did you eat already?" I called out yes and she left. More footsteps were heard and that was keeping me distracted. When I was finally done studying, I changed, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

That night, I had the same exact nigh mare as my first one, the one where I was at the hospital.

NInjakat: Sorry it isn't that long enough, but I promises I shall make it up to everyone in the last chapters because next chapter takes place in school again because it's Saturday and I will make it about the same length as this one because I'm lazy like that.

Rima: You are lazy like that.

NInjakat: Thank you Rima. I hope everyone is okay with this story so far, R&R if you care :)


	25. The Walk To School

Ninjakat: Here I am with chapter 25

Rima: It's about damn time.

Ninjakat: I know, forgive me, I'm going to start the story now:

(Recap)

"Sweetie, it's mom, did you eat already?" I called out yes and she left. More footsteps were heard and that was keeping me distracted. When I was finally done studying, I changed, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

That night, I had the same exact nigh mare as my first one, the one where I was at the hospital.

(Amu's POV)

I woke up when Ami jumped on me, my eyes snapped open and I looked at her furiously, the sun hadn't come out yet. "What the freak is wrong with you Ami?!" I asked, sitting up and pushing her off. She fell off my bed while going, "Wooah!" I looked at my clock, and it was 5 in the fucking morning, and a bit too early for me to be swearing. "Why did you wake me up so early?!" I asked, I would have sounded more menacing but due to the fact that I just got up, it sounded more like, "Why jid you *Insert yawn here* wake me up *Softer voice* So early…" Ami stood up and said, "Well, mom had to leave early and so she made pancakes so we can eat with dad before he leaves for work too. By the way, your friends are coming over after dad leaves." I raised my eyebrow, "Who is?"

"All of them, well, I mean the friends you normally hang out with like Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Kukai, and Utau."

"Oh, well then, this should be fun."

She smiled at me before saying, "Oh, and I almost forgot, Ikuto is coming too." I gulped, blushed, and then looked down as images of last night flashed into my head.

"Oh yeah… this should be _very_ fun." I said sarcastically.

She smiled more, "Is there something you're not telling me?" I shook my head furiously. She chuckled and headed for my door, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" I followed her down the stairs to the table to find my dad sitting there waiting for us. "It's about time," He said. I sat to the right of him and Ami to his left, but my dad is sitting at the foot of the table so Ami and I were facing each other.

"So how's school?" He asked as he stabbed his fork into his pancake, "School's amazing! And my grades are super fantastical!" Beamed Ami before she put a forkful of pancakes in her mouth, my dad closed him eyes and chuckled. He looked at me, "And you Amu?" I shrugged, "It's okay, and so are my grades." He nodded his head. I put a forkful of pancakes in my mouth, "So any afterschool activities?" He asked me, "No," I simply responded with my mouth full. Before I swallowed he asked me, "So, any boyfriend?" I started choking on my pancake; I drank my milk to help it go down easier.

When I was done coughing, I looked at my dad and sister and they looked back at me with their eyebrow raised, "Why in the world would you ask such a thing?" I asked, my dad grinned, "Oh, no reason really."

Ami started going off about how she wanted to take hip hop and tap classes because ballet was starting to bore her out of her girly mind. My dad told her that he would think about it, and then he asked me what kind of activities I would like to join. "I don't want to join anything," I responded, my dad thought for a second, "Hm, I remember your mom telling me you were taking martial art classes, but you never went since we were in America, so she canceled it."

"Oh yeah… I completely forgot about that."

"Want to know something really funny?" Asked Ami with her serious face on, we knew it wasn't going to be funny, "Remember that day when Utau and Saaya were having a trial, the lights went off, then Judge Judy somehow dies?"

I said, "I completely forgot about that to, wait, but didn't-"

Ami interrupted, "Didn't the cops say they were going to check up on us so they would find out who the murderer was?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, but they never showed. And my friends never told me the cops came to their houses…"

My dad sat there with a confused look on his face, "Am I missing something here?" He asked. Ami and I just realize dad wasn't there for those past events, Ami explained everything in about 10 minutes. "Holy…I missed out a lot…" He said, Ami and I nodded.

It was now time for dad to leave so he kissed us on the cheek goodbye, then Ami and I cleaned up then went upstairs to shower. Well, I showered; she showered last night so she could watch Utau's music videos while she got ready like she does every school day. After my shower, I dried my hair then quickly changed. There was a knock on my door and Ami said, "Hey, I'm leaving!"

"'Kay!" I responded. I heard her walk down the stairs, opened the front door and then close it. I looked at my makeup box hiding in the far dark corner of my room. I don't really wear make-up, but I just got this urge to put some on…

I walked towards it, picked it up, then headed for my white dresser the had a medium sized mirror above it. Wearing make-up is allowed in school but only if it's faint. I sat down on my chair and applied light pink eye shadow and liquid black liner on my top lid only, and then I put pink lip gloss on. After I finished, I combed my hair and put it in a high ponytail with a black 'X' clip. I admired myself in the mirror for a few seconds, then grabbed my blue bag and headed downstairs.

Once downstairs, I threw myself on the couch and turned on the news, getting the feeling something bad was going to show like it always does whenever I turn it on. The weather woman was up, and I listened to her talk about how it will be getting cold soon. Then, they were back to the news reporters,

"_A traveler discovers bodies buried beneath the earth, but what's really scary is that we can't identify them because their eyes were taken out and so was their hands and feet. But what's even more disturbing is that all the blood has been drained from them too-"_

I quickly turned the television off. "_What the fuck_?!" I screamed, sitting up.

Someone started pounding on the front door, "Amu! Open up! It's my Kukai!" I jumped off the couch and flew to the door, then I sung it open, "Whoa..." He said softly, then with a concerned look he asked, "Why were you screaming?" I told him what I just heard on the news and he clenched his jaw and fists in anger. "Just one more day… One more fucking day and this will all be over…" He said, "Here, come inside," I said, sidestepping to make room for him. He came in and took off his shoes, "Did you get the other things?" I asked as he took a seat on the couch, he patted at the spot next to him, telling me he wanted me to sit by him. I hesitated at first but then went anyways.

Once I sat down, he put his arm around me and looked me in the eyes, and I looked back. His eyes were gorgeous, _'But not as gorgeous as Ikuto's.'_

"We will kill her, Amu, don't worry. One more day and this will be over, and the souls she destroyed will be at rest. I think. I'm not good at occult stuff…" I gave him a really small smile, "Be careful, and will you promise me something?" He nodded his head, "Don't die." He smiled back and I hugged him. I felt his warmth radiating off of his skin. "You smell so good…" I heard him say, "Thank you?" I responded. We pulled away when we felt another presence in the room, we craned our necks towards the front door and saw Rima and Nagi holding hands, looking at us bewilderedly. "What's going on?" Asked Rima, "Just consoling," Replied Kukai.

Rima and Nagi took their shoes off once they entered the room, Tadase came in, "You left me," He said, eyeing Kukai. Kukai gave him a nervous smile, "My Amu in distress senses were tingling."

"But still," Continued Tadase, "You left me," Kukai raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you want me to be with you at all times holding your hand? If that's what you're asking, you're just plain weird." Tadase narrowed his eyes, "You know why I don't want to be left alone…" Kukai choked on his own words, then slowly faced forward. Tadase entered.

After Nagi, Rima, and Tadase was sitting on one of the couches, Kairi and Yaya came in holding hands. "Yaya has an announcement to make!" She said with her free hand in the air, Kairi smiled and everyone looked at the two with a smug look on our faces. And the faces were towards Kairi who was blushing like no other. "Yaya and Kairi are going out!" We all looked at each other, then Rima said, "It's about damn time!" We all smiled at them as Yaya gave him a peck on the lips which made Kairi blush a little more.

Then Utau came in after Yaya and Kairi settled down on a couch, Yaya on his lap. "Where's Ikuto?" I asked her as she took off her shoes and walked towards me, "Hi to you too," She said with a smirk on her face. I blushed, turned around, I sunk down into my seat. I looked at Kukai who gave me a wink, "Amu," I heard Utau say, I sat back up and turned back to look at her, "Yes?" I responded. Utau smirked, "Are you ready to go?" She asked, I got suspicious of that smirk, "But I thought that-"

"You thought I was coming?" Came a deep voice behind me, I slowly turned around to see Ikuto standing there, wearing a black shirt, grey pants and black converse. I narrowed my eyes, "I should have expected this…" He leaned forward, "Pity," He said, "You didn't scream like you usually do when I pop up."

"Well of course," I said, "You're getting a tad bit predictable," He raised an eyebrow and smirked, _'Again with the smirking?!'_

"Am I now? Well, I guess we'll have to change that." I gulped. He chuckled and said, "Come on, strawberry, let's go before you're late, I won't be able to see you when you get out, I have a bit of work to do." I nodded my head and everyone put their shoes on and we left. While walking, Ikuto put a hand around my waist and pulled me close to him, "I-Ikuto?!" Nobody looked at us, but they were, of course, smirking. "Yes, my little strawberry?" He asked before he kissed my hair, "W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Like-Like… you're sexually harassing me!" I heard scattered snickers, Ikuto scoffed, "My dear, that was not sexually harassing you," He moved his hand toward my butt and he grabbed it. We both stopped moving and a deep blush appeared on my face, he let go of my ass and said, "_That_ is sexually harassing you, unless you liked it…" I pushed him away, "Pervert!" And then I stomped off after the others.

He grabbed my shoulder and said, "Do you want me to stop acting like a pervert?" He asked with a serious look on his face, "W-What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't… I don't know.. yeah I guess…"

Ikuto nodded his head and let go of my shoulders, "Very well, let's catch up with the others then, Amu,"

'_Amu… Not little strawberry or my dear or any others…. Let's see how long he can last without being perverted… he will explode if he doesn't do something perverted soon…'_

(Ikuto's POV)

'_Just watch, she is going to be begging me to become perverted again.'_

(Amu's POV)

We arrived at the school and we said our goodbyes to Utau and Iktuo, Ikuto didn't hug me or anything, he just simply said, "Goodbye." Then walked off.

I shrugged and looked at everyone who was looking at me worriedly; I sighed and headed towards school.

Ninjakat: Done, sorry for the wait. My sincere apologies.

Everyone: It's no biggie…

Ninjakat: Lies….just like the dictionary…

Random person: What?

Ninjakat: Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay, and I was kind of sad when I wrote that Ikuto was going to stop being perverted for a while. I am super exited because after the next chapter will be part of the finale. And you will all love me, then hate me. Bwahahahahha. Anyways, I'm going to continue writing chapter 2 of Santa baby, it's going to take a while since I am planning to make the chapter long, so you guys should read it. It's on Fictionpress and my username there is the same as it is here.

Lastly, please review, it makes me feel good inside when I get funny reviews and reviews that tell me my story is good so far , not saying criticism isn't welcome, I would love for you guys to tell me some things that would make my story better. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have made it this far…

Audience: Awww…

Ninjakat: Till next chapter!


	26. Sad day

Ninjakat: *Creepy voice* I have been expecting you…

Rima: *Slaps Ninjakat's face*

Ninjakat: *Slaps back*

Nagihiko: Oh my God, will you just get the chapter going already? You have readers waiting!

Recap:

We arrived at the school and we said our goodbyes to Utau and Ikuto, Ikuto didn't hug me or anything, he just simply said, "Goodbye." Then walked off.

I shrugged and looked at everyone who was looking at me worriedly; I sighed and headed towards school.

(Amu's POV)

"Alright Amu, tell us what happened," Said Nagi as he jogged to my side, "Nothing," I lied with a huff. He grabbed my arm, "Tell us." I looked at everyone who just caught up to us, "He's just not going to be perverted anymore, like I said, it was nothing." Nagihiko scoffed, "Ikuto? Not perverted? Yeah right, especially not around you!" I raised my eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means he likes you! Gosh, Amu!" Said Kukai like he was a know-it-all, Rima put her finger in the air, "He doesn't _like _her, he _loves _her, right Amu?" I shrugged and blushed, "I guess…" Rima crossed her arms, "It's a yes or no question." They all stared at me and waited for an answer, the bell rang, thank God, and I said, "Oh, there's the bell! 3 more minutes and we'll be late!" I turned around but Nagi grabbed my arm again, "Will you stop that?" I asked him, "No," he responded plainly, "Answer the question first." I bit my lower lip, "Um… yes?"

"And you love him right?" Asked Kairi, holding onto Yaya's hand,"Nagi said he'd let me go if I answered the first question!" I said irritably, "So?" Said Nagi with a smirk. I grunted and said, "Yes! I do _love_ him! Now let me go!"

"Does he know that?" Asked Tadase.

"I-I don't know…"

"He does Amu, remember when you confessed it to me in your room?" Started Rima, I nodded my head, "Well, I called him up before you confessed and hid the phone behind my back." My eyes widened, "You did IWHAT?!" I screamed, Nagi let go of my arm and said, "Oh, look at that, we need to go!" He turned me around and led me inside, but I turned to Rima and said, "How could you?! I _Trusted _you!"

"If you weren't going to do it, then who would but me? I don't care how angry you are now, you'll thank me later," She countered, I turned around once more and stomped off to the class room.

I paid attention, participated, and did my work in class. When the bell rang for lunch, I quickly left, got my lunch box, and left the building to eat somewhere by myself. '_Wait, it might be smart for you to take one friend along because of… you-know-who…' __**'Voldemort?!' **__'No you baka! SAAYA!'_

I was thinking I should bring Nagihiko with me, but then I remembered he was dating Rima, and I was certainly not going to bring _her _along! Kairi? No…what would we even talk about? Besides, he's with Yaya now and I don't want to have her constantly screaming in my ear right now. Tadase? Out of the question. All that's left is Kukai.

I jogged to the third year classrooms and found Kukai coming out, laughing with one of his friends. I quickly grabbed his arm and took off, he started screaming and saying, "Let go of me!" When we were outside, I released him and asked, "Can you eat lunch with me today? No one else? You're the only one I can think of who isn't dating someone with a loud mouth, we have things in common, I can trust you, and you're not Rima.

Kukai looked at me strangely for a second, then he finally said, "Okay… you could have asked me that _before_ you sprinted off with me."

"Sorry."

We walked to the end of the campus where there was a stone bench right in front of the wall, so we sat there. We got out our lunches and started eating, then Kukai said, "Have you ever felt like you were being watched?"

"Sure…"

"Do you feel it now?"

I stopped eating for a second and just paused, waiting for the feeling, I shook my head and said, "Nope!"

"Hm.." He said before continuing to eat.

"You know…" He said with a smirk just when he finished, "The others don't know we're out here… They might think we're up to something…" I swallowed some of my food and looked at him with a brow raised, "Something like what?" I asked. Kukai scootched towards me and whispered in my ear, _"Stuff"_ , I blushed, "I-I don't think they would think that!" He scootched even closer, "You really don't think so?" I gulped as he brought his face closer. But then I sucked it up, because we're young and stupid right? I'll just be a naughty girl for this moment, it's not like I like someone else…

His lips touched mine, and in the next second, we were making out. It was wonderful, but it felt so wrong, just like the first time we kissed. About 10 seconds after we started, I heard something fall, then land on the ground gently. Kukai and I separated and looked at the figure in front of us. It was Ikuto, with a pissed off look on his face.

I gasped and looked at Kukai who didn't take his eyes off of him; he was smiling, he said, "You're right on time!"

"Now just what the _fuck _do you think you're doing to her, huh?!" He roared

"Well, it would seem like I was making out with her. Can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Kukai as he stood up, Ikuto nodded his head and cracked his knuckles. Kukai chuckled nervously, turned to face me, and planted a kiss on my cheek. He whispered, "See you later," I started to get worried as I watched him walk towards Ikuto who was now cracking his neck. "I-Ikuto?! You're not going to kill him are you?!" He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "_Slut,_" He hissed.

The words echoed throughout my mind, Kukai looked at him with a shocked and disappointed expression on his face. I stood up and yelled, "Who are _you _to judge asshole?! You're not my body guard or anything!"

"On the contrary, I am. Who saved you when you were almost gang raped, hm?"

"Y-you did… But-"

"But nothing Amu! Now just shut up, twerp!"

My mouth hung open and I started to cry. Kukai grabbed his flexed arm and said, "Ikuto, let me explain-" He was stopped when he got punched in the face and he fell to the ground, I cried out, "Stop!" But Ikuto didn't listen. He approached Kukai with his fist clenching, "Explain _what _Kukai?! That you were making out with someone I _love _and you know it?! How could you?!" Kukai got up and spat some blood on the floor, "I was going to say something completely different and understandable but _never mind!_ Why would Amu want to love someone who is a stalker and has anger issues?!" Ikuto punched him again on the opposite cheek, "No!" I cried, again he ignored me and Ikuto said, "I was making sure she was okay! Saaya is out there and I have to protect her, and while I'm protecting her, what are _you _doing?"

"Protecting her _and _giving her the love and attention you're not!"

"What makes you think I don't give her love and attention too, huh?!" Ikuto stalked over to me and smashed his lips on mine. Both of our eyes were open, and his were full of rage.

I will never consider that our first kiss, it wasn't real, there was no real love.

I pushed him away and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, again. He fell to the floor and I said, "What the fuck is wrong with _you_?!" My voice was a little raspy, "I don't want to see your face _ever_ again!" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and ran back into the building. Towards the building was this big round stone table where my friends where sitting at, Kairi saw me and called, "Amu!-Amu?" I didn't dare look at them, my face was soaked in tears.

I headed to the one place in school where I knew only one person other than me goes in there, the janitor's closet. The door locks from the inside, I don't know why but it does, so I locked myself in. I sat in the corner next to the dirty mop with my knees to my chest, and cried. And cried. And cried. I cried so much that my throat started hurting, no more sound came out, I just made the faces and deliberately fell to the ground and cried some more.

Then a key was inserted into the door and the janitor swung it open. He jumped when he saw me, then he got mad and said, "Why the hell are you in here and why the hell did you lock yourself in?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" He looked at my tear soaked face and his anger died down, he helped me to my feet and asked, "Would you like to talk about it?" I shook my head and asked him, "What time is it?"

"30 minutes ago was when school was let out."

My eyes widened, "You're kidding…" He shook his head, then I recalled passing out because of crying too much, so I cursed myself.

I told the Janitor I had to go home, and he asked me if I was okay enough to walk home by myself, I nodded my head and walked towards my class to get my bag.

When I was up there, my teacher was there grading some papers, he looked at me and said, "Where have you been Miss Hinamori?!" I was shocked he got my name right, even though I knew he was saying my name wrong on purpose. "I-I was crying…" That's when he realized my eyes were red and puffy, "You poor thing… you're a mess…" He said.

"Gee, thanks."

"Here's the class work you've missed, you can do it now or turn it in Monday if you want. But if I were you, I'd take the second offer, just saying because you're a wreck right now… Do you want to tell me what happened?" I took the paper out of his hands and walked to my desk, "Thanks, and no thanks." I grabbed my bag and left the classroom.

I went into the bathroom first and fixed myself, I dropped my bag on the floor and took out my comb, when I looked back at the mirror, I saw Saaya. I gasped and turned around, but she wasn't there. "I knew it!" I said out loud, "I'm crazy!" '_Screw my hair,' _I thought, '_I need to get home.'_ I grabbed my stuff and ran out, I ran nonstop to my house, but I stopped when I saw Ikuto at the door talking to Ami. He had this sad look on his face, and so did my sister, then she started yelling at him (I couldn't hear because I wasn't close enough) then he looked down. When I knew he was going to turn around and walk away, I hid behind my neighbor's large bushes. Between the branches, I saw Ikuto walk past saying repeatedly, "I am such a fucking idiot!" Then when I was sure he was gone, I ran to the front door and knocked on it.

Ami swung the door opened and yelled, "_For the last time, leave this fucking house and never come back_! Amu?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, she slammed the door behind her, "Where the hell have you been?! You have no idea how worried I was!"

"I-I was in the janitor's closet crying…"

"Oh my God… Ikuto told me what happened, I told him off and sent him away."

"I know, and thank you…"

My amazing sister took my bags for me, laid me down on the couch, put my stuff in my room and was back in a flash. "Would you like some chocolate milk?" She asked me, "Please…" I said with a small smile, then I just realized I haven't looked at my phone all day, and I wouldn't be surprised if there was a gazillion texts and missed calls there. Nope. There was a gazillion and one.

I skimmed through my messages to see if one of them was from my mom or dad, there was one from my mom that read:

_How was school dear?_

I wasn't even going to respond to that.

Ami came back with the chocolate milk; I sat up and drank it down. "So you were really in the janitor's closet the whole time?! Didn't it smell?" I set the glass down and looked at her, "Ami, when you're crying hysterically from a broken heart, you wouldn't care.

The cordless phone on the living room wall started ringing, I was about to get up and answer it but Ami put her hand in front of my face and said, "I'll do it, it may be that butthead calling." I nodded my head and she jogged over to the phone, she picked it up and said, "Yeah?" she paused when the person on the other line was talking, her face was too calm for it to be Ikuto. Ami walked over to me and handed me the phone, "It's Nagi, he wants to discuss the plan for tomorrow, put it on speaker."

"Amu?" Came Nagi's voice once I hit the speaker button, "Yeah, let's just get this over with and not discuss anything but this subject."

"Okay, darn, because I wanted to ask about-"

"What did I just say?" I asked in a menacing tone.

"To not discuss _that _subject, I get it. Just to let you know, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Tadase and Rima are on the line."

I was about to hang up once I heard Rima's name, but Ami slapped my hand away and gave me that, 'Don't you dare fuck this up," look.

"Ikuto's phone is busy right now," Said Nagi, I got curious so I looked at my phone, sure enough, he was calling, so I turned my phone off. "Hold on, I'm calling him right now… maybe he'll pick up this time," Came Utau's voice.

"What?" Came Ikuto's voice, deeper than usual and raspy, Utau told him that we were talking about tomorrow and that everyone was on the line. "Is Amu on the line?" He asked, Right then I was determined to hang up but Ami tackled me and slapped me across the face, I gave in, I was too much of a wreck to win. "Yes she's on the line," Said Nagi, "But she just wants to talk about this subject right now and not what happened earlier so-"

"Amu! Oh thank God you're okay! Amu, I'm sorry! I'd rather say this to your face but I couldn't find you! I am so, so sorry, you don't have to forgive me if you don't want to… Kukai finally told me why he did what he did when I calmed down a little… I was stupid and blinded by anger, I'm just so attached to you and now I get angry and jealous when I see you hugging a guy, even if they're just a friend. Oh Jesus Amu, the things I told you… I didn't mean it, people say things they don't mean when they're blinded by anger. Amu, I-"

Ami finally let me hang and I started bawling my eyes out again. She sat on the couch next to me and pulled me into a hug, I cried on her shoulder and tried my best to say between sobs, "Do you think he means it? I don't want to be heartbroken again! And what did Kukai tell him?" Ami petted my hair and said softly, "I don't know…Knowing Ikuto, he might… But after what that bastard did, both of you need to not see each other for a little while."

"But we have to see him tomorrow!" I cried, "The plan, remember?!"

"Yes I know, but it doesn't mean you have to converse with him there!"

"You're right," I said as I pulled away and wiped my nose with the back of my hand, "Wait a second," Said Ami, she ran into the kitchen then came back with some Kleenex. "Thanks," I said, I grabbed a few and blew my nose.

The phone rang again, Ami answered it. After a few seconds, she set it down on the coffee table on speaker. "You there Amu?" Came Nagihiko's voice, "Yeah," I said softly.

"Good, because we can't talk about this tomorrow before we put the plan in action because a lot of us will be busy beforehand," He started, "Ikuto won't stay off subject anymore, now about the plan, we got all the things we need and just half an hour ago, Tadase, Kairi, Kukai and I stacked up some woods deep in the forest where if we start a big fire there, the fire won't hit the trees or anything. We set it up in a way where we made it like a cave with a decent sized gap where we can throw Saaya inside and she can burn then go to hell-"

"What can I do?" Asked Ami, "Well-um… I was thinking that you stay home since this is too dangerous for you…"

"It's dangerous for _everybody"_

"You're just a kid Ami,"

"We're all kids! Well, except for Utau and Ikuto."

"Whatever, you're not going, period!"

"Alright fine! I'll just tell the adults and-"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me."

Nagihiko sighed and said, "Alright fine, you can help put the gasoline on the wood."

"That's it? Ugh, oh well, at least I'll see the action."

"How are we supposed to sneak away from our parents?" Asked Rima, "Who here doesn't have a window where you can climb out of and safely reach the ground?" Asked Nagi, no one responded, "Good, so you guys could just place your pillows under your covers and leave, putting our plan into action hopefully won't be more than an hour and a half."

"So who is doing what again?" Asked Tadase, "Okay, Amu, Ami, Yaya, and Rima will pour the gasoline all over the wood, Kukai and Ikuto will lure Saaya over by seducing her…Good luck to you guys on that… then Utau, me, you, and Kairi will tie her up with the chains we got. There are thick bushes where we can hide, and we disguised the humongous pile of wood. Then Amu will get the honor of lighting the fire, then we all throw her in. It may sound easy but I think tying her up will be the trickiest…"

"Okay…" I said, "Does everyone understand?" Asked Nagi, we all said, "Yeah…"

"Alright then, see you tomorrow night! Utau will pick us up at the park!" Then he hung up. Ami put the phone back on the wall then our parents walked in, "Hey guys!" Said my dad, my sister and I got up to hug them. That night, I did my homework, took a nice, hot bath, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, then went to bed.

No dreams….

Ninjakat: Hope this was intense enough, I mean, that part where Kukai, Ikuto, and Amu were fighting. It was originally **not **supposed to go down like that but my fingers have a mind of their own …

Ikuto: I hate you with a burning passion.

Ninjakat: Aw….. THANKS!

Ikuto: You made me look like I was the bad guy.

Amu: You were the damn bad guy!

Ikuto: Amu! I have to tell you I'm sorry to your face!

Amu: Drop it! *Walks away angrily*

Ninjakat: *Dodges brick that was being chucked at face by Ikuto*

Ninjakat: Anger Issues!

*Water dragon appears and takes Ninjakat away*


	27. Putting The Plan Into Action

Ninjakat: Here is part I of the finale!

Everybody: Yay!

Ninjakat: I've decided there is going to be 3 parts, but part III will be the shortest part, maybe like 3-4 thousand words. (Future self: Take note that I did not accomplish this -_-)

Everybody: That's perfectly fine.

Ninjakat: On with part I!

Recap:

"Alright then, see you tomorrow night!" Then he hung up. Ami put the phone back on the wall, then our parents walked in, "Hey guys!" Said my dad, my sister and I got up to hug them. That night, I did my homework, took a nice, hot bath, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, then went to bed.

No dreams…

(Amu's POV)

My eyes fluttered open when I heard someone calling my name; it was soft, sweet, and familiar. Then the person started to get irritated, "_Amu_!" It cried, I jumped up and was face to face with Rima, behind her was Utau and Yaya. "W-Why are you guys here?" I asked, I took my phone out from under my pillow and looked at the time, 7:30 AM.

"Well first of all, I want to apologize and hope we can still be friends." Said Rima

"Um… I don't know… you did sort of betrayed me."

"I'm sorry Amu…."

"Alright…I forgive you…"

Rima jumped on me and pulled me into a hug, "Is there a second thing?" I asked, Rima let go and said, "Yeah we-"

"_Shopping_!" Cried Yaya, I smiled at her and said, "I thought you guys had stuff to do, like Nagi said,"

"We lied, we just wanted to go shopping with you, Ami is coming with us too by the way," Said Utau. I looked at their attire; they were all wearing jackets, "Is it really that cold outside?" I asked, Utau nodded her head, "A bit." I got up and they all followed me to the bathroom. I turned around and asked them, "Why are you guys following me in here?"

"Well," Started Yaya, "We're going to help you get ready faster!"

"I have to pee…" I said awkwardly, they still stood there, their expressions didn't change. I did my business in front of them with a blush, when I was done, they pounced on me. About a couple minutes later, I was ready, and a bit bruised. "I'm ready!" Called Ami as she opened my door and did a cute little pose, she was wearing a gray jacket, black skinny jeans and gray boots. I was wearing a black jacket, purple shirt, a black skirt with black leggings and purple boots. Utau tied my hair up in a ponytail with my X clip.

"Yay! Now let's go!" Said Yaya, "Wait!" I said, "Does my parents even know?"

"Yeah," Replied Utau, "We asked your mom once she opened the door." I nodded my head and followed them downstairs. "Hey guys!" Called my mom, "Eat some pancakes before you go!" We did, and as always, it was good.

My dad came down the stair looking through his wallet, he approached me and handed me a bunch of money, "Thanks dad!" I said as I hugged him.

We left the house and into Utau's black car, inside she asked, "Do you guys want some chocolate? It was imported from Italy." Everyone covered their ears because they knew what was coming, "_Chocolate_!" Yelled Yaya, Utau smiled and handed us a piece each, they were as big as our hand and they were extremely good. We all thanked Utau, she nodded and set her car to drive.

I was sitting in the front next to the driver, so I turned on the radio, and ironically, it was one of Utau's new songs called 'Dreamer'

We all started singing along to it, Ami the loudest, until we reached the mall, which was pretty busy. We walked inside and in record time, boys started walking over towards us. There were 4 of them and 5 of us. The tallest one, maybe 18, had shoulder length black hair and light green eyes, the one who looked the same age but a little shorter had dark red hair and gray eyes, the 17 year old looking guy had hair like Kairi's and yellowish, and the shortest one who looked like he was about 16 had blonde hair like Utau's and violet eyes.

The shorter 18 year old approached Utau who stood a foot taller than him because she was wearing heels said, "Hey, aren't you Utau Hashima?" Utau crossed her arms, I guess she didn't think he was cute, "Yeah, what about it?" She asked with a sharp tone to her voice. The boy shrugged and said, "Want to go get something to eat?" I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I watched as the other guys walked up to us. "Hey pinkie," Said the taller 18 year old to me, the 17 year old walked up to Yaya, and the 16 year old to Rima. "I'm sorry," I told him, "But I'm really not in the mood." The guy smiled and stroked my arm, if Ikuto were here; he would have punched the lights out of him, "Come on," he said, "I'll buy you something to eat and something cute to wear." I furrowed my pink brows and said, "You Fucking toad!"

The guy gave me a scowl, "What did you just call me?" He roared, making a few heads turn, my face softened, I gave him a fake smile and said, "A fucking toad!"

The guy scoffed, turned to his buddies and said, "Guys! Let's go, these girls aren't worth our time!" The 16 year old walked over to him and said, "Agreed," The other 2 boys walked away with them. I turned to Rima, Yaya, and Utau and asked them, "So what did you guys tell them to piss them off?"

Yaya said, "I told him he could kiss my ass."

Rima said, "I told him I was already taken, but even if I was available, I wouldn't go out with someone who looks 20 years older than his age."

Utau said, "I told him that is he dared to lay a finger on me, I would beat him to the ground and pull his teeth out one by one."

I looked at them dumbfounded, "You guys are _mean!" _I said, "What did you tell him?" Asked Ami, coming back from the bench she was sitting on while she was watching all the commotion. "M-mine wasn't as mean as your guys'"

"It's okay Amu-chi," Said Yaya with a smile, "We wouldn't expect it to be anyways!"

"I told him he was a fucking toad. And that was it."

Silence.

"Anyways…" Started Utau, breaking the silence, "Let's go shopping already! What are we waiting for?"

We hit a bunch of stores and got a bunch of cute clothes and accessories. About 1 in the afternoon, we fell on the benches outside out of exhaustion. Yaya, who was holding her ice cream in her left hand and her bags on her right said, "I didn't think shopping would ever knock me out this much, I only have the little strength to hold my ice cream, so if I drop to the floor dead when we start walking again, don't be surprised."

Utau, who was athletic (Sport: Shopping), carried Yaya on her back while carrying her own bags, we put our stuff in the back of her car, and then she let Yaya down. We all got in and headed off, "Where now?" Asked Ami who was sitting in the back between Yaya and Rima again, "My place," Responded Utau, my eyes widened, "Your place?!" I said with a squeak, Utau backed the car out saying, "Don't worry, Ikuto's not there, he's at a concert with dad." I sighed in relief.

Back at her place, we left our stuff in the car and followed Utau in, inside Rima asked, "Tell me again why we're here?"

"To hang out?" Replied Utau, the she ran out the door, got something out of her car, then came back inside with a medium sized black box. "What's that?" Asked Ami curiously, "I bought this at the mall, remember?" Replied Utau, "It's the nail polish and stuff." She opened it on the ground and we saw that it was divided into three sections; the middle was bit bigger than the other two. One of them was where the small nail polished to make little designs was, in the middle were the bigger nail polished, and the last one was decorations, like flowers and rhinestones.

Utau painted Ami's pink with blue horizontal stripes with a tiny white flower in the center of each nail, Rima's was French tipped, Yaya's was also French tipped but the end color was pink, Utau's was red with black hearts, and Rima painted mine black and pink plaid with black rhinestones placed randomly. We watched an American chic flic that Ami didn't understand at all as we waited of our nails to dry, then Ami asked, "I wonder if Steffany's doing good," Everyone turned to look at her, "We should call her!" said Utau, she jumped off the couch, went into the kitchen and was back with a card and her nail polish was still perfect. "What's that?" Asked Rima, "A card for long distance calling," she replied.

Utau got out her smartphone, turned the TV off, then dialed the number that was on the card, she followed the instruction the machine was giving her, then she asked Rima, "What's her number?" Rima stated it as Utau punched it in, then she put her phone on speaker then set it on the coffee table. The phone rang a couple times, then a female voice answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Steffany?" Asked Utau in English, "Yeah… excuse me but who's this? You sound familiar…"

"It's Utau, Rima, Amu, Ami, and Yaya" Said Yaya very loudly,

"Oh!" cried Steffany, "How are you guys?"

"We're good so far," Said Rima, "So far?" Questioned Steff, Utau told her all about the plan, then Steff said, "That sounds dangerous."

"Yeah," I said, "But it's necessary."

Then we heard a female voice in the background go, "Steff! You better not be on the phone where you're supposed to be sleeping!" Steffany called back, "I-I am in bed trying to sleep! What are you talking about?!" Then she whispered, "I got to go, sorry, talk to you later!" Then she hung up. Ami asked, "What were you guys saying?!" Rima told her everything, and then all of a sudden, the door swung open, revealing Aruto with his violin. "We're home!" Said Aruto in a sing song voice, we all looked at him in surprise. "You're early!" Cried Utau, Aruto looked at his watch, "What are you talking about?" He replied, "It's four thirty! The concert ended at four!"

"Shit!" She cried, "I thought you said five!" Aruto pouted, "You didn't want us home?" Utau pointed at Amu, "Oh shit, I see what you're saying," Said Aruto.

Footsteps started coming towards the door, by the time Ikuto reached it, Aruto slammed it on his face and locked it. "What the fuck, dad?!" Said Ikuto, loud and clearly. "I'm going to take them out the back, when we're outside, let him in," said Utau, Aruto nodded his head.

Utau led us out then shut the door behind her, I was facing Utau at the moment but when I turned around, and was face to face with Ikuto, I screamed. "Amu?" Asked Ikuto, I slowly backed away and stood next to Rima and Ami, "Ikuto!" Cried Utau, "You were supposed to be at the front door!"

"I decided to take the backdoor since dad slammed it on my face." Ikuto never took his eyes off of me, "Amu-" He started, but Rima stood in front of him ,"Save it," She said, "She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

I sighed and lightly shoved Rima out of the way, "We should talk," I said quietly; I looked at my friends, giving them a face that says, "_Can we have some privacy please?"_ All but Ami nodded their heads, so I shot her a glance, Yaya took her hand and took her away with the others inside the house.

"Amu I-" Started Ikuto before I interrupted him by putting my hand out, then I put my hand down when he was silenced. "Let me talk first," I said, "I heard what you said to me on the phone, and I believe you…" He smiled a bit, but then I said, "But you hurt me, so bad yesterday… I-I think we should just avoid contact with each other for a little while so I can recover-"

"No Amu! Please! You are now pushing me to the point where I have to _beg, _and I rarely ever do! Please Amu, I promise, it won't happen again…. I love you… so much that you don't even know…" His words were deep, sincere, and loving. I looked deep into his eyes, trying to find something bad that would turn me around, but I didn't. "Alright Ikuto…" I said softly, "You are forgiven... You are so lucky I don't stay mad long…"

Ikuto smiled and pulled me into a hug, lifting me off the ground, and then he set me down gently and planted a kiss on my cheek, which of course made me blush. "Thank you," He said, I smiled at him, then I asked, "Ikuto, what did Kukai tell you yesterday?"

"Oh, that stupid butt head? He said he knew I was there while he was making out with you, and he wanted me to stop watching you guys and come down to tell him off then confess to you deeply, he was too stupid to think it through."

I nodded my head, he continued, "He said he had to force himself to stop because he loves you too… you know that right?" I gulped, "Yeah… but he knows I'm not interested in him…" Ikuto smirked but said nothing, we went inside together afterwards.

Inside, everyone just stared at us, "So, are you guys cool now?" Asked Yaya, I nodded my head. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, I took it out and looked at the caller ID, and it was my mom. I flipped it open, put it to my ear and said, "Yeah mom?"

"Amu, I need you and Ami to come home so you could do chores while I cook dinner, besides; you've been out long enough anyways. Be home in an hour or you're both grounded."

"Alright…" I said, we said bye to each other then hung up. "Ami," I said turning to her, "We got to go do chores. We have to be there by an hour or else we're grounded." Ami nodded her head, Utau said, "It's alright, driving you guys there would take only a couple minutes."

"No," Said Ikuto, we all looked at him, "You take Ami and the others, I'll walk with Amu… if that's all right with her." Now everyone was looking at me, "Um… sure I guess, as long as I'm there on time!" "Don't worry," He said.

I said goodbye to my friends and Aruto, then started walking with Ikuto. "Amu," Said Ikuto suddenly, "I want to apologize for my attacking your lips with mine yesterday, it was completely uncalled for…"

"It's alright, I understand…"

"Alright, thank you…"

The walk was silent for a couple minutes until I brought up a random topic because the awkwardness was making me feel uncomfortable. "So, how was that concert?"

"Not that great…" My eyebrow rose, "Oh? How so?"

"I played the song right thanks to my hands having a mind of their own (Ninjakat: Get your mind out of the gutter guys!), it's just that I was lost in thought, thinking about you and how much you were mad at me. I was about to chuck my violin at the audience because I was so frustrated."

"Ikuto…"

"When I visited your house yesterday after your school was finished, Ami told me off and sent me away, so I left. Honestly, I cried a bit, a _bit_ okay. I found this tree and punched a hole through it, and then I…" His voice got really quiet at the end, I waited for him to finish his sentence but he didn't, "What did you do?" I asked.

Ikuto stopped, and so did I. We turned to face each other, he said, "Amu, what I'm about to show you… just- just don't turn around and run away from me okay? You have to understand I was really frustrated and I…"

"And?" I said impatiently, "I took out my pocket knife and…" He rolled up his sleeves and exposed some deep cuts on both of his wrists. My eyes widened and I started stuttering like a fool. "Amu…" He said gently, "_Where did you get that pocket knife_?!" I cried, "Keep your voice down Amu… I bought that day when I was in your room, right after my foot recovered."

"Why would you do this Ikuto? Why?" I started crying, he pulled me into a hug and said, "I _promise_ Amu, I won't do it ever again. You have my word." I kept crying and he kept rubbing my back until I stopped and we separated. "We better get going," I said with a sniff, Ikuto nodded and we continued walking.

We were a couple minutes early, my dad was waiting outside and we approached him. "Hey dad," I said with a smile, he hugged me then looked at Ikuto, "Thanks," He said with a smile, there was a pause, my dad asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ikuto and I looked at each other, "Only if that's alright with the whole family."

Inside my dad asked my mom and Ami who were watching TV, "Would it be okay if Ikuto stayed for dinner?" My mom smiled, "That would be wonderful!" We looked at Ami, I gave her a look that said everything is all right, she nodded her head and said, "Alright, it's fine by me."

My mom got up and said, "I'm going to be making dinner now, Amu, Ami did most of your chores then put all your stuff in your room, why don't you take Ikuto there?" I blushed and she winked at me, I looked at dad and he had his arms crossed with a stern look on his face. "I think I'm going to go run for a while," He said finally, he ran out the door and was out of sight in a second.

"Okay then…" Said Ami, she looked back to the TV and switched the channel to a kid's show. "Let's go, Amu," Whispered Ikuto, I gulped and followed him upstairs. Before I was out of earshot, I heard my mom say, "If he sticks his dick in my daughter, I'm chopping it off!" Then I heard Ami laugh. I'm pretty sure Ikuto heard it too because he shuddered.

Once I was in my room, my phone started vibrating, I took it out and it said I needed to charge it. I found the charger by my desk and plugged it in; Ikuto shut my door and then sat on my bed. "You know… your room hasn't change that much these past 5 years…"

"And?" I asked, turning around, Ikuto said, "I think you should change the color of your walls and bed blue. Dark blue."

"Why?!"

"Why not?"

"B-because I want it to stay pink!"

Ikuto chuckled, then said, "Grow up."

I started getting angry, "Why do you keep saying that? You use to say that a lot before you left to find your dad! Then you come back to see me _years_ later, I grew, I got curves, and let's not get started on how my breasts grew… and you're still telling me to grow up?!"

"Yes, your breasts did grow,"

I blushed, "Out of all of that, that's the one thing you speak of?!"

I paused for a second, then smiled, "Ha! I knew it!" Ikuto's eyebrow rose, "Knew what?"

"You were going to be the one to break first! I knew you couldn't stay non-perverted for long!" Ikuto's eyes widened, "Shit!" He said, I started laughing. When I was done laughing I said, "Now back to the old topic about me growing up… I am Ikuto, why can't you see that?" Ikuto stood up and walked over to me, and I started to think about yesterday's fiasco and how he stalked up to me and smashed his lips on mine, so I took steps back. When he saw I was afraid, he stopped and said, "Amu, I'm not going to attack my lips with yours like yesterday." I relaxed a bit and let him walk over, but I started to prepare to kick his balls again, just in case.

He reached me; he put his right hand on my head and said, "You're not grown up here. I know you're 16 years old, you look like 16, and you sometimes act like you're 16…"

"So what are you saying _exactly_?"

"You're still the Amu I first met when she was in 5th grade."

He let his hand drop, then all of a sudden, the door was swung open, and my dad was standing there. "You two weren't planning on….doing anything were you?"

"I would never do such a thing if I knew it would upset your family." Said Ikuto like a gentleman, my dad smiled and said, "Oh! Well then… carry on!" Then he left. Ikuto looked back at me and laughed, "You're dad is so funny," He said, I smiled.

"I have something for you." He said suddenly, he pulled out a pink box out of his pocket, "Ikuto…" I whispered. He handed it to me and I opened it, inside was a golden necklace with a miniature violin that had diamonds for tuning pegs. I just stared at it with my eyes wide.

"Amu?" He asked with a concerned tone to his voice, "Ikuto…" I whispered again, my eyes started to water. "Why are you crying?" He asked, "I love it!" I cried, then I gave him a big hug and didn't let go, he hugged back. I buried my face in his chest, and without thinking I whispered, "I love you…" I blushed, hoping Ikuto didn't hear me. "Do you mid repeating that?" He asked,

"Repeat what?"

"I heard what you said Amu, I just want you to repeat it, louder."

I gulped and said, "I-I love you…"

"Say it like you mean it."

"_I love you, okay_?"

I released him and backed away, looking at the ground with a blush on my face. "I love you too, Amu." He said with compassion in his voice, I looked at him as he walked towards me, I took steps back as he took steps forwards. I hit the wall. Deja vu.

"I love you," He repeated, "I always have, and always will," He put his and on the space next to my head and started to lean his face towards mine. He stopped moving and looked deeply into my eyes. "I need you to give me permission…" He said, "Permission for what?" I replied, he didn't say anything; he let me figure it out on my own.

I nodded my head and he nodded his. He continued to lean forward and we closed our eyes…

"_Ammuu_!" Yelled Ami as she slammed the door open, Ikuto growled under his breath silently and whispered, "We will resume this later."

We turned around to look at Ami with a glare, she was sweating, her face red of embarrassment. "_O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry for interrupting_! I'll just go…"

"Just tell us what you want, you already killed the mood," I said, "D-dinner is ready…" I slapped my forehead out of frustration, Ikuto took my hand and we went downstairs with Ami leading the way.

My mom made a bunch of food, I sat in between Ami and Ikuto, and my dad was in front of Ikuto. He glanced at him occasionally from time to time. After dinner, Ikuto said he had to leave. We hugged, my family said good-bye to him, and he left.

(Saaya's POV)

I was hungry again. Damn it, this is the only down when you sell your soul to the devil. But I was taking a huge risk here, I told Lucifer that I wanted the power to kill Hinamori Amu, but he told me that if I do kill her, I would be sent to hell immediately after. I tried to kill her before I gave my soul up, but I couldn't do it in my human form, not even Tadase could kill her.

I walked out of my house, my dad wasn't home at the moment, and he was probably fucking one of his bitches right now. I started walking down the road weakly, my throat felt so dry, then to my luck, a woman with long black hair walked my way. "Excuse me," I said, she stopped and looked at me, "Are you alright?" She asked, I started to fake cry, "I-I'm so thirsty…" I said, "Oh, you poor child! I'll buy you some water, follow me."

"Thank you," I said, once she turned around, I the back of her head a sinister smile. Once we reached the gas station with a store, I stopped. She heard me stop and she turned to look at me and asked, "Are you sure you're alright?" My eyes turned red, "Better than alright!" I said in a deep evil voice, she looked at me confused, and before she knew it, I ran up to her with my demon speed, grabbed her, and took her to the back of the building where no one could see us.

I pulled her tongue out, then her legs, then her arms, her eyes… she was dead at this point. I kneeled down next to her and started drinking her blood. When I was finished, I felt great. I took her remains, my wings popped out, and I flew to the zoo which was closed. I went to the lion area and tossed the body in; the lions enjoyed every bit of it. I smiled and flew back home.

Once I was in my room, my phone started ringing, I picked it up and squealed when I saw whose number it was, and it was Ikuto's. I pressed the answer button, held it to my ear and said, "Yes?"

"Hey Saaya, this is Ikuto." Then another male voice that I knew said, "And this is Kukai." My smile turned into a frown, "What's going on? I thought you guys hated me."

"We use to," Said Kukai, Ikuto said, "But now we are lusting for you, Saaya. Amu is a bitch, we know that now, it's kind of embarrassing to say this but um… Kukai and I are getting a little horny talking to one of the sexiest woman we ever met." I blushed a bit, "R-really?"

"If it's okay with you," Kukai started, "We'd like to have a threesome out in the woods, that's where we would both feel most comfortable doing it." I started sweating; the two hottest guys I've ever met want to have a threesome with me!

"I'll do it!" I practically scream, "Okay," Said Ikuto, "Meet us at the entrance to the woods at midnight."

"O-Okay! Bye!" We hung up, and I threw myself on my bed and squealed with joy. I got up and changed into a pink long-sleeved dress with black leggings underneath, then I put on pink boots with two little pompom things on each of them. After I put my black jacket on, I started to comb my hair, then I put a bunch of makeup on. I checked the time, and it was 30 minutes to midnight, "_Shit_!" I cried, I ran out the door and headed to the woods.

(Amu's POV)

My parents were asleep now, I'm positive. I was already dressed, I slowly got up and place my pillows under my comforter, then I grabbed my phone that was on my desk and slowly walked towards the balcony door, once outside, I slowly shut it. I hopped onto the tree right next to me and started climbing down, once I reached the ground, I saw Ami. "It's about time!" She shouted silently, "We're going to be late!"

We started running to the park, "What time is it?" She asked, I checked my phone really quick then put it back in my pocket, "20 minutes to midnight," I replied. Once we were there, we saw Tadase's car that was parked by the sidewalk and was turned off, in the driver's seat was Nagihiko, he saw us and tapped his watch. We ran to the car, it was opened by Yaya, in the passenger's seat was Utau, in the middle row was Tadase, Yaya, and Rima. Ami and I sat in the back next to Kairi. "What took you guys so long?" Asked Yaya, shutting the door, "It was Amu," Said Ami.

Nagihiko started the car and drove off. "Where are Kukai and Ikuto?" I asked, "They are luring Saaya, remember?" Said Utau.

Just imagining Saaya kissing those two made me queasy, I can't wait until she dies. Ami took my hand and said, "Everything will turn out alright Amu, you'll see. I wasn't so sure, but I nodded my head anyways.

It was 8 minutes till midnight, Nagihiko hid the car so Saaya won't recognize it, "Every one out," He said grabbing the chains, "We got to hurry, Saaya will be here anytime soon!" We all got out and ran to the entrance where we saw Ikuto and Kukai, "You guys are late!" Hissed Kukai, "We know that!" Nagihiko hissed back. Nagihiko started running for the woods and we followed, leaving the two boys behind.

We arrived and started getting our positions; I helped pour the gasoline all over the wood like I was told to and hid behind a bush next to Yaya. The moon was covered by the clouds and it would make it harder for Saaya to see the wood. No one uttered a single word. "Here we are!" I heard Kukai say, '_Now it starts.'_

They walked a few steps more, until Kukai grabbed Saaya and started kissing her, she kissed back. Ikuto said, "Let me have a turn you bastard," I turned away so I wouldn't have to watch him kiss her. I turned back out of curiosity and saw them lay Saaya on the ground with her jacket off. "Aren't you guys going to take your clothes off?" Cooed Saaya, Ikuto's face was blank, "No way in hell would I have sex with the likes of you."

"Huh?" Questioned Saaya.

Nagihiko, Tadase, Utau, and Kairi ran out of their hiding spots to Saaya with the silver chains. "W-what's going on here?" Asked Saaya, they started tying her up. She gave out a banshee cry, her eyes turned red, and her nails grew long. "_You fucking bastards_!" She cried, her wings popped out and she kept on resisting, Kukai and Ikuto helped the other 4 tie her up. "_Light it, Amu_!" Called Nagihiko, I got up and brought out the box of matches. I tried lighting the stick but it wouldn't catch on fire. "_Now Amu_!" He called again.

One of Saaya's arms became free, and she smacked Nagihiko, which resulted to him flying to a tree. "_No_!" Cried Rima, she got up and ran to his side. With Nagihiko gone, Saaya found it easier to escape, soon enough her other hand got free, and she did the same thing to Kukai.

The remaining three didn't have enough strength, now Saaya was fully free. Ikuto brought his pocket knife out and said, "Bring it, bitch!"

Saaya flew to Ikuto with a crazy look in her eye; Ikuto quickly dodged her attack and stabbed her head. Saaya dropped to the ground, then she changed back to her human for and stood up. She turned toward Ikuto with a smile on her face and blood gushing out of her head, "You think just that alone is going to kill me?" The blood stopped flowing and she transformed herself into a demon again.

This time she went after Rima who was kneeling down next to her unconscious boyfriend and crying. She didn't even notice Saaya coming for her.

She grabbed her and flew higher into the sky, then she dropped her. She landed on the ground with a big_ thud_, she cried out in pain. Yaya and I ran to her aid, but before I knew it, Saaya got Ami to. "HHEELLPP!" She cried, "_Ami_!" I cried back, I watched as Saaya brought out a kitchen knife from her boot and stabbed my sister. Blood spurted out of her mouth, and then her eyes closed. Everything but Ami went dark as I watch her fall; luckily Kairi was there to catch her. Tear poured out of my eyes as I watched him lay her on the ground, he felt her pulse.

"She's dead!" He said in a sad voice, I let out a banshee cry myself. I looked at Saaya evilly as she looked at me with a sinister smile on her ugly face. "I'm going to kill you, you fucking demon!"

"Really? We'll see."

Saaya landed on the ground and transformed back into a human, Tadase ran towards her with the chain, but then he too was stabbed.

Ikuto had a chain, Utau had a chain, Kairi had a chain, and I took Nagihiko's chain. We all ran towards her at once, avoiding her blows.

While Saaya was busy trying to stab Kukai, I tied her neck with the chain as tight as I could. Once she started choking, Kairi grabbed the knife out of her hand and tied the upper part of her arm, Ikuto tied the lower part of her arm, and Utau tied her legs.

I got the match box again and scratched one of the matches on it, this time it worked. I put the match on the gasoline drenched wood pile and a huge fire started, we picked Saaya up then through it in. We stood there, watching her burn to death, and then she turned into ashes.

Ninjakat: Aw shit… I didn't reach my goal! NNNOOO!

Amu: Calm down.

Ninjakat: *Laughs evily*

Rima: What's with that evil laugh…

Ninjakat: *Sweet voice* Oh, it's nothing! See ya'll next chapter!

Now R&R and I will give you a cyber-taco!


	28. Persistance, and death

Ninjakat: The moment you've been waiting for, here is the long waited part 2 of the finale!

Utau: *Sigh* Stop being so dramatic and get on with the chapter drama queen.

Recap:

I got the match box again and scratched one of the matches on it, this time it worked. I put the match on the gasoline drenched wood pile and a huge fire started, we picked Saaya up then through it in. We stood there, watching her burn to death, and then she turned into ashes.

Ninjakat: Now here's what REALLY happened!

Everybody: Wait… WHAT?!

(Amu's POV)

Nagihiko, Tadase, Utau, and Kairi ran out of their hiding spots to Saaya with the silver chains. "W-what's going on here?" Asked Saaya as they started tying her up. She gave out a banshee cry, her eyes turned red, and her nails grew long. "_You fucking bastards_!" She cried, her wings popped out and she kept on resisting, Kukai and Ikuto helped the other 4 tie her up. "_Light it, Amu_" Called Nagihiko, I got up and brought out the box of matches. I tried lighting the stick but it wouldn't catch on fire. "_Now Amu_!" He called again.

I box fell out of my hands and Yaya scrambled over to help me, somehow, the matches fell out of the box and landed in the mud, making it entirely impossible to light it, except for one match that survived. I looked at my friends who were still trying to tie Saaya up; they were having a very hard time. I watched as Nagihiko got kicked in the face by Saaya free leg and was sent back, he hit a tree, "Nagi!" Cried Rima, she ran to his aid. Ami tried to stop her but it was no use.

One of Saaya's arms became free, so she found this as an opportunity to do the same thing to Kairi who passed out immediately, Yaya ran to Kairi's aid. Utau and Tadase knew it was no use but they still kept on trying. Saaya bit Kukai's arm, drawing blood, then she grabbed Utau by the hair and flung her towards Kairi and Yaya. Ikuto pulled his pocket knife out and Kukai his. They did their best to avoid each blow Saaya sent them, but finally, Saaya hit the knife out of Kukai's hand, and it flew into Rima's leg.

Rima cried out in pain, then she started crying and so did Yaya and Ami.

(Third person POV)

Utau slowly got up, she wiped her dirty face and looked at Rima who was crying out in pain as she removed the knife from her limb, then her eyes wandered over to passed out Kairi and now Tadase and crying Yaya who was covering her ears and saying shakily, "N-N-NO-NO!" Then my eyes wandered over to Kukai who was on the ground and slowly backing away from Saaya. Before Saaya could snap Kukai's neck, Ikuto threw his knife at the back of her head.

That's when Utau passed out.

Saaya stopped and slowly turned towards him, she turned back into human form and removed the knife out of her head. She smiled wickedly, "You think that alone is going to kill me, asshole?" Saaya threw the knife back and Ikuto quickly dodged it.

Saaya turned to Kukai, grabbed him by the throat, and threw him towards a tree; he hit a branch or two before he hit the ground by Rima and Nagi.

Saaya turned back into demon form in a blink of an eye and flew towards Ikuto. She pushed him hard, his back hit a tree, but he still kept on persisting to fight her. Saaya flew towards him again, this time, Ikuto jumped up as high as he could so Saaya could face plant on the tree. Her head went through it and Ikuto found his window of opportunity. He quickly found the knife, but when he turned back towards the tree Saaya was in, she wasn't there.

He knew she had to be behind him, so the sliced the air quickly as he turned around. No Saaya.

She appeared behind him and she kicked his back with monstrous strength, his leg hit the boulder he landed on hard. "_Gah_!" He cried out as he grabbed hold of his injured left leg, Saaya looked around for Amu but didn't see her, she scoffed, "I see she's left you for dead!"

Amu appeared behind her with Kukai's knife, when oblivious Saaya turned around, Amu stabbed her to where her heart should be.

Amu waited

And waited

But the demon didn't fall down. They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, until Saaya's mouth curled into a sinister smile. Amu gasped quietly then said, "I should have remembered, you have no heart."

Saaya laughed and pulled the knife out of her chest and dropped it on the ground. She grabbed Amu's arm, her long nails dug into the poor girl's skin, drawing blood. Amu let out a cry of pain, but it caused Saaya to smile widely. "Amu!" Cried Ikuto, he got up, winced, paused for a second, then started limping towards the two.

Yaya, Ami, Rima, and Kukai looked at him sadly because they knew he wouldn't make it.

Saaya started laughing, she raised her free hand towards Ikuto, a strange sound was heard and before Ikuto knew it, he was pushed with such tremendous force that it caused blood to come out of his mouth. He was pushed into the air, and he fell down roughly.

"No!" Shrieked Amu who was trying to claw her way out of Saaya's grasp. Saaya hissed and put her attention back on Amu, "You bitch! You heartless fucking bitch!" Cried Amu, Saaya slapped her across her right cheek, leaving a trail of bloody nail marks behind.

Saaya screamed in her face then proceeded with choking her on the ground. Badly injured Rima tried to get up, but she fell down immediately, "_Amu_!" Cried Ami who was choked up with tears, everybody else who wasn't passed out cried with her.

They all looked at Ikuto who was limping towards Saaya and Amu again, Saaya grunted, "Just give it up already," She said, "You lost." Ikuto, eyes full of tears, looked at Amu who couldn't breathe. She wasn't struggling anymore, she just mouthed the words, "I love you."

"As an act of mercy," Started Saaya, "I won't kill Amu in front of you." Still holding on to her throat, she started flapping her demon wings. She flew deeper into the woods and threw her when she was 6 feet off the ground.

Amu didn't even bother to cry out in pain, she just laid there with her face on the dirt.

"Look at you," Said Saaya as her feet gently touched the ground, "Weak, pathetic- look at what you got your friends into, you had a choice, you could have just turned yourself over to me and I would have left your friends alone… except Kukai and Ikuto of course. If one of us is a monster, it's you. Now, after I kill you, I will kill your whole family and friends."

"_No_!" Cried Amu, she was in too much pain and she was shaking really hard, she couldn't get up, so she dug her fingers into the dirt and attempted to crawly away. Saaya laughed, "See? Weak and pathetic. Just give it up."

"N-never."

Saaya sighed, "Very well then, I'll make your death very slow and extremely painful." She went back to human form and pulled a kitchen knife out of her boot; Amu gasped shakily but continued crawling.

Saaya stabbed Amu's leg, Amu let out a cry.

Saaya took the knife out and stabbed Amu's other leg and wrote the letter 'S' on it, again Amu cried out.

Saaya took Amu's arm and wrote the words, 'Here lies Hinamori Amu, wore and slut.'

Blood oozed from the words and Amu let out one scream after another.

Then finally, Saaya grabbed Amu's hair all the way and pulled her head back. Amu was choked up with tears and saying, "N-no, p-p-p-please… k-kill m-m-me and leave m-my friends alone." Saaya frowned, "I'm pretty sure we are going to go to the same place right when you die."

"W-what do you mean?'

"You'll see."

"So y-you're not going to kill them?"

Saaya had enough, she slowly slit Amu's throat, Amu's shrieking turned into gagging, and her gagging turned into silence.

Saaya dropped Amu and stood up, she watched her as she bled to death, they looked at each other for a minute, one more tear was dropped from Amu, then, and she closed her eyes.

"Finally…" Whispered Saaya, she too closed her eyes as she turned into dust.

Ninjakat: To let you guys know, this is not the end of part 2, there's still more. So yeah, sad right? She really did die. I could have continued…. But I found this a good place to end.

R&R if you are at least a bit sad Amu died

Okay guys, after you write a review that has something to do with the story, pick a number between 1 and 50 and send it with the review. If you do that, I will give you a cyber-present, it could be good or bad.

I was bored one day so I went on Microsoft and typed 50 random stuff… so yeah…


	29. Not A Chapter But Read It Anyways

Okay guys, I understand you guys are extremely mad at me (I was expecting this) but I would be grateful if you guys stuck around for a little while longer since this is almost done, and you guys have to read the ending because I planned it all out from the beginning. Anyways, I'm not forcing you to but if you really hate me that much, I understand. :(

Sorry but after reading a couple reviews, I _had _to write this.

And sorry for the slow update, I might update next week because I have to write a children's story book for my language arts class that has to be at least 10 pages and is due on Tuesday. Complete with good writing and pictures.

Well, that's all I had to say. :)


	30. Aftermath

Ninjakat: Part 2 of part 2! You know what, screw these parts… they're confusing me :/ Here's chapter 29!

Recap:

Saaya had enough, she slowly slit Amu's throat, Amu's shrieking turned into gagging, and her gagging turned into silence.

Saaya dropped Amu and stood up, she watched her as she bled to death, they looked at each other for a minute, one more tear was dropped from Amu, then, she died.

"Finally…" Whispered Saaya, she closed her eyes as she turned into dust.

(Third person)

"Amu!" Cried Ikuto as Saaya flew away with Amu, he started limping towards where they're going, but he fell and started crying. Kukai got up and jogged towards Ikuto, he knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder but Ikuto shrugged it away, "_You didn't even make an attempt to help her_!" Shouted Ikuto, "There was no point Ikuto, we could have all been killed." Said Kukai.

"_No_!" Shrieked Ami who was holding onto Rima and crying, Nagihiko finally woke up, "W-what just happened?" He looked at weeping Rima, "S-she took her…"

"Who?!" Asked Nagi as he shot up, "S-saaya… She's gone Nagi… and we couldn't protect her…" Nagi fell silent.

Ikuto pulled his now cracked phone out and started dialing a number, "Who are you calling?" Asked Utau, "Police," He responded, "Don't," Warned his sister. Ikuto shot her a dirty look, "And why not?! What other choice do we have?! We need to get her back you dumb shit!"

"What will the police do, huh?! Saaya will just kill them like she killed all the others….all the others….so much killing…" Utau clutched her head and places her head on her knees while saying, "So much killing… So much killing…"

"Unless," Started Yaya, "Tadase knows a way to get her back… after all, he has been Saaya's minion…" They all looked at Tadase who just recently woke up, he heard what Yaya said, and shook his head softly with tears falling from his eyes. Ikuto pressed the call button for the police right after he saw this.

"Shit!" Cried Kukai with tears starting to form in his eyes, he ran to a tree and started punching holes into it as his tears fell down more rapidly by the second, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He said after every punch he made. Rima continued to hold onto Ami who was crying to the point where she sounded she was choking, she started petting her hair.

"She's dead isn't she…" Said Ami silently, every one paused except for Ikuto who was talking to the police, "She's dead isn't she?!" She said louder, "Ami," Said Nagi softly as he approached her, he too held on to her, "Have hope…"

Ami burst out of the two's arms, "Have hope?! You're telling me to have hope when a sister killing demon has Amu and there is no way we could find her right now?! Tell me Nagi, do you honestly think _my_ sister is still alive?!" Ami broke down in tears again, "Ami…" Whispered Utau.

Not so much time passed until the ambulance and the police arrived, "You are all in big trouble!" Said one of the police men, "Stop lecturing us and find Amu!" Yelled Ikuto, he nodded and he and his team with police dogs went into the woods in search of her. "Ami!" Came Midori as she got out of her called, Tsumugu followed.

Ami ran and hugged her mom on the spot, "Oh my baby…" She cried, "Amu..." She also said, Tsumugu joined the hugging and crying. Midori pulled away and stomped up to Ikuto, she slapped him across the face, "How dare you!" She spat, "How dare you! You're an adult, yet you let my children and other people's children fight some demon?!" Ikuto didn't fight back or anything, he simply said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" She asked, "Sorry isn't going to bring my daughter back now will it?" Ikuto let his head hang. All of a sudden, he was violently pushed, he looked up and saw his father with an expression he has never seen on his father's face. Pure rage.

"What is your problem?! Letting these kids fight some demon?! You're fucking insane! You should know better, you're a fully grown adult yet you're acting like a complete dumbass!- and you!" He said, looking at Utau, "You are also an adult, you could see this happening yet you didn't stop it?! You're not my kids; you're the kids of some complete idiots!

(Ikuto's POV)

"Sir, we need you to get you into the ambulance, you're injured pretty badly," Said one of the paramedics. I looked around, Ami and Yaya were getting into Midori's car. There were four ambulances, two patients could fit in one, Tadase and Rima were put in the ambulance, it quickly made its way to the hospital followed by one with Utau and Nagi. This means I had to get into the ambulance with Kukai.

I looked at him; he was going crazy, more than I was. His knuckles were bleeding and his arm were Saaya bit hit still had blood coming out. They went and bandaged it as he was held; they then gave him an anesthetic as their last resort. They carried him on the stretcher and into the ambulance, now they were waiting for me.

I shook my head, "I'm not going until they find my little strawberry." One of the men grunted, "Just cooperate will ya?!" I ignored him, I looked at my dad who was looking at me sternly, "Get in the ambulance," He said, I shook my head, "Not till I see Amu!"

"Amu's dead!" He yelled with tears falling from his eyes, it took me a while to realize I too was crying. I heard the police dogs; they came first, then a bunch of the other police officers, then… then I saw two men carrying a black bag…

One of the police officers walked up to me, put a hand on my shoulder, and slowly shook his head. My eyes widened with fear, I ran towards the black bag that was being put in the last ambulance. _'This can't be happening, this can't be happening! This is just some sick nightmare!_"

I pushed a couple paramedics out of my way, I didn't hear all the yelling and screaming, all I heard was my rapid heartbeat. I unzipped the bag to find my little strawberry pale, cold, and dead. My eyes widened and started to tear, I placed my hand on her cheek and said, "No….Th-this wasn't supposed to end like this….I- I love you…"

"Sir, we're in a hurry, please cooperate and enter the other ambulance or we'll have to sedate you," Said one of the paramedics, I shrugged his hand that was placed on my shoulder off. "Amu!" I cried as if she could still hear me, "No! Amu!"

I felt a needle stick into my arm, liquid rush through it, then, I was out.

I woke up with my head feeling groggy, "Was that all a dream?" I asked out loud, I sat up and realized it wasn't. I was in a hospital gown, oxygen tubes were up my nose, and I had a cast on my injured foot. I remembered the events that happened last night, I whispered, "Amu…" And started crying. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" I yelled, the nurses came in to calm me down, but now that Amu is dead, nothing will ever calm me down.

They gave me sleeping pills without me knowing, later on when I woke up, the doctor said, "Ikuto, you're the fastest healer I've ever seen! It's most likely you'll be able to leave tomorrow with your body back tomorrow. And as for the tragedy… your father has arranged you and your sister for counseling."

I decided to drop the counseling part at the moment, I asked, "How long was I out, before the pills?" The doctor scratched his head, "About a week." I rubbed his temples and asked to be alone so I could cry some more. The doctor agreed.

(Utau's POV)

I paced around in my room, tears falling like water falls. I got out of the hospital a couple days ago. I started yelling and pulling my unclipped hair out, I watched as my hair fall. I got my scissors and cut it chest length, but it looked really sloppy since all I kept thinking about was Amu. I left my hair on the floor, not bothering to pick it up, and looked at the picture of Amu and I on my desk. Our arms were around each other, we were both doing the peace sign, and we were happy and smiling. This was before all this shit happened.

"Utau?" Came my dad's voice, I didn't respond, he knocked on the door and when I didn't respond again, he opened. He took one look at my hair and sighed, "Here, give me those scissors…" He said, I handed it to him and he cut my hair evenly as I cried. "Utau, I signed you and Ikuto up for counseling. I know this is way hard… I'm pretty depressed about this whole thing myself too… but life goes on, and Amu will always be in our hearts."

I cried even more, "Dad! You don't understand! I loved her like a sister! Things will never be the same again!" He pulled me into a hug and I cried on him.

(Yaya's POV)

I took out the vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and started chugging it all down as I cried, my parents and sibling know better than to try and comfort me while I'm like this. What happens is I go on a killing frenzy.

After I finished eating the ice cream, I started crying more; Amu would never be with me again, she's left this world. I banged my fist on the countertop and yelled, "Why?! Why did it have to be her?!" I turned around and slowly dropped to the ground with my back leaning against the countertop; I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head down.

(Nagihiko's POV)

I got out of the hospital yesterday, my face was in bad shape but it's fine now. I couldn't help thinking about how much pain Amu must have been in, I then realized, Amu isn't here anymore. I can't call her, I can't listen to her rants, I can't be the center of her jokes… It's like my world just got dark and bleak. I sat on my bed and placed my hands on my head, '_what would have happened if Saaya never entered our lives?'_ One thing is for sure, Amu would still be alive right now.

Tears started coming out, one by one, having Amu gone was like being stabbed in the heart with something like a chainsaw. It was gruesome, painful… I don't know how I'll pull through with this…My mother said that there is even a little bit of light in the darkest of nights. I don't see it.

(Rima's POV)

I was in my bed with a cast on my leg, it still hurt a bit, but what was hurting most was the fact that my best friend was gone. I took my pillow and covered my face with it so no oxygen would reach me, I hoped that I would die and be with Amu, but I couldn't do it, I kept taking the pillow off my face. With that unaccomplished, I cried my heart out.

My mom came into my room and started petting my hair and making soothing sounds. "I lost my best friend once too…" She said quietly, I sat up, wiped my nose with the back of my hand and said, "You did?" My mom nodded her head, "I was about 20, we were both at work and she was going to leave late. I asked her if she wanted me to wait for her but she refused and insisted I go home to sleep, but it was a wrong choice I've made. She didn't have a car so she walked home, but then someone took her and held her in a basement in a house. She was hit, harassed, and raped multiple times. Her body finally gave in, and she died."

My mom wiped a forming tear, "Jenny will always be in my heart, and so will Amu. Rima, I miss her, but not as much as you do, but trust me, you'll get through this…I was talking to Midori earlier, she was crying hysterically… all the words I could make out from her was that she's going to have Amu's funeral on Tuesday…"

I nodded my head and hugged my mom, "Thank you…" I whispered, she hugged back and we cried together. Never had I been in so much pain in my life.

(Kairi's POV)

I was in the kitchen with my breakfast in front of me, I just got out of the hospital a week ago and I really wished I didn't. "Kairi… I know you're upset… but you have to eat…" Said my mother softly, I nodded and took a bite out of my scrambled egg. "She's gone…" I said silently, I know my mother heard me, but she didn't say anything. Amu was the first person I have ever truly loved, but then she became one of my closest friends… and now she's dead….

"I'm going to my room," I said suddenly as I got up. I ran to my room leaving my scrambled eggs and my mother behind. Once I was inside my sanctuary, I locked the door and punched the wall. In the center of my room, I laid down with my face to the floor and started crying until I fell asleep.

(Tadase's POV)

I was in the corner staring at nothing. It's been six days since I've left the hospital, and the moment I stepped in the house, the corner in my room is where I went. I've stayed here in the corner for all these six days locked up (besides going to the bathroom), I don't know when the last time I slept was, and I don't know when the last time I ate was, all I could think about was Amu and her tragic death. She was too young… too young…

Tsukasa entered his room with a bowl of soup; he set it down on the floor next to me and took a seat. "It's been six days, you have to eat. Look at you, you have bags under your eyes and you look like a mess."

"Wouldn't you be a mess if someone you loved died and you're partly to blame?!"I snapped, "You're not to blame-" Started Tsukasa, I interrupted, "Before I was being controlled by Saaya, she had me point a gun to Amu because she said if I didn't, she'd kill grandma. In the end, Ami was the one I shot, and I'm the one who killed grandma!"

I started crying and Tsukasa rubbed my back, "I understand… You were scared, and you killed grandma because you were under her thumb… You're not to blame. And I'm also hurting from the loss of Amu, I truly am… But she's not coming back, no matter how hard we try, her soul is in God's hands."

Tsukasa told me to eat once more, and I did, but shakily.

(Kukai's POV)

I heard Ikuto in the other room, he yelled just as much as I did. I rubbed the cast on my arm and thought about Amu, I thought about the first day I saw her when I was in 6th grade and she had her cool and spicy attitude on… I remember how much we competed in sports, I remembered our sprinting practices, I remembered our first kiss… I remember that kiss that made Ikuto mad at me and Amu cry….

I hit myself in the face with my good hand, the nurse came rushing in saying, "Not again!" She held onto my free arm and said, "Kukai-Kukai! Listen to me, don't hurt yourself! You'll get through this, promise."

I would never get through this, not with this emptiness in my heart. I cursed the world, I cursed at myself, and I cursed mostly at Saaya.

Ikuto's words echoed through my head, '_You didn't even make an attempt to help her!', _I couldn't, I was sore, injured… I couldn't possibly have helped Amu in that condition, if I did, I would be dead by now, even Amu would still be dead.

After the nurse left, I decided to go pay a visit to Ikuto's room which was just right across the hall from mine. I entered without knocking, he was on his bed, sitting up, and looking at a wallet sized picture of Amu. "Yo," I said, grabbing his attention. He put the picture next to him on the bed and said, "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize, for not fighting hard enough. I would die if it meant Amu could come back to life. Ikuto sighed and nodded at a chair next to the bed, I sat on it. "Kukai, I don't know how I can go on anymore…" He started, I nodded my head, "I know how you feel… but Amu wouldn't want you to end your life…"

"I just can't do it anymore Kukai. Without her, I'm an empty shell… Do me a favor? Get me some prescription medicine, I don't care what kind, just get me a tube of it."

"Like hell I'd let you overdose."

"Kukai, please… I need to be with her… Even if it means jumping out this window. We are high up anyways."

"Shut the fuck up, you're not killing yourself. Look, I love her just as much as you do, and I want to kill myself as much as you do… but I won't because that is not what she would want. Think about what she wants Ikuto, do you think she'd be happy if you killed yourself?"

Ikuto fell silent; I sighed and said, "I'm going back to my room before everyone starts freaking out." He didn't say anything; he just picked up the picture and continued staring at it. I laid down on my bed and cried.

(Ami's POV)

"No-NO! _Let me go_! _Amu_!-_My baby_!" Screamed my mom as my dad held on to her, she wanted to get in her car, step on the gas as hard as she could, and hope for the worst. I ended up standing there with my face all wet from tears, and my dad embracing my mom on the floor as they cried hysterically. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran to my room and slammed the door hard, then locked it. I stomped up to my window and put my first through it, shards of glass punctured my skin drawing blood everywhere.

I went into the bathroom and wrapped it up in a dark towel, cursing myself in the process. As I went back out, I looked at the picture of Amu and I wearing our dresses for our friend's wedding. I took it off and placed it face down on my desk. I started crying more and more as I heard my parents fighting downstairs.

I walked out of my room and slowly proceeded into Amu's room, when I entered, I was praying for her to be there, talking on her phone or in the balcony. But no, the room remained untouched since the day we left to kill Saaya.

I sat on her bed and took up my sister's old scent, one that I would never be able to smell again. I clutched her sheets as I cried, I felt as if I died as well. I wish I could have been more help… I wish she didn't have to go through so much… I wish she didn't die…

But I guess…. Only those who have dared to let go  
>can dare to re-enter.<p>

Ninjakat: Okay, so the quote up there(Only those who have dared to let go  
>can dare to re-enter.) is by someone named <em>Meister Eckhart. <em>Honestly, I kind of teared up while writing this, it was so sad.

The next chapter will definitely be the last chapter, so be prepared because a whole bunch of stuff is going to happen.

I'm going to make a little speech at the end of chapter 30 since it's the last chapter of my first fanfic, just to let you know.

Okay, I'm still doing to number game again. You know the drill, number between 1-50, only put a number if your review has something to do with the story.

See you guys in the last chapter!


	31. There's Always Hope

Ninjakat: And here it is, the very last chapter to There's Always Hope.

Random person: Sad day…

Ninjakat: I know right? *Wipes away forming tear*

Recap:

I sat on her bed and took up my sister's old scent, one that I would never be able to smell again. I clutched her sheets as I cried, I felt as if I died as well. I wish I could have been more help… I wish she didn't have to go through so much… I wish she didn't die…

But I guess…. Only those who have dared to let go  
>can dare to re-enter.<p>

(Amu's POV)

My eyes fluttered open; it took my eyes a while to adjust because of all the bright light. When they finally adjusted, I sat up and looked around; I was in a place where everything was white. The place felt warm and calm, I looked down and noticed I was wearing a plain white dress. "You're finally awake!" Came a voice belonging to an old woman, I looked around confused, I didn't see anyone. I stood up and asked, "Who's there!"

A figure appeared in front of me, she was just as tall as me, and her hair was as pink as mine. "I'm your grandma from your mother's side," She said sweetly, my eyes widened, "E-excuse me?" I paused as I remembered what happened with Saaya. "Oh my- What happened?! How the hell did I get here?! Where's Ikuto?! What happened to Saaya?!"

My grandma shook her head disapprovingly, "Such words… Anyways, you're in heaven dear."

"H-Heaven?!"

"Yes dear, heaven."

My grandma snapped her fingers and grass started growing underneath them, a sky and sun started to form, life bursted everywhere in a mere minute. I was thrown back and speechless, but then I said, "But if I'm in heaven… it means I'm…I'm…"

"You're dead sweetie. I'm so sorry."

I started crying as a gust of warm air hit them, "No! This can't be right! I'm not dead!"

"Denial is the first stage."

"_Noo_!"

I started pulling my hair as my grandma walked up to her and rubbed her back, somehow, the touch of her skin felt relaxing. "I want to show you something," She said, she touched a space in the air and a large purple bubble appeared. "W-what is that?" I asked, "This bubble will let you see what's going on down in Earth, who do you want to see?"

I gulped, then said, "Everyone." Her grandma nodded her head and started showing me the images which made me cry ferociously. "My funeral is tomorrow…" I whispered quietly, "There's one more thing I have to tell you…" Said the grandma with a smile, "There may be a way to place your soul back into your body."

(Saaya's POV)

"Yes!" I said with a smile as I jumped on my new bed in _hell_. To have a nice room and be served good food in hell, you must become Lucifer's sex slave. "Amu is dead, Amu is dead! But I'll be seeing her here shortly so I'll beat the shit out of her again!" I chanted, I got off my king sized bed and headed for my huge walk in closet with all the clothes I could ever want. I had to get ready for dinner tonight, and I was going to sit to the left of the "Boss". I picked out a red hot spaghetti strapped dress that went to my thighs, and three inch red heels. I caked my face with makeup and let my curly hair hang loose.

I arrived at the large dining table, Lucifer sat there reading a book, and his black hair covered his face, making his bright blue eyes barely visible. He heard me enter and his looked at me slowly and smiled perfectly, "You're early," He said, I smiled back and said, "Early bird catches the worm."

I talked to him of my triumphs back in Earth and he listened intently, I was starting to think that this place really isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Everybody started coming in, and we ate luxuriously. Later on that night, I was in my room undoing my dress, tonight wasn't my night to spend with Lucifer, but he opened my door and entered anyways.

I blushed a whole bunch because my dress was halfway off and my bra was showing, then I remembered what I signed up for, so I calmed down. "I have some bad news for you," He said as he walked past me, "Bad news?" I asked with my eyebrow raised, he touched the air and a blue bubble appeared. "Whoa… what's that?" I asked, about to touch it, he slapped my hand away pretty abusively. "Don't. Touch." He said through clenched teeth, I didn't respond.

He sighed and said, "this bubble lets us communicate with the people up in heaven if it's necessary, and someone wants to communicate with you." I looked at the bubble, and a familiar pink hair girl appeared… '_Amu! It's fucking Amu! What the fuck is she doing in fucking heaven for damn it!'_ I clenched my teeth and said bitterly, "What do _you_ want bitch?!" Amu smiled, so widely that it almost scared me.

"I just want to let you know.." She started, "That those days you've spent plotting to kill me and selling your soul to the devil was pointless." My eyebrows scrunched up, "Are you fucking kidding me?! I did what I wanted to do so badly and for so long, I killed you, and now you're in heaven when you should be in hell."

"That's true but… well, I'll just let my grandma explain."

She stepped aside and an older version of Amu but with brown eyes appeared, "Why hello Saaya!" She said cheerfully, but under her breath I heard her say, "You bitch." I grunted, "What is it, you old hag?" She kept on smiling and trying to keep her cool, "We just wanted to talk to you about this so you could be miserable for the rest of your life."

"Try me."

"Well for starters, I've learned throughout the years, when you sell your soul to the devil, you go straight to hell after you've got what you've wanted right?"

"Right…"

"Well, you _thought_ you've got what you've wanted."

I laughed, "You're crazy old timer! I did! Amu is _DEAD!_ Deaddeaddeaddeaddead!"

"WRONG!"

"Huh?"

"There are three types of deads, a little dead, mostly dead, and dead dead."

"What are you saying…."

"I'm saying that Amu is just passing through here, a near death if you might add, but Amu needs something to get back to her body before the embalmers get to her, if so then there is no way for her to get back."

"No way… you're saying that….Amu…. LIVES?!"

"Yes."

"_Noo!_"

I punched the bubble and it popped, Lucifer grabbed me by the hair and said, "What did I tell you about not touching this!" He then slapped me across the face and I fell on the floor. I got back up saying, "You got to give me another chance,_ please_! I'll do _anything_! She mustn't leave! _Please_!"

Lucifer shook his head, "I'm sorry (Mumbles: Not really) but you signed a contract that said once you kill her, you will go straight to hell and stay here, and here is the contract for proof." A large paper of which I signed appeared in the air, he grabbed it and handed to me and let me read it. "Shit… no…no…NO!" I attempted to rip it in half, but it wouldn't rip even the slightest.

Lucifer snapped his fingers, the contract disappeared and he said, "Sorry, but you belong to me now."

(Amu's POV)

"Oh God… I hope this works…" I said quietly, "Watch your mouth, you're in Heaven at the moment!" Snapped my grandma, I smiled at her, she was awesome. I had a fun time making Saaya's life a living hell like that… Haha, how ironic.

"Swallow this pill, and hurry," Said my Grandma as she handed me a rather large pill, I gulped it down and waited.

Heaven started to become a big blur, but I heard my grandmother say, "See you again soon," Before I shut my eyes completely.

…..(This is Amu traveling back to Earth so bear with me!) ….

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a dark room, and I mean dark like I can't see my hand in front of my face dark. I was on top of something, like a bed. I felt my body and it didn't hurt anymore, no trace of scars either. '_How miraculous!'_

I swung my legs off the bed and realized I was completely naked, I stood up slowly, and my bare feet touched the hard cold floor. I slowly started to move, not on purpose thought, my body was still getting use to the fact that I was once again alive and well… at least I hope so. I started gaining speed by the minute, and what seemed like ten minutes later, I felt fine.

I walked around with my hands in front of me, waiting to touch something, and then I touched something soft and well… I don't know how to explain it yet. I felt it, it felt… something like… lips and… nose and… hair.

It took a lot of effort not to scream, I remember what my Grandma said: _Amu needs something to get back to her body before the embalmers get to her, if so then there is no way for her to get back._

I remembered what a embalmer was, it was a person who cleaned you up before your burial. They replace the blood with embalming fluid; they suction any remaining fluid from the chest and abdominal cavities and lastly inject a stronger fluid into the cavity to preserve the internal organs. Then blood just washes down the drain.

'_I have to get out of here!'_

I tried to feel for the wall, and then I got to it, just as cold and hard as the floor. I found the switch and turned the lights on; about five dead bodies in beads were laid out in front of me. I covered my mouth from scream. I noticed a coat hanging next to me, so I took it and put it on. I ran out the back door, and was nearly blinded by the sun, I had to stand there a second more for my eyes to adjust, and when they did, I ran.

I was running to my house, I needed to see my family again, I needed to see my friends again, and more importantly, I needed to see the love of my life again.

I did my best to keep hidden and stay off the roads; it would be really suspicious if a girl wearing only a coat was walking around in the streets.

The place I was at was now recognizable, I knew where my house was from here and started sprinting, I got to it, and tears of joy were falling from my face. _'They're going to be so happy when they see me!' _I rung the door bell, no answer, after the fifth ring, I knew they weren't home. I went to the back of the house and started climbing the tree to get to my balcony; I failed a couple times but managed to adjust.

When I got up, I opened my balcony door, it was unlocked, and I stormed inside and smiled widely. "I'm home!" I yelled, I knew no one would answer me but I just had to say it anyways. I went into my bathroom and took a shower, then I changed into my purple shirt, black sweatshirt, black pants, and red shoes. After my hair dried, I put my 'X' clip on. _'I wonder where they are at right now'_

I decided to go and find them after I ate something, I went downstairs and went straight to the fridge, I pulled out a container full of cold cooked chicken. I placed in in the microwave and danced while I waited, when it was done, I ate it while standing up.

I placed the container into the sink and charged outside, shutting the door behind me. I headed for Rima's house, but no one was home. This was the same for everyone's house that I went to, even Ikuto's.

I started to feel sleepy all of a sudden; I was at the park, under a tree. I started falling to sleep….

(Ami's POV)

We got word that Amu's body was stolen; I just couldn't believe this, and a day before her burial! I cried in the backseat while everyone, and I mean everyone, like Ikuto, Tadase, and Rima was inside the building talking to the manager. My parents came back and slammed the door behind them furiously, "_Shit_!" Cried my dad as he hit is fist on the steering wheel. "What did the manager say?" I asked my mom, "He said that he'll call the police and have them search for her body."

I scoffed.

At the house, the atmosphere seemed, different… I went to go grab me some chicken when I noticed it was all gone and the container was in the sink. "Mom, dad, did one of you guys eat the chicken before we left?" I called, they both replied no and I raised an eye brow.

Going up to my room, I noticed Amu's door open, I slowly walked towards it. I knew it was closed when we left, I was the last one up here. When I entered, I noticed the bathroom and balcony door opened, I inhaled and smelt a scent I thought I would never smell again, and it was strong. "Un fucking believable." I said quietly, "How…it's not possible…"

I went to my bathroom and washed my face; I looked myself in the mirror and told myself I was crazy. When I finally believed it, I went to bed, I had to get up early tomorrow for Amu's burial… if they find her body.

(Ikuto's POV)

It was now late evening and Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Utau and I were still looking for Amu's body, who would want to take her body? We all split up and I found myself heading towards the park. It almost felt like she was here with me, alive, I wish she was. The night grew darker and the street lights flickered on, I sat down on a bench and rested for a bit and fell asleep for about five minutes. When I woke up and decided she wasn't there, I left.

(Third person)

What he didn't know was that she was sleeping on a bench behind him.

(Amu's POV)

I woke up and realized that today was the day of my funeral, but they have no body, I wonder what they're going to do? I got up and stretched, my back was killing me, and judging by the time of day, I guessed it was about seven in the morning.

I started walking back to the house, when I felt like I missed something last night, something I should have stayed awake for. I shrugged it off and proceeded to the house. I arrived, but nobody was home, I was guessing they were all at the cemetery or where I was at yesterday, so I had to hurry. I climbed my tree and entered my room through the balcony doors again.

I changed into a light blue shirt, white jacket, gray pants, and white converse. I took care of my hygiene and headed into the kitchen, I made myself cereal and I put the dishes in the sink when I was done. I hurried out of the house and ran to the cemetery, all I kept thinking about was how happy I was when I found out my dad was still alive, and wondered if that's how everyone is going to react.

I forgot how big the building was until I arrived, I didn't even know which room everyone was at. I ran in and opened door after door, disrupting other people. I searched every door but there was no sign of them! They had to be outside, I ran out the back and into the cemetery, where there were rows and rows of head stones.

And there they were, everyone I knew, gathered around a single headstone, and crying. I stood there, too scared to move, like this was some sort of dream, like I was still dead. I gulped and took a step forward, and then another, then another.

I noticed Ami stop crying then sniff the air, she then looked around, until her eyes landed on me. We stared at each other for some time; she looked like she was unsure about whether she was just seeing stuff or if I was really there. "A-Ami, what are you looking at?" Asked my mom, she followed Ami's gaze and looked at me, her eyes looked like they were about to come out of their sockets.

Everyone else followed their gaze; the last person to notice me was Ikuto. "Amu?" He asked as he squinted. A strong gust of wind came by, making my hair whip all over the place. My dad came walking forward, very slowly, and so did I. We stopped when we were about a few feet apart; he started crying as tears fell down, "Oh my God… It really is you…" He embraced me then and there, and I embraced back, "How? How is this possible? The doctors said you were gone…. I don't understand…"

I pulled away and smiled with tears falling from my eyes too, "I met Grandma, dad," I started, "In heaven, and she gave me another chance." We hugged each other again, and everyone came up to us, saying stuff like, "I don't believe this, how is that possible,"

"I thought she was dead… she had no pulse,"

"Maybe she's a ghost, maybe we're just hallucinating…"

I stopped hugging my dad and looked at every one and explained what happened, my mom was covering her mouth as she was sobbing, the happy kind of sob. After I finished my mom and Ami hugged me tightly, but I didn't care, I was back and Saaya wouldn't be bothering us anymore. "Amu! Oh my God, I can't believe this! It's a miracle!" Said Nagihiko, he ran up and hugged me along with my mom and sister.

They let go and hugged my dad, they were laughing while repeating, "She's back, I can't believe she's really back." My mom looked up at the sky and whispered, "Thank you, mom."

I looked at Utau who's hair was cut short, she was staring at me teary eyed and her mouth open. Nagihiko let go of me and I ran up to her, nearly tackling her in the process, we hugged for a long time. Then afterwards I hugged Rima, Kairi, Yaya, and Tadase. I looked at Kukai, it was his turn now, he gently touched my face, he looked like he was scared, like I was going to disappear again.

When he was sure I wasn't going anywhere, he hugged me as he cried softly. "Don't go again Amu… please…" I heard him whisper, I smiled and said, "I'm not going anywhere this time." He let go and everyone looked at Ikuto, he walked up to me with a blank expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow, "Are you not happy to see me or something?" One second I was looking at him a few feet away from me, and the next, he had his arms around me, crying, and shaking. "Don't say that Amu!" He cried, "I'm the happiest person on this planet right now!"

I slowly lifted my arms up to hug him back, then he whispered, "I was so close…. So close to killing myself…"

"Ikuto…."

"But Kukai told me that wouldn't be what you would have wanted,"

"It would never be."

"So that's why," He started pulling away, "I'm never letting you go, I'm going to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again…"

The gust of wind came back, and somehow, everyone became a big blur, except for Ikuto. He smiled and said, "I love you so much that it kills me." I smiled back and brought my hands to his face, "I love you so much that I died and came back."

He leaned in as I went on my tippy toes, we paused for a second when our lips were an inch apart, and then he closed the gap.

We kissed like we were both going to die tomorrow; he deepened the kiss and his arms that were around my waist pulled me closer. We finally stopped, out of breath, and smiled at each other. He leaned in by my ear and whispered, "Don't think we're done with that yet, I'm saving the rest for later." I smiled and we pulled away, everybody came back into view, and they were all smiling, some taking a picture(Rima and Nagihiko), I looked at my dad, expecting to see a disapproving stare, but there was none, he was smiling as widely as the others were.

(Four years later)

I was out walking barefooted down by the empty beach, the sun was setting and the summer air was still really warm. My waist long hair flew back as the wind picked up, I stopped walking to look at the sun. The warm water reached my feet, but I didn't back up, it felt good. All of a sudden I felt a hand in mine, I jumped a bit and looked at the person standing next to me, it was Ikuto.

"You scared me!" I cried with a blush on my face, he smirked and said, "It would be no fun if you weren't." He kissed me on the lips for about a minute, but then I felt something funny down in my C cup bra. "What's the matter dear?" He said with a smirk, "W-What did you put in my bra?!"

"Now why would I put something in your bra?" I grunted and turned around so I could dig out what was in my bra without him looking. "Why would you hide if I've already seen them?" He said, I didn't see but I knew he was smirking. I said, "Oh shut you, you've only seen them once by accident." He laughed.

The thing he put down in my bra felt hard and small, but it was really down there and a bit hard for me to dig out. Then I got it. I pulled out a diamond ring, it took me a while to process what this meant, I turned to face him with my mouth open, "Ikuto…" I whispered.

He took the ring gently out of my hand, kneeled down on one knee and said, "Hinamori Amu, would you marry me?" I looked at him shocked, the good kind, then I shouted, "_Hell yes_!"

He put the ring on my left ring finger, he stood up and I jumped on him with a fan girl squeal.

(2 months later, they got married)

(1 year later)

(Ikuto's POV)

My beautiful wife and I were in Italy for our first summer as husband and wife; I woke up with her beside me, sleeping like a baby but looking like an angel. I kissed her on the forehead gently and soundlessly got up. I changed, wrote a note to Amu telling her I'm out and will be back in a while, and left.

I went to see my dad, who so happens to be in Italy the same time we were, we met at a restaurant. "What is it?" I asked as I sat down next to him, he smiled and said, "Can't a father say hi to his son?"

"Are you here to do a concert or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much…but there's something I have to tell you…"

"What?"

"Your sister is getting married." He said with a sing song voice, my eyes popped out, "With who?!" I demanded, "Kukai," He replied.

Kukai, one of my best friends. I trusted Kukai a lot, and so did Amu and everyone else, so, I approve.

We talked as we ate, then it was time for me to leave. When I got back to the hotel, Amu wasn't in the bed anymore, "Amu!" I called, "Are you here?"

"Bathroom!" She replied. I sat down on the bed and waited for her to come out, when she did, she asked me what happened. I told her, and the biggest smile appeared on her face.

"_Yes_!" She cried, and started dancing around, but then stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly as I stood up, she didn't look too good, "I've got some pretty big news to tell you," She said with a little laugh, I waited for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

"…."

"…."

"Y-You're pregnant?" I asked, she nodded her head with a smile, I smiled widely. "That means I'm…I'm gonna be…"

"You're going to be a father, Ikuto, we're going to be parents."

(9 months later)

Amu kept screaming in the car as I was driving her to the hospital. "DRIVE THIS FUCKING CAR FASTER BEFORE I GIVE BIRTH IN HERE!" She cried, I drove as fast as possible. We arrived at the hospital and the nurses took her to the maternity room while I waited on the waiting chairs, calling everyone I knew that the time has come.

They all rushed over immediately, except for Yaya and Kairi because they were away on their honey moon. I was brought in to calm Amu down, "I-Ikuto! It fucking hurts!" She said, "I know, its okay," I said soothingly.

(One hour later)

It was done once we heard the baby crying, it was a boy. The nurse handed him to Amu in a blanket; she was in tears of pain and joy. "Look Ikuto…it's our son…." I looked at his features, same eyes as Amu and same hair as mine, she handed him to me and I took him gently. "What are we going to name him?" I asked, Amu thought for a second.

"What about….Amuto? You know… like Amu and Ikuto?"

"That's… um…"

"Alright, fine, you choose, but choose a good one."

"What about… Ryuu?"

"Works for me."

(Third person)

And they all lived happily ever after. (Well, except Saaya of course.)

Ninjakat: Finished, wow that took like, 8 moths to finish.

Amu: *Holding Ryuu* I'm going to miss you, Ninjakat.

Ninjakat: Don't worry, there is still the switch. But I'm pretty much losing interest in it now… so I have to hurry up and finish it.

Yaya & Kukai: You should, you should.

Kukai: *Holding onto Utau's hand* That was some twist there.

Utau: Yeah, no kidding.

Ikuto: I was worried there *Puts hand on Amu's waist* I thought she was never going to come back.

Ninjakat: Yeah, well, that's how I roll.

Rima: You have such great reviewers.

Ninjakat: I know, thanks you for sticking around.

Nagihiko: Everybody! Rima has an announcement to make!

Everybody:* Looks at Rima*

Rima: I'm pregnant!

Everybody: Yay!

Ninjakat: shoutout time to my fabulous reviewers! Sweetkairiangel, Aeris33, HeavenlyAngel34, FragileLilPenguin, Key to the Rose-Colored Clock, xXEmoGrlXx, addimison2, CookieCuttersRAWR, Moonlightstarangel13, Flowerfairy9751, Wolfy-tan, Alice Rosezella, Ama Sohma-Bell, zombiepandachan, DarkFaerie0, AnimeRockzzz, GothicLover13, animeluvr8497, RiaaMarie, ilovepie1, Nightshadowmidnight, XxNekoHentaixX, darkminathegone, Domo-Kun16, blackopalz21, animefreakazoid998, 101 PrettyKitty, TituTheRuler, XxChopSueyxX

Forgive me if you've reviewed and your name is not up there.

It's 4:30 in the morning and school starts in a couple hours. (No, I did not stay up all night writing this, this only took me like, three hours) I fell asleep at 5 in the evening so I'm not that tired. Anyways, *Faces Amu* May I hold Ryuu?

Amu: *Smiles* Sure! *Hands Ryuu over*

Shuro chara gang + Ninjakat: Farewell!


	32. Bonus Chapter!

**Ninjakat:** Surprise! Bonus chapter!

**Amu:** What? I thought this story was over!

**Ninjakat:** It's never over!

**Amu:** …..

**Ikuto:** Works for me, as long as I'm with Amu *Puts an arm around Amu*

**NInjakat:** So cute! Anyways, I know I haven't updated The Switch in like, centuries, but whenever I'm not in the mood to write stories, they never turn out good. So, I have a feeling I'll be in the mood soon!

**Everybody:** Yay!

**Ninjakat:** I have a friend who pointed out to me that There's Always Hope was really intense and sad, and then you read my other Amuto story and it's really funny. Well, I've been trying my best not to turn The Switch into a story that will be sad because I'm like that. Anyways, I just wanted to say that!

**Nagihiko:** Get on with the damn chapter you lazy person.

**Ninjakat:** *Sighs* Whatevs.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_It was done once we heard the baby crying, it was a boy. The nurse handed him to Amu in a blanket, she was in tears of pain and joy. "Look Ikuto…it's our son…." I looked at his features, same eyes as Amu and same hair as mine, she handed him to me and I took him gently. "What are we going to name him?" I asked, Amu thought for a second._

"_What about….Amuto? You know… like Amu and Ikuto?"_

"_That's… um…"_

"_Alright, fine, you choose, but choose a good one."_

"_What about… Ryuu?"_

"_Works for me."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person)<strong>

"Ryuu! Don't forget your lunch!" Called Liddy, Ryuu sighed, grabbed his green bento, and took off. It was his first day of 8th grade, but he hated school with a burning passion. He was going to the same middle school his parents went to. His mother's a famous fashion designer and his father's a world famous violinist. In other words, they're rarely ever home.

He's got a very old nanny, Liddy, who takes care of him as if he were still a baby. "Ryuu!" called his friend Amaya, he turned around and waited for her to catch up. She was small, but not as small as her mother, Rima, when she was her age. She has shoulder length dark purple hair and light brown eyes. "Excited?" She asked as they walked together, Ryuu gave a lengthy sigh. "Why did I even bother asking? All you want to do is stay home in the dark, you freakin goth." Teased Amaya, Ryuu didn't respond.

When they reached the school, all his friends were waiting for them there. And all his friend's parents were friends. Besides Amaya, there was Kiyoko and Kei, twins from Utau and Kukai, they both have dirty blonde hair and amber eyes, Kiyoko's hair is to her waist. They were both harassed into sports by their dad and Kiyoko got into acting. They also have a little brother, Juro, who looks like the miniature version of his dad. He's in second grade.

Charles, Yaya and Kairi's son, has short dark green hair and brown eyes. Kairi died in a car accident before Charles was even born, and a year later, Yaya ended up with Tadase who had a kid with a random African lady. Their kid's name is Devan, but he's with his mother in America. The kid Yaya and Tadase had is Naomi, she's now a seventh grader with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

**(Ryuu's POV)**

I have a little sister named Jewel, she's a brat. I hate how she gets all the attention from our parents that I've never got, even when I was her age, which is 5. "What's wrong?" Asked my cousin Jenna worriedly, "Nothing," I told her, and walked inside the building.

School went by smoothly, I guess that's because I was sleeping the whole entire time.

During lunch, I found a favorite spot outside where no one can see me if I lay down. It's under this big, shady tree on a small hill. I lay there and day dream about seeing the world and becoming a famous drummer.

What? You thought I traveled with my parents? Only during summer, but even if we get out of the country, I still don't see my parents as much. Like this summer, we went to Australia.

Drumming is my life, it annoys the shit of Jewel and Liddy, but I don't care.

When school ended, Amaya asked if she could come over. "Why?" I asked her plainly, "Because you obviously need a friend to keep you distracted," she said like it was obvious. I sighed and agreed to let her come over.

Jewel wasn't home and neither was Liddy, they must have went out to have some fun without me. "So, what do you want to do?" Asked Amaya as she took off her shoes and put her bag by the couch. I took my shoes off as well and shrugged, "Drums, sleep."

Amaya gave an irritated sigh and said, "That's it. Put your shoes back on, we're going out." I raised an eyebrow, "Where?" She grabbed her wallet out of her bag and put her shoes back on, "Out to have fun," she said.

She dragged me to this ice cream shop and she bought us both strawberry. "Thanks…" I mumbled as I took the cone from her hand, she smiled and said,"Yup!"

Next, she dragged me into a photo booth with her, one thing I didn't like was getting my picture taken. "I don't want to," I told her, she frowned at me and said demonically, "Get. In. . Booth!" I gulped and took a seat next to her as I closed the curtain.

She fed the machine money and hovered her free hand over the start button, "Ready?" She asked me, "Whatever," I replied. Amaya rolled her eyes and pressed the button. The machine started counting down and I stared away from the camera with a frown. Amaya was sitting there with her tongue on her ice cream.

After the first picture was shot, Amayai yelled at me, "Ryuu! What the hell were you looking at! Stop making the picture look so depressing on your side!" I eyed her curiously, there was a bit of ice cream on her cheek. "What?" She asked confused, I rubbed my cheek, giving her a hint. She touched her own cheek the moment we heard, "3." We looked at the camera at the same time, startled. In the picture, I was staring at the camera with my eyes a bit wider than normal, my ice cream was held up a bit. Amaya was just staring widely at it while touching her cheek and her mouth open .

"God damn!" She cried, "Ryuu! Pose, now!"

She fixed her hair really fast and did a peace sign, as the machine was counting down, Amaya glanced over at me. I was once again, staring at nothing. When it hit two, she smacked my face and she laughed. I was about to smack her arm (Don't worry, it's normal for us to hit each other) when I had a brain fart and used the hand that's holding the ice cream. It flew out of my hand and hit her face right when the machine hit three.

"Shit! Sorry!" I told her. I looked at the picture, it made me want to roll on the floor laughing. The ice cream just hit her face, but you could see the look of surprise she had on. When you looked over at me, my empty hand was awkwardly posed in the air and my mouth hung open.

"Ryuu…." Grumbled Amaya, the machine started counting down once more. "Yes?" I asked innocently, she stuffed her ice cream in my face. The cone fell off and we both looked at each other. She looked ridiculous, and I'm sure I did too. "2" the machine said, we both looked at the camera and smiled. "3"

When left the booth, all eyes were on us and our ice cream covered faces.

We got two photo strips out of the booth, I took one and put it in my wallet, she did the same.

After we cleaned up in the public restroom, we walked over to the park, laughing at that hysterical moment in the photo booth. "Oh God, did you see the look on that old man's face?" Cried Amaya as she wiped a forming tear away, I laughed and said, "That was nothing compared to the younger lady who stood next to him!"

We sat on a bench, laughing the day away, when my phone started vibrating. I grabbed it out of my uniform pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was my dad. I touched the answer button and held the phone up to my ear, "What?" I asked, "Ryuu, I'm sorry, but my flight got delayed so I won't be home until tomorrow, tell your sister too okay? I'm sure she's out with Liddy."

I frowned and said, "And mom? Where is she?" There was a pause on the other end, "She's in Paris, but she lost her phone so I'm sure that's why she hasn't called you."

"How would _you_ know about this if she lost her phone?"

Another pause.

"She called on someone else's"

"Then why didn't she call me then?"

"She's busy Ryuu, look I have to-"

"Don't give me that damn excuse, asshole! I know you two want nothing to do with me!"

"What? Ryuu!"

And with that, I hung up and threw my phone somewhere in the grass. "Ryuu…" Said Amaya softly. The sun started setting and my phone was going off like no other. "I think you should answer it, just so you can let your dad know you're alright." Said Amaya as she gently took my hand, I shook my head and said, "He won't let me get a word in if I answer it now, he's just going to keep on yelling at me."

She squeezed my hand and sighed.

I stood up and led her onto the grass; the hard bench was doing a number on our asses. I picked up my phone when it finally calmed down; all the missed calls were from _him._ I turned to Amaya and said, "Have you heard the story of how my parents got together?" Amaya shook her head and I looked at her curiously, "You mean, your mom hasn't told you or anything?"

"No… Why?"

"It's pretty intense."

"Tell me!"

I told her everything my parents told me. I started from the beginning, when Tadase and my mom where first together, then when my dad surprised her at a party and she kicked his balls. Then I talked about how she was raped, that part gave me a shocked expression from her. Then I talked about the bitch Saaya who sold her soul to the devil and made Tadase shoot my mom but instead he shot my aunt Ami. I also talked about that ninja who they met in Utah named Steffany. (Ninjakat: Oh yeah, props to me for being a ninja. Jk) A long time later, I finally got to the end where my mom died.

"Um… Ryuu? Your mom is still alive."

"Yes, I realize that."

"Then why did you say she died?"

"She did die. My great-grandma helped her come back to this world."

"….. You do realize that's impossible right?"

I shrugged, "I'm just telling you what they told me."

"And Saaya?"

"The bitch is miserable in hell and is Lucifer's sex slave."

"…."

I sighed and stared at the ground.

We were both silent for a long moment when I finally said, "Amaya… will you run away with me?" Her eyes popped out of their sockets, she sat up and looked at me sternly, "What? Are you crazy? I'm not running away and neither are you!"

I took both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes, "Please, I'm miserable here, I can't take it anymore…"

"Where would we go?"

"I've got a bunch of money in my pocket, we could go anywhere."

"Why me, Ryuu? I'm not miserable here…"

I looked at the ground, trying my hardest not to continue to give her any excuses to come with me. "Alright," I said, "I''ll be on my way then." I let go of her hands and stood up, "What?" She cried and shot up next to me, "You're serious?" I looked at her sternly, "Of course I'm serious, I'm going with or without you."

"But…But!-"

"Amaya!" I said a little took loudly; tears started forming in her eyes. I gently grabbed her shoulder and said, "I love you. More than you know." She said my name silently. That's when I bent down to kiss her.

She was startled at first, but then she closed her eyes and kissed me back. She put her arms around my neck and I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but when we parted, there was a huge blush on her face. "Now there's no way I'm letting you leave without me," she said, I smiled and took her hand as we ran off.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"Shit!" I cried as kicked the wall which gave me a few stares in my direction. Ryuu wasn't picking up, if he's anything like his mother, which I know he is, this is _not_ good. Scenes of when Amu wouldn't pick up the phone and ran away came back to me, like that time she got so drunk, she somehow ended up on a tall tree and almost died.

I started calling my brother-in-law, Kukai, I was sure that he was home. But then his phone went to voice mail. "_That unreliable son of a-_" When I looked up, there was a little girl standing nearby, watching me. "Are you okay, mister?" She asked, I gave her a fake smile, "Yes, thank you."

My phone started ringing, it was an unknown number and it looked like it's from out of the country. Amu.

"Hello?" I said immediately, "Ikuto, have you talked to Ryuu yet?"

I started pacing back and forth "Ryuu ran away Amu, he won't pick up his phone!" There was a pause on the other line, "Excuse me, but did you just say our son just _ran away?"_ She pretty much shrieked the last part, "Yes, I did, and I've tried calling Kukai but he didn't pick up."

"Call Rima!"

"I don't have her number!"

She gave me her number as I wrote it down in my little notebook I carry around, "Alright love, I'm going to call her now," I said. "Ikuto... I'm coming over there now."

"What? Doesn't your job require you to be there for a couple more days?"

"I don't give a shit about my job when my son is in trouble!"

Then she hung up and I started dialing Rima's number.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered, "Rima!" I practically yelled out, "This is Ikuto!"

"Ikuto? Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm at the airport right now, but that isn't important. What's important is that my son ran away! Could you please look for him if you can?"

"Amaya hasn't come home…. Do you maybe think…."

We were both silent for a few moments, thinking if the two kids really did run off together. "Rima, call everyone you know, and look for them."

She didn't need to respond, she hung up and I could just picture her telling her husband what happened in five seconds or less and running out the door.

Ryuu was in _so_ much trouble.

**(Ryuu's POV)**

We were going to another city to live our life together. I know we're only in eighth grade, but we'll find a way.

We bought ourselves a pair of clothes since we didn't get a chance to change out of our uniforms. I wore a black shirt, black jeans and converse while she wore a gray dress and black peep-toe flats.

We sat closely together on the train holding hands, she rested her head on my chest and started drifting to sleep. I stared out the window and wished I had a spy fly, then it could tell me how everyone acted after they found out I left with Amaya.

When I felt Amaya was finally asleep, I stared down at her face. She was just too beautiful. I tucked a purple strand of hair behind her ear, then I fell asleep with my head resting against the window.

**(Amu's POV)**

-About a month later-

"Ikuto… I want him back…" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek, Ikuto cradled me in his arms on the couch, "We'll get him back," he said, but he didn't sound so sure. Jewel came up to me, her long brown hair was in a braid and she looked at me with those dark blue eyes. "Is big brother coming home soon?" She asked innocently, my response was burying my face in my husband's chest.

"Jewel, come on sweetie, let's go in the kitchen," said Liddy, noticing I wanted to be alone with my husband. Jewel was a good girl and obeyed. When they were finally gone, Ikuto started petting my long hair. "Amu… It will be alright…" He said soothingly. The doorbell rang, my visitors were here.

I jumped off the couch and opened the door to reveal my parents, Aruto, and my little sister, who is not so little anymore. She was the CEO of a big company, she's married, and she has three young kids of her own. My mom hugged me the moment she first saw me, "Honey, don't worry, they have police on almost every single city in Japan looking for them." Then my father and Ami joined the hug as Aruto came in and hugged his son.

They took off their shoes and walked into the living room as I shut and locked the door behind them. "Grandma! Grandpa! Auntie! And other grandpa!" Cried Jewel as she ran to them with her arms open. "Hey sweetheart!" Said my mom as she picked her up, my dad ruffled her hair, Aruto kissed her forehead, and my sister pinched her cheek. "Owie!" She cried, my mom set her down and she went outside with Liddy to play with her pink ball.

Ikuto and I sat on one couch while the guests sat on the couch opposite. "Why do you think Amaya went with him?" Asked Iktuo curiously, I looked at him and smiled. "Because of love. Amaya loves him."

There was silence all over the room.

"Jewel! Jewel no! Don't go there! Jewel!" Cried Liddy hysterically, this was not good.

We all flew off our butts and ran as fast as we could outside, but the door wasn't on my side at the moment. "Open, you damned thing!" I yelled. Outside, you could hear tires swerving, car honking, girl screaming, old lady screaming, and then a crash. Every single one of us froze in terror, and that's when the door finally let us out.

On the road was Jewel's twisted body in a pile of blood. Her blood.

My lip started quivering; I didn't want to believe this. Ikuto ran ahead to our daughter, he knelt down beside her and cradled her upper body in his arms. "JEWEL!" He screamed, the driver got out of his truck and slowly walked towards the two. "You fucking bastard! What the fuck where you thinking? Look at what you've done!" Cried Ikuto as tears started streaming down his face. Aruto slowly approached the two with a tortured look.

My knees gave way and I collapsed on the ground. Liddy screamed and started crying on her own a whiles away. "Oh no… no… not Jewels…" Whispered Ami who knelt down beside me along with my mother. My dad just stood there, he was shaking terribly. Now that I think about it, I'm shaking terribly too.

I let out a series of cries, I never thought I'd have to relive this kind of pain again.

I passed out.

(Ryuu's POV)

-Another month later-

I woke up when my alarm went off. Time to go to school. On the separate bed next to me lied my sleeping beauty, we have traveled together so long and far. We found this old woman who owns with bakery shop when we got here, when she asked who we were and where we were from, I said, "My name is Rain and this is my sister Sonya, our parents died and there are bad people after us."

But I said it more dramatically that time.

"Oh dear," She said, "Come in! You guys look like you haven't eaten or slept in days!"

She cooked us food and offered us a room upstairs that has two beds, it was once occupied by a pair of her many kids who are all grown up now. She said we could keep staying here as long as we go to school and help out in the store.

I got up and turned the alarm off, I heard a suspicious noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded like…laughing.

When I went into the bathroom, I saw no one, so I shrugged and washed my face.

When I looked up in the mirror, I saw my little sister, twisted looking and covered in blood. Her blood. I screamed and she disappeared. "Ryuu!" Cried Amaya as she bursted into the room, "What? What happened?" I stared at the mirror in fear, then I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry, it's morning, I'm seeing things."

"Okay…well, um, I'm going to take a shower."

"Right,"

I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me, there was a pink ball on the floor. "What the… where did this come from?" I could hear the shower being turned on, I picked up the ball and stared at it wide eyed, "This is Jewel's…" When I turned the ball around, I saw blood. I immediately opened the window and threw it as hard as I could.

After I finished changing into my white uniform top and black uniform pants, Amaya came into the room in just a towel. We both blushed and I headed for the bathroom so I could give her privacy.

I avoided looking at the mirror as much as possible.

When I finished with the stuff I had to do in the bathroom, I knocked on the door so I could know if Amaya was done changing or not. "I'm done!" She called, I stepped out and looked at her in her white uniform top, black uniform skirt, and thigh high white socks. "You look adorable," I told her as I kissed her forehead. She blushed lightly.

-Another month later-

I haven't had any more hallucinations about my sister being dead anymore, all was good and nobody around us suspected a thing.

Until one day.

Amaya and I were walking to school, which was about a 20 minute walk. A bunch of suspicious men started following us, so I took her hand in mine and we ran like the devil himself was chasing us down. "How did they find us?" Asked Amaya as she avoided hitting the people in our way, "I don't know, but we can't stay here any longer!"

A big detective stepped in front of us and I bumped into him. "Shit!" I yelled, now we were completely surrounded by them. "You two are in deep shit," said the big guy. "We're not going," I told him, the man looked at me seriously, "Your sister died two months ago."

It took me so long to process what he just said.

This explains my hallucinations.

"Jewel is…" I started, but I couldn't finish it. The man sighed and said, "Jewel is dead, your mother is very sick and in the hospital, and your father is going mad." I looked at him shocked. All this after I left?

He turned to Amaya and said, "And you, your mother hasn't gotten any sleep since Jewel died because she's worried you turned out like that poor little girl."

I looked over at Amaya who looked back at me, she was crying.

"What's the problem here sir?" Asked the old woman who we were staying with, she apparently went shopping. Cops around us were telling a bunch of people who were crowding around us to move along and that there's nothing to see here. "These two have ran away from their homes, now I'm bringing them back."

"But their parents died and there's bad people after them!"

"I'm sorry if they lied to you mam. The only people after them were us, and their parents are not dead."

The old woman looked at us shocked, "You used me!" She cried, I didn't want to be here anymore, I had to go home. _M_y home.

"Ryuu…" Whispered Amaya, "Let's go." I nodded and we walked away with the cops and detectives.

**(Rima's POV)**

"Rima, you need to sleep," Whispered my husband, Nagihiko. "Don't you fucking tell me to sleep when my daughter could be dead in the streets somewhere!" I cried, Nagi fell silent and said, "She's my daughter too."

The phone on the wall started ringing, I hurried and answered it. "Hello?" I practically screamed out, the detective was on the other line, "Mrs. Fujisaki, we found your daughter and Ryuu, we'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Oh God… are they alright?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you, so much."

After we hung up, I told Nagi what happened. "That's a relief…." He said softly. That night, I slept peacefully.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I was pacing back and forth in my room, I couldn't believe what was happening. I still couldn't believe Jewel was gone. My Jewel. My daughter. If Ryuu was gone, I don't know what me and Amu would do. I just know she'll take it even harder since he's our first born.

My phone on the bed started ringing; I lunged for it and picked it up right away. "Yes?" I asked, "Ikuto," said my detective friend on the other line. "We've got both Ryuu and Amaya, we'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Oh thank God!"

"Take care,"

Then we hung up and I threw myself on the bed. "Amu will be so relieved…"

**(Ryuu's POV)**

Amaya was dropped off first, they didn't even give us time to say bye. When we arrived to my house, I gave a long sigh. Jewel wouldn't be there anymore, and somehow, I blame myself. If I didn't leave, this probably wouldn't have happened.

I saw my dad come out right away, he looked older, most likely because of all the stress. "Get out, kid," Said the man who opened the door for me. I slowly got out and my dad ran up and hugged me. "Ryuu… we were all so worried… Why did you leave?" His voice cracked and he sounded like he was about to cry, I felt really guilty. "I… I thought you and mom didn't love me… I thought you loved Jewel and wanted nothing to do with me…"

He pulled away and held onto my shoulders, "Why would you think that? Your mother and I love you as much as we loved Jewel!"

"You guys are never home! You guys also pay more attention to Jewel!"

"Ryuu! She was _six_!"

I broke down in tears. She was six. Was. Meaning she'll never be another age.

"We're off," Said the detective behind us, my dad nodded his head and led me inside. "How's mom doing?" I asked as I took off my shoes and sat on the couch, he sighed and said, "Not good, she still doesn't know your back and she's still traumatized from what happened to Jewel."

"How did Jewel…"

"She was chasing her ball on the street and she got hit by a big car."

"Where's Liddy?"

"I fired her, she was right there, she could have done something."

I fell silent for a long time. Then I finally asked, "Can we go see mom?" My dad grabbed his keys and said, "That's what I was about to say."

I got into passengers seat and leaned my head against the window. "So, new school uniform, huh?" He said, I looked down at what I was wearing and realized I was still in my school uniform. "Yeah, I still went to school while I was away."

"Where did you live?"

"This old lady's bakery."

"Did you and Amaya… you know…"

I sat up startled, "What? No! Dammit dad, what do you take me for?"

"I don't know… I mean, you guys were away for a long time… Do you love her?"

I smiled softly, "Yeah, I never felt this way before."

I looked over at him and saw that he was also smiling.

We arrived at the hospital that my mom was at. "Alright son, ready to see your mother?" Asked my dad as we stood outside her door, I took in a deep breath and nodded my head. We walked inside, the room felt warm; the sun was shining brightly through the open window with a slight breeze blowing the curtains back.

"I-Ikuto?" Said my mom softly, my dad hurried over by her side as I stood at the foot of her bed. He helped her sit up, she looked terrible. Her face was really pale, bags were under her eyes, and her hair was a complete mess. "Look who came to see you," he said softly, my mom looked at him confused for a second but then saw me. Her eyes widened like she couldn't believe it was me.

"Ryuu!" She said with a smile, "You're alive!" She tried to stand up but my dad stopped her, "Not so fast love, I don't want you to collapse."

She held onto my dad as she slowly got up, I walked over to her with my eyes watery. "You're back!" She said, we hugged for a long time. "Why did you leave?" She asked, I told her how I felt and she looked at me shocked. My mom stared at me for a few moments, and then she said, "You thought… Oh Ryuu, I'm so sorry…."

After about an hour of that, my mom had to sleep. "Let's go see Jewel, dad," I told him as we got in the car. His grip tightened on the wheel a bit, "Alright," He said. We arrived at the graveyard and walked towards her gravestone. "This is where your mom was supposed to be buried years ago…" he said quietly, I clenched my fists to my side.

"You're lying when you say that," I told him, he looked at me and said, "You can believe what you want, but what happened that day was far more than a miracle."

"You said mom came back to life,"

"Yeah, thank God too."

"Why didn't Jewel?"

He let out a really long sigh, "Some people aren't as lucky. Your mom wasn't completely dead, but Jewels was so tiny, and that car was going really fast. Jewel didn't stand a chance…"

"Let's go home…."

-Another month later-

Mom was back with us, and everything started to slowly get better. Amaya and I were openly girlfriend and boyfriend, though we rarely ever talk about what happened so long ago. My parents spend more time with me and they try not to be away for long if they have to. But they don't have to do that for me now, I now know that they love me.

One day, while me and both of my parents were watching a movie on the flat, my mom ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. I looked at my dad worried, "Do you think she's sick again?" He shrugged and we ran after her. "Amu! Are you okay?" He asked as he knocked on the door, she responded my letting out big, "BBBLLLEEEHHH!"

"Oh God, just hearing that sound makes me want to puke too…" I said as I walked away to a point where I couldn't hear my mom puke anymore

We waited for her to come out, when she did, we approached her right away. "Are you still sick?" I asked her, she just shook her head and looked at my dad. "Honey, I think I'm pregnant again."

Insert long pause here.

-8 years later-

It was Christmas eve, but not for long since it was almost 12, and I decided to spend the holiday with my parents and little sister, Sayuri. I've been away to college for a while now, and I've grown up to look just like my dad, except for my honey colored eyes. If you're wondering what happened between me and Amaya, all I can say is that she moved to America with her parents during our junior year. And you guys should know long distant relationships never really last.

Last I saw or heard from her was at the airport.

When I arrived, Sayuri opened the door for me with a huge smile on her face. She grew out her pink hair and her dark blue eyes were still sparkling. "Big brother!" She cried as she hugged me tightly, I picked her up and spun around.

"Ryuu!" Said my mother as she appeared at the door, her hair was cut to her shoulders now, "Glad you're back!" I set down Sayuri and hugged my mom. "Where's dad?" I asked as I stepped into the house and took my shoes off. "He's right here," said my dad as he approached us, he gave me a quick hug and said, "I have a surprise waiting for you in the living room." I raised an eyebrow and heard my little sister giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, she was about to say something when my mom said, "Ryuu, we're going out to get something really quick… Do you mind?" I shrugged and said, "Go ahead, just don't take a long time or I'll be bored to tears."

Before they all left, I could have sworn I heard my mom say something like, "You'd want us to take a long time after you got your gift."

I debated whether I should go see what kind of prank they pulled on me or visit my cousin, Kei, star soccer player, just like his dad. His sister was away in Brazil staring in a movie, but she promised to be here by tomorrow.

I decided since I was already here, I should just go see what the hell they put up.

When I walked into the living room, I noticed someone I didn't know was sitting on the couch. Well, no one I couldn't recognize at the moment since I could only see the back of their head. But that person's hair was purple, and it reminded me of someone I knew.

"Um… Hi there?" I said as I stood behind the couch. The person got up, she was a girl, her hair was down to her butt and she was wearing a short blue dress. She slowly turned around.

My jaw dropped. Amaya.

"Hey," She said softly with a smile on her face, I didn't say anything. I just walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long…" she said as she hugged me back. We pulled away and I asked, "So, how have you been?"

"Not that great,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

She blushed lightly and said, "Because I was so far away from you… you were the only guy who was on my mind. And wow, you turned out to look just like your father… even the height."

I smiled and said, "Yeah… You look more beautiful than I last saw you…"

We just stood there smiling at each other.

I saw something past her shoulder, when I looked, it was Jewel. But she wasn't covered in blood or anything. She looked happy, and she was mouthing the words, "Kiss her!"

I blushed.

Amaya turned around to look at what I was looking at, but Jewel was gone. "What where you looking at?" She asked questionably, I shook my head and we heard a noise above us. Like soft, chiming noises. Then it was gone.

We looked up at the same time to discover we were under a mistletoe, "What the… was that there this whole entire time? Because I didn't see that earlier," Said Amaya confused, I looked at her and smiled.

The grandfather clocked chimed when it became 12 in the morning. Christmas.

I gently grabbed her shoulders like the night of our first kiss, she realized this too and blushed. "Ryuu…" She said quietly, "Yes?" I asked as I started leaning in.

"Kiss me."

And that, I gladly did.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjakat:<strong> So, Wasn't that ending adorable?

**Rima:** *Wipes a forming tear away* My little baby is all grown up and kissing boys!

**Ninjakat:** *Just looks at Rima*

**Nagihiko:** *Holds Rima close* Remember our first kiss?

**Rima:** *Laughs* Yeah, we were locked in a room

**Nagihiko:** Did you regret being locked in that room with me?

**Rima:** No. *Kisses Nagi*

**Utau and Amu:** Aaawww! *Takes pictures of them*

**Tadase:** Wow, mega dejavu.

**Yaya:** Any one got candy? I forgot to bring my Twix along with me and I'm hungry!

**Kukai:** *Shakes head* Some people never change…

**Amu:** *Looks at Kukai* Look who's talking!

**Kukai**: How long has it been since we last went for a sprint?

**Amu:** *Starts backing away* Oh no…

**Kukai:** *Smiles and looks at Ikuto* Mind if I borrow her?

**Ikuto:** Go right ahead.

**Amu:** Ikuto!

**Kukai:** *Grabs Amu's hand and starts sprinting*

**Ryuu:** Wow. Wait, why am I even in this conversation?

**Ninjakat:** Because you can be.

**Ryuu:** That makes no sense.

**Ninjakat:** _You_ make no sense!

**Ryuu:** *Picture strip of him and Amaya falls out of his wallet*

**Ninjakat:** Oooh, what's this? *Picks it up and shows everyone*

**Ryuu and Amaya:** *Looks at each other and blushes*

**Kiyoko:** You two are so freakin' adorable!

**Ninjakat:** Well, everyone, I bet our readers are sitting on their butts wondering how long this conversation is going to last, so let's give them one more final goodbye because I'm not going to make any more bonus . I might. But I have to think it up first, I'm thinking it could be an in between thing, you know, like lion king 1 1/2? Where it shows you a story in the story? Anyways, you'll see.

**Everybody:** Good-bye our fantabulous readers!

**Saaya(Who's standing in the corner):** And may you all die.

**Everyone:** *Stops and looks at her*

**Amu:** I thought you were in hell as Lucifer's sex slave!

**Saaya:** I am, and I'm still really pissed about not killing you.

**Amaya:** Holy shit… the story was true!

**Rima:** Amaya! Language!

**Amaya:** Mom, I'm not in your care anymore. Hell, I'm over 20. Besides, I knew you swore a lot when you were my age.

**Rima:** Oh yeah…

**Saaya:** Lucifer is letting me stay for a couple minutes so I could say good-bye too. Don't worry, I don't have any power to try anything. But I wish I did, I'd kill all of you. Even you who is reading this right now.

**Amu:** Just say good-bye and leave already.

**Saaya:** *Sighs* Good-bye. *Vanishes*

**Ninjakat:** Okay then… She completely ruined the moment, so we'll have to say bye again.

**Everybody:** Good-bye!

By the way, I just had this thought. You guys don't have to do this if you want to but I thought it might be interesting, drawing a scene from the story and putting it up on deviant art. Don't care if you suck or not, I just thought it would be cool. I actually drew a picture of Ryuu and Amaya with ice cream on their faces, I'd love to put it on deviant art but I don't have a scanner... So yeah!


End file.
